


Seul l'amant sait quand il mourra

by hazzunah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (bien sûr que non), (oups ?), (sinon je n'aurai pas écrit autant de lemons), ... - Freeform, ;), Alternate Universe, Ari et Louis sont des amants particulièrement passionnés, Bonne lecture, Harry s'appelle Ari, Ils sont tellement amoureux que ça m'écoeure, Je les aime beaucoup trop, Louis reste Louis parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi, M/M, Mais honnêtement ça ne change pas grand chose, Mais maudits je ne sais pas, Niall et Liam donnent des conseils stupides, Pompéi, Pour des soucis de cohérences linguistiques, Qui dit Pompéi dit :, Sorry Not Sorry, Zayn est là sans l'être, bref, c'est mon bébé, et Pompéi aussi, et courage pour la fin, j'adore l'antiquité romaine plus que tout, j'espère aussi que j'ai réussi à faire revivre la ville sous mes mots, j'espère que vous aimerez cette fiction, love you, malgré quelques approximations historiques, parce que, à cause de l'éruption, éruption du Vésuve, évidemment
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 83,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzunah/pseuds/hazzunah
Summary: Un soir, Ari, fils d'un riche commerçant de Pompéi, rencontre un étrange jeune homme qui se promène comme lui aux alentours de la ville. Quelques jours plus tard, il tombe à nouveau nez à nez avec lui dans un lupanar où le garçon se prostitue. Peu à peu, ils vont apprendre à se connaître et à s'aimer. Pourtant, leur différence de classe sociale risque de les éloigner, et le Vésuve au loin fait gronder la terre.Mais si l'amour restait plus fort que tout ?





	1. Petit dictionnaire :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! 
> 
> Seul l'amant sait quand il mourra est une fiction que je poste aussi sur Wattpad. :) J'ai choisi ici de la séparer en trois grandes parties parce que j'avais la flemme de la rediviser en chapitres et... Bref, on s'en fiche. 
> 
> Il s'agit d'une fiction historique, puisque l'action se déroule en 79 après J-C dans la jolie ville de Pompéi, que tout le monde connaît pour avoir été engloutie sous les cendres du Vésuve ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les quelques approximations historiques que contient cette histoire... J'aime beaucoup cette période, je me suis énormément documentée avant d'écrire mais je ne suis pourtant pas une spécialiste et j'ai pu laisser passer certaines énormités. (Que vous pouvez me faire remarquer, of course, si ça vous chagrine trop.) Mais bon, évidemment, l'intrigue tourne essentiellement autour de Louis et d'Ari, et la ville est une simple toile de fond à leur amour. 
> 
> Je ne préfère rien révéler à propos de la fin, même si vous vous doutez bien qu'il va y avoir une petite éruption sympathique (lol). 
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture... N'hésitez pas à me laisser des kudos, voire des commentaires, ce serait super cool. <3
> 
> Juliette. :) 
> 
> ps : la toute première partie est consacrée à un petit dictionnaire de termes latins et d'explication sur la vie à Pompéi... vous pouvez passer si ça ne vous intéresse vraiment pas, mais je vous conseille quand même de le lire !

**Lupanar** : c’est un lieu où exerce les « louves » autrement dit, c’est une maison close ! Il n’en reste qu’un à Pompéi donc on ne peut pas savoir exactement combien il y en avait en réalité (les archéologues disent entre un et trente-cinq, auxquels il faut rajouter la prostitution qui avait lieu dans les maisons privées/les thermes/auberges/rues etc). La prostitution était essentiellement féminine mais il y avait aussi quelques hommes.

 

 **La montagne Vésuve** : Eh ouiii, s’ils ont été aussi surpris par l’éruption, c’est aussi parce que les Pompéiens ignoraient qu’il s’agissait d’un volcan et non pas d’une montagne fertile sur laquelle ils faisaient de la culture ! Forcément, quand le Vésuve s’est réveillé, ils  ont été plus que pris au dépourvu... 

 

 **Domus** : c’est le nom des maisons en latin ! Les domus sont les maisons de plein pied. A Pompéi elles étaient souvent assez rustiques parce que la ville était en pleine campagne, et ils avaient aussi de jolis jardins.

 

 **Insula** : c’est le nom donné aux immeubles. En réalité, à Pompéi il n’y en avait pas donc j’ai fait une erreur historique *snif* mais quand j’ai appris ce petit détail j’avais déjà marqué « insula » 3000 fois dans le texte donc j’ai eu la flemme de changer !  

 

 **Tremblement de terre à Pompéi** : en 62 un tremblement de terre avait déjà largement ravagé Pompéi et beaucoup de monuments étaient en ruines (surtout les grands temples) ainsi que beaucoup de thermes. Je ne développe pas trop cet aspect dans la fiction, et je crois que la vie à Pompéi y apparaît plutôt belle mais en réalité au moment de l’irruption du Vésuve, la ville était déjà partiellement en ruines et il y avait beaucoup de miséreux :(. Il y a eu aussi des éboulements/tremblement de terre/rivières taries etc les jours précédant l'éruption. (Ari et Louis en parleront dans la fiction !) 

 

**La vie sexuelle à Pompéi :**

Alors déjà, il est IMPORTANT de préciser que en réalité, parler de « sexualité » pour l’Antiquité est totalement anachronique. Ce terme n’existait pas du tout dans leur pensée, et la « sexualité » est une construction plutôt récente de nos sociétés afin de remettre un peu de moral dans ce qu’on estimait contre natureeeuh :))) (just saying) 

Du coup, les Romains (et les Pompéiens) n’étaient ni homosexuels, hétérosexuels, bisexuels ou autre. Ils s’en f o u t a i e n t. Pour eux ce qui importait c’était l’usage social. Sénèque (le philosophe) a résumé la vision romaine de la sexualité en écrivant : « s’il est normal pour un jeune homme d’être passif dans la relation, **la passivité sexuelle chez un homme libre est un crime, chez un esclave, une obligation** , chez l’affranchi, un service ». Vous comprenez j’imagine, tout marche par palier. (Ah et pour les femmes, évidemment, elles sont soumises à leur mari donc bon, voilà.)

Par contre il est faux de penser que les Pompéiens vivaient dans la luxure, faisaient des orgies et des partouses tous les quatre matins, c’est juste que leur vision du corps et de la sexualité étaient beaucoup plus libérée que nous. Si vous visitez Pompéi ou que vous cherchez des photos sur Internet, vous verrez qu’ils représentent facilement des symboles phalliques (comme des pénis sur les trottoirs) et des scènes d’amour : pour eux c’est BANAL et absolument pas pornographique. Ils voient dans le sexe masculin un symbole de fertilité et c’est donc très positif !

Que dire de Louis et d’Ari dans tout ça ? Je suppose que vous comprenez mieux maintenant pourquoi Louis n’imagine même pas avoir le rôle d’actif dans leur vie sexuelle et pourquoi Ari a si peur de proposer à Louis de le faire dans ce sens : pour Ari qui est habitué à être le « dominant » à cause de sa place dans la société c’est franchir un interdit et commettre quelque chose d’impensable (cf ce bon Sénèque).


	2. PARTIE 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Première partie de la fiction (ce qui équivaut aux cinq premiers chapitres sur Wattpad !)   
> Bonne lecture. 

 

**_\- solus amans novit quando periturus -_ **

 

 

 

 

 

Il faisait déjà nuit noire, et pourtant la ville était toujours aussi mouvementée. Des odeurs de fritures et d’épices s’échappaient de la rue de l’Abondance que Ari traversait prudemment, tentant de ne pas mettre les pieds dans une flaque de vin ou d’urine. La chaleur douce de mai l’enrobait et le léger zéphyr qui montait du bord de l’océan faisait frémir les bords de ses vêtements, contrastant avec l’effusion moite qui émanait des tavernes encore ouvertes. Deux hommes se disputaient, debout devant l’entrée de la maison de Julia Felix, apparemment beaucoup trop enivrés pour contrôler leurs poings. Ari descendit prudemment du trottoir pour rejoindre l’autre côté de la rue pavée. Heureusement, il n’y avait pas de chevaux à cette heure tardive de la journée, seulement des passants aux regards fuyants ou des groupes d’amis un peu trop bruyants.

La rue s’écarta peu à peu et Ari laissa derrière lui les fumées grasses et l’arôme trop fort du vin, pénétrant dans un champ aux hautes herbes. Il s’arrêta un instant, prenant quelques secondes pour se retourner et observer les lumières troubles de la ville à quelques mètres seulement, puis souffla légèrement, détendant ses épaules, avant de s’avancer plus encore dans le jardin luxuriant.

Il n’avait pas vraiment le droit d’être là. C’était encore un morceau de la propriété de Julia Felix, mais il aimait tellement fouler de ses sandales de cuir les longues herbes de la fin du jardin qu’il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’y venir dès que le sommeil lui manquait. Il marcha plusieurs minutes dans le noir de plus en plus complet, respirant avec une sorte de bonheur étrange, humant les odeurs profondes et tendres de la nature que la couleur de la nuit réveille au lieu d’endormir. L’herbe grasse, le parfum subtil des fleurs roses et blanches sous les caresses du soleil, l’effluve lointaine du foin donné aux animaux. Et puis le silence, partout, à peine dérangé par le bruit de sa marche lente, le frôlement de ses pieds sur les herbes humides, le chant étrangement mélodieux d’un animal caché sous un arbrisseau.

Ari, même s’il adorait vivre en ville, ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’apprécier la rumeur languissante de la nuit, et ses odeurs délicates, qui n’avaient rien à voir avec le bruit et les saletés des humains. Il s’arrêta à nouveau, levant la tête vers le ciel noir. Des milliers d’étoiles clignotaient au-dessus de lui, blanches et lumineuses, imprécises dans leur rayonnement. Il aurait voulu apercevoir une étoile filante, mais ce n’était pas encore la saison. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur l’ombre des toits de Pompéi et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. La ville semblait paisible au cœur de la nuit, protégée par le contour gigantesque de la montagne — le Vésuve — qui se dessinait un peu à l’est. Les Anciens racontaient que cette montagne était une sorte d’Olympe divin, et Ari voulait bien le croire. Il avait eu l’occasion, avec son père, de voyager tout près de la montagne et avait vu combien ses pans étaient luxuriants : vignes, arbres fruitiers, cultures... Tout semblait pouvoir y pousser. Depuis, Ari considérait la grande montagne comme une force protectrice pour lui et la ville.

Il baissa la tête et reprit une nouvelle fois son chemin, s’aventurant un peu plus à droite, le pas rapide. Il savait que le silence qui l’entourait n’était que factice. En réalité, il se trouvait tout près du quartier un peu mal famé des acteurs et des dresseurs qui se représentaient dans l’amphithéâtre de la ville. En descendant un peu, il allait pouvoir rejoindre la petite rivière qui coulait, bras ridicule de la mer qui faisait face à Pompéi. Mais lui aimait cette rivière et le bruit réconfortant et doux de son eau limpide.

Il se glissa entre une rangée de cyprès, descendit un chemin rocailleux, puis se retrouva enfin au bord de la rivière, sous les branches tortueuses d’un olivier centenaire. Qui donc l’avait planté là ? Et qui l’y avait oublié ? Imaginer l’histoire de ce petit arbre plongeait toujours Ari dans des rêveries sans fin. Mais ce soir-là, il n’eut pas l’occasion de s’y attarder, découvrant presque immédiatement qu’il n’était pas seul.

Un jeune homme était assis à quelques mètres de lui, le corps presque nu, et ne l’avait apparemment pas entendu arriver, le regard rivé sur l’eau sombre de la rivière.

Ari s’arrêta net, retenant son souffle. Il hésita un peu. Remonter le chemin pour laisser à ce jeune homme le loisir de profiter du silence de l’endroit ou bien lui signaler sa présence par un toussotement pour que l’individu se sente obligé de partir ?

A vrai dire, Ari ne se sentait pas vraiment d’humeur à rentrer bredouille en ville, alors il choisit la deuxième option sans tergiverser.

 

Du bout de sa sandale, il donna un petit coup dans une pierre ronde qui alla se jeter dans la rivière avec un bruit sec. L’inconnu sursauta et se tourna, les yeux un peu plissés, avant d’apercevoir Ari. Il se releva d’un bon, gêné d’être découvert.

Et.

Ah.

Il n’était pas « presque nu » en fait, mais totalement. Le tissu blanc qui entourait le bas de son corps il y a quelques instants était resté au sol dans son mouvement.

Ari sentit stupidement ses pommettes s’enflammer, ce qui était très idiot puisqu’il avait déjà vu des tas d’hommes nus aux thermes sans en être choqué. Mais ce n’était pas par une pudeur étrange, juste parce que, hm... Le jeune homme était très beau.

Et Ari était sensible aux belles choses comme... ça.

 

Malheureusement (ou heureusement) pour Ari, il faisait nuit et l’inconnu ne vit pas la rougeur sur son visage et ne pensa donc même pas à se rhabiller un minimum. Ari n’osa pas le lui demander de peur de passer pour une prude effarouchée, et se força donc à regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux sans dévier son regard un seul instant.

 

-Je ne t’avais pas vu, s’excusa l’inconnu en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bruns.

 

Ari haussa les épaules et lui sourit.

 

-Ce n’est rien. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

 

Un petit silence suivit sa phrase. Ari se sentait mal à l’aise. L’inconnu n’avait pas l’air de vouloir partir, semblant plutôt attendre que ce soit soit lui qui le fasse.

Ce qui était hors de question.

Il reprit donc avec un toussotement.

 

-Hum... Tu, tu méditais au bord de la rivière ?

-En quelque sorte...

 

Le jeune homme coula un regard vers l’eau sombre et calme qui passait à quelques mètres d’eux.

 

-Je me repose. Du bruit et... Enfin, je cherche un peu de calme. Je n’avais jamais vu personne ici.

 

Ari faillit grimacer. Parce que lui non plus. Et il aurait voulu que ça n’arrive jamais. Il était un peu déçu de découvrir que l’endroit qu’il avait pris pour un véritable sanctuaire protégé par les Dieux et inconnu des hommes était en réalité l’abri de cet adolescent.

 

-Moi non plus... Pourtant je viens régulièrement.

 

L’inconnu lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et Ari se sentit un peu heurté par la beauté de son visage. Est-ce qu’il s’agissait d’Apollon lui apparaissant sous une enveloppe mortelle ? Il déglutit difficilement, peinant à cacher son trouble et finit par reculer d’un pas, vaincu.

 

-Je... Je vais peut-être y aller alors. Pour te laisser tranquille.

 

Il fit immédiatement demi-tour mais une main enserra très vite son poignet. Des doigts chauds et doux sur sa peau brûlante. Il retira son bras, le visage dorénavant écarlate. Le jeune homme était à quelques centimètres de lui, et sa peau nue irradiait une beauté presque irréelle.

Ari allait peut-être mourir face à cette créature.

 

-Tu peux rester tu sais.

-Euh, ah, bon ?

-Oui ? Enfin, on peut partager. Je ne fais pas de bruit.

-C’est, hm... Enfin, d’accord.

 

Ari se laissa stupidement entraîner près du bord de la rivière et s’assit près du jeune homme toujours nu.

Ari n’allait peut-être pas mourir mais devenir fou, c’était presque certain.

 

La scène était un peu étrange. Ils restèrent longtemps silencieux, l’un à côté de l’autre, observant le mouvement lent de la rivière qui allait s’écouler sous un petit pont de pierre, au loin. Parfois l’inconnu avançait sa jambe pour tremper le bout de son pied dans l’eau froide et Ari pouvait voir la peau brune autour de ses chevilles se couvrir de frissons. Il se forçait à respirer calmement, essayant de ne pas penser à poser sa main plus près de la cuisse nue du jeune homme, ne voulant surtout pas avoir de contact avec sa peau douce et chaude.

 

Il se sentait stupide.

Tellement stupide.

 

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités. L’inconnu parlait avec une voix à la fois douce et rauque, comme si le sommeil venait parfois altérer la clarté de ses cordes vocales. Ari n’aurait pas su décrire le timbre de sa voix, mais il le trouvait merveilleusement beau. Il était certain que ce garçon devait très bien chanter, encore plus accompagné d’une harpe.

(Ari aimait beaucoup les harpes).

S’il avait été saoul, il lui aurait probablement demandé de lui chanter une berceuse en dansant nu autour de l’instrument. Mais heureusement, il ne l’était pas.

Alors il se contentait de l’écouter parler, acquiesçant pour absolument tout, et bégayant des réponses idiotes en évitant de croiser son regard. Dans le noir, il n’avait pas pu voir la couleur de ses yeux mais il savait déjà qu’ils devaient être d’une beauté à couper le souffle, comme le reste de sa personne.

A être si proche de lui, il se rendit vite compte que le jeune homme n’était pas un adolescent comme il l’avait cru au départ à cause de sa petite taille. Ses joues étaient même couvertes d’une barbe mal taillée qu’il avait envie de caresser, un peu jaloux car lui même était totalement imberbe du visage. Le jeune homme devait avoir son âge, il était merveilleux, intéressant, il avait des mains adorablement petites et sa peau était brune.

Tout cela s’emmêlait dans le cerveau d’Ari mais il arrivait tout de même à en extraire une information : l’inconnu était parfait et il voulait vivre près de lui pour toujours.

Ce qui était un peu excessif mais, bon.

 

-Je ne suis pas là depuis très longtemps, était en train de raconter le jeune homme tout en arrachant des petits brins d’herbe entre leurs deux corps, mais j’aime beaucoup cette ville. Elle est très vivante et commerciale.

-D’où est-ce que tu viens ?, demanda Ari dans un éclair de lucidité, essayant de ne pas penser à la douceur des phalanges de l’inconnu qui frôlaient parfois la peau de son bras gauche.

-Oh... D’assez loin.

 

C’était flou, mais Ari n’y fit pas attention, trop ensorcelé pour réfléchir.

 

-Et toi, tu habites là depuis toujours ?, reprit le garçon.

-Hum... Oui. Depuis que je suis enfant. Je vis un peu en dehors de la ville.

 

Ari faillit ajouter qu’il serait ravi de faire visiter Pompéi au jeune homme, demain matin, mais il n’osa pas. Un silence confortable s’installa à nouveau, jusqu’à ce que l’inconnu se lève doucement.

 

-Je vais faire une dernière baignade avant de rentrer, tu veux venir ?

-Euh... Non. Merci.

 

Il ne voulait pas revenir trempé chez lui, quand même.

L’inconnu n’insista pas et se glissa lentement dans l’eau de la rivière. Ari retint son souffle. C’était un peu idiot, mais il avait l’impression de voir une de ces muses représentées sur les mosaïques des thermes, en train de plonger délicatement dans l’océan, la peau auréolée d’une douceur étrange et lumineuse. En réalité, le jeune homme avait une peau plutôt tannée et n’était pas du tout gracieux, mais pour Ari, le spectacle était identique. Il ferma un instant les paupières, comme pour enfermer l’instant dans un recoin sombre de son cerveau et ne jamais oublier.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le garçon nageait, ses épaules rondes et musclées rentrant et sortant dans l’eau avec un rythme athlétique. Ari était heureux d’avoir refusé son invitation, lui qui nageait comme une grenouille ayant perdu une patte.

 

Alors que le garçon s’éloignait, sans doute pour aller jusqu’au pont puis revenir, Ari se leva doucement. C’était peut-être stupide mais il n’avait pas envie de devoir lui dire au revoir. Il se savait trop maladroit, incapable de lui proposer un rendez-vous ou quelque chose du genre. Et puis il avait peur que le jeune homme l’interprète mal, ou le prenne pour un fou. Alors il se contenta de faire demi-tour, une sensation étrange flottant dans son ventre.

 

Il ne se retourna pas, marchant rapidement à travers le jardin, puis regagna les rues de Pompéi qui s’étaient peu à peu endormies.

 

Ce soir, il avait l’impression d’avoir contemplé la Beauté.

 

 

*****

*****

*****

 

 

-Ari ? … Ari ? Ari !

 

Le jeune homme sursauta, se retournant vers sa sœur qui se tenait à l’entrée de sa chambre, les bras croisés.

 

-Tu ne viens pas déjeuner ce matin ? Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ?

 

Sa sœur avait le don de l’énerver prodigieusement à peu près tous les jours de sa vie. Lucia était magnifique. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qu’elle savait coiffer comme la mode l’exigeait. Elle portait à merveille toutes les parures que leur père rapportait de ses voyages et avait l’art d’assembler les plus beaux bijoux le long de ses bras, sans que cela ne semble jamais trop chargé. Associé à ça, elle jouait de la harpe et de la lyre mieux que personne, chantait d’une voix merveilleuse, lisait aussi bien qu’un aède grec et était particulièrement intelligente et cultivée.

Ari se sentait misérable face à elle, lui qui n’avait aucun don particulier, qui n’était doué pour rien et n’avait pas hérité de la beauté ensorcelante de leur mère. Petit, il faisait se tirer les cheveux à son précepteur, incapable de retenir des cours de géographie, nul pour ce qui était mathématique et bégayant lorsque l’on voulait lui enseigner la rhétorique. La seule chose que Ari avait apprécié dans ses études c’était l’apprentissage du dessin et de la lecture.

Son père qui voulait faire de lui un homme d’affaire le regardait souvent avec un désespoir non dissimulé, dont Ari se sentait particulièrement honteux.

 

-Je suis un peu fatigué, répondit-il machinalement à sa sœur qui tapait du pied.

-Fatigué ? Je suis certaine que tu as encore couru les rues avec tes amis stupides.

-Absolument pas, rétorqua t-il sans daigner lui accorder un regard.

-Tu ferais mieux de te prendre en main Ari. Ce n’est pas avec un frère comme toi qui passe son temps à se traîner misérablement de tavernes en lupanars **[*]** que je vais trouver un mari convenable. Je ne tiens pas à moisir dans cette ville de province moi.

 

Ari ferma les paupières, tentant de ne plus écouter la ritournelle habituelle de sa sœur qui rêvait de pouvoir aller à Rome.

Lui s’en fichait, du faste et du luxe. Il se savait privilégié. Leur père était très riche, et ils vivaient sans doute dans la plus belle _domus_ de Pompéi. **[*]** Il avait des vêtements de qualité, pouvait traîner toutes ses journées sans se soucier du lendemain, avait un cheval à lui, des opportunités qui rendraient jaloux beaucoup de gens. Mais Ari n’aspirait pas particulièrement à cette vie. Il était heureux de son confort, remerciait chaque jour les Dieux de ne pas vivre dans la misère la plus profonde et d’être en bonne santé, mais... C’est tout. Il ne désirait rien de plus.

Ou peut-être si : être heureux.

Pour le moment, il se sentait juste... Fade. Plat. La vie était là, belle, joyeuse, attrayante, mais il ne lui trouvait aucun but, aucun sens. Il avait souvent l’impression de naviguer dans un océan de lumières toutes plus brillantes les unes des autres, sans pouvoir trouver la sienne, comme perdu au sein d’un microscopique brouillard l’empêchant de bien voir.

 

Immédiatement, son cerveau fourbe dessina l’image de l’inconnu d’hier soir sous ses paupières mais Ari la chassa rapidement. Ca ce n’était pas une lumière qui donnerait sens à sa vie, juste un beau cul.

 

Il finit par se lever, passant devant sa sœur qui le suivit dans le couloir jusqu’à finir son discours et pénétra dans la salle principale de la maison, le _triclinium_. Sa mère était encore allongée, mangeant raisin par raisin, perdue dans la contemplation de la fresque murale qui venait juste d’être terminée.

 

-Bonjour, lança Ari avant de s’installer près d’elle et de prendre une galette de blé.

-Oh, Ari...

 

Sa mère était assez... Évanescente. Elle le regardait sans le voir, toujours ailleurs, un sourire figé sur le visage. Ari ne se souvenait pas d’un jour où il aurait pu la voir réellement présente. Elle semblait ne jamais rien comprendre du tout, et en même temps tout savoir. C’était assez effrayant. 

Elle pointa du doigt la fresque, avalant un nouveau raisin avant de murmurer de sa voix lente et égale.

 

-Tu ne trouves pas ce personnage un peu trop coloré. J’aurai voulu quelque chose du plus éthéré...

-Justement, il y a un joli contraste.

-Hm... Sans doute...

 

Leur maison avait été en partie détruite avant la naissance d’Ari, à cause d’un tremblement de terre. **[*]** C’était fréquent en Campanie, il n’était pas rare que la terre se soulève et craquelle en plein milieu d’une rue. Le père d’Ari avait du refaire toute une aile de la villa, et cette fresque était la dernière réparation au tremblement de terre.

Personnellement, il l’a trouvait très réussi. Les couleurs noires et rouges donnaient à la salle un caractère étrange et solennel. Son père avait soi disant voulu représenter l’initiation d’une jeune femme aux mystères dyonisiaques, mais Ari savait qu’il avait surtout voulu faire parler de lui. Et ça marchait. Tous les jours, les clients de son père se pressaient dans leur _triclinium_ pour pouvoir observer la fameuse fresque.

 

Sa mère prit une gorgée d’eau puis reposa son verre et le regarda, clignant un peu des paupières.

 

-Tu as un air étrange, mon Ari.

-Ah oui ?

-Je crois...

 

Ari détourna le regard, un peu rougissant. Sa mère avait toujours eu sur lui un espèce de pouvoir de divination qui le mettait mal à l’aise. Il finit sa galette et se leva, s’échappant de son giron pour aller sur le balcon, qui donnait sur la mer. L’océan miroitait déjà sous le soleil malgré l’heure matinale, et Ari pouvait entendre les bruits du port qui n’était qu’à un ou deux kilomètres de là. Un bateau qui naviguait au loin vers l’horizon, voiles blanches ouvertes, lui fit penser à son père, qui était parti pour l’Egypte depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Il devait bientôt rentrer, et même si Ari n’aimait pas tellement le savoir loin, de peur qu’il ne rentre jamais, il aimait aussi le répit que lui laissait l’absence paternelle. Au moins, il n’était pas là à le suivre de son regard déçu, et pas là non plus pour insister subtilement sur son avenir dans le commerce.

Ari voulait rester à Pompéi bien tranquillement, peindre, prendre des bains, manger des fruits, lire des poètes grecs et écouter de la harpe jusqu’à la fin de ses jours, merci bien.

Rien de plus.

 

(Ou peut-être simplement l’inconnu du lac, nu dans son lit.)

 

 

 

*****

*****

*****

 

 

-Tu aurais du venir hier soir, la pièce était for-mi-da-ble !

 

Ari haussa les épaules et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, après avoir déposé ses habits dans un casier.Il prit ses affaires de bain et suivit Nilla qui continuait de déblatérer de sa voix trop forte :

 

-Je t’assure, c’était hilarant ! Et puis (sa voix baissa un peu), on a découvert un lupanar avec Lima, tout près de l’amphithéâtre, tu vas a-do-rer. Il y a tout ce que tu aimes.

 

Il lui fit un clin d’oeil complice et Ari, un peu mal à l’aise, préféra orienter la conversation sur la pièce que son ami avait vu.

 

-Vous allez toujours voir des comédies ridicules, où les acteurs braillent et disent des insanités.

-Oh excusez moi, _monsieur le littéraire._ Sophocle n’est pas joué tous les jours ! Tu ferais bien de détendre de temps en temps.

-Je ne dis pas ça, Nilla... Juste que je ne trouve pas particulièrement toutes ces grossièretés réjouissantes. J’aime bien les pièces qui me forcent à réfléchir, qui ont un sens.

 

Ils se glissèrent l’un après l’autre dans le _frigidarium_ , ce bain glacé que Ari redoutait toujours (il était frileux) après avoir laissé leurs serviettes sur le bord. Autour d’eux, deux hommes d’âge mur menaient également une conversation à voix basse.

 

-Tu viendras ce soir j’espère, reprit Nilla.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Je viens de te le dire. Il faut qu’on te montre ce... Le nouvel établissement qu’on a découvert.

 

Ari soupira.

Il n’avait pas un amour infini pour les lupanars, quoi qu’en dise sa sœur. Avoir une relation sexuelle avec un.e prostitué.e inconnu.e dans une salle à peine chauffée aux murs froids et le tout sur un banc de pierre n’avait rien d’enchantant, à son avis. Il aurait pu se payer une heure d’amour dans des établissements plus luxueux, embrasser la peau blanche et propre d’une homme aux traits délicats, le dos confortablement allongé sur un divan de soie... mais Nilla comme Lima étaient moins riches que lui – et peut-être un peu moins difficiles, aussi.

 

Ari suivit son ami vers le _tepidarium_ sans un mot. L’eau tiède délaissa ses membres et il finit par souffler, la bouche à peine au-dessus de l’eau.

 

-Je vais venir, d’accord.

-Je savais que tu ne dirais pas non !

 

Nilla laissa échapper un rire joyeux puis finit par sortir du bassin pour aller se faire masser. Ari attendit un peu avant de rejoindre le _caldarium._ L’eau brûlante était parfaite pour se nettoyer, et il frotta longtemps la peau jusqu’à se sentir parfaitement propre.

Il ne resta pas longtemps, car les thermes étaient bondés à cette heure de la matinée — d’autant qu’il ne restait plus que trois établissements de bain depuis le tremblement de terre —et rejoignit le vestiaire. Une fois habillé, il alla à la bibliothèque qui était collée aux thermes, et s’installa à une table d’étude pour lire un poème.

Le calme qui régnait en ces lieux apaisa son esprit tourmenté et à nouveau, l’image de l’inconnu de la veille revint le hanter.

 

Ari n’avait jamais eu de coup de cœur pour quelqu’un. Il s’était déjà plusieurs fois retourné sur des hommes qu’il trouvait beau dans la rue, avait eu des aventures avec plusieurs jeunes hommes **[*]** , avait couché avec une dizaine de prostitué depuis qu’il était né mais... Un coup de cœur, non, jamais. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela faisait, et comment il devait se comporter. Il ne savait même pas s’il croyait en l’amour. Seuls les poètes écrivaient l’amour, et il voyait ce sentiment comme quelque chose d’uniquement littéraire et invivable.

Ses parents ne semblaient pas amoureux, par exemple.

 

Avait-il eu un coup de cœur pour le garçon de la rivière ?

Il avait plutôt l’impression d’avoir été ensorcelé, tant son cerveau ne pensait plus qu’à lui.

 

Lorsqu’il ressortit de la bibliothèque, il était presque midi et le soleil tapait sur la rue, déplaçant des nuages de poussière sèche.

Il contempla la rue un moment, les gens qui marchaient sans s’arrêter, ayant tous un but et des pensées inaccessibles.

 

Brusquement, il se sentit malheureux.

Il ne savait même pas le nom de son inconnu.

Comment allait-il le retrouver, au milieu des habitants de Pompéi ?

 

 

 

*****

*****

*****

 

 

-Ariiiiiii !

 

Lima lui sauta littéralement dans les bras, souffle aviné et mains collantes. Ari ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi. Il repoussa gentiment son ami, lui adressant un sourire grimaçant.

 

-Salut Lima.

 

Nilla était juste à côté, encore en train de déguster son repas qui lui avait été servi dans une grossière assiette en bois. Ari se fit servir un verre de vin et le but à petites gorgées. Il avait toujours du mal avec ce breuvage extrêmement épicé, et était vite saoul. **[*]**

 

-Tu nous as manqué hier soir, commença Lima tout en buvant d’un coup sec un autre verre. Il avait les joues rouges et les yeux un peu trop brillants, mais son sourire de chien joyeux le rendait adorable.

 

Ari s’excusa et prétexta qu’il se sentait fatigué, ce à quoi son ami ne répondit même pas, trop occupé à lui raconter leur soirée de la veille.

 

-Tu verras, rien à voir avec le lupanar d’Africanicus **[*]**. Il est peut-être plus connu mais celui où on va t’amener est mieux !

-Il vient d’ouvrir, ajouta Nilla en levant la tête une demi seconde de son assiette.

 

Ari avait un peu de mal à comprendre toutes les informations tant ses amis parlaient vite mais il hocha vaguement la tête.

 

-C’est moins cher en plus, renchérit Lima. Et ils ont des hommes.

 

Ari sourit sans répondre. La prostitution était une chose plutôt banale pour tout le monde, mais lui avait du mal à parler des ces hommes et femmes qui vendaient leur corps comme s’ils étaient des marchandises.

Peut-être qu’il avait lu trop de poésie, mais il considérait le corps comme un lieu sacré à ne pas profaner, un lieu à aimer avant tout. Et les prostitué.e.s étaient souvent mal traités, surtout dans les lupanars que Lima et Nilla avaient l’habitude de fréquenter. 

 

(Bon, ça n’empêchait pas qu’il aimait aussi le sexe un peu plus... brutal de temps en temps, mais ça c’était une autre histoire).

 

Ses amis finirent leur repas et ils se mirent en marche vers l’endroit tant attendu. Ari n’avait pas tellement envie de faire l’amour à vrai dire, mais il était plutôt curieux de découvrir ce qui l’attendait.

Lima et Nilla marchaient devant lui en se chamaillant à propos d’il ne savait quoi et il souriait en les observant.

 

Il avait rencontré Nilla aux thermes, alors qu’ils étaient encore adolescents. Le jeune homme se faisait masser juste à côté de lui et ils avaient commencé à discuter, puis avaient continué dans la rue, puis sur le siège d’une taverne, puis ne s’étaient plus jamais quitté. Il était son meilleur ami. Nilla était le fils d’un boulanger plutôt apprécié de Pompéi, et il possédait une belle maison au cœur du centre. Mais Lima lui vivait dans une _insula_ qui avait été construite après le tremblement de terre, dans un quartier assez pauvre. Les deux amis l’avaient rencontré par hasard sur le forum **[*]** et avaient sympathisé avec lui pour une raison que Ari avait oublié. Ils formaient un trio assez étrange, mais bizarrement, ils s’entendaient très bien. Ari aimait ses amis plus que sa famille et aurait aimé que la vie entière soit aussi facile que lorsqu’il était en leur présence.

 

-C’est là !

 

Le cri à peine étouffé de Lima le sortit de ses pensées et il releva la tête, observant la façade du lupanar. Il ne payait pas de mine. Ils étaient dans une petite rue d’un nouveau quartier bondé. Le trottoir sentait les ordures et un homme dormait sous le porche d’une maison, à quelques mètres d’eux.

Ari ne s’attarda pas et suivit ses amis dans l’établissement. L’intérieur était particulièrement étouffant. L’entrée était de mauvais goût, avec des tentures d’un rouge déjà passé, des mosaïques peu raffinées représentant des hommes et femmes dans des situations suggestives et des statues posées un peu partout, sans aucun sens. Ari plissa légèrement le nez mais ne dit rien. Il flottait dans l’air une odeur d’encens entêtante, qui émanait peut-être de la femme qui les reçut, une énorme matrone drapée dans un tissu violet qui aurait du être interdit. Ari avait presque envie de rire, tant tout ceci semblait grotesque, mais ses deux amis avaient l’air tellement ravis qu’il ne dit rien.

Lima et Nilla insistèrent pour qu’il choisisse en premier les modalités de sa séance, et Ari se retrouva face à la grosse matrone qui le fixa d’un air amusé.

 

-Tu es nouveau toi ?

-Euh... Oui. C’est la première fois que je viens.

-Bon. Combien de temps ?

 

Ari coula un regard vers ses amis, mais ceux-ci ne faisaient déjà plus attention à lui, plongés dans l’observation méthodique d’une peinture murale.

Génial.

 

-Hm. On va dire trente minutes.

-C’est court. Vous êtes un rapide ?

 

Ari préféra ne pas répondre à l’allusion, maugréant quelque chose en son fort intérieur, qui ressemblait fortement à « Va te faire foutre aux Enfers, toi. »

La patronne lui fit un sourire grimaçant et demanda :

 

-Homme ou femme ?

-Homme.

-Bien. Vous n’avez plus le choix, il ne m’en reste qu’un ce soir.

 

Elle pouffa un peu et se pencha vers lui pour chuchoter :

 

-Si vous n’êtes pas satisfaits, dites-le moi surtout. C’est un insupportable microbe mais bon, il paraît qu’il est doué. En trente minutes il vous fera votre affaire.

 

Ari se recula et la remercia d’une voix froide. Elle lui indiqua la pièce dans laquelle le jeune homme devait l’attendre et il s’y rendit lentement, ne pouvant pas s’empêcher de maudire ses amis. Il avait envie de partir en courant dans l’autre sens, et d’aller jusqu’à la rivière pour tenter de retrouver son inconnu. Peut-être qu’il y était ? Quelle idée de venir ici, alors qu’il n’en avait même pas envie. Il aurait du boire plus de vin tiens...

 

Il finit de longer un couloir particulièrement long aux murs déjà ornés de graffitis [*] et frappa à la petite porte de bois de la dernière pièce à droite, comme le lui avait indiqué la patronne.

Une voix sourde lui répondit et il ouvrit, la mort dans l’âme.

 

Le garçon était assis sur la couchette, de dos. Ari referma lentement derrière lui et toussota.

 

-Je... Je viens pour trente minutes.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

-Que... Quoi ?

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire ?

 

Ari s’arrêta net, le souffle brusquement bloqué au fond de sa gorge. Cette voix... Il l’aurait reconnu entre mille.

Lentement, le jeune homme se retourna et ils se dévisagèrent.

 

C’était lui, l’inconnu du lac.

 

Il se leva, dépliant ses membres bruns. Cette fois, il était habillé, mais Ari avait l’impression qu’il rayonnait exactement de la même manière que la nuit dernière. Il était aussi petit que dans son souvenir, faisant au moins une tête de moins que lui, des cheveux épais et bruns, des joues un peu creusées, des mouvements vifs.

Et surtout.

Maintenant qu’il le voyait en pleine lumière.

Des yeux immensément bleus.

 

Ari aurait voulu être Homère pour pouvoir chanter la beauté de ce bleu, tant il semblait posséder toutes les nuances du monde. Un bleu de ciel d’été sans nuage, un bleu océan aux vagues longues, un bleu de tempête, un bleu de nuit d’hiver, un bleu infiniment tendre et lumineux et chaleureux et merveilleusement beau.

 

(Oui, intérieurement, Ari pleurait.)

 

Mais ce qui était le plus beau dans ce bleu, sûrement, c’était qu’il était auréolé par la présence d’une rangée de cils longs et noirs, qui semblaient danser sur le haut de ses pommettes lorsqu’il clignait des paupières.

Ari allait définitivement mourir, finalement.

 

-Tu as un problème ?

 

Le garçon se tenait devant lui, sourcils froncés.

Attendez.

Il ne l’avait pas reconnu ?

 

Ari déglutit et secoua la tête.

 

-Aucun problème. Ca va bien.

-Bon.

 

Il le regarda étrangement mais haussa les épaules avant de demander, un peu impatienté.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux alors ? En trente minutes, ça me paraît un peu ambitieux de faire la totale mais je suce très bien si tu veux. Enfin, c’est toi qui choisit bien sûr.

 

_Par Jupiter_. Est-ce qu’il venait vraiment de proposer de... ? Ari loucha sur sa bouche, imaginant ses lèvres roses autour de... Non. Impossible. Son cœur allait lâcher s’il faisait ça. Et puis. Non. Il ne pouvait pas...

 

-Eh ? Tu es certain que tu te sens bien là ?

-Euh...

 

Ari prit une courte inspiration et, prenant son courage à deux mains, il demanda :

 

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

-Bien sûr que si.

 

La réponse le prit de court. Le garçon haussa les épaules et lui adressa enfin un sourire malicieux.

 

-Tu étais à la rivière, l’autre soir.

-Je pensais que tu ne t’en souvenais pas.

-J’ai une bonne mémoire des visages... Même dans l’obscurité... Surtout s’ils sont cha—. Hm. Bref. Tu veux quoi ?

 

Ari cligna bêtement des paupières. L’espace d’un instant, il avait oublié où il se trouvait. Il désigna le lit et murmura, un peu dépassé.

 

-On peut s’asseoir deux minutes, s’il-te-plaît.

-D’accord.

 

Ari se laissa tomber sur la couchette, le jeune homme près de lui, qui reprit immédiatement :

 

-Je m’excuse de te demander ça, mais tu es venu pour faire la conversation ou tu comptes à un moment donné te déshabiller ? Je ne suis pas payé pour que tu me racontes tes états d’âmes.

 

Ari se mordit la lèvre, répondant à côté :

 

-Tu travailles ici alors ?

 

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel mais souffla :

 

-Oui. Depuis quinze jours environ.

-Ah. Bien... Bien...

 

A vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop comment reconnecter toutes les informations qu’il recevait. Ainsi, le garçon qu’il avait pris pour une incarnation mortelle du dieu Apollon était en réalité un esclave vivant de la prostitution, et vendant son corps dans un lupanar immonde.

 

Ari releva la tête et dévisagea lentement le jeune homme. Dieux qu’il était beau. Mais pas ici. Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être une divinité de la rivière, nourrissant son corps de l’eau pure plutôt que de la chair immonde des clients de cet endroit ? Pourquoi Ari avait-il définitivement un coup de cœur pour cet étrange garçon, qui ne semblait même pas l’apprécier plus que ça ?

 

La vie était vraiment trop injuste.

 

Il se releva, et secoua plusieurs fois la tête avant de murmurer, des sanglots dans la voix :

 

-Pardon, je suis incapable de faire ça... Bonne soirée.

 

Puis il quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Il courut pratiquement dans le couloir, dévala le petit escalier et se retrouva dans l’entrée. La patronne, toujours derrière son espèce de comptoir lui jeta un regard effaré et Ari ne put pas s’empêcher de lui crier d’une voix un peu suraiguë avant qu’elle ne fasse une remarque : 

 

-Oui, je suis _très_ rapide, d’accord !

 

Puis il quitta l’établissement et courut jusque chez lui sans se retourner.

 

 

 

**_- your blue eyes will always be my favorite, even if they don't look at me the same way anymore -_ **

 

 

 

 

 

Louis se laissa tomber sur sa paillasse, le dos un peu endolori. Il souffla longuement, étendant ses jambes pour les délasser. Trois semaines seulement de travail et voilà l’état dans lequel il était... Il n’allait pas tenir longtemps.

Mais il gagnait de l’argent facilement et n’avait pas tellement envie de travailler au port ou comme serveur dans une taverne infâme. La vie était dure à Pompéi pour les pauvres, et ils étaient nombreux.

 

Il se releva, enlevant ses vêtements. Il les déposa en tas sur sa paillasse pour se faire un oreiller. Il essayait de garder ses affaires propres au maximum, et faisait des lessives tous les deux jours mais ce soir il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour se rendre à la rivière ou même aller puiser un simple seau d’eau dans le puits en bas de la rue.

 

Il enfila une tunique plus chaude pour la nuit et s’agenouilla devant son brasero, où ne subsistait plus que quelques braises à peine chaude. Il mit un quart d’heure à l’attiser à nouveau. Les nuits n’étaient pas particulièrement froides mais Louis détestait se réveiller sans pouvoir faire chauffer sa galette de pain du matin, et son brasero lui servait en quelque sorte de four.

Il appréciait le confort plus que rudimentaire de sa minuscule chambre, conscient d’être privilégié par rapport à d’autres fois où, à cause de sa condition d’esclave, il avait du partager son espace avec d’autres hommes. Ici il avait le droit à ce logement insalubre tout en haut d’une _insula_ qui s’effondrerait certainement dans quelques années, mais il en était ravie. Il considérait cela comme un luxe.

 

Il finit par retourner au lit, s’enroulant dans sa couverture un peu rêche et ferma les yeux.

Comme d’habitude, le visage du garçon de la rivière se dessina sous ses paupières. Louis ne le repoussa pas. Il aimait caresser en rêve la peau pâle du jeune homme, ses joues rougissantes à la moindre insinuation, ses lèvres délicatement ourlées, ses paupières frissonnantes dans l’obscurité, dévoilant des yeux d’un vert intense et clair. Louis sentit son corps se réchauffer lentement, et ce n’était pas vraiment l’effet du brasero.

 

Six jours qu’il l’avait vu au lupanar. Sa patronne avait été incapable de le renseigner davantage sur le garçon, maugréant seulement qu’il était venu avec des amis qu’elle avait déjà vu quelques jours auparavant. Depuis, Louis attendait que lui où l’un de ses amis revienne pour pouvoir avoir plus d’informations.

Mais rien.

Les jours s’ajoutaient aux jours, et le visage du garçon de la rivière devenait toujours un peu plus flou. Louis allait finir par l’oublier, et cette idée lui donnait mal au ventre.

 

Depuis cette nuit près de la rivière, où son corps lui avait semblé réagir à l’inconnu, il ne vivait plus que pour le souvenir de son regard sur sa peau.

 

Il mordit le haut de sa couverture, étouffant un petit gémissement alors qu’il prenait son sexe entre ses doigts. Et voilà. Comme d’habitude. Il baisait toute la journée mais le soir, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser au garçon et de... Mais c’était bon. Il jouissait toujours. Alors qu’avec les autres... Il se préoccupait peu de lui-même. Là ce n’était que lui, sa main, la chaleur de sa couverture et l’inconnu dansant sous ses paupières. Et dire qu’il aurait pu le déshabiller l’autre jour... Il avait été trop pressé, trop insistant. Il aurait du le retenir comme il avait su le faire au bord de la rivière. Il était vraiment trop... trop stupide... il aurait eu ses yeux verts dans les siens pendant qu’ils... faisaient l’amour, ça aurait été... ab-absolument merveilleux et, et Louis aurait enfin pu s’enlever son visage de l’esprit... après ça...

 

Il jouit dans un râle un peu désespéré, et essuya sa main sur la couverture.

 

Bon.

 

Elle aussi il allait falloir penser à la laver.

 

 

 

*****

*****

*****

 

 

Louis n’avait pas beaucoup de temps libre. Il avait son petit succès au lupanar, et avait su s’accorder la fidélité de plusieurs clients. Il détestait sa patronne qui le détestait, mais de toute façon, il n’avait pas vraiment le choix et ne pouvait pas s’enfuir, étant donné sa condition.

Il n’avait souvent qu’un seul jour de libre par semaine, et si auparavant il s’autorisait ce jour là à rester dans son lit à ne rien faire d’autre que rêvasser en regardant par la fenêtre, il occupait à présent ses heures vacantes à parcourir la ville de long en large.

Pompéi était incroyablement vivante. Louis aimait beaucoup le mouvement et le bruit des allées,les odeurs échappant des échoppes, le carillon des charrettes passant au milieu des rues, les cris des passants lorsqu’une femme jetait son pot de chambre du haut d’une _insula_ , l’effluve de savon qui émanait des fenêtres des thermes, les ombres poussiéreuses qui sortait de la bibliothèque lorsque quelqu’un en poussait la porte. Louis aimait voir passer les enfants allant à l’école en compagnie de leur précepteur, des jeunes femmes riantes dans des robes légères, des hommes sérieux en toges, discourant de choses qu’il ne comprenait pas, des garçons courant dans les rues après un ballon en peau de chèvre, des mendiants assis sur les bords d’une fontaine, à se partager les restes d’un repas volé sur l’étal d’une taverne. Il marchait des heures entières, sautant par dessus les pierres des passages piétons, sortant de la ville par la grande porte de la _Via Marina_ , allait jusqu’au port et s’asseyait dans l’herbe pour observer les bateaux, et le ballet incessant des hommes sortant les cargaisons de poissons et de marchandises des cales. Il aimait se perdre dans les rues plus riches du centre, passer devant les portes des nobles demeures, observer d’un œil curieux les fresques sur les murs, les mosaïques fines sur les pas des portes. Il aimait la rue de l’Abondance, le jardin fleuri de la _domus_ de Julia Felix. Il aimait se glisser dans l’amphithéâtre, s’asseoir dans un coin sombre et rire devant une pièce de théâtre. Il aimait observer les gens allant et venant dans les marchés, le mouvement inégale de la ville, son effervescence incessante.

Il aimait tout ça.

Mais jamais il ne voyait le garçon de la rivière.

 

Au début, il riait de cette malchance improbable. C’était tout de même fou. Il passait des heures à tourner dans les rues de la ville et n’arrivait pas à tomber sur lui. Les Dieux lui en voulaient-ils ? Maintenant il était surtout irrité et commençait à croire qu’il ne le retrouverait jamais. Pourquoi était-ce si important ? Il n’en savait rien lui-même. Mais la nuit, il ressentait son absence avec une horreur croissante. C’était comme si, à l’intérieur même de son cœur, se creusait un trou de plus en plus béant. Il voulait se perdre à nouveau dans l’iris vert de ses yeux. Il voulait contempler une nouvelle fois sa bouche hésitante, et voir la pâleur de sa peau devenir rose. Il voulait effleurer sa peau, l’admirer passer sa main dans les boucles mi-longues de ses cheveux. Il voulait pouvoir lui parler un peu plus longuement, s’installer dans l’herbe avec lui, et attendre que la nuit tombe sur le monde pour pouvoir poser ses mains sur son ventre et caresser sa peau, l’apprendre tout entière.

 

Il avait des idées étranges, des choses auxquelles il n’avait jamais pensé auparavant. Une drôle de chaleur dans l’estomac et l’envie d’enlacer le jeune homme, de connaître son odeur, celle au creux de son cou et celle entre ses cuisses.

Il se sentait un peu idiot, un peu fragile, lui qui avait su se construire une défense à toute épreuve, des lances brûlantes et pointues. Le garçon de la rivière était passé entre cette défense sans qu’il s’en aperçoive, en deux nuits seulement, et maintenant son corps semblait lié au sien d’une façon qu’il ne comprenait pas.

Il savait pertinemment que ce garçon n’était pas de la même condition sociale que lui. Le raffinement de ses vêtements, ses cheveux comme de la soie, sa peau délicate et ses mains n’ayant jamais été abîmées par des travaux manuels... Tout criait qu’il était certainement riche, peut-être même très riche.

Et Louis ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être excité de savoir que ce garçon riche et beau et sûrement très intelligent avait eu une sorte de coup de cœur pour lui.

Au fond de lui, il se rassurait en se disant que s’il voulait tellement le revoir, c’était pour assurer sa propre survie. Si ce garçon le rachetait et faisait de lui son esclave personnel, la vie de Louis serait bien moins difficile.

 

Il fallait qu’il le retrouve.

 

 

 

*****

*****

*****

 

 

Le moment arriva sans qu’il y fut vraiment préparé. Il était au travail, et se préparait avant de monter dans sa chambre, un client devant arriver d’une minute à l’autre.

Sa patronne entra dans la pièce en faisant claquer la porte.

 

-Louis ! Des gens pour toi.

 

Il lui jeta un regard intrigué.

 

-Des gens ?

 

Il ne connaissait personne ici, la formulation était donc assez mystérieuse.

 

-Oui. Les deux amis qui étaient avec ton client de l’autre fois. Je leur ai dit de patienter deux minutes alors bouge ton cul.

 

Charmant.

Mais Louis n’était pas en position de protester, encore moins si elle disait vrai. Il se leva d’un bond et suivit sa patronne vers l’entrée.

Deux jeunes hommes se tenaient derrière le comptoir. Ils avaient sûrement son âge. L’un avait des cheveux bruns, un visage doux, une barbe très sombre. L’autre était blond, des yeux bleus pâles et un sourire franc. Louis ne les avait jamais vu mais il sentit immédiatement qu’il pouvait leur faire confiance.

 

-Bonjour.

 

Le blond lui répondit gentiment :

 

-Il paraît que tu as quelque chose à nous demander ?

-Oui.

 

Louis jeta un coup d’oeil à sa patronne qui n’avait pas l’air disposée à lui laisser de l’intimité. Quelle plaie celle-là. Enfin tant pis, il s’en fichait après tout.

 

-En fait, j’ai... J’ai quelque chose qui appartient à votre ami qui est venu l’autre jour et j’aurais voulu le lui rendre. Vous pourriez me dire où il habite ?

 

Les deux amis se regardèrent, aussi surpris l’un que l’autre. Finalement, ce fut le brun qui répondit :

 

-Tu peux nous donner ce que tu as à lui rendre si tu veux. On fera la commission.

-Je l’ai laissé chez moi... C’est assez loin d’ici, je ne veux pas vous embêter, j’irai le lui rendre.

-Bon..., le brun haussa les épaules et dit : Il vit dans la très grande _domus_ , à la sortie de la ville. C’est la maison du marchand Lucius Petronius Mercator. Notre ami est son fils, Ari Petronius Noctua.

 

Louis les remercia. Il n’eut pas le temps d’ajouter autre chose car son client arriva, un homme d’une cinquantaine d’années au ventre bedonnant que Louis n’avait jamais vu mais qui le dégoûta immédiatement.

Depuis qu’il avait rencontré Ari, il avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver une quelconque trace de beauté chez les autres êtres humains, et son travail prenait souvent des allures de supplice. Ce qu’il faisait auparavant mécaniquement le révulsait, comme s’il avait envie de _plus_ , de trouver chez quelqu’un une chaleur que ne lui donnait pas ses clients, simplement venus pour prendre un peu de plaisir dans les bras de l’esclave qu’il était.

 

Il faisait nuit lorsqu’il sortit prudemment du lupanar. Il savait que les rues du quartier étaient loin d’être sûres. En plus, il n’y avait pas de torches, car elles prenaient feu trop souvent, et il n’avait pas envie de se faire arrêter par un groupe de brigands.

(Il avait déjà eu affaire à des gens comme ça à Rome, et il avait eu suffisamment peur pour sa vie pour longer les murs, à présent).

 

Il ne regagna pas son _insula_.

La nuit était chaude. L’été s’était installé depuis un bon mois, et les températures de la Campanie étaient plus clémentes encore que celles du Latium. Louis ne portait qu’une simple tunique de lin blanche, mais il avait déjà beaucoup trop chaud. Il s’arrêta à une fontaine pour s’asperger l’arrière de la nuque et le creux des bras, avant de reprendre sa marche. Comme d’habitude, le centre de Pompéi fourmillait d’activité. Les tavernes étaient ouvertes sur les rues, deux chiens couraient au milieu de la route, l’un tenant un os dans sa gueule. Louis les évita de justesse, et sauta sur un trottoir, accélérant le pas.

En dix minutes, il était sorti de la ville. La route descendait, entourée par plusieurs autels funéraires et de petits temples. Un homme à cru sur un cheval le dépassa, et pénétra dans le jardin d’une grande demeure. Louis s’arrêta un instant, vérifia qu’il ne s’agissait pas de la villa qu’il cherchait ,mais non. Celle-ci était apparemment celle d’un dénommé Diomède.

Il ne s’attarda pas et continua son chemin. La route cessa progressivement d’être pavée, et le chemin se continua sur une terre battue. Louis se souvint que Ari lui avait expliqué, lors de leur première discussion, qu’il vivait en périphérie de la ville. Il se sentit un peu idiot. S’il avait cherché mieux que ça, il aurait pu depuis longtemps retrouver le jeune homme.

Enfin tant pis.

 

Maintenant, il se trouvait juste devant la villa de Lucius Petronius Mercator. Et elle était... Particulièrement belle.

 

Il ne s’attendait pas vraiment à ça, à vrai dire. Il avait vu des _domus_ luxueuses à Rome et dans les autres villes qu’il avait parcouru. A Pompéi même, il s’était souvent retrouvé face à d’imposantes bâtisses, dont la façade annonçait le raffinement intérieur. Mais la maison d’Ari était... Elle avait un charme singulier. Un peu mystérieux. Cela tenait-il au fait qu’elle se tenait quasiment dissimulée entre de hauts cyprès ? Ou alors à la rangée de colonnes gracieuses qui encadrait son aile gauche ? Ou aux couleurs sombres des tuiles de son toit ? Ou alors, juste parce qu’elle était la maison d’Ari ?Louis n’aurait pas su le dire.

 

Il finit de descendre le chemin et hésita un peu sur ce qu’il fallait faire. Il avait déjà pénétré en douce dans des maisons, pour des raisons peu avouables, mais là... Il se voyait mal ramper par terrepour tenter de trouver Ari dans un dédale de pièces. Il se voyait encore plus mal frapper à la porte et annoncer à l’esclave qui lui ouvrirait qu’il voulait voir le fils aîné de la famille, lui, misérable prostitué.

 

Il fit lentement le tour de la maison, observant les entrées et les fenêtres, collant son visage à la moindre petite imperfection du mur pour apercevoir l’intérieur de la _domus_. Il régnait en tout cas un silence reposant dans le jardin, et si la maison n’avait pas été éclairée de l’intérieur, Louis aurait pensé que personne n’y vivait.

 

Il se retrouva dans une sorte de petite cour intérieure avec un bassin où nageaient paisiblement deux poissons gigantesques, et soudain, une porte s’ouvrit dans le fond. Il n’eut que le temps de se plonger derrière un arbuste. Deux personnes s’avancèrent dans la cour. Il voyait mal entre les feuilles de l’arbuste, mais reconnut très vite la voix basse d’Ari, qui se mêla à celle un peu plus aigüe mais néanmoins mélodieuse d’une jeune femme.

 

-C’est un simple service que je te demande, soufflait Ari, visiblement anxieux.

-Ce n’est pas vraiment dans mes cordes... Et je n’ai pas le temps pour courir la ville.

-Mais il faut absolument que... Que je sache !

 

Louis se figea, étant un peu plus attentif à la conversation. Qu’est-ce que Ari cherchait à savoir ?

 

-Pardonnez-moi, mais ce n’est pas une raison suffisante pour que je m’attire les foudres de madame en quittant mon poste.

-Je te paierais bien.

-Combien ?

 

La somme fut murmurée trop vite pour que Louis saisisse le montant, mais au mouvement surpris qu’il devina chez la jeune femme, il comprit qu’elle devait être élevée.

 

-Bon... Et où est-ce qu’il faudrait que j’aille ?

-C’est un quartier près de l’amphithéâtre.

-Je vais m’attirer des ennuis...

-Tu peux t’y rendre en pleine journée, insista Ari d’une voix suppliante.

 

La jeune femme maugréa encore un peu mais finit par acquiescer une nouvelle fois.

 

-Et comment je le trouve moi, ce garçon ?

-C’est simple, il travaille dans un lupanar. Il est brun, assez petit (Louis tiqua), des yeux très bleus. Il a mon âge environ. Sa patronne est une affreuse bonne femme, tu trouveras vite.

-D’accord. Et le message.

-Je vais te l’écrire.

-Et s’il ne sait pas lire ?

 

(Louis ne savait pas lire le latin, effectivement. Il ne put pas s’empêcher d’être un peu blessé de constater que Ari n’avait apparemment pas pensé à ça.)

 

-Ah... Oui. Alors je vais te le dire. Viens, allons à l’intérieur, je l’avais noté sur un parchemin mais il est resté dans ma chambre.

 

La jeune femme se leva et le suivit dans la maison. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

Louis se laissa tomber dans l’herbe et attendit un peu, mais plus rien ne bougea. Il réfléchit. Il pouvait rester ici, et attendre que possiblement, Ari ressorte pour une raison ou une autre. Il pouvait aussi rentrer par la porte arrière, quand il ferait nuit noire, et tenter de trouver la chambre du jeune homme pour aller lui parler. Il pouvait aussi patienter jusqu’à demain matin et l’aborder sur la route menant à la ville.

Mais.

Il mourrait d’envie de savoir ce qu’était ce message. Or, s’il allait à la rencontre de Ari tout de suite, il ne saurait sans doute jamais ce que le garçon avait voulu lui dire par l’intermédiaire de l’esclave.

Louis était patient. Il pouvait attendre.

 

Et puis de toute façon, il savait où vivait Ari à présent.

 

 

*****

*****

*****

 

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? C’est ton jour de repos aujourd’hui.

-Vous pourriez cacher votre joie...

 

Louis sourit à Flavia, sa maîtresse, qui le regardait par dessus le comptoir de son air désabusé.

 

-Tu gâches la beauté de mon entrée, à être assis là.

 

Le jeune homme se mit à rire mais ne rétorqua rien. Il ne voulait pas s’attirer les foudres de Flavia, qui avait déjà revendu un esclave depuis qu’il était arrivé.

 

-Je ne reste pas longtemps, j’attends juste quelqu’un.

-C’est une maison de joie ici, pas un lieu de rendez-vous, grimaça t-elle.

 

« Une maison de joie », qu’est-ce qu’il ne fallait pas entendre. Forcément, c’était joyeux pour les clients mais pour Louis... Enfin, il n’était qu’un esclave, il n’avait pas son mot à dire. Il était déjà bien content d’être dans cette ville et aussi bien traité. Chez son maître d’avant... C’était autre chose. Il avait bien fait de s’enfuir.

 

Il se remit à contempler les petites peintures érotiques qui ornaient le mur devant lui. Elles étaient là pour donner des idées aux clients et il ne put pas s’empêcher de se demander brièvement si Ari les avait contemplé, lui aussi.

C’était tout de même étrange cette fascination qu’il avait pour ce jeune homme. Ils s’étaient parlés, quoi ? Une heure en tout. Et voilà que Louis avait passé sa semaine à marcher à travers toute la ville pour tenter de le retrouver, comme si sa vie en dépendait. C’était un peu stupide. Il avait tellement plus intéressant à faire, quand même.

Comme frappé par l’absurdité de ce qu’il ressentait, Louis se releva, et sans même dire au revoir à Flavia, il quitta le lupanar et se retrouva dans le bain brûlant du soleil de 16 heures. Il cligna des yeux. Face à lui, se tenait une jeune femme en habit très simple, qui le fixait avec attention.

Il descendit le trottoir et s’approcha.

 

-On se connaît ?, demandat-il abruptement.

 

Il était certain que c’était une esclave elle aussi, et il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que c’était celle qu’Ari avait envoyé. Décidément, il n’échapperait pas au jeune homme.

La fille fit la moue, ne baissant absolument pas le regard.

 

-Non. Tu es client ?

 

La question était directe. Louis ne s’y attendait pas, et il ne put retenir un sourire, étudiant plus précisément le visage de son interlocutrice. Elle avait le teint assez pâle, des cheveux longs et frisottants, à peine dissimulés sous un voile fin qui la protégeait du soleil brûlant. Il y avait un accent dans sa voix, accent que Louis connaissait bien. Il lui répondit donc en grec, heureux de voir son visage s’illuminer légèrement en l’entendant utiliser cette langue.

 

-Raté : je travaille ici.

-Dans le lupanar ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce qu’on peut marcher en discutant ?

-Bien sûr.

 

Ils remontèrent sur le trottoir, car même si cette rue était assez peu empruntée, les charrettes n’y étaient pas interdites.

La jeune femme parlait avec une franchise qui plaisait beaucoup à Louis, même s’il comprit immédiatement qu’il serait difficile de lui extorquer le message qu’elle devait lui livrer.

 

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles grec ? Tu n’es pas grec, n’est-ce pas ?

-Pas vraiment... J’y ai vécu toute mon enfance mais ma mère était une esclave romaine et mon père venait de Gaule... Enfin c’est assez compliqué.

-Oh je vois. C’est un peu dommage, avec ce savoir tu pourrais avoir une bonne place dans une maison riche.

-Je sais.

-Tu n’as pas envie ?

-Non.

-Tu préfères... Ce métier ?

-Oui.

 

Louis lui fit un sourire malicieux mais la jeune fille ne détourna pas le regard, le fixant avec une curiosité étrange. Il changea de sujet, essayant de l’amener à parler de ce qui l’intéressait.

 

-Et, donc, tu me cherchais pour... ?

-Mon maître te connaît.

-Ah oui ?

-C’est ce qu’il m’a dit.

 

(Louis avait un peu envie de la secouer comme un prunier pour qu’elle crache enfin le morceau).

 

-Et... Il a un message pour moi ?

-Mon maître est venu dans ce lupanar ?

 

(Mais ce n’était pas la question ça ???)

 

-Heu... Oui. Je suppose. S’il me connaît.

-Tu dois forcément te souvenir de lui. Il est grand, brun avec des cheveux bouclés, il a des airs un peu... Un peu comme les poètes.

-Ailleurs ? Dans la lune ?

-Oui, c’est ça !

-Je vois qui c’est. Il est venu il y a quelques semaines.

 

La jeune fille le regarda étrangement, semblant à la fois déçue et curieuse, et Louis commença à se demander si elle n’était pas un peu amoureusede son Ari.

(« Son Ari » ? Non mais n’importe quoi...)

 

-Un client très agréable d’ailleurs, trouva t-il donc bon de rajouter avec un petit sourire complice.

 

La jeune femme tiqua et détourna légèrement le visage, visiblement vexée. Elle s’arrêta subitement de marcher, et d’une voix plus froide, elle déclama alors :

 

-Tu es visiblement la personne que je cherchais. Alors voilà un message de mon maître : « Je t’attends à la tombée de la nuit demain, près de la boulangerie de Terentius Proculus. »

-Oh. Merci.

 

La jeune fille se décrispa un peu puis jeta un coup d’oeil derrière elle.

 

-Il faut que je rentre. J’ai du travail. Et... Enfin, ce n’était pas dans le message, mais soit au rendez-vous s’il-te-plaît. Je crois que c’est important pour mon maître.

 

Elle sourit, et Louis fut incapable d’articuler quoi que ce soit.

 

 

*****

*****

*****

 

Plus tard, dans la moiteur étouffante de sa minuscule chambre, Louis pensera à nouveau à cette discussion. Il pensera aussi à la première fois où il avait croisé le regard d’Ari, et à la façon dont il avait su, étrangement, que le jeune homme ne lui était pas étranger. Qu’ils étaient fait pour se rencontrer, que cela devait arriver, peu importe où et quand.

Louis n’avait jamais lu aucun poème contrairement à Ari, il connaissait mal les histoires d’amours des Dieux et n’avait pas connaissance du mythe des âmes sœurs de Platon.

Mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de _savoir_ , car c’était quelque part dans ses veines, dans le sourire qui se dessinait invariablement sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il pensait à Ari.

Il ne pouvait pas encore mettre de mots dessus, mais il sentait que quelque chose d’important était en train de se dessiner dans sa vie, quelque chose qui changerait tout, peut-être même la chose qu’il avait toujours attendu. Le bouleversement.

 

Au loin, le Vésuve laissa échapper un grognement sourd et si bas que seuls quelques bergers l’entendirent, et un chien qui se mit à hurler dans le lointain.

 

 

 

_**\- et dans ses mains d'hommes dont je suis fou, je dépose mon coeur ; parce que si c'est lui qui l'a, je ne peux plus mourir -** _

 

 

 

 

Ari avait eu du mal à s’échapper de chez lui. Son père venait de rentrer (il ne l’attendait pas si tôt) et la maison avait été remué de fond en comble. Il avait ramené une quantité astronomique de valises remplies de parures et de bijoux pour la sœur d’Ari et sa mère, des manuscrits, de la nouvelle vaisselle et d’autres bibelots que le jeune homme n’avait pas encore eu le loisir d’observer de plus près.

Il avait été convoqué immédiatement dans le bureau de son père, une pièce austère où ne trônait que son bureau. L’ensemble de la maison d’Ari était très dépouillée, puisque toutes les décorations se trouvaient peintes sur les murs. Il n’y avait jamais que le strict minimum dans les pièces, et cela ne gênait personne. Mais le bureau de son père lui donnait toujours l’impression d’être un gamin de cinq ans pénétrant dans l’antre effrayante d’un bourreau. C’était idiot. Son père avait une figure plutôt jovial, avec un ventre rebondi et des bagues rouges à tous ses doigts. Il avait un début de calvitie, et ne portait que des toges blanches à la mode ancienne des grands orateurs.

Il avait l’air... Gentil. 21

Mais il impressionnait Ari, lui qui se sentait déjà terriblement médiocre.

 

Il avait passé presque toute la matinée dans ce bureau aux murs noirs, à peine sertis aux angles de lignes dorées et de minuscules petits dessins d’oiseaux s’envolant vers les fenêtres ouvertes, donnant sur la mer. Lui ne voyait pas ce paysage, il lui faisait le dos. En face de lui, il n’avait que son père qui ouvrait et défaisait des rouleaux de papyrus, lui expliquant les bénéfices qu’il avait fait en Egypte.

Honnêtement ? Ari n’avait rien écouté. Il se contentait de hocher vaguement la tête de temps en temps, de répondre « oui oui » quand son père lui demandait s’il avait bien compris et... Voilà. Tout le reste de son esprit était bien trop occupé par son rendez-vous avec le garçon du lac, qui approchait à grande vitesse. Et si son père décidait de le garder toute la journée ? Malheur.

Il se mit à prier intérieurement Vénus, la déesse de l’amour, protectrice de la ville de Pompéi, pour que son père le libère enfin et le laisse courir vers le futur amour de sa vie (c’était peut-être exagéré...).

 

-Ari ?

 

Il sursauta légèrement, concentrant son regard sur la carte colorée que lui présentait son père depuis tout à l’heure, le doigt pointé sur ce qui devait être un fleuve.

 

-Oui ?

-Tu as l’air ailleurs.

-Non... J’écoute. Et je réfléchis en même temps.

 

Les lèvres de son père se courbèrent en un sourire amusé et il plia la carte en soupirant.

 

-Ari, Ari... J’ai toujours su que j’aurai quelques difficultés à tirer quelque chose de toi.

 

Le jeune homme se redressa sur sa chaise, mal à l’aise.

 

-Je vous jure que j’écoutais...

-Mais oui. Bien sûr. Qu’est-ce que tu as fait pendant mon absence ?

 

Ari se mordilla la lèvre. Question piège. Il n’avait r i e n fait. Du moins, rien de ce que son père lui avait demandé de faire (révisions de l’arithmétique, lecture des grands mathématiciens, apprentissage approfondi du grec...). Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, il risquait d’être enfermé à vie sinon. Il opta donc pour une réponse neutre.

 

-J’ai beaucoup travaillé, mais vous me connaissez... J’ai encore du mal avec certaines notions. Je comptais justement aller à la bibliothèque cette après-midi.

-Ah oui ? Très bien.

 

Son père sourit et se leva, fixant son regard dans le sien.

Le ventre d’Ari se tordit.

 

-Dans ce cas, je ne te retarde pas. Les études avant tout.

 

Ari acquiesça vigoureusement et s’échappa du sombre bureau. La mer au loin était d’un bleu azur, à peine parcouru de vagues frémissantes. Il faisait chaud, l’air était doux et pur. Il n’était pas en retard. Dans quelques minutes, il plongerait son regard dans celui du garçon de la rivière.

 

*

*

*

 

 

Lorsque Ari arriva à l’angle de la rue où se trouvait la boulangerie, un attroupement s’était rassemblé près du trottoir. Il se fraya comme il pouvait un passage parmi les badauds et s’arrêta en constatant l’objet de l’attention de tout le monde, effaré.

 

Le boulanger Terentius Proculus tenait fermement _son_ inconnu par le col de son haut, le secouant comme un prunier et lui vociférant au visage.

 

-Sale petit voleur ! Si tu crois que je n’allais pas te voir ! J’en attrape dix par jours des vauriens comme toi !

 

Le voleur en question ne disait rien, tentant de se dégager de l’emprise du boulanger en lui donnant des coups de pieds inefficaces dans les tibias. A ses pieds était tombé le pain blanc qu’il avait certainement tenté de subtiliser à Proculus.

Rassemblant tout son courage, Ari fendit tout à fait la foule et alla s’interposer entre le boulanger et le jeune homme, attrapant son bras et le tirant vers lui.

 

-Laissez-le ! Il est à mon service.

 

Le boulanger lui lança un regard noir.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux toi !? Ce voyou m’a pris un pain, je me fiche de savoir que c’est ton esclave !

 

Ari lui jeta un regard noir.

 

-Je suis le fils de Lucius Petronius Mercator ! Si mon père apprend que tu me manques de respect à ce point, et que tu t’attaques à mon esclave personnel, il en parlera au consul de Rome et te fera jeter dans la fosse des lions pendant les jeux du Cirque.

 

(C’était n’importe quoi. Le père d’Ari n’avait pas ce pouvoir, et il n’avait aucun contact avec le consul de Rome).

Pourtant, la menace parut fonctionner car le boulanger finit par se reculer, les sourcils froncés et un air gêné sur le visage. Il bougonna :

 

-Je ne savais pas... N’empêche que c’est un voleur. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.

-Ce n’est _pas_ un voleur. Je lui avais demandé d’aller me chercher un pain pendant que j’étais encore chez un ami. J’ai simplement oublié de lui donner l’argent, il a seulement voulu bien faire en prenant le pain quand même. Mais je vais te payer maintenant.

 

Le boulanger lâcha enfin le voleur, et épousseta sa tunique dans un geste nerveux.

 

-Bien, bien.

 

Ari le suivit dans la boutique et lui donna le contenu de sa bourse en dédommagement des émotions qu’il venait de subir. Le boulanger s’excusa et donna à Ari deux énormes pains frais que le jeune homme accepta platement.

Puis il ressortit et alla rejoindre l’esclave qu’il venait de défendre tout en se demandant dans quel pétrin il venait de se mettre (sans mauvais jeu de mot).

La foule de tout à l’heure s’était éparpillée, mais tout le monde avait vu le fils du riche Lucius Petronius Mercator défendre un voleur. Son père serait forcément au courant. Tant pis.

 

-Tiens.

 

Il donna les pains au garçon qui les prit sans un mot et les glissa dans sa besace. Ari ne s’attendait pas une ovation mais il aurait au moins apprécié un petit mot de remerciement... Il l’avait tout de même défendu, et sans lui le jeune homme serait à l’heure actuelle en train d’être jeté dans une cellule de prison.

Mais rien.

Le jeune homme proposa simplement qu’ils quittent l’endroit et tout en marchant, il se mit à mâchonner des bouts du pain qu’il avait volé.

 

Ils marchèrent à travers la ville. Ari était un peu abasourdi par la présence du garçon de la rivière à ses côtés, par le soleil qui tapait sur ses boucles brunes, par la chaleur qui remontait dans le sable de la rue, par le bruit des passants, les cris des charretiers et l’animation qui régnait à tous les coins des avenues. Il se laissait guider à travers le brouhaha de la ville, sans réfléchir plus que ça à ce qu’il venait de se passer et à ce qu’il était en train de faire.

Son inconnu marchait devant lui, et il fixait sa nuque brune où dansaient quelques mèches de cheveux dorées par le soleil.

 

Ils quittèrent la ville. Ari savait où ils allaient. Les hautes herbes montaient autour d’eux. Les fleurs blanches des champs dansaient sous la caresse du soleil. Le sous-bois les accueillit dans sa fraîcheur odorante, et Ari entendait déjà le clapotis rassurant de l’eau de la rivière.

 

Le jeune esclave se retourna vers lui, sourire éclatant, et se laissa tomber près de la berge, avec un soupir de plaisir.

 

-Qu’il fait bon ici !

 

Ari cligna des paupières. Le soleil s’écoulait en poussière d’or entre les feuilles vertes des arbres, dessinant des ombres éblouissantes sur la peau éclatante du jeune homme. Ses genoux nus baignaient dans cette lumière confuse et frémissante et Ari ne pouvait en détacher le regard. Sous le couvert des arbres, celui qui était prostitué pendant les nuits obscures se transformait en l’être le plus sublime qu’il n’ait jamais vu.

 

(Plus tard, Ari saurait qu’il avait eu tort : Louis était _toujours_ sublime, peu importe l’endroit où il se trouvait.)

 

Il s’assit à un mètre de lui, repliant ses jambes contre lui. Le garçon fermait les yeux, le visage vers le ciel, paisible. Ses lèvres s’écarquillèrent à peine lorsqu’il parla :

 

-Je connais ton prénom mais tu ne connais pas le mien.

-Tu connais mon prénom ?

 

Ari avait appuyé sa joue contre son genou, et le regardait curieusement.

 

-Oui. Ari. Ari Pertronis Noctua. Tes amis me l’on dit.

-Quels amis ?

-Le blond et le brun. Ils viennent au lupanar.

 

Ari hocha la tête. Nilla et Lima avaient donc parlé de lui à ce garçon. Pourquoi ? C’était étrange. Mais cette question lui importait peu par rapport à celle qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

 

-Et toi, comment t’appelles-tu ?

 

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et tourna son visage vers lui. Ari sentit son cœur se serrer, mais loin d’être douloureuse, cette pression était juste douce et chaude.

 

-Louis.

-Quoi.. ?

-Louis. C’est mon prénom.

 

Ari n’avait jamais entendu ça.

 

-Ce n’est pas latin.

-Non. C’est un prénom gaulois.

-Tu viens de Gaule ?

-Pas vraiment... Mon père l’était, mais ma mère était romaine. Je suis né en Grèce.

 

Ari ne put s’empêcher d’écarquiller les yeux. C’était... Peu commun. Louis avait tellement voyagé.

 

-Mais... Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

 

Louis laissa échapper un rire clair. Il haussa les épaules, et lui adressa un sourire amusé.

 

-J’ai été acheté par un riche romain qui était en voyage à Athènes. Et puis... Et puis mon maître ne voulait plus de moi, il m’a revendu. J’ai atterri ici.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne voulait plus de toi ?

-Comme ça...

 

Il détourna la tête. Ari n’insista pas. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, et Ari se prit à penser qu’il n’avait jamais entendu de silence si confortable. Puis Louis se redressa et commença à retirer sa tunique, et Ari se sentit d’un seul coup beaucoup moins apaisé.

 

-Que... Qu’est-ce que tu fais... ?

 

Louis lui jeta un regard par dessus ses longs cils noirs, regard que Ari ressentit comme extrêmement moqueur et brûlant.

 

-La même chose que l’autre fois. Je me baigne. Et toi, toujours allergique à l’eau ?

-... Non.

 

Ari savait que ses joues étaient en train de prendre feu. Il avait vraiment trop honte... Il se releva donc à son tour et se détourna de Louis pour se déshabiller.

 

_Allons Ari, ce n’est pas difficile... Tu te baignes nu devant des tas d’hommes inconnus quand tu vas aux thermes... Oui mais ils ne sont pas aussi séduisants que Louis... ROH MAIS CHUT. Arrêtes de réfléchir et va dans cette rivière... Il te suffit de le regarder dans les yeux et de nager, c’est quand même pas compliqué..._

 

Son monologue intérieur fut interrompu par le bruit du plongeon de Louis lorsqu’il se jeta dans la rivière. Ari se retourna juste à temps pour le voir ressortir la tête de l’eau, riant comme un gosse, ses cheveux dégoulinant de petites gouttelettes limpides et brillantes.

 

-Allez viens ! Ca va te rafraîchir !

 

Louis se mit à nager sans accorder la moindre importance à Ari qui était à présent entièrement nu.

 

(Non, il n’était pas vexé...)

 

Il plongea à son tour. Louis avait raison, l’eau était délicieusement pure et froide, contrastant avec l’air sec et brûlant du dehors. Il nagea un peu, s’habituant à sentir le courant glisser entre ses cuisses. Il y avait une éternité qu’il n’avait pas nagé nu dans l’eau de cette rivière... Peut-être depuis qu’il avait 15 ans. Il se souvenait des jeux avec Nilla, de leurs courses jusqu’au pont, du premier qui arriverait à attraper un poisson avec ses mains, de celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps en apnée. Il avait l’impression que cela avait eu lieu il y avait une éternité, et pourtant il entendait encore distinctement le rire bruyant de son meilleur ami qui lui jetait des gerbes d’eau à la figure, les soirs d’été. Aujourd’hui ce n’était pas Nilla mais Louis qui le rejoignait en l’arrosant gaiement. Ari ne se laissa pas faire et – faisant taire la petite voix dans sa tête – plongea sous l’eau pour attraper la cheville de Louis. Il le tira en avant pour le noyer quelques secondes. Louis riait même sous l’eau, et ses cheveux remontaient vers la surface, comme des petites algues brunes. Ari ressortit de la rivière en même temps que lui, la respiration courte à force de rire.

 

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si fort, le taquina Louis, ses yeux bleus éclatant de malice.

 

Ari tendit son bras, touchant son biceps.

 

-Tu as tort de me sous-estimer. Je vais toutes les semaines faire de la gymnastique.

-Et moi je fais du sport tous les jours.

 

Louis lui tira la langue et replongea avant même que Ari n’ait eu le temps de saisir sa remarque. Il resta pantois quelques secondes. Est-ce qu’il venait vraiment de blaguer sur... ? Mais Louis était déjà arrivé au pont et lui faisait signe de la main, lui criant de le rejoindre. Ari tenta de ne plus penser au sport qu’il pratiquait et le rejoignit en nageant.

 

-On fait une course ?

-Si tu veux. Qu’est-ce qu’on gagne à l’arrivée ?

 

Louis repoussa ses cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux et haussa les épaules.

 

-Le gagnant choisit.

-Ca me va.

 

Louis lança le départ et Ari plongea immédiatement. Il se savait bon nageur, mais Louis était apparemment meilleur que lui. Il eu très vite un bon mètre d’avance sur lui, et atteignit l’arbre qu’ils avaient choisi comme ligne d’arrivée en un temps record.

Ari ressortit la tête de l’eau, levant les mains au ciel en signe de défaite.

 

-Cette fois, c’est moi qui ai sous-estimé ta rapidité, avoua t-il en riant.

 

Louis était visiblement fier de lui, et il haussa les épaules dans un geste faussement modeste.

 

-Je ne suis pas rapide pour _tout_ , commenta t-il simplement avec sobriété.

 

Ari ne put s’empêcher de repenser à la conversation qu’il avait eu avec la patronne du lupanar, et sentit ses joues s’empourprer à nouveau. Est-ce qu’il était voué à trouver des connotations sexuelles dans TOUT ce que Louis disait ? Cette histoire allait mal finir...

 

Ils regagnèrent la berge ensemble, un peu essoufflés.

Louis s’adossa à un arbre, en plein soleil, tandis que Ari s’allongeait dans l’herbe un peu plus à l’ombre. Il n’avait pas une peau aussi basanée que celle de Louis et ne voulait pas avoir de coup de soleil, sinon son père saurait qu’il n’avait pas passé l’après-midi dans l’obscurité de la bibliothèque.

 

-J’ai gagné, donc, lança Louis après quelques minutes d’un silence reposant.

 

Ari hocha la tête sans répondre.

 

-J’ai le droit à une récompense.

-Dis...

 

Le jeune homme s’attendait à un gage stupide mais Louis lui demanda simplement de venir le voir. Ari se releva, et tout en s’approchant, il se rendit compte de ce que cela signifiait.

 

Louis était nu contre un arbre, le corps baigné dans la lumière de fin d’après-midi, une lumière tendre et délicatement ambrée, sa peau encore ruisselante de leur baignade. Dans ses yeux coulaient tous les océans du monde et Ari n’avait plus assez de force pour ne pas s’y noyer.

Il était si proche, qu’il sentait le souffle du jeune homme sur sa bouche, et la chaleur émanant de sa peau mordorée.

 

Louis tendit la main vers sa joue, et ses doigts glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire. Ari ne respirait plus. Autour d’eux, le monde avait cessé de tourner et s’effaçait dans un flou de couleurs imprécises. Louis était le seul élément net, le reste n’existait pas, le reste n’était que vagues nébuleuses, nuages de vert, de jaune, de blanc, de bleu. Odeurs vaporeuses d’herbes grasses et sucrées, de soleil et de boutons de fleurs.

 

Il n’y avait plus que deux yeux azurés, d’une beauté à couper le souffle, un visage sculpté dans le marbre le plus tendre, une bouche délicate que Ari allait embrasser.

 

Les paupières de Louis clignèrent doucement et il descendit sa main le long de la nuque d’Ari, qui frissonna. Sa bouche se referma sur son cou. Ari se laissa faire, les yeux fermés, le souffle court. Il sentait les lèvres de Louis réchauffer les contours de sa peau, il sentait sa langue au creux de son omoplate, la douceur de sa bouche et de son souffle chaud effleurant les bords de son épaule.

 

Doux.

Tendre.

Renversant.

 

Qu’est-ce qui était en train de se passer ?

 

Il sentit son cœur exploser lentement lorsque Louis se laissa tomber par terre, et que ses mains entourèrent fermement ses cuisses. Il voulut parler mais ne fit que se mordre la langue.

Bordel.

De.

Merde.

 

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Il n’était pas prêt à _ça._ Il n’arrivait même pas vraiment à saisir ce qui était en train de se passer. La seule chose concrète que hurlait son esprit, était que, putain, il voulait _tellement_ la bouche de Louis autour de son sexe.

Il fut prit d’un vertige de plaisir lorsque ses lèvres l’effleurèrent et crut s’évanouir pour de bon lorsque la langue brûlante du jeune homme rendit sa peau humide et glissante. Il laissa échapper un hoquet de plaisir et une larme roula pour de bon sur sa joue.

 

Il se sentait terriblement fragile à cet instant, et en même temps, il avait l’impression de n’avoir jamais été aussi libre de sa vie.

 

Louis se mit à le sucer lentement, sa bouche sachant exactement où aller pour que Ari se mette à gémir. Le jeune homme peinait à garder les yeux entrouverts, le front maintenant appuyé au tronc de l’arbre pour ne pas tomber par terre. Il gardait le regard rivé sur le dos de Louis, sur la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale, les gouttes d’eau qui y roulaient encore. Il plongea sa main libre dans les cheveux bruns du jeune homme, tirant légèrement sur ses mèches lorsque sa langue le faisait trop trembler.

 

-Louis...

 

Le garçon releva rapidement les yeux, ses pupilles assombries par le désir, et _merde_ , Ari se mordit la langue pour ne pas jouir immédiatement. C’était trop trop trop. Il sentait son bassin onduler malgré lui, et Louis continua plus vigoureusement encore, visiblement excité par les halètements qu’il ne pouvait pas retenir.

Ari se sentit parcouru d’un spasme de plaisir alors que les dents de Louis frottèrent sur sa peau beaucoup trop fine. Il murmura à nouveau le prénom du jeune homme, le visage crispé par la jouissance qui montait dans son ventre.

 

Il ne sut jamais tout à fait s’il l’avait rêvé, mais dans les limbes blanches de l’orgasme moite qui l’envahit tout entier, il crut entendre Louis souffler « Ari ».

 

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, son ventre se soulevait rapidement et était tâché de sperme. Il rougit. Louiss’était à nouveau adossé à l’arbre, assis par terre. Il le regardait sans un mot, et Ari recula, brusquement mal à l’aise. Il voulut bégayer qu’il n’avait jamais rien ressenti de tel de toute sa vie, et que _putain_ , il voulait le prendre dans sa bouche à son tour, mais Louis le coupa avant même qu’il n’ait commencé :

 

-Tu ferais bien d’aller te nettoyer dans la rivière.

 

… Ah.

 

Ari hocha la tête. Louis avait l’air... Mal. Ce n’était pas normal du tout ça. Ari ne l’avait pas forcé à faire ça, si ? Non, il en était sûr. Louis l’avait fait de lui même.

Il plongea doucement dans l’eau et nagea un peu. L’eau fraîche le fit totalement redescendre de son orgasme et lorsqu’il ressortit la tête de l’eau, il lui semblait avoir les idées beaucoup plus claires. Il n’allait pas laisser Louis s’échapper sans avoir une explication sur son comportement.

 

Sauf que Louis avait déjà disparu.

 

Avec leurs vêtements à tous les deux.

 

*****

*****

*****

 

 

Ari était caché derrière un fourré, et lançait des pierres à travers la fenêtre de la chambre de Nilla depuis deux minutes. Il faisait nuit noire, et heureusement que la nuit était douce à cette époque de l’année car sinon il serait mort de froid, son anatomie avec.

 

Et.

 

Putain.

 

Il y avait des herbes qui lui piquaient les fesses.

 

Il prit un caillou un peu plus gros que les autres, conscient qu’il s’agissait là de son dernier espoir avant de devoir traverser toute la ville nu jusque chez lui, et le balança à l’intérieur de la pièce noire. Une seconde passa, et il entendit une exclamation étouffée.

 

Oups.

Il avait peut-être atteint la cible.

 

Nilla ne tarda en effet pas à apparaître à la fenêtre, se penchant vers la rue pour voir quel sombre idiot venait de lui balancer un caillou en plein sur le front.

 

-Nilla !, appela Ari en chuchotant le plus fort qu’il pouvait. Il agita également la main en l’air, jusqu’à ce que son ami s’aperçoive de son mouvement.

-Ari... ?!

-Chut, pas si fort !!! Ari agita une nouvelle fois ses mains et murmura : descends avec un drap s’il-te-plaît !

 

Nilla n’avait pas l’air de comprendre mais il disparut de la fenêtre. Ari soupira de soulagement. Heureusement que son meilleur ami habitait dans un endroit de la ville très peu fréquenté, surtout la nuit. Nilla apparut très vite de l’autre côté de la rue, un drap blanc dans les bras et courut jusqu’à son ami qui se cachait toujours derrière son buisson.

 

-Mais qu’est-ce que tu f-... T’es à poil ???

-Chuuuuuuuuuuuut.

 

Ari regarda des deux côtés de la rue, priant pour qu’aucune lumière ne s’allume dans une maison.

 

-T’es bourré ou quoi ?, s’esclaffa Nilla.

-Mais non ! Pas du tout... Je, je me suis fait volé mes affaires...

 

Bon. Ca sonnait très pathétique.

 

Les rires de Nilla redoublèrent et Ari du attendre qu’il se calme pour réclamer le drap qu’il lui avait apporté.

 

-Oh merci merci... Par Jupiter, je commençais à croire que j’allais devoir rentrer chez moi en rampant.

 

Nilla le fit rentrer chez lui et ils grimpèrent jusqu’à sa petite chambre, où Ari put enfin se laisser tomber sur un lit confortable.

Son ami referma la porte, le regardant avec malice.

 

-Est-ce que tu peux m’expliquer clairement ce qu’il vient de t’arriver maintenant ?

 

Ari enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, gémissant :

 

-Niiii. J’ai trop honte. Je me suis fait avoir comme un idiot.

-Par qui ?

 

Il se roula en boule sur le lit, fixant la fenêtre, dos à Nilla.

 

-Louis...

-Louis ? C’est qui ?

-Le garçon du lupanar.

 

Nilla resta un moment silencieux, cherchant dans ses souvenirs qui pouvait bien être ce Louis, jusqu’à :

 

-AH. Je vois oui. Il te cherchait et... Oh merde, merde, merde !

-Quoi ?

 

Ari se retourna, fronçant les sourcils. Nilla se tordait les mains, l’air très embêté.

 

-Il est venu chez toi ? Il vous a volé ? … Merde, je savais qu’on aurait jamais du lui dire qui tu étais et où tu habitais mais il avait l’air... Enfin on pensait pouvoir lui faire confiance... Quels cons...

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Vous lui avez donné toutes ces informations ?

 

Ari s’était redressé. Nilla soupira, tête basse, et s’assit sur le lit près de lui.

 

-Oui, il disait vouloir te rendre quelque chose.

-Il n’est pas venu chez moi. En tout cas, je ne l’y ai jamais vu.

-Vraiment ?, Nilla parut soulagé, avant de se relever de l’état dans lequel il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami. Mais... Et tes vêtements alors ?

 

Ari se laissa retomber dans le lit, et se cacha le visage avec le draps. Il était concrètement incapable de raconter sa mésaventure à Nilla en le regardant dans les yeux. La honte.

 

Il expliqua le rendez-vous devant la boulangerie. Il parla de la bagarre avec Proculus, et du fait que Louis ne l’avait même pas remercié pour lui être venu en aide. Peut-être qu’il aurait du se méfier à partir de ce moment... Il raconta la rivière, omit les lumières sur la peau de Louis, garda pour lui le secret de sa beauté miraculeuse. Il sourit en repensant à la course jusqu’à l’arbre, puis son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort lorsqu’il murmura du bout des lèvres qu’il avait eu, en quelque sorte, une sorte de _relation sexuelle_ avec Louis. Silence.

 

-Et après ?, murmura Nilla.

-Après, j’ai été nager un peu dans la rivière pour me... Pour me remettre les idées en place. Et quand j’ai sorti la tête de l’eau, Louis avait disparu avec nos affaires.

 

Ari attendit que son ami se mette à rire mais comme seul le silence lui répondit, il finit par sortir la tête du draps. Nilla le fixait avec un petit sourire amusé mais ses sourcils froncés annonçaient qu’il n’allait pas se moquer de lui.

 

-C’est quand même étrange... Tu es sûr qu’il était... Enfin tu es sûr qu’il faisait ça de son plein gré ?

-Mais. Oui... Je ne lui ai rien demandé. Il avait gagné à la course, c’était lui qui devait me donner un gage et... Et il m’a fait ça à la place.

 

Nilla se mordilla la lèvre puis soupira.

 

-Je pense que tu ne devrais pas te prendre la tête avec ça. C’est une pute après tout, que veux-tu attendre de lui ? Ce n’est pas quelqu’un de bien.

 

Ari ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas dire « je sais » parce que non, il ne savait pas. Louis n’était pas comme les autres... Du moins, il l’avait cru. Nilla reprit :

 

-S’il a volé un pain, ça ne m’étonne pas qu’il ait fait pareil avec tes affaires. Il attendait sûrement que tu lui tournes le dos un moment pour filer en douce. Tu avais de l’argent ?

-Même pas, souffla Ari en haussant les épaules, j’avais tout donné au boulanger.

-Alors dis-toi qu’il n’a pas gagné grand chose dans l’affaire, juste une de tes tuniques...

 

Ari acquiesça. C’est vrai que le butin de Louis était mince. Quelque part, il en était presque triste. Si le jeune homme le lui avait demandé, Ari lui aurait donné toute sa fortune sans hésiter un seul instant.

 

Nilla et lui parlèrent encore un peu, jusqu’à ce que Ari se rende compte que son ami était fatigué. En baillant, il lui installa une couchette sur le sol et Ari s’y allongea puis resta une éternité les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre.

Derrière lui, Nilla ronflait déjà allègrement.

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur continuait de battre la chamade.

 

Il ferma les yeux, et se promit de cesser de penser à Louis, qui n’en valait pas du tout la peine finalement.

 

Au loin dans la campagne, un grognement sourd résonna, faisant frémir l’eau si limpide de la rivière dans laquelle ils s’étaient baignés dans l’après-midi.

Mais Ari n’entendit pas, il s’était endormi.

 

 

 

**_- même quand je te voyais, tu me manquais encore -_ **

 

**__ **

 

 

 

 

Louis avait un peu honte.

Un peu.

Il essayait de se rassurer en se disant que Ari ne manquait de rien, et que ce n’était pas le vol d’ _une_ tunique qui allait le plonger dans la misère.

 

Bon, en réalité, il avait surtout honte d’avoir laissé le jeune homme sans rien pour rentrer chez lui et il espérait qu’il avait réussi à regagner sa maison sans se faire surprendre absolument nu en plein milieu d’une rue.

 

Louis plia correctement les vêtements d’Ari. Il avait dormi la tête enfoui dans le tissu qui sentait l’odeur du jeune homme pendant toute la nuit, ne sachant absolument pas pourquoi il avait éprouvé le besoin de faire ça. Il ne savait à vrai dire même pas pourquoi il lui avait volé ses affaires. Il l’avait fait instinctivement, comme s’il s’agissait de la seule chose logique sur le moment.

 

Alors que, non.

Il passait juste pour un de ces pauvres garçons des rues, prêts à tout pour arnaquer quelqu’un. Il ne voulait pas que Ari pense ça de lui... Il se sentait tellement tellement mal.

 

Il s’habilla, se lava le visage dans son seau puis s’accouda à la fenêtre pour manger son pain. Grâce à Ari, il avait deux miches délicieusement blanche pour ses repas de la semaine. Il se sentait comme un roi au sommet de son palais.

 

Le pire des rois.

 

Il soupira, laissa un petit morceau de pain à l’oiseau qui venait toujours picorer sur le rebord de sa fenêtre puis sortit de son minuscule logis pour rejoindre son travail. Il n’avait aucune envie d’y aller aujourd’hui, mais ce n’était pas comme s’il avait le choix.

Hier avait été la meilleure journée de repos de toute sa vie. Hier avait été la meilleure journée de sa vie entière.

Ari était si... Si beau. Louis était un peu agacé de penser ça, parce qu’il n’avait de toute façon aucune prétention à avoir sur lui. Depuis hier soir, il se répétait en boucle qu’ils n’étaient pas du même monde, que Ari serait toujours en position dominante par rapport à lui (et même si sexuellement, Louis n’était pas contre, il avait énormément de mal à être dirigé par quelqu’un dans la vie de tous les jours et il ne voulait pas se lancer dans une... dans une relation de ce genre.) Et puis de toute façon, qui était-il pour s’imaginer des choses pareilles ? Ari le voyait comme un esclave. Un e s c l a v e. Il l’avait dit à Proculus. Les mots avaient brûlé la gorge de Louis. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, il s’était réellement senti humilié de sa condition. A l’instant où Ari avait prononcé ces mots, il aurait voulu tout donner pour devenir un homme libre, aussi riche que lui. Mais c’était impossible. Il était un esclave. Pire, se prostituait. Et volait.

Louis s’arrêta un moment devant une fontaine et se passa de l’eau sur le visage. Il ne voulait pas quelqu’un remarque les larmes qui menaçaient de couler au coin de ses yeux. Il souffla longuement, se forçant à respirer calmement. Maintenant, c’était fini, il devait arrêter de penser à Ari. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il accordait tant d’importance à ce jeune homme, pourquoi son cœur battait si fort en sa présence. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait à ce point le faire sourire et rire, et pourquoi il avait cru jouir hier en l’entendant avoir un orgasme. Ce n’était pas _normal_. Ari ne l’avait même pas touché, et Louis avait été au bord de la crise cardiaque tant son désir était immense.

Merde quoi... Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu’il tombe sur ce jeune homme, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui ? Si seulement il avait pu avoir un coup de cœur pour un des esclaves qui travaillaient avec lui... Mais non. Il fallait que ce soit un riche intellectuel libre.

 

Parce que Louis devait bien se rendre à l’évidence. Il n’était pas seulement attiré par Ari sexuellement. Il n’était pas seulement attiré par Ari par appât de ce qu’il pourrait lui apporter.

 

C’était tellement _plus_.

 

 

*****

*****

*****

 

 

Les jours passèrent.

Louis travaillait sans penser à rien.

Il se laissait happer par les corps, les mains moites, les ventres bedonnants. Il ouvrait les jambes, fermait les yeux, ouvrait la bouche, goûtait des peaux qui n’avaient qu’une saveur âcre sur sa langue. Il avait perdu sa bonne humeur habituelle, et même Julia ne l’embêtait pas, comme si, inconsciemment, elle avait conscience de l’aura noire qui entourait son esclave.

Le soir, Louis rentrait immédiatement chez lui et se glissait dans la tunique d’Ari, respirait son odeur qui était en train de disparaître. Il s’endormait toujours dans une demi-torpeur qui le réveillait plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Il avait l’impression d’étouffer.

 

Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. C’était comme si Ari avait mordu quelque chose en lui, et que depuis cette chose saignait abondamment dans son corps, et était en train d’alourdir tous ses muscles. Il se sentait... Mal.

 

Un matin, il se réveilla et avait trop de fièvre pour rejoindre le lupanar. Il resta allongé toute la journée, le visage en plein soleil, suant à grosse gouttes. Il avait enroulé la tunique d’Ari autour de son poing, et la serrait le plus fort qu’il pouvait.

 

Il n’avait plus de pain pour manger et son écuelle d’eau était vide depuis la veille, mais s’imaginer devoir descendre les escaliers raides de l’ _insula_ et aller jusqu’au puits au bout de la rue lui donnait envie de mourir. Sa bouche était sèche mais il ne pouvait faire un seul mouvement dans cette direction. Il se résolut à attendre la fin de soirée, quand l’air serait plus frais et que la rue ne serait plus encombrée de poussière et de charretiers hurlants.

 

Il s’endormait quelques minutes et inlassablement se réveillait à cause d’un cauchemar. Des araignées noires aux pattes gigantesques grimpaient le long des murs de sa chambre, l’enroulaient dans un fil collant puis le faisaient rouler jusqu’à la fenêtre. Il était alors jeté dans une chute sans fin, qui n’avait pas d’autre horizon qu’un fond noir et froid. Son coeur battait la chamade lorsqu’il se réveillait, et ce n’était que pour constater que son plafond était fissuré sur toute la largeur, et que les trous béants abritaient des nids de limaces qui tombaient sur lui dans un bruit dégoûtant. La sueur coulait le long de ses tempes et de son torse, et il se réveillait à nouveau en hurlant, horrifié, se grattant le corps pour y enlever les traces imaginaires de l’invasion.

 

Au milieu de ces cauchemars, Louis ne fut pas tellement surpris de voir Ari entrer dans sa chambre. Il lui sourit bêtement, attendant qu’il se transforme lui aussi en monstre des Enfers ou qu’il ouvre une bouche gigantesque et l’avale tout cru. Mais Ari se contenta simplement de s’agenouiller près de lui, l’observant avec inquiétude. Louis sentit même la fraîcheur de sa main se poser sur son front, et il voulut lui dire que c’était très agréable mais sa bouche lui permit seulement d’émettre un grognement inintelligible. Il avait si soif.

 

Ari s’en alla. Louis le regarda s’enfuir dans un nuage gris, s’échapper par la porte d’entrée qui lui semblait alors atrocement lumineuse. Il s’endormit, comme assommé par le sommeil. Lorsqu’il se réveilla, le soleil ne tapait plus sur son front et sur celui-ci était posé un linge d’eau froide. Ari était toujours là, assis dans un coin de la pièce, dos à lui. Il était visiblement en train de préparer quelque chose dans un bol. Louis ne savait plus s’il rêvait ou si Ari était vraiment là, dans sa chambre. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir où il habitait ? Et même, pourquoi serait-il venu le voir après ce qu’il lui avait fait ? C’était invraisemblable.

 

 

Il préféra penser que c’était seulement un rêve.

 

Ari se retourna soudain vers lui, et écarquilla étrangement les yeux en le voyant.

 

-Heu, ça va mieux ?

 

Louis lui sourit et acquiesça lentement. Il avait extrêmement mal à la tête. Ari s’agenouilla à nouveau à sa hauteur et lui présenta la mixture que contenait le bol. C’était vert et même dans les limbes de la fièvre, Louis pouvait sentir l’odeur des herbes et d’une épice inconnue. Jamais il n’avalerait ça. Mais Ari lui retira doucement le linge sur son front et essuya son visage. Il souriait. Son visage était si doux… Louis ne voyait que les contours de sa peau pâle, la ligne délicate de ses sourcils et de sa bouche. Alors quand Ari lui expliqua qu’il avait été chez le médecin de sa famille pour lui demander de lui concocter un remède contre la fièvre et qu’il fallait maintenant que Louis avale la préparation, il fut incapable de refuser.

 

Il trouva même ça relativement bon, finalement. Ari lui présenta ensuite un petit bol d’eau et Louis le remercia de sa voix cassée, avec un sourire béat. Il voulut demander à Ari de l’embrasser partout pour qu’il aille mieux mais le jeune homme se leva et ramassa ses affaires.

 

-Je dois y aller Louis. J’espère que ça va aller cette nuit.

 

Louis se contenta de le fixer sans rien dire, un peu triste lorsqu’il referma la porte derrière lui. C’était un si beau rêve.

 

 

*

*

*

 

 

Louis se réveilla tôt. L’oiseau sur le bord de sa fenêtre ne cessait pas de piailler, mais curieusement, il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait plus mal à la tête. La fièvre semblait également l’avoir quitté. Il se sentait léger pour la première fois depuis trois jours.

Il se leva et enleva la tunique d’Ari qu’il n’avait pas enlevé depuis qu’il s’était jeté sur son lit, le corps tremblant de frissons brûlants. Il allait devoir la laver… L’odeur du jeune homme allait définitivement s’effacer. Il soupira. Tant pis. Il aurait peut-être l’occasion de se glisser dans sa maison et de lui en revoler une, qui sait.

Il descendit de l’insula pour aller remplir un seau d’eau et retourna dans sa chambre pour se nettoyer. C’était plus qu’agréable, et il vida entièrement le seau à force de se frotter la peau avec une éponge. Il nettoya également ses cheveux dont les mèches étaient collées de sueur. En allant reposer le pot dans son minuscule coffre (où il entreposait toutes ses affaires), il découvrit un petit pain blanc, encore moelleux. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n’avait aucun souvenir d’avoir acheté ou volé ce pain… D’où venait-il ? Certainement pas de la boulangerie de son quartier, la mie était trop raffinée et la croûte trop parfaitement cuite. Il décida de ne pas se poser de questions, considérant que c’était peut-être un cadeau des Dieux, et n’en mangea que la moitié pour avoir de quoi s’offrir un repas le soir.

Puis il sortit de sa chambre et gagna le lupanar, espérant que sa maîtresse avait été averti pour sa fièvre et n’avait pas décidé de le revendre.

 

Julia était derrière le comptoir, et portait comme à son habitude un maquillage outrancier et une toge d’un mauve fade. Une vingtaine de bijoux de mauvais goût ornaient ses bras et son cou, et elle considéra Louis d’un oeil morne en le voyant arriver. Drôle d’accueil… Celui-ci s’était préparé à faire face à une colère monstrueuse, mais il n’en fut rien. Julia se contenta de le saluer :

 

-Bonjour Louis. 

-Heu, bonjour…

 

Il resta planté devant sa maitresse, attendant qu’elle le blâme pour son absence mais là encore, elle ne réagit pas et se le houspilla comme à son habitude :

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Vas te préparer.

-Mais, heu, à propos de mon absence…

-Je sais, tu étais malade.

-Oh. Quelqu’un vous a prévenu ?

-Oui.

 

Elle remit le nez dans ses papiers et Louis n’osa rien ajouter. Il pénétra dans la petite salle de repos à l’arrière du comptoir, encore un peu perturbé par la réaction de Julia. Zani était là, en train de se faire briller la peau avec de l’huile.

 

-Oh Louis, bonjour. 

-Salut Zani.

 

Louis aimait beaucoup cet esclave. Il venait d’une région reculée, et était très gentil, malgré un fort accent étranger qui faisait qu’on avait parfois du mal à le comprendre. (Et il fallait ajouter à cela sa timidité maladive.)

 

Louis s’assit sur le banc en bois, et tout en l’observant enduire sa peau, il hasarda :

 

-Dis-moi Zani, tu sais qui est venu dire à Julia que j’étais malade ?

 

Le garçon se retourna, rebouchant son flacon d’huile.

 

-Oui.

 

Laconique, comme à son habitude. Louis se racla la gorge.

-Et… Tu sais qui c’était ?

-Non, jamais vu. Un grand bouclé.

-Un grand bouclé…

 

Ce n’était pas Ari tout de même… ?

 

-Heu, il avait l’air riche ?

-Assez oui, vu la bourse qu’il a donné à madame Julia.

-Hein ? Quelle bourse ?

-Une bourse de pièces.

 

Zani haussa les épaules et voyant que Louis semblait vraiment intéressé, il ajouta :

 

-Beaucoup, vu la tête de madame Julia.

-Elle a accepté ?

-Evidemment. Le gars a dit que tu allais revenir et qu’il ne fallait pas t’en vouloir. Tu ne le connais pas ?

-Je… Si. Si, je le connais.

-Ah.

 

Zani se détourna pour enfiler à nouveau sa tunique puis il quitta la pièce sans un mot. Louis resta prostré de longues minutes sur son banc. Il y avait ce rêve, qui ne voulait pas quitter son esprit depuis ce matin… Un rêve où Ari l’avait soigné en lui faisant boire une mixture étrange. Et si cela s’était réellement passé ? Et que dire du pain blanc qu’il avait trouvé ce matin. C’était peut-être le jeune homme qui l’avait déposé dans son coffre. Et il aurait également payé Julia pour qu’elle ne le réprimande pas et le garde à son service… C’était beaucoup trop étrange. Louis ne parvenait pas à comprendre les motivations d’Ari, dans le cas où il aurait effectivement pris soin de lui de cette manière. Comment en être certain ? Et pire, comment le remercier ? Louis lui avait littéralement volé ses habits, il pensait que le jeune homme ne voudrait plus jamais le revoir après ça, et au contraire, c’était lui qui était venu à son chevet.

 

Ari était décidément un individu énigmatique.

 

Ou un ange, au choix.

 

(Louis choisissait l’ange.)

 

 

*

*

*

 

 

Louis décida de faire comme s’il ne s’était rien passé. Il ne reparla pas de son absence avec sa maitresse, et personne au lupanar n’évoqua le sujet. Il se remit à travailler, pris dans un tourbillon de luxure qui lui couvrait les cuisses de sueur et lui donnait invariablement envie de vomir.

 

Il se passa une semaine, au cours de laquelle il nota mentalement toutes sortes de choses étranges qui lui arrivaient. D’abord, il se réveillait tous les matins avec un nouveau pain blanc, délicieux, dans son coffre et parfois une petite pâtisserie ou quelques fruits. Il avait également reçu une tunique blanche, dans un tissu très doux et une nouvelle paire de sandales brunes qui ne lui blessaient pas les pieds comme les autres. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir en découvrant ces cadeaux, à la fois heureux et un peu humilié, heureux parce qu’il savait que Ari (ça ne pouvait être que lui) pensait à lui, et humilié parce qu’il avait l’impression que le jeune homme lui accordait la charité. Au travail, Julia ne lui criait plus autant dessus. Elle ne se montrait pas douce ou conciliante, mais juste désintéressée. Louis regrettait presque l’époque où elle lui envoyait des piques auxquelles il se donnait un plaisir de répondre du bout des lèvres. Un soir dans la rue, il trouva une pièce de monnaie et put ainsi s’offrir les thermes et même un massage. Il avait l’impression que sa vie était facilitée par tout un tas de petits miracles, mais cela ne le rendait curieusement pas plus heureux. Il se sentait beaucoup trop vide, nauséeux et se surprenait à se retourner régulièrement dans la rue, s’attendant à être suivi par quelqu’un. Découvrir un pain dans la caisse de sa chambre tous les soirs le rendait paranoïaque, et il détestait imaginer Ari rentrer tous les jours dans le taudis dans lequel il vivait, il avait beaucoup trop honte.

 

Il était presque minuit lorsqu’il eut l’idée.

 

Il se redressa dans son lit, n’hésita qu’une poignée de secondes puis se leva et enfila ses vêtements avant de se glisser dans l’encre de la nuit. Dehors il faisait lourd. Un orage menaçait sûrement, et un vent moite s’emparait des vêtements pour les coller à la peau. Mais Louis ne fit pas attention à ça. Il remonta toute la rue de son quartier jusqu’à se trouver devant le lupanar et fit le tour du bâtiment. Il connaissait toutes les entrées secrètes et pouvait facilement se repérer, même dans le noir. De sa main droite, il poussa un volet de bois et se glissa par la fenêtre, retombant lestement sur le lit d’une pièce minuscule. C’était une des chambres, celle que Zinna utilisait le plus souvent. Sans faire le moindre bruit, il marcha jusqu’à l’entrée. En pleine nuit, l’endroit semblait curieusement apaisé. Il resta un moment debout à observer les peintures suggestives sur les murs, leur trouvant des formes et des couleurs plus tendres qu’en pleine journée. Il se surprit à penser qu’il comprenait presque pourquoi certains clients trouvaient un charme à ces images. Il finit par s’en détourner et contourna le comptoir de Julia. Par terre, il trouva ce qu’il voulait : le stylet de charbon de bois que sa maitresse donnait aux clients qui voulaient écrire sur les murs du couloir leurs impressions sur le moment passé au lupanar*. Il s’en empara puis ressortit rapidement, par le même chemin qu’à l’allée. Il erra un peu dehors, se perdant dans une ligne de jardins luxuriants, remplissant sa besace de figues mûres et de grappes de raisins débordant de jus.

 

Lorsqu’il regagna la rue, la lune était bien plus haute dans le ciel et il commençait à ressentir sous ses paupières les picotements du sommeil. Mais peu importait, il avait un travail à accomplir.

 

Sur le mur de son _insula_ , après avoir vérifié que la rue était bien calme, il grava une phrase en grec, un peu maladroitement. Il ne savait pas écrire ni lire le latin, mais avait des bases de grec et se doutait que Ari, en riche intellectuel, connaissait cette langue bien mieux que lui. Il y passa une demi-heure, s’appliquant du mieux qu’il pouvait, et lorsqu’il eut enfin mit le point final à sa phrase, il se recula pour admirer son oeuvre.

 

_« Viens me voir, j’ai trouvé ton gage. L »_

 

Il sourit.

 

Ari ne pourrait pas manquer de lire l’inscription, qui s’étalait sur toute la façade. Et Louis brûlait d’envie de le revoir.

 

*

*

*

 

 

 

Ari avait pris l’habitude de se lever aux aurores. Il aimait se rendre dans la cuisine, dire bonjour aux esclaves qui y travaillaient, se faisait faire un gâteau aux cerises et l’emportait pour manger dans le jardin, assis sur une pierre face à la mer. Il aimait le calme du matin, le vent doux qui soufflait sur la baie, faisait frémir les feuilles des vignes. Dans la couleur de la mer, il pouvait déjà deviner le temps qu’il ferait lors de la journée.

Ce matin, c’était un bleu d’azur souligné par un ciel sans nuages. Au loin dans le port, il voyait se déplier quelques formes humaines, des hommes chargeant un navire qui partirait sûrement pour la Grèce vers 8 heures. Lui n’était pas pressé, mais il aimait aller un peu à la bibliothèque avant de se rendre chez Louis pour lui déposer un petit pain, comme il en avait pris l’habitude. Aujourd’hui, il cueillit aussi un petit bouquet, conscient qu’il s’agissait d’une idée vraiment niaise mais il aimait penser à Louis découvrant les fleurs en rentrant chez lui.

Il regagna sa chambre, mit dans sa besace ses affaires pour travailler à la bibliothèque et un peu d’argent.

Il lui fallait toujours sortir de la maison en rasant les murs, de peur de rencontrer son père qui se levait très tôt aussi (mais qui passait généralement sa journée dans son bureau).

Il quitta la bâtisse sans incident, mais se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Sami qui allait étendre du linge dans le jardin. La jeune esclave lui jeta un regard intrigué.

 

-Bonjour Ari.

-Bonjour !

 

Il lui désigna sa besace d’un geste de la main.

 

-Je vais étudier à la bibliothèque.

-Oh, d’accord. Bonne journée alors…

 

Ari lui sourit et s’apprêta à monter le chemin lorsque la jeune femme le rappela d’une petite voix. Il se retourna.

 

-Oui ?

-Je me demandais si vous aviez vu le garçon de l’autre fois…

 

Ari se mit à rougir.

 

-Louis ?

-Oui. Celui a qui j’ai parlé.

-Heu… Pas vraiment. Ce n’est pas… Un ami ou… Enfin voilà.

 

La jeune femme s’approcha de lui, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

 

-Je n’ai rien dit à personne vous savez. Et vous avez le droit d’avoir les amis que vous voulez.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que vous n’avez pas besoin de me cacher votre amitié avec Louis.

 

Ari tiqua légèrement, agacé.

 

-Et pourquoi t’en parlerais-je ?

-Parce que je suis la seule personne à qui vous pouvez le faire.  
-J’ai des amis qui sont au courant, je n’ai pas que toi au monde.  
-Donc vous avouez que vous l’avez revu.

-Mais… Non, enfin…

 

Ari cligna des paupières et la jeune femme se mit à rire. Depuis quand est-ce qu’elle lui répondait avec autant d’aplomb ? C’était une esclave après tout… Ari se demanda pourquoi il ne l’avait pas directement remise à sa place, mais en l’entendant rire, il se rendit compte que c’était pour une raison très simple : il aimait beaucoup la jeune femme et l’avait considéré naturellement comme son égale au cours de cette discussion. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés puis haussa les épaules, un petit sourire aux lèvres à son tour.

 

-C’est vrai, j’ai revu Louis. C’est un peu grâce à toi d’ailleurs alors je te remercie.

-C’est pour lui que vous vous levez plus tôt tous les matins ?

-Oui. Mais je vais aussi à la bibliothèque pour travailler.

-Je vous crois.

 

Elle redressa un peu son panier de linge puis inclina doucement la tête.

 

-Je suis désolée d’avoir pris de votre temps, je vais me remettre au travail.

 

Ari acquiesça, ajoutant rapidement :

 

-Tu n’es pas obligée de me vouvoyer Sami.

 

La jeune femme lui adressa une petite grimace comique et disparut dans le jardin. Ari resta un moment à fixer le vide avant de se mettre en marche. Il avait l’impression que sa vie changeait ces temps-ci… Du moins, sa façon de voir le monde. Il considérait auparavant Sami comme un décor familier de sa demeure, et depuis quelques semaines il avait pris conscience qu’elle était surtout un être humain, et un être intelligent et drôle. Il appréciait sa compagne. Il se demanda ce que son père dirait en apprenant qu’il frayait avec une esclave et un garçon se prostituant… De toute façon, il ne comptait jamais lui dire pour Louis.

 

 

*

*

*

 

 

Ari était assis sur le rebord de la fontaine face à l’ _insula_ de Louis. Un homme avec un petit troupeau de brebis qui encombrait le chemin l’observait avec curiosité tout en tapant sur les fesses des bêtes qui refusaient d’avancer, mais Ari ne le voyait même pas.

Depuis dix minutes, il fixait le mur de Louis, le coeur battant.

 

Le jeune homme avait écrit une phrase pour lui. En énorme. Une phrase que deux femmes étaient en train de commenter avec des rires amusés. Et lui ne savait pas quoi faire. Est-ce qu’il devait foncer au lupanar pour y retrouver Louis ? Mais il n’était pas certain de vouloir un gage. Il finit par se décider et grimpa les escaliers de l’ _insula_ jusqu’à la chambre de Louis.

 

La première fois qu’il y était venu, le jeune homme était alité et en plein délire, le visage brûlant et les membres trempés de sueur. Ari se souvenait clairement de la peur qui l’avait enserré en le voyant aussi malade. Il ne savait pas si Louis se souvenait qu’il l’avait soigné, mais il était de toute façon heureux de l’avoir fait.

 

Il ouvrit le coffre en bois du jeune homme et y glissa un petit pain blanc. Puis il déposa son bouquet de fleurs sur son lit. Il sourit en voyant son ancienne tunique roulée en boule comme un oreiller sur le matelas du garçon. Manifestement, Louis ne la portait jamais à l’extérieur… Ari se demandait à quoi elle pouvait donc bien lui servir.

 

Une fois qu’il eut déposé les deux objets, il referma la porte de la minuscule loge et redescendit l’escalier. Les voisines qui commentaient auparavant l’inscription sur le mur avaient disparu, et ilne restait sur le trottoir qu’un gamin trop maigre allongé sur le sol avec un gros chien. Ari ne s’attarda pas. Il se sentait toujours un peu mal à l’aise dans ce quartier qui transpirait la pauvreté des gens. Ce n’était pas du dégoût… Juste une honte profonde d’être si _inutile_. Il se disait souvent qu’il assez d’argent dans son pécule pour réparer la maison de telle ou telle personne, qu’il pouvait payer les études des enfants pour qu’ils ne travaillent plus, qu’il pouvait offrir aux mendiants un repas assez copieux pour qu’ils soient rassasiés pendant des mois. Il _pouvait_. Mais il ne faisait rien, à part offrir du pain à Louis, comme si cela allait l’aider dans la vie.

 

Il s’arrêta à une fontaine au coin de la rue, près d’une boulangerie d’où s’échappait l’odeur un peu rance d’un pain brûlé et s’aspergea le visage. Peut-être qu’un jour, lorsqu’il serait aussi intelligent que son père, il aurait les moyens de venir en aide à toute une population. Pour le moment il se sentait juste effrayé par l’énormité de ce que cela représentait.

 

Il reprit son chemin jusqu’au lupanar où travaillait Louis et prit une longue inspiration avant d’y pénétrer. Il flottait dans l’air l’odeur entêtante et quelque peu écoeurante d’un encens de mauvaise qualité. L’air vicié était en plus alourdi par le peu de lumière des lieux. Ari ne se souvenait pas qu’ily faisait aussi sombre la dernière fois qu’il était venu. Il traversa le couloir de l’entrée, ne s’attardant pas à regarder les peintures suggestives qui s’étalaient sur les murs et se retrouva vite face à Julia, drapée dans une robe bleue de nuit, les paupières charbonneuses. Elle lui sourit mielleusement, tapotant sur son comptoir.

 

— Bienvenue chez moi !

 

Ari faillit lever les yeux au ciel. Depuis qu’il lui avait donné une bourse pleine de pièces, il avait l’impression de l’avoir mise à ses pieds.

 

— Bonjour. Serait-il possible de, euh, passer un moment avec Louis ?

— Il est avec un client pour le moment mais je vais faire mon possible.

 

Avant que Ari ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Julia se tourna vers l’arrière boutique et ouvrit un rideau épais. Elle cria à quelqu’un d’aller virer le client avec Louis. Ari s’avançaetbafouilla que ce n’était absolument pas la peine et qu’il pouvait attendre mais elle le coupa immédiatement, battant des paupières.

 

— Vous êtes un de nos meilleurs clients, vous passez avant tous les autres.

 

Ari hésitait entre rire ou pleurer.

Sérieusement. Un de ses meilleurs clients ?

Il était littéralement venu une seule fois et n’avait même pas touché Louis.

 

Un homme au ventre bedonnant et au visage mal rasé descendit très vite les escaliers, pestant contre Julia et cette maudite maison dans laquelle il ne remettrait plus les pieds. Il cracha sur le comptoir avant de disparaître dans la rue.

 

(Ari était, au fond de lui, assez satisfait. Il n’aimait pas du tout imaginer que ce gros porc avait touché son Louis.)

 

 

 

*

*

*

 

Louis était allongé sur la paillasse au milieu de la pièce, exactement comme la première fois où Ari était venu. Mais cette fois il n’était pas de dos, il attendait simplement, les yeux ouverts, un sourireamusé sur les lèvres. Lorsque Ari entra et referma la porte derrière lui, il se redressa. Il avait mal remis le haut de son vêtement, qui laissait apercevoir la peau de son épaule. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosés et ses cheveux s’emmêlaient à l’arrière de son crâne.

 

Ari songea qu’il était l’image même de la dépravation,

et qu’il était merveilleusement beau.

 

Il s’avança lentement, n’osant pas parler, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Louis, océan profond et calme. Ce fut le jeune homme qui souffla :

 

— Salut, Ari.

 

C’était délicieux d’entendre son prénom dans sa bouche. Ari avait oublié que Louis lui avait volé ses affaires et l’avait laissé seul sur le bord d’une rivière. Il avait tout oublié. Pendant un instant, la pensée lui vint que Louis pourrait le tuer, et qu’il en serait ravi.

 

— Salut, Louis.

 

Ils se sourirent. Pour la première fois, Ari se rendit compte que Louis avait l’air un peu mal à l’aise, ou du moins intimidé. Il restait immobile, ses paumes appuyées sur la paillasse, le corps légèrement en arrière.

 

Ari avait la bouche sèche.

 

— Tu viens ?

 

Il hocha la tête et franchit le dernier mètre vers Louis avant de se laisser tomber à son côté. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. L’odeur de Louis était partout dans cette pièce, la saveur un peu âcre de sa sueur, et quelque chose de plus léger, de doux.

 

Ari voulait l’enlacer, l’enlacer très lentement, rester pendant un temps infini dans la chaleur de ses bras. Il voulait se mêler à la couleur de sa peau, toucher ses tempes et les embrasser, sentir le frôlement de ses paupières sur son propre visage.

 

Mais Louis se décala légèrement, créant entre eux un fossé invisible.

 

— Tu as vu mon message ?

— Oui.

 

Ari entendait son coeur battre dans sa poitrine. Il espérait que Louis ne le pouvait pas.

 

— J’ai réfléchi à ton gage. 

— Je croyais que la dernière fois était déjà le gage.

 

Louis ne baissa pas le regard. Une petite flamme malicieuse brillait dans son regard.

 

— Non, c’était un cadeau.

— Je n’avais rien demandé.

— Tu n’as pas apprécié ?

 

Ari cligna des paupières, un peu surpris. Mais la discussion prenait un tour qui l’amusait.

 

— Si. C’était seulement la suite qui était moins… Agréable.

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

— J’ai pensé que tu n’avais pas besoin de tes vêtements. Ils étaient salis.

— J’espère que tu as lavé ma tunique avant de dormir avec dans ce cas.

 

Cette fois Louis rougit franchement et détourna le regard. Ari était plutôt fier de lui. Il lui donna un petit coup sur le bras et rit :

 

— Je rigole, tu en fais ce que tu veux. Je n’en ai plus besoin.

— C’est donc toi qui rentres chez moi tous les jours, le coupa Louis d’une voix plus froide.

 

Ari hésita un peu, mais il finit par acquiescer.

 

— Oui, c’est moi. Si ça te déranges je ne le ferais plus.

 

Peut-être que Louis ne s’attendait pas à une telle franchise. En tout cas il ne rétorqua rien et se contenta de l’observer pendant de longues secondes avant de relâcher la tension qui avait durci la ligne de ses épaules.

 

— J’ai réfléchi longtemps à ton gage. Mais en ayant l’idée de t’écrire un message hier sur le mur de mon _insula_ , je me suis rendu compte que tu es le seul à pouvoir m’apporter quelque chose dont j’ai très envie.

 

Ari sentit son pouls s’emballer. De quoi parlait Louis ? Ca sonnait très… Hum.

 

— Euh, ah oui ? répondit-il simplement, prenant un air détaché.

 

Louis sourit. Il n’avait plus l’air insolent qu’il affichait au début de la discussion. Maintenant, il avait simplement l’air… Jeune. Innocent. Il avait juste l’air du plus joli garçon du monde, et Ari oublia ses pensées pour se noyer une nouvelle fois dans son regard.

 

— Oui, j’aimerais beaucoup que tu m’apprennes l’alphabet latin. Pour que je sache lire et écrire.

 

 

*

*

*

 

Louis se demandait encore comment il avait osé demander ça. Il ne cessait de se repasser en boucle dans son esprit le visage surpris de Ari, ses yeux qui s’étaient écarquillés, sa bouche entrouverte et le petit sourire qui s’était dessiné sur le côté droit de sa joue.

 

Dans un autre contexte, Louis lui aurait sans doute sauté dessus pour l’embrasser de toutes ses forces, et puis l’aurait déshabillé et — bref.

 

Ari avait accepté.

 

Louis ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Peut-être pour se moquer de lui ? Peut-être parce qu’il espérait recevoir des faveurs en échange ? Peut-être parce que Louis lui faisait passer le temps ? Peut-être parce qu’il était réellement intéressé ? Mais cette dernière option paraissait peu probable.

 

Son bouquet de fleurs entre les mains, Louis se rendit à la fenêtre de sa chambre et leva les yeux vers les étoiles. Comment, par tous les dons de Vénus, Ari pourrait-il être attiré par Louis qui vivait dans un taudis, se prostituait et n’était même pas intelligent ?

 

Il se mit à pleurer, ce qui lui arrivait pour la première fois depuis des années.

 

 

*

*

*

 

 

Lorsque Louis tourna au coin de la rue, il n’aperçut pas Ari tout de suite, ébloui par le soleil de midi qui faisait peser un voile brûlant sur les larges pavés des avenues. Pourtant le jeune homme était là, assis sur le parvis de la bibliothèque, plongé dans l’analyse d’une galette de blé noir. Louis s’approcha, sautant lestement par-dessus un chien qui dormait près d’un étalage et alla se planter devant Ari, créant une large flaque d’ombre sur la peau du garçon qui releva la tête, surpris. Il se redressa presque immédiatement, ses joues prenant une teinte rose que Louis avait appris à apprécier plus qu’il n’était raisonnable.

 

— Salut, je ne t’avais pas vu, bafouilla t-il.

 

Puis d’un geste brusque, il fourra la galette entre les mains de Louis.

 

— C’est pour toi. Pour ce soir.

— Merci. 

 

Louis accepta le présent comme s’il s’agissait d’une banalité. Il n’avait pas envie que Ari sache combien ces cadeaux lui faisait plaisir. Et puis il avait un peu honte aussi, ayant vaguement l’impression de mendier sans le faire exprès. Mais Ari avait l’air si gentiment ravi de lui faire plaisir qu’il n’avait pas le coeur de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. (N’est-ce pas ?)

 

Il rangea la galette dans sa besace et suivit Ari à l’intérieur de la grande bibliothèque. C’était la première fois qu’il y pénétrait, et il resta un moment pétrifié, à observer les grandes colonnades colorées et les bibliothèques d’érables vernis où s’entassaient des papyrus plus ou moins jaunis. Ari se retourna et lui adressa un sourire rassurant, comme pour l’inviter à avancer vers lui. Louis resserra ses doigts autour de la lanière de son sac et s’approcha, un vague malaise au fond de la gorge. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment légitime à pénétrer dans un tel lieu. Il ne savait même pas lire et écrire le latin, et ne possédait que des bribes ridicules de notions de grecs, retenues par hasard lorsqu’il était assigné au service du fils de son ancien maître et qu’il l’accompagnait chez le précepteur. Ari se mit à marcher à sa hauteur et, sûrement pour le mettre à l’aise, commença à lui désigner les allées de la bibliothèque. 

— Ici, c’est la poésie latine. Par là tu as toutes _Les Métamorphoses_ d’Ovide, c’est un très beautexte ! Là, c’est un endroit où l’on peut étudier en empruntant des manuscrits. Par là il y a une cour ouverte, il y a souvent des poètes qui viennent y réciter des vers.

 

Louis hochait la tête, ses yeux courant de droite à gauche, incapable de retenir toutes les informations qui s’offraient à lui. La lumière dans la bibliothèque était tamisée et chaude, et il flottait partout une vague odeur de miel et de poussière. Des jeunes gens passaient et repassaient, des rouleaux de papyrus sous les bras, des moues sérieuses sur le visage. De vieux professeurs devisaient dans un coin, à moitié dissimulé par une grande statue d’Apollon tenant sa lyre de la main gauche. Ari l’entraîna jusqu’à un grand escalier et ils montèrent à l’étage supérieur.

 

— Là-haut il y a de grandes tables pour travailler, et on pourra emprunter du matériel d’écriture.

 

Louis acquiesça. L’étage supérieur était moins sombre, et les murs étaient décorés de fresques aux couleurs vives. Sur le pan gauche s’étalait même une large mosaïque bleue et verte, représentant Apollon et ses muses composant des vers sur un coin de l’Olympe. Louis était familier de ces images, mais il trouva la mosaïque particulièrement jolie à cet endroit. Il le dit à Ari qui sourit et répondit simplement :

 

— C’est mon père qui l’a offert à la bibliothèque et j’ai choisi le motif. Je la trouve très belle aussi.

Louis resta quelques secondes à observer l’oeuvre, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça. Lorsqu’il se retourna, Ari était déjà parti au bout de salle, et s’était installé sur une petite table vide, près d’une fenêtre dont le volet de bois était ouvert, laissant entrer les rayons chauds du soleil. Louis s’assit près de lui, posant sa besace à ses pieds.

 

— Pourquoi est-ce que c’est aussi sombre en bas, alors qu’ici les fenêtres sont ouvertes ?

— C’est pour préserver les manuscrits. L’écriture risquerait de s’effacer avec le soleil. 

— Je vois.

 

Louis aurait pu se sentir un peu stupide, mais la façon dont lui répondait Ari et les sourires adorables qu’il lui adressait faisait sonner la moindre de ses remarques comme quelque chose d’intelligent. Louis décida à partir de ce moment-là qu’il pouvait faire confiance à Ari, et que le jeune homme n’était visiblement pas là pour se moquer de son ignorance mais vraiment pour lui apprendre à lire et écrire.

 

Ce qui était aussi étrange et incongru qu’agréable.

 

Ari ramena à leur table tout un attirail pour écrire : de grandes tablettes, un stylet pour y graver des mots, quelques morceaux de papyrus et un manuscrit où s’étalait de larges lettres aux contours fins.

— C’est l’alphabet latin, précisa Ari en le lui mettant sous les yeux. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir apprendre le grec ? Ce serait plus simple comme tu as déjà quelques bases.

— Non, je veux savoir le latin.

— Comme tu veux !

 

Ari s’installa plus confortablement à coté de lui, et, plongeant ses yeux merveilleusement plus verts et lumineux que d’habitude, il lança :

 

— Alors allons-y.

 

*

*

*

 

A la fin de la journée, Louis était persuadé des talents de professeur d’Ari et également persuadé de sa propre incapacité à rester concentré plus de dix secondes lorsque le jeune homme le regardait en souriant.

C’était terrible.

Ari lui expliquait pourtant tout très bien, avec une patience étonnante et une douceur que Louis n’avait jamais rencontré auparavant. Mais lui avait l’impression de gâcher ce talent en bafouillant comme un idiot lorsque les yeux d’Ari plongeaient dans les siens, ou lorsque leurs mains se frôlaient lorsqu’ils se passaient le stylet ou un manuscrit.

En aidant Ari à ranger tout ce qu’ils avaient utilisé, il avait l’impression un peu humiliante de n’avoir rien retenu d’autre que la façon dont la fossette d’Ari se creusait sur le côté de sa joue, rien retenu d’autre que la chaleur qu’il ressentait au fond de son estomac quand le jeune homme lui rappelait de se concentrer avec une petite moue adorable, rien retenu d’autre que la façon dont son poignet dansait au-dessus du papier, et rien retenu d’autre que les intonations graves de sa voix lui récitant un alphabet dont il n’avait retenu que le premier tiers des lettres.

 

Un échec.

Mais l’échec qui avait été le plus agréable à vivre.

 

En redescendant l’escalier avec Ari, il ne put quand même pas s’empêcher de s’insulter intérieurement pour avoir gâché à ce point cette leçon. Ari, malgré sa gentillesse presque agaçante, avait du se rendre compte de sa nullité et n’allait jamais vouloir le revoir après ça. (Peut-être même qu’il allait s’imaginer que Louis était aussi nulle en apprentissage scolaire qu’au lit… Quelle humiliation.) Il laissa errer son regard sur la taille du jeune homme, encerclée par une ceinture un peu lâche qui retombait sur le côté de sa tunique. Sa nuque était blanche, dévoilée par un chignon qui relevait ses cheveux épais et bruns. Louis détourna les yeux.

 

Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi, alors qu’il avait partagé l’intimité de dizaines d’hommes, posé ses mains sur tant de peaux et embrassé tant de bouches, Ari lui semblait le plus attirant, le plus beau, le plus parfait de tous les êtres. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait tant envie de lui, de toutes les façons possibles, alors même qu’il était dégoûté par le reste du genre humain.

 

Ils sortirent dehors et sur le trottoir, Ari se tourna vers lui. Il lui sourit.

 

— J’ai passé une très bonne après-midi… Tu es disponible demain ?

— Pourquoi faire ?

 

Louis fronça les sourcils. Ari haussa les épaules, un peu hésitant :

 

— Je ne sais pas… Continuer les leçons ? Si tu veux vraiment savoir lire et écrire, il va falloir en faire beaucoup.

— Ah… Bon. Oui. C’est vrai…

 

Louis se mordilla la lèvre. Alors Ari voulait bien continuer les cours ? Il voulait bien le revoir ? Il n’avait pas été trop lent et nul et…

 

— Si tu ne veux pas ce n’est pas grave, murmura Ari.

 

Louis se rendit compte qu’il ne disait rien depuis plusieurs secondes et s’empressa de le détromper :

 

— Non, ce serait vraiment… Gentil. Même si je ne veux pas te déranger.

— C’est moi qui te le propose. Tu es un élève très agréable en plus. 

 

Il lui adressa un clin d’oeil complice que Louis ne sut pas trop interpréter. Mais soit.

Ils allaient continuer les leçons.

 

Louis le voulait bien,

pour l’amour de l’art et de la poésie.

 

(Et des fossettes d’Ari.)

 

 

**- _sweat creature, you bring me home -_**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ari était heureux.

 

Il n’avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Il se levait le sourire aux lèvres, il traversait chaque journée le coeur léger. Il acceptait même de se rendre dans le bureau de son père tous les soirs, et écoutait avec attention les comptes rendus commerciaux qu’il lui faisait.

 

Louis accompagnait chacune de ses pensées.

 

Il n’avait pas le temps de se sentir stupide, ou niais, ou terriblement amoureux. Il n’y pensait même pas. C’était juste comme ça, un ciel bleu perpétuel dans son esprit (bleu comme les yeux de Louis). Sa soeur le chambrait allègrement dès qu’ils se croisaient dans la maison, parce qu’il multipliait les maladresses. Au déjeuner, il avait réussi à boire l’eau du vase des fleurs. Dans le jardin, il restait des heures à observer l’océan et à écrire de la poésie. Heureusement que Louis n’avait pas connaissance des lignes de poèmes qu’il lui dédiait, car il s’enfuirait certainement en courant.

 

Nilla et Lima avaient essayé de lui en parler, mais Ari leur avait simplement répondu assez énigmatiquement qu’il avait l’impression d’avoir enfin trouvé un sens à sa vie.

Et c’était vrai.

 

Il ne vivait plus que pour les trois jours de la semaine où il voyait Louis. En fin de soirée, après sa journée de travail, et parfois pendant des heures entières. Ils restaient très souvent à la bibliothèque, plongés dans l’apprentissage du latin. Louis, qui avait été un peu dissipé au début, semblait maintenant prendre un réel plaisir à décoder des textes. Ari adorait l’observer, front plissé et le bout de sa langue coincé entre ses dents, penché sur un manuscrit, les doigts tachés d’une encre bon marché. Lorsqu’il arrivait à lire une phrase, il relevait la tête, les joues roses, les yeux brillants. Il avait l’air si heureux que le coeur de Ari explosait, invariablement.

 

Ils passaient aussi des heures à se promener dans les rues. Ils aimaient le confort de la ville, la fausse intimité qu’elle leur laissait : juste assez pour qu’ils se sentent invisibles au milieu de la foule, mais tout de même trop exposés pour qu’ils en viennent à se fondre l’un contre l’autre. Ils n’étaient pas retournés à la rivière, comme d’un commun accord. Mais ils parlaient, beaucoup. Ari racontait des mythes à Louis, qui trouvait ça très drôle (surtout les affaires amoureuses de Zeus). Louis racontait la Grèce à Ari, la mer brillante sous le soleil, les roches blanches, les oliviers aux troncs secs et tortueux. Parfois, ils se parlaient dans cette langue. Louis butait sur les mots mais avait un bien meilleur accent que Ari qui s’emmêlait souvent dans des phrases trop longues. Ils se regardaient alors en riant et se remettaient à parler en latin, que Louis maniait très bien.

 

Ils passaient des heures assis à l’ombre des statues du forum. Le soleil mordait la pierre au-dessus d’eux, mais ils ne se rendaient pas compte, immobiles dans une flaque de fraîcheur. Les souvenirs d’enfance d’Ari passionnaient Louis qui lui posait beaucoup de questions. Ari, lui, aimait lorsque Louis faisait le récit de toutes les aventures qu’il avait vécu sur les mers. Il le soupçonnait un peu de se donner un rôle qu’il n’avait pas eu en réalité, mais peu lui importait. Louis était un pirate des mers, un héros, il était Homère et avait vaincu les sirènes. 

 

Ils riaient comme des gamins, se poursuivaient à la tombée de la nuit dans les rues résonnantes de musique, et parfois se retrouvaient l’un contre l’autre, cachés par le pan d’un mur épais, au milieu du silence. Alors Ari serrait Louis contre lui, respirait l’odeur de son cou. Leurs respirations démultipliées semblaient assourdissantes, leurs bouches se cherchaient dans le noir mais invariablement Louis avait un mouvement de recul, il repoussait Ari et s’enfuyait.

 

Ari ne comprenait pas au début. Mais peu-à-peu, dans les regards fuyants de Louis, il avait compris qu’il avait sûrement peur. Lui aussi avait peur à vrai dire. Il avait peur de s’avouer qu’il était amoureux. Mais c’était un peu tard, il était incapable de le repousser.

 

Alors il patientait. Ce n’était pas si difficile. La présence de Louis si souvent à ses côtés lui suffisait. Il aimait ses facéties, son air perpétuellement insolent, sa facilité à voler des fruits sur les étals des marchés, et puis à les fourrer dans les mains d’Ari en riant comme un idiot. Il aimait venir le chercher à la sortie du lupanar quelques soirs, et se rendre avec lui dans les tavernes de la ville, boire du vin trop épicé et chanter en choeur avec tous les ivrognes de Pompéi. Il aimait leurs égarements quelques fois, aux abords de la ville.

 

Il aimait se souvenir de ce jour un peu plus frais où le ciel couvert les avaient poussé à se réfugier entre les colonnes de l’amphithéâtre. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir, et Louis lui avait pris la main, doucement. Sa paume était chaude dans la sienne. Ils s’étaient glissés à l’intérieur du bâtiment, par une porte dérobée que Ari n’aurait jamais soupçonné. Ils étaient tout en bas du théâtre, à la hauteur de la scène. Une pièce était en train d’être jouée, une farce facile qui faisait s’esclaffer les spectateurs. Ari n’avait rien suivi de l’intrigue, trop occupé à regarder Louis qui riait, riait tant que de minuscules rides se formaient au coin de ses yeux. Il était beau, douloureusement beau. Ari avait eu tellement envie de le coller au mur et de l’embrasser à en perdre le souffle, de lui dire tous ces mots qu’il écrivait pour lui. Il avait tellement eu envie de lui murmurer qu’il était la personne la plus merveilleuse de cet univers, et que si les Dieux venaient à lui faire du mal, il mourrait pour lui.Mais au moment où il s’apprêtait à lui dire tout ça, un homme travaillant pour l’amphithéâtre était apparu au bout du couloir et les avait fait déguerpir en vitesse. Louis avait l’air un peu déçu, lui qui aurait voulu connaître la fin de la pièce. Mais Ari était heureux, parce qu’il tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne, et que leurs doigts s’étaient enlacés.

 

 

*

*

*

 

Peut-être que tout aurait pu continuer comme ça, indéfiniment.

 

Les leçons, les rires faciles, les mains qui se frôlent, les après-midis à s’épuiser de soleil et de mots, les commentaires sarcastiques de Louis, les maladresses d’Ari.

 

Peut-être qu’ils auraient pu continuer comme ça, indéfiniment.

 

En ignorant l’Amour.

 

Mais le temps pressait trop, et les Dieux, assis au sommet de l’Olympe, s’impatientaient.

 

*

*

*

 

Louis se balançait d’avant en arrière sur sa chaise, les yeux rivés vers le ciel qui apparaissait derrière le volet de la bibliothèque. Un orage se préparait, le premier de l’été. Il faisait gris et l’air qui montait de l’océan était lourd et gorgé de pluie.

 

Ari déposa une petite pile de manuscrit devant lui et se rassit.

 

— Tu n’as pas l’air très motivé aujourd’hui.

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

— Je n’ai pas très bien dormi.

— Pourquoi ?

— J’avais mal au dos. 

 

Il détourna le regard. Ari n’insista pas. Louis avait l’air gêné, et c’était si rare qu’il préféra respecter son silence. Ils travaillèrent une bonne heure, chacun penché sur ses manuscrits. Ari, qui jetait régulièrement des coups d’oeil à Louis, se rendait bien compte que celui-ci n’avançait pas. Il avait plutôt l’air plongé dans une sorte de rêverie mélancolique, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Et il poussait de longs soupirs réguliers. C’était étrange de le voir aussi éteint, lui qui débordait d’habitude de vie.

 

Au bout d’un moment, Ari se racla la gorge et se décida à demander :

 

— Louis ? Tu veux faire une pause ?

 

Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement et hocha la tête. Ses yeux se fixaient partout, sauf sur le visage de son compagnon. Ari se leva, et rangea ses affaires. Il parlait pour eux-deux, voulant, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, changer les idées de Louis.

 

— Il vaut mieux qu’on parte de toute façon, il va bientôt se mettre à pleuvoir et il est déjà tard. Et puis on va s’abimer les yeux à force de travailler comme ça tout le temps. Tu sais que la semaine prochaine, on pourrait aller voir un spectacle pour changer. Je nous prendrais des places. Tu es déjà allé au théâtre ?

 

Louis grommela quelque chose que Ari ne saisit pas. Peut-être que sa question était stupide, en même temps. Bien sûr que Louis n’était jamais allé au théâtre. Il n’était pas un citoyen, il n’était qu’un esclave. Pire : il se prostituait. Qu’il arrive à rentrer dans cette bibliothèque sans que personne ne lui ait jamais rien dit était déjà, en soi, un exploit. Il était condamné à se cacher dans les recoins de l’amphithéâtre pour pouvoir rire à une farce. Pour la première fois, la différence entre eux frappa Ari. Et c’était triste, parce qu’indépassable.

 

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque. L’air était très lourd, bien plus qu’en début d’après-midi. Une sorte de moiteur qui montait de l’océan rendait les vêtements collants et désagréables. Ari leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il était gris sombre, et un amoncellement de nuages épais surmontait la ville, inquiétant.

 

— Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi, lança Louis derrière lui.

 

Ari haussa les épaules. Ils avaient pris l’habitude de marcher tous les deux jusqu’au forum lorsqu’ils rentraient, parce que Ari disait qu’il aimait bien écouter les hommes politiques et les philosophes qui s’y trouvaient, à toute heure de la journée. En réalité, le forum qui était à l’opposé de la maison d’Ari, était surtout un prétexte pour rester un peu plus longtemps avec Louis.

 

— Non, faisons comme d’habitude. Je ne suis pas en sucre de toute façon.

— Comme tu veux, souffla Louis.

 

Ils se mirent à marcher, silencieux. Il semblait à Ari que Louis avait le coeur aussi lourd que le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les Dieux lui avaient-ils fait parvenir une mauvaise nouvelle ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? Une simple mélancolie soudain trop lourde à porter ? Le jeune homme était conscient que la vie de Louis n’était pas très drôle, et il se demandait souvent comment le garçon trouvait encore le courage de rire et d’inventer mille et une bêtises. Lui ne pourrait pas, dans de pareilles conditions. Il admirait beaucoup Louis, pour ça et tout le reste.

 

A la moitié du chemin, une pluie fine et chaude commença à leur tomber dessus, infiltrant le tissu de leurs vêtements et s’écrasant sur leurs peaux poussiéreuses. Louis s’arrêta au milieu du trottoir et leva les yeux vers le ciel, paupières fermées. Il était beau, dans cette lumière apocalyptique, ses cheveux trop longs tombant presque sur ses épaules, ses joues mal rasées et creuses, son corps délié d’adolescent trop vite abîmée par la vie. Ari n’avait jamais été marqué par ça, par la beauté entière de Louis, une beauté qui n’avait rien de poétique mais qui était juste _vivante_ , réelle, cassante. Louis n’était pas parfait, ses yeux étaient cernés, ses hanches et ses cuisses trop pleines, ses bras trop fins, et pourtant, aux yeux d’Ari, il était un tout absolument sublime.

 

Il s’avança, se planta devant lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage. La pluie tombait plus fort encore, autour d’eux les gens courraient s’abriter dans les maisons, les commerçants fermaient leur devanture, le vent soulevait les déchets sur le trottoir. Un chien clopinait, la queue entre les jambes, et les dépassa. Ari ne faisait attention à rien d’autres qu’aux yeux océans de Louis, maintenant ouverts et plongés dans les siens. Des yeux qui n’avaient plus la même profondeur que d’habitude, mais qui avait pris la couleur de fin du monde du ciel, un gris presque noir, métallique.

 

Louis l’enlaça. Ce n’était pas doux, ni violent, c’était juste brusque et imprévu. Ses mains s’agrippèrent aux pans de sa tunique, serrant le tissu. Son front posé sur la poitrine d’Ari. Ils étaient seuls dans la rue balayée par le vent et la pluie, une tempête tropicale, brûlante et moite. Ils étaient seuls et Ari avait oublié le monde entier. Il releva le visage de Louis, sa main doucement posée sur sa joue. Il murmura : _Louis_ …

 

Louis ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer. Il l’embrassa, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, ses doigts se perdant dans ses cheveux, finissant de défaire son chignon déjà malmené par le vent. Sa bouche était chaude, ses lèvres douces. C’était la première fois qu’ils s’embrassaient.

 

Le tonnerre fit gronder la terre.

Ils se serrèrent davantage l’un contre l’autre, aveugles au monde alentour.

 

La seule chose qui comptait étaient leurs corps enlacés, leurs coeurs battant avec la même force, leurs mains qui se touchaient, se frôlaient.

Brusquement, il y eut un bruit de course. Une charrette qui dévalaient la rue et les arrachèrent l’un à l’autre. Ils se regardèrent une seconde, pupilles dilatées, souffle court. Louis attrapa la main d’Ari et ils se mirent à courir dans la rue, le cuir de leurs chaussures gorgé d’eau, leurs cheveux collant à la peau de leurs visages. Louis se retourna vers Ari, il riait comme un gosse, exactement lorsqu’il s’enfuyait après avoir volé une pomme sur un étalage, mais cette fois, c’était beaucoup plus, Ari pensa, c’est mon coeur qu’il tient entre ses mains, c’est mon coeur qu’il vient de m’arracher.

 

Et il s’en sentait si léger.

 

*

*

*

 

Ils grimpèrent jusqu’à la chambre de Louis, fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Leurs respirations étaient sifflantes à cause de leur course effrénée. Louis s’appuya contre le mur, fermant les paupières quelques instants. Ari, lui, s’assit sur son petit coffre, mains entre ses cuisses. Par la fenêtre, il voyait les arbres pliés par le vent, et la pluie qui tombait en rafale. Le spectacle aurait pu l’effrayer un autre jour, mais il se sentait beaucoup trop euphorique pour y faire attention.

 

Il se tourna vers Louis. Le silence soudain qui imprégnait la pièce rendit leurs gestes plus doux, lents. Ari se releva et s’approcha de lui, enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, et ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau. La bouche de Louis tremblait légèrement, et Ari recula lorsqu’il sentit une larme s’écraser sur sa joue.

 

— Ça va ?

 

Louis hocha la tête, reniflant. Ari se recula, les joues rouges.

 

— Pardon… Je, tu aurais du me dire que tu ne voulais pas…

— Non.

 

Louis tendit la main et attrapa son poignet.

 

— Ce n’est pas ça. C’est très bien. C’est (il rit un peu, entre ses larmes), c’est même beaucoup mieux que bien. C’est juste…

 

Il fit un petite grimace. Ari haussa un sourcil.

— C’est ?

 

Louis baissa la tête. Il lâcha le poignet d’Ari.

 

— J’ai mal au dos.

 

Ari ne s’attendait pas vraiment à ça. Et pourtant, Louis fondit à nouveau en larmes, les épaules secoués de sanglots. C’était déstabilisant. Ari avait envie de le secouer, de lui dire : non non Louis, t’as pas le droit de craquer toi, t’es fort, je t’ai toujours cru comme ça, t’as pas le droit d’avoir mal quelque part, ou de n’en plus pouvoir.

 

Il le fit asseoir sur son lit, et lui apporta un bol d’eau. Louis but, se calmant peu à peu. Le blanc de ses yeux était rougi, Ari avait mal au coeur.

 

— Tu veux m’expliquer ?

 

Louis renifla. 

 

— J’sais pas.

— Tu veux me montrer alors ? Je peux t’emmener chez notre médecin.

— Non.

 

Louis écarquilla les yeux, un mouvement de répulsion le faisant reculer. Ari lui reprit les mains, caressant doucement sa peau. 

 

— D’accord, d’accord. Tu t’es blessé ?  
— Non. Pas vraiment… Ce sont… Ce sont des douleurs anciennes, qui reviennent souvent.

— Des douleurs anciennes ? Avant Pompéi ?

— Oui.

— A Rome ?

— … Oui.

 

Ari fronça légèrement les sourcils.

 

— Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas me montrer ?

 

Louis hésita longuement. Il respirait fort, observant l’eau dans son bol. Puis au bout d’une minute, il posa l’ustensile près de lui et se leva.

Ari l’observa se déshabiller. Louis n’avait aucune pudeur. Ce n’était pas dans les moeurs ici, mais Ari ne put pas s’empêcher de détourner le regard jusqu’à ce qu’il se mette dos à lui. Voir Louis nu le… Perturbait. Lorsqu’il tourna à nouveau la tête, Louis était assis.

 

Ari ferma les paupières quelques secondes. C’était douloureux. Il avança lentement la main vers la colonne vertébrale de Louis, fit glisser ses doigts entre ses os ronds. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir ça, les deux fois où ils s’étaient rendus à la rivière ? C’est vrai qu’il n’avait pas osé regarder Louis de trop près, mal à l’aise. Et il n’avait que le vague souvenir de sa peau brune, striée par les rayons du soleil entre les feuilles mouvantes des arbres. Ce qu’il avait surement pris pour de simples ombres étaient en réalité des lézardes blanches, rappelant les lanières d’un fouet de cuir, qui avaient du s’abattre sur le dos de Louis chez son ancien maître, à Rome. S’y mélangeaient de griffures plus rouges, bien plus récentes.

 

La voix d’Ari était blanche lorsqu’il demanda :

 

— Qui t’a fait ça ?

 

Louis ne répondit pas. Il tourna légèrement la tête, lui jetant un regard sombre.

 

— C’est à Rome ?  
— Oui.

— Et ça ?

 

Il frôla une griffure rouge. Louis frissonna, son dos se tendit.

 

— Avant-hier. Un client.

 

Ari serra la mâchoire. Louis n’était pas un putain d’objet. Qui se permettait de lui lacérer la peau de cette façon ?

Le jeune homme se retourna, se mettant face à lui. Il sourit, ses yeux encore humides.

 

— C’est rien tu sais. Les griffures, ça va partir. Le reste, je ne crois pas.

 

Ari tremblait un peu. De colère. C’était la première fois. Il prit la main de Louis, embrassa ses phalanges, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

 

— Tu ne sais pas qui est ce client ?

 

Louis haussa les épaules. Non. Il n’avait pas accès au registre, et il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de son visage. Comme tous les autres.

 

— C’est mon métier tu sais. J’ai choisi ça. Ce n’est pas grave. Les douleurs ne viennent pas des griffures. C’est le reste.

— Mais si c’est grave.

 

La voix d’Ari était plus grave que d’habitude, sourde. Louis posa sa main au creux de son cou, approchant son visage du sien. Il l’embrassa longuement. Ari s’appuya sur ses cuisses nus, s’avançant davantage. Il souffla contre la bouche du jeune homme :

 

— Tu ne feras pas ça toute ta vie Louis, je te promets que je te sortirais de là.

 

Louis rit un peu. Un rire habituel, moqueur et sarcastique. L’ambiance était plus légère. Il mordilla la lèvre d’Ari.

 

— Ah oui ? Est-ce que tu voudrais me racheter pour que je sois ton esclave attitré ?

— C'est pas drôle, gémit Ari. Je ne veux plus que tu sois un esclave.

— Pourtant je le suis. Je suis né comme ça. On ne peut pas changer son destin de cette manière, Ari.

 

Ari secoua la tête. Il s’en fichait. Là, tout de suite, il n’avait pas vraiment la tête à réfléchir à la manière dont il allait sortir Louis de ce fichu lupanar, mais plus tard alors, oui, il verrait.

Pour le moment, il était trop occupé à sucer la peau du cou de Louis.

 

— Dis… Tu as vraiment très très mal ou… ?

 

Louis rit à nouveau. C’était si agréable de le retrouver comme ça. Ari comprit, dans ce rire là, soulagé, que Louis devait avoir envie de lui dire depuis longtemps, pour ce dos laminé.

 

— Je croyais que tu ne voudrais jamais connaître l’étendu de mes talents.

 

Ari secoua la tête en pouffant.

 

— Tu es fou. J’y pense tous les jours.

— Vraiment ?

 

Les doigts de Louis passaient et repassaient sur sa joue, légers.

 

— Hm. Enfin…

 

Louis le coupa en l’embrassant. Ari comprit que le jeune homme ne voulait pas en entendre davantage. Peut-être qu’il avait peur de ce qu’il pouvait dire. Et à vrai dire, Ari aussi avait un peu peur d’avouer à voix haute que ce qu’il ressentait n’était pas qu’une simple attirance charnelle. C’était tellement _plus_.

Il se tut, supposant que de toute façon, ses yeux disaient tout pour lui.

 

Lentement, il enroula ses doigts autour des hanches de Louis, l’attirant plus près. Il mourrait d’envie de sentir son corps contre le sien, de le découvrir dans la moiteur de cette minuscule chambre, dans cette lumière de fin du monde. Mais il n’osait pas le dire. Comme un adolescent découvrant l’amour entre les bras d’un homme plus expérimenté, il se laissait guider, tout entier offert à Louis.

 

*

*

*

 

Louis avait l’impression qu’il allait se liquéfier, là, sur place, entre les bras d’Ari… C’était… trop. Il avait déshabillé le jeune homme. Lentement. Avec une tendresse qu’il ne se connaissait même pas et qui lui avait fait un peu peur. Il n’avait pas besoin d’être doux avec ses clients, c’était juste, comme ça. Il leur demandait ce qu’ils voulaient, et il le faisait. Point. Tout était mécanique, parfaitement huilé. Il savait où poser ses doigts, il savait comment avoir l’air attirant. Mais là… Ari lui faisait en quelque sorte perdre ses moyens. Parce que tout ce qu’il faisait avait l’air important, et merveilleux. Le jeune homme le suivait des yeux, pupilles assombries par le désir, les joues colorées. Il était beau. Le déluge qui leur était tombé dessus avait fait boucler ses cheveux. Ils étaient toujours attachés d’habitude, et Louis n’avait jamais remarqué qu’ils étaient aussi long et épais. Il passa la main dedans, et Ari frémit. C’était étrange, cette façon qu’il avait de le dévorer du regard. C’était étrange toute cette sensualité inconnue que Louis ne percevait pas auparavant et qui lui donnait envie d’être lent, terriblement lent, pour que Ari le supplie.

 

Parce que le plus étrange dans tout ça, c’est que Ari se laissait entièrement faire, sans lui donner aucune indication sur ce qu’il voulait… Louis était assis sur lui, ses cuisses entourant ses hanches. Et Ari avait l’air tellement… Soumis ? Louis était un peu effrayé par cette position. Ce n’était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer, normalement. Tous les clients de Louis étaient au-dessus parce que c’était, eh bien, la règle ?*Est-ce que Ari ignorait ça ? C’était impossible.

 

Il laissa lentement trainer sa main sur le torse du jeune homme, caressant sa peau jusqu’à son nombril. Le corps d’Ari était doux. Et il sentait bon. Louis avait pressenti que ce serait le cas, mais il était si heureux que ce soit vrai. Ari ne sentait pas la transpiration ou le mauvais vin ou le poisson grillé comme c’était le cas de beaucoup d’hommes qu’il était obligé d’étreindre… Ari était juste, il était juste parfait. Louis voulait le dévorer.

 

— Lou ?

 

Lou ? Il rougit un peu. Heureusement que l’obscurité envahissait déjà la pièce, ne laissant que des ombres traînantes sur leurs visages.

 

— Oui ?

— Tu veux pas, euh… Enfin j’ai un peu froid.

 

C’est vrai qu’ils étaient immobiles depuis de longues minutes maintenant. Louis se sentit stupide. Il n’avait même pas remarqué que Ari frissonnait, tout à sa contemplation.

 

— Pardon. Tu veux une couverture ?  
— Non. Je te veux toi. Viens.

 

Ari prit ses bras, l’attirant contre lui et Louis se retrouva à moitié allongé sur son corps. Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux, puis sur sa nuque. Il l’embrassa. C’était doux, comme tous les autres baisers qu’il lui avait donné. Louis soupira de bonheur.

 

— Ça va pas ?

 

La voix d’Ari était basse et ses yeux sondaient le visage du garçon, un peu inquiet.

 

— Si, si.

— Tu as l’air… Bizarre.

 

Puis, plus bas, il chuchota :

 

— J’te plais pas ?

 

Louis écarquilla les yeux et s’empressa de le détromper :

 

— Quoi ? Bien sûr que si ! Je veux dire, t’es si… Putain, t’es magnifique Ari.

— Alors qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

— Je sais pas… Je réfléchis trop je crois…

 

Ari se mit à rire.

 

— Ah oui ? Bizarre, toi qui es si spontané d’habitude.

— Faut croire que je ne le suis pas pour tout, grommela Louis.

 

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou d’Ari. Il se sentait comme un gamin maintenant, absolument démuni. Comment dire à Ari que…

 

— Tu as déjà fait l’amour avec quelqu’un Louis ?

 

Il se redressa, s’appuyant sur un coude.

 

— Ari. Je me prostitue ? Bien sûr que oui je l’ai déjà fait.

— Non.

 

Ari posa sa main sur sa hanche, y laissant trainer ses doigts. Louis essaya d’ignorer à quel point cette caresse était douce.

 

— Je veux dire, faire l’amour avec quelqu’un que tu ai- _apprécies._ Pas avec des inconnus pour de l’argent. Faire l’amour vraiment, en y mettant toute ton âme, en… En te laissant guider par tes émotions ? Quelque chose comme ça.

 

Louis resta un moment silencieux. D’accord. Il avait compris. Il devait juste arrêter de réfléchir au moindre de ses gestes, parce que Ari n’était pas un client. Il était un humain, l’humain qu’il aimait, pour une raison qu’il ne s’expliquait pas vraiment.

 

Lentement, il avança sa main et frôla du bout des doigts les côtes du garçon. Les yeux d’Ari brillaient dans le noir, comme deux pierres précieuses. Louis se pencha pour l’embrasser et contre sa bouche, il souffla :

 

— Non, je ne l’ai jamais fait, c’est la première fois.

 

Alors ils s’embrassèrent. Cette fois, Louis ferma les yeux, se sentant partir. Partir dans un endroit où seul le corps brûlant d’Ari existait. Il s’enlacèrent plus fort, et Louis se glissa entre les jambes du jeune homme. C’était brouillon, plein d’une fièvre frissonnante. C’était bon. Tout était bon. La langue d’Ari dans sa bouche, ses mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux, le faisant doucement gémir, la pression de ses hanches sur les siennes, et _bordel_ , leurs sexes se frottant l’un contre l’autre.

 

Louis n’aurait pas pu dire qui de lui ou de Ari était le plus surpris par la force de leur étreinte. Peut-être lui, en réalité, parce qu’il avait cessé depuis longtemps d’imaginer l’amour comme quelque chose d’agréable. Et pourtant… entre les mains d’Ari, il lui sembla qu’il existait enfin, que tout avait un sens, que tout devenait lumineux.

 

Leurs hanches ondulaient de plus en plus fort, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour retenir un cri de plaisir. Ari haletait en-dessous, s’agrippant à ses épaules. Lorsque son dos se cambra légèrement, Louis sentit tout son sang affluer dans son bas ventre. Il laissa échapper un gémissement plus rauque et Ari recommença son mouvement.

 

Merde.

 

Cette pression allait le rendre fou.

 

Il ferma les paupières, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne voulait pas être le premier à… Il ne pouvait pas…

 

Soudain, Ari se redressa et attrapa la nuque de Louis entre ses mains, plongeant à nouveau sa langue dans sa bouche. Louis lui rendit son baiser, effréné. Il était en quelque sorte assis sur les jambes d’Ari, qui glissa sa main sur ses fesses pour le soutenir. Louis rompit le baiser, sa respiration beaucoup trop saccadée. Ari haletait contre son oreille, les doigts tremblants de désir.

 

— Lou… T’es, t’es magnifique… Je te veux, tellement…

— Moi aussi, tellement… murmura t-il la voix rauque.

 

Ari recula un peu, collant leurs visages l’un à l’autre. Louis caressa sa joue.

 

— Depuis le tout premier soir où je t’ai vu… Depuis ce moment là je rêve de toi.

 

Louis sourit dans le noir. Il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles d’Ari. Doucement, ils recommencèrent à se frotter l’un contre l’autre, enlacés. C’était si doux, si lent. Et puis la bouche d’Ari était collé à son oreille, et la bouche d’Ari disait : _si tu savais Louis, si tu savais comme tu es merveilleux et, putain… parfait… si tu savais comme ton corps est beau et comme j’aime tes yeux, et à quel j’ai-j’ai toujours envie de t’avoir contre moi, la nuit, de me réveiller, de me réveiller en sentant ta peau contre la mienne, et comme je déteste savoir que d-d’autres gens te touchent, je voudrais être le seul parce que tu es, tu es trop précieux et moi je je t’-_

 

Louis gémit plus fort. Il ne voulait pas entendre. Il ne sut pas si Ari l’avait dit ou non. L’instant d’après, le dos du jeune homme se cambra plus fort et il se mit à trembler, en murmurant son prénom. Louis le serra contre lui, embrassant sa peau comme un fou. Ari écarta légèrement les cuisses, se laissant retomber en arrière, et Louis se frotta plus fort contre lui jusqu’à jouir à son tour. Il reprit sa respiration, le visage contre le torse d’Ari, le coeur battant.

 

Ils se regardèrent un moment, et Louis se demanda de quoi il avait l’air avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses joues qui le brûlaient.

 

Ari lui donna très vite la réponse, parce qu’il l’attira à nouveau vers lui en soufflant :

 

—Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi beau ? J’ai encore envie de toi.

 

Louis n’aurait pas mieux dit.

 

 

 

** /// À SUIVRE... /// **


	3. PARTIE 2.

— Salut !

 

Louis sourit à Julia qui releva la tête vers lui, le regard morne.

 

— Louis…

 

Le jeune homme passa derrière le comptoir. Il avait l’habitude maintenant des regards méprisants de sa patronne, et ce matin il s’en fichait royalement.

 

Ari était parti au petit matin. Louis se souvenait vaguement de l’avoir entendu se relever. Entre ses yeux entrouverts, il l’avait observé remettre ses vêtements, attiser le feu sous son brasero et déposer sur sa plaque chauffante un petit pain. Puis il avait vite refermé les paupières quand Ari s’était penché vers lui et l’avait embrassé sur le coin de sa bouche. Dès qu’il avait refermé la porte, Louis s’était redressé et avait couru à la fenêtre. En tordant un peu le cou, il avait pu apercevoir Ari qui marchait rapidement dans la rue encore déserte, dans la lumière pâle du petit matin.

 

Et Louis s’était rendu compte, pour la première fois de sa vie, qu’il était heureux. Ça n’avait été qu’une impression fugace, un instant fugitif où il avait fixé la ligne dorée de l’horizon où commençait à poindre le soleil et qu’il avait eu l’impression que son coeur débordait des os de sa cage thoracique, qu’il pouvait tout faire, tout accomplir. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi grand au sein d’un monde qui pourtant le dépassait sans cesse. Il s’était juste senti _complet,_ prêt à déplacer des montagnes, mu par une force nouvelle et éclatante qui s’évapora l’instant d’après mais qui lui laissa un léger tremblement dans les mains, tremblement qui n’avait rien à voir avec la peur mais plutôt avec une fébrilité inconnue et agréable qui lui soufflait qu’à présent, la vie lui sourirait enfin.

 

C’est pour ça que lorsqu’il pénétra dans sa pièce réservée du lupanar, prêt à s’installer avant l’arrivée d’un premier client, il sentit son coeur dégringoler dans sa poitrine en tombant nez à nez avec Athis, qui l’attendait assise sur le lit.

 

Athis était la préférée de Julia, parce qu’elle était aussi celle de beaucoup de clients. Louis ne l’aimait pas vraiment. Depuis son arrivée, la jeune femme ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Ce n’était pas qu’elle était méchante, mais Louis avait remarqué qu’elle arrivait à obtenir tous un tas d’informations sur tout le monde, et il préférait rester à distance de ce genres de personnes, attentives aux moindres ragots. Et puis la deuxième raison c’était qu’Athis lui rappelait sa mère. Elle avait le même visage éclairé par deux yeux très noirs, et des cheveux longs qui frisaient près de ses tempes.

 

Aujourd’hui, c’était la première fois qu’il se retrouvait face à elle, seul à seule, et immédiatement, il comprit que la jeune femme savait quelque chose _sur lui_. Il la salua en grommelant, analysant rapidement le sourire perfide qui était peint sur ses lèvres roses. Il comprenait que Athis soit adulée par les hommes. Elle était très belle, et si lui-même avait une quelconque attirance pour les femmes il aurait… Enfin non, il s’en fichait de toute façon. Mentalement, il ne put pas s’empêcher de la comparer rapidement à Ari. Ari qui était plus grand, qui avait une peau beaucoup plus douce (il en était certain), et dont les cheveux étaient plus souples et merveilleux quand il s’agissait de les tirer légèrement pendant l’amour. (Oui, Louis avait particulièrement aimé le gémissement d’Ari et le rougissement de ses joues lorsqu’il avait fait ça, tard dans la nuit, et il comptait bien recommencer.)

 

Assez sèchement, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il s’adressa à la jeune femme.

 

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

— Bonjour à toi aussi Louis.

 

Ah. Voilà encore quelque chose qu’il détestait chez elle. Cette voix mielleuse et légèrement trainante (et absolument insupportable).

 

— Oui c’est ça, bonjour.

 

Elle haussa un sourcil, apparemment très amusée par la situation, puis elle s’avança vers lui, touchant légèrement son bras de sa main. Louis ne cilla pas.

 

— Alors, la soirée a été bonne ?

 

Dans sa tête, des rouages se mirent lentement en place. Ça n’avait rien d’agréable. Au contraire. Il se sentit blanchir bien malgré lui, retraçant mentalement ce qu’il avait fait avec Ari la veille. Bibliothèque… La rue… Chez lui. Elle n’avait quand même pas pu… ?

 

— Tu vois de quoi je veux parler, n’est-ce pas ?

 

Elle eut un petit rire stupide mais mauvais. Bon. Louis avait déjà vécu des situations plus inconfortables, et il ne savait même pas réellement de quoi il était question. Acide, il cracha donc :

 

— Non. Pas du tout. Sois plus claire s’il-te-plait.

 

Elle ôta enfin sa main de son bras et se mordilla la lèvre, baissant légèrement la tête. Sa voix se fit moins lente, beaucoup plus froide. Louis eut l’impression qu’il venait de faire craquer une des couches de vernis qui collait à la peau d’Athis, et qu’elle dévoilait enfin une partie d’elle-même. Partie qu’il aurait préféré ignorer, à vrai dire.

 

— Je t’ai vu dans la rue hier soir, avec ce jeune homme riche.

— Et alors ?

 

Ne pas avoir l’air inquiet. Rester ferme. Louis était doué pour ça, mais Athis aussi, visiblement.

 

— Vous vous embrassiez. Sous la pluie. Très romantique d’ailleurs…

 

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et Louis comprit. Il n’allait pas s’en sortir aussi facilement. Bien sûr, il savait qu’avoir une relation avec Ari n’était pas quelque chose d’anodin, dans leur monde régi par les classes sociales. Personne ne dirait jamais rien à Ari si on apprenait qu’il couchait avec lui, qui se prostituait. Mais là, la situation avait été très différente. Louis sentit son sang battre contre ses temps alors qu’il essayait de se remémorer la scène. Ils étaient ensembles… Ari l’avait-il embrassé en premier ? Ou le contraire ? Non. Le contraire. Il se souvenait très bien avoir posé ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Il se souvenait très bien de sa surprise puis de ses mains qui l’avaient enlacé. Il se souvenait très bien de la façon dont Ari l’avait regardé, avec _amour_. Parce que Ari le regardait toujours avec amour. Il n’aurait pas du l’embrasser en premier, parce que ce n’était pas comme ça que ça _devait_ se passer. Louis n’avait aucun geste à faire envers Ari, qui était riche, citoyen, reconnu. Louis était une poussière sur un chemin et Ari était le soleil, lumineux, incandescent.

 

Le problème, c’est qu’il avait tendance à l’oublier lorsqu’il était avec lui. Peut-être aussi parce que Louis n’avait jamais été à l’aise avec sa condition. Il détestait se dire qu’il n’était pas l’égal d’un autre être humain. Et Ari le faisait se sentir comme ça : à égalité. Il devait faire plus attention dorénavant, s’il ne voulait pas attirer l’attention de quelqu’un d’autre. Parce que Ari lui, semblait totalement insouciant. Il n’avait jamais eu à réfléchir à sa place dans le monde, jamais eu à baisser les yeux devant quelqu’un, à voyager enchainé avec toute une ribambelle d’autres hommes. Il était né privilégié, et Louis ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, même si face aux yeux de serpent d’Athis, il bouillonnait brusquement de colère.

 

Mais pas contre Ari en particulier. 

Plutôt contre ce monde qui était _tellement, tellement injuste._

 

— C’est vrai, j’étais avec lui, souffla t-il brusquement. Et alors ? Ari me paye pour que je passe du temps avec lui. Ça ne devrait pas te surprendre. Tu n’es pas la dernière à aller chez le riche Caius Tendrus, non ?

 

Il lui sourit faussement. Un point. Mais la jeune femme haussa les épaules, les yeux brillants.

 

— Ah oui ? C’est drôle, j’ai l’impression que Julia n’est pas au courant de ce que tu fais pour ce Ari. Personnellement, je suis honnête avec Julia et je lui verse ce qu’elle me demande lorsque je vais chez Caius. Mais toi ? Tu gardes tout pour toi, n’est-ce pas Louis ?

 

Et merde. Louis se dit que les Dieux devaient véritablement le détester, pour avoir mis cette teigne sur son chemin. Depuis le début, il se doutait que c’était là où elle voulait en venir… Et lui avait mis les pieds dans le plat en mentant, quel idiot ! Ari ne l’avait jamais payé pour le temps qu’ils passaient ensemble. Comment aurait-il pu en même temps ? Louis aurait refusé. Il se serait senti tellement… souillé. Humilié. Parce que ce n’était pas comme ça qu’il voyait sa relation avec Ari. Mais ce n’était certainement pas à Athis qu’il allait dire : _ouvre les yeux pauvre idiote, je suis tellement amoureux d’Ari. Ça n’a rien à voir avec une stupide relation contre de l’argent. C’est tellement plus beau et… Et._ Il secoua la tête, et s’éloigna de la jeune fille.

 

— Combien veux-tu ?

 

Elle émit un nouveau petit rire. Louis observa les jointures de ses mains, blanches à force de serrer les poings. Il fallait qu’il se calme, cette fille n’en valait pas la peine.

 

— Hum… Je déteste mentir à Julia.

— C’est bon Athis. Je m’en fous de tes mensonges, dis-moi combien tu veux et disparais.

 

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et fit la moue.

 

— Disons, 15 sesterces. 

 

C’était le prix d’une tunique. Louis se demanda si Caius Tendrus la payait autant lorsqu’elle allait chez lui mais il se doutait que non… Comment allait-il faire ? Il n’avait pas autant d’argent. Ce n’était même pas ce qu’il gagnait en deux mois.

 

— D’accord, dit-il pourtant, la voix blanche.

 

Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait le choix. 

 

 

*

*

*

 

Ari n’était pas là lorsque Louis rentra chez lui. En même temps, il était assez tard. Et peut-être qu’il avait des choses à faire. Il ne pouvait pas _toujours_ être là. Bon. Louis était quand même un peu déçu, il fallait l’avouer.

 

Il hésita. Il n’avait pas très envie de rester chez lui, d’être tout seul. Il n’avait pas envie de s’asseoir sur son lit, là où il avait fait l’amour avec Ari la veille.

Il finit par tourner les talons, sortit, et s’égara dans les petites rues de Pompéi. Il trouva rapidement ce qu’il voulait : un thermopolium*. Il s’assit sur un tabouret, commanda un verre de vin épicé et un plat chaud (comme s’il avait les moyens pour cet extra… Enfin, tant pis). Autour de lui, les gens riaient bruyamment. Après la tempête d’hier, le temps s’était à nouveau réchauffé. L’air était sec et doux. Louis leva les yeux vers le ciel, où brûlaient des milliers d’étoiles. Il ne se sentait pas aussi grand que le matin en se réveillant.

 

Il soupira, avala la moitié de son verre lorsque l’aubergiste le déposa devant lui puis dévora son assiette, mort de faim. Dans sa tête repassait sans cesse sa discussion avec Athis. Quel abruti de lui avoir dit que Ari le payait… Il baissa les yeux et son regard se fixa soudain sur ses chaussures neuves… Cadeau d’Ari. Et le pain qu’il avait tous les matins : cadeaux d’Ari. Et les fleurs de l’autre fois… Et les tuniques neuves. Le vin eut soudain un mauvais goût dans sa bouche. Et si Ari le payait de cette façon… Et s’il voulait en quelque sorte, acheter son affection ? Après tout, ça devait être drôle pour Ari de se taper une pute sans rien payer d’autre que des morceaux de pain. Louis avait envie de vomir.

 

Il se leva, titubant un peu. Manifestement, il avait sous-estimé les effets de son verre de vin. L’aubergiste avait le dos tourné, absorbé par une bagarre qui menaçait à l’autre bout de la rue et il en profita pour s’éclipser sans payer. Il marcha un long moment, se perdant dans des rues de plus en plus étroites et de plus en plus sombres.

 

Pourquoi avait-il pensé à ça ? Il se tapa le front du plat de la main. Ari n’était pas comme ça. Ari ne profitait pas de lui. On ne faisait pas l’amour avec quelqu’un qu’on appréciait pas un minimum… On ne le regardait pas de cette manière, merde. On ne prenait pas tous ces risques stupides, on… Non. Ari était sincère, Louis en était certain. C’était cette Athis qui lui avait retourné l’esprit.

 

Il s’assit près d’une fontaine, construite au carrefour entre deux rues. Il s’était vraiment éloigné, puisqu’en regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu’il était presque à la sortie de la ville. Presque chez Ari. Cette pensée le sortit de sa torpeur et il se redressa tant bien que mal. Il ne fallait vraiment plus qu’il boive. Il profita de la fontaine pour s’asperger le visage et but longuement. Quand il se remit à marcher, il se sentait déjà un peu mieux, moins vacillant. Il descendit la grande rue. Deux mendiants dormaient au pied d’une statue. Louis les reconnut, ils faisaient souvent la manche près de la bibliothèque, trainant leurs guenilles en interpellant tous les passants. Ari leur donnait des pièces, souvent.

 

En continuant son chemin, Louis se dit qu’il pourrait faire la manche. Mais il n’avait sans doute pas l’air assez miséreux. Et Julia ne le laisserait certainement pas vagabonder dans les rues pour gagner de l’argent à son insu. Il lui appartenait, après tout.

 

Il descendit un chemin de terre et se retrouva à nouveau face à la maison. C’était comme la dernière fois : dans la nuit noire, la villa semblait majestueuse, à la fois inquiétante et baignée dans un calme reposant. Lorsqu’il fut dans le jardin, il se rendit cependant compte que des lumières étaient allumées à l’arrière. Lentement, frôlant le mur, il s’avança vers la porte en bois et regarda à l’intérieur par un interstice. Il reconnut très vite la jeune fille qui était venu le voir de la part d’Ari, au travail. Elle était en train de plier des linges blancs, chantonnant un air qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, une enfance sous le ciel bleu de la Grèce, entre les bras de sa mère. Il se racla la gorge et poussa la porte. La jeune femme se retourna brusquement, étouffant un petit cri, les yeux écarquillés. Quand elle le vit ses épaules se détendirent immédiatement et elle lui adressa une moue agacée.

 

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

 

Louis avait envie de rire. Les femmes à Pompéi étaient assez libres, mais c’était rare de rencontrer une esclave parler avec cet aplomb.

 

— J’avais envie de te voir, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

 

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui tourna le dos, grommelant :

 

— Bien sûr bien sûr, tu ne sais même pas comment je m’appelle.

— Moi c’est Louis.

— Ce n’est pas une raison pour que je te le dise.

— Je demanderais à Ari alors.

— C’est pour lui que tu es là, non ?

 

Elle lui fit à nouveau face, un drap plié entre ses bras.

 

— On ne peut rien te cacher décidément…

— Hum… Et laisse moi deviner : tu vas me demander de t’accompagner dans la maison pour trouver sa chambre.

— En gros, c’était le plan oui.

 

Louis lui décocha à nouveau un large sourire, mais visiblement sa technique de séduction avait des limites puisqu’elle se contenta de soupirer, lui fourrant une pile de draps fraîchement lavés dans les mains.

 

— Tu sens le vin et je déteste les hommes qui boivent. Viens m’aider à étendre ça.

 

Louis ne rétorqua rien et la suivit docilement. Lui aussi détestait les hommes ayant une haleine d’alcool, à vrai dire. Et il en voyait défiler beaucoup.

La jeune femme l’emmena jusqu’au bout du jardin, où ils entreprirent d’étendre le linge sur de grands fils de corde tendus entre deux arbres. Elle n’était pas très bavarde, alors Louis décida de lui poser des questions, parce que lui n’aimait pas vraiment le silence.

 

— Il y a beaucoup d’esclaves ici ?

— Une cinquantaine je pense.

— Oh. Ils sont très riches alors, non ?

— Tu dois savoir j’imagine. Tu connais Ari mieux que moi.

 

Louis tiqua, s’arrêtant d’accrocher la tunique qu’il avait entre les mains.

 

— Qu’est-ce que tu insinues ?

— Rien.

— Si.

— Non.

 

Elle se mit à rire. Un rire cristallin, qui laissa Louis silencieux quelques secondes. Elle le fixa dans le noir, haussant les épaules.

 

— Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu couches avec lui sans savoir qu’il est certainement un des plus riches citoyens de Pompéi ?

— … Oui. Enfin… (il se remit à étendre ce qu’il restait dans le panier, un peu vexé), je ne lui ai jamais posé la question. Je savais qu’il était riche mais pas à ce point. Son père est marchand c’est ça ?

— Oui. Il part souvent en voyage d’affaire. Il aimerait bien que Ari l’accompagne je crois.

— Il ne veut pas ?

— Je suppose que non.

 

Louis n’insista pas. La jeune femme vivait ici, elle devait savoir bien plus de choses que ce qu’elle laissait entendre mais, soit. C’est qu’elle ne lui faisait pas encore confiance. Au fond de lui, Louis se doutait qu’elle cherchait juste à protéger Ari.

 

Ils terminèrent d’étendre une nappe, puis retournèrent dans la petite pièce où Louis l’avait surpris. La jeune femme déposa son panier dans un coin et s’étira en baillant.

 

— J’ai fini ma journée. Il faut que j’aille dormir.

 

Louis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

 

— Je t’ai aidé en échange d’un service il me semble.

— Ah oui ? Quoi ?

— Ne fais pas l’idiote. Il faut que je vois Ari. 

— Pourquoi ?

 

La question le décontenança légèrement.

 

— Pourquoi… Je ne sais pas. Juste, comme ça. J’ai envie de le voir.

 

Etonnement, elle se mit à sourire puis acquiesça.

 

— Viens alors.

 

Elle ouvrit une porte arrière et Louis ne se fit pas prier.

 

C’était la première fois qu’il entrait dans une maison aussi belle. Tout semblait immense, et les couloirs étaient si beaux, parsemés de fresques aux couleurs douces. Le sol aussi était magnifique, et Louis avait presque honte de marcher sur la mosaïque multicolore avec ses sandales poussiéreuses. Mais il n’eut pas le temps de s’arrêter pour apprécier davantage le décor intérieur, car la jeune femme marchait vite et il ne voulait pas la perdre.

 

Ils passèrent devant ce qui sembla à Louis être un salle à manger, et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir étroit, avec des murs peints en rouges et décorés de motifs argentés. Une voix les arrêta net.

 

— Qui est-ce ?

 

C’était une femme, jeune. Louis la voyait à peine dans l’obscurité mais il sentit sa guide se tendre, comme pour le cacher derrière son dos. Mais bien sûr, l’autre l’avait vu et s’avança davantage dans le couloir, serrant ses bras autour de sa chemise de nuit.

 

— Sami ? Qui est ce garçon ?

 

Sami. C’était donc son nom. Il allait s’avancer pour répondre, ne voulant pas mettre la jeune femme dans l’embarras mais elle le devança, mentant avec assurance.

 

— Le nouvel esclave de votre frère.

 

La soeur d’Ari, alors. Louis l’observa davantage. C’est vrai qu’ils se ressemblaient vaguement, même si les cheveux de la jeune femme étaient bien plus sombres, et que ses yeux n’avaient rien de la profondeur de ceux de son frère. Elle avait une voix très douce, aux intonations un peu chantantes.

 

— Ah oui ? Je ne savais pas… Comment t’appelles-tu ?

 

Louis se risque à donner son vrai prénom et la jeune femme acquiesça, puis leur jeta un dernier coup d’oeil appuyé avant de disparaître dans ce qui devait être sa chambre. Louis entendit distinctement Sami marmonner un juron entre ses dents avant de reprendre sa marche. Il ne dit rien.Il se sentait assez mal en réalité, car il ne voulait pas lui causer de problèmes. Comment Sami allait-elle expliquer à la soeur d’Ari demain matin que l’esclave de son frère avait disparu ? Car il ne comptait certainement pas rester dans cette maison jusqu’au matin.

 

Décidément, il n’aurait pas du boire. Cela ne lui apportait que des soucis.

 

Sami s’arrêta à nouveau. Ils étaient au bout d’un autre couloir, assez excentré de la maison. Louis se dit que cela convenait parfaitement à Ari, de s’isoler du reste du monde. Sami frappa à la porte. Elle avait l’air assez mal à l’aise, regardant Louis en se mordillant la lèvre.

Ari ne mit pas longtemps à ouvrir. Il était quasiment nu, le bas du corps entouré d’une serviette de lin qu’il tenait de sa main droite, les yeux ensommeillés. Louis allait s’étouffer avec sa propre salive, il était si beau.

Pourtant quand Ari le vit, il n’eut pas la réaction qu’escomptait Louis. Au lieu de paraître ravi et de l’attirer contre lui pour l’embrasser, il écarquilla les yeux et bredouilla, livide :

 

— Louis ?! Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Euh… Surprise ?

 

Louis écarta les bras comme pour l’inviter à se blottir contre lui, un sourire un peu gêné sur le visage. Ari lui prit le bras et le poussa jusque dans sa chambre, puis referma la porte sur lui. Louis se retrouva tout seul dans la petite pièce. Oups. Il avait peut-être fait une bêtise. Dans le couloir, il entendait les voix de Sami et d’Ari qui chuchotaient. Ce n’était pas une dispute, mais il comprit que Ari réprimandait la jeune esclave. Merde. Il aurait mieux fallu qu’il reste chez lui finalement.

 

Il s’assit sur le lit, regardant autour de lui. La pièce était petite, comme c’était presque toujours le cas dans ce genre de villas. Il y avait une fenêtre ouverte sur le jardin, et il pouvait voir de grands cyprès verts onduler lentement sous la caresse du vent. Sous la fenêtre était posée un bureau qui prenait presque tout le mur. Ari y avait installé son matériel d’écriture et Louis pouvaitégalement discerner plusieurs rouleaux de papyrus. Etaient-ils vierges où Ari les avaient-ils déjà noircis de son écriture un peu penchée ? Il mourrait d’envie d’aller regarder mais il n’était de toute façon pas sûr d’être capable de les lire — même s’il s’était beaucoup amélioré !

 

La porte se rouvrit soudain et Ari apparut à nouveau. Le coeur de Louis se serra étrangement. Dans le noir, il ne percevait que le blanc trouble de ses pupilles. Ari appuya son dos contre le mur et soupira. Il avait l’air lasse.

 

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là Louis.

 

Ce n’était pas vraiment une question, plutôt quelque chose qu’il se murmurait à lui-même. Louis ne répondit donc rien, attendant la suite qui ne vint pas. Alors il se leva, et s’approcha lentement du jeune homme qui releva la tête pour lui sourire. Un sourire doux, et un peu triste aussi. Louis posa lentement ses doigts sur sa bouche, en redessinant le contour. Il sentait le souffle d’Ari, lent, chaud. Quelque chose en lui lui criait de s’excuser, de partir, de ne plus jamais revenir, mais il en était incapable. Ari lui prit le poignet, embrassa ses phalanges une à une. C’était si tendre. Louis sentit son coeur exploser lentement dans sa poitrine, en de minuscules particules qui se répandirent dans ses veines.

 

C’était donc ça, que lui avait fait Ari : il le rendait vivant.

 

Peut-être qu’Ari pensait à la même chose, parce que sa main trouva le chemin de la nuque de Louis et il l’attira contre lui pour l’embrasser, comme il le faisait chaque fois que ses sentiments semblaient le dépasser. Il n’avait jamais rien dit, mais Louis le _savait._ Il le savait parce qu’il ressentait la même chose. Il le savait parce que lui aussi, mourait de peur.

 

Entre ses lèvres, Ari souffla doucement :

 

— Sami m’a dit que ma soeur t’a vu.

— Oui.

 

Louis se rapprocha de lui. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte avant que la serviette de lin que tenait Ari était tombée par terre. Il se glissa entre l’espace brulant de ses cuisses, lui arrachant un petit soupir de plaisir. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant puis se fixèrent à nouveau sur Louis.

 

— Attends… Qu’est-ce que je vais lui dire moi ?

— J’sais pas.

 

A cet instant précis, Louis s’en foutait. Il ne voulait que dévorer le cou d’Ari de baisers.

 

— C’est sérieux Lou.

 

Il le repoussa gentiment. Louis fronça les sourcils.

 

— Tu n’auras qu’à lui dire que tu m’a renvoyé.

— Pourquoi est-ce que j’aurais fait ça ?

 

Louis haussa les épaules et prit un air malicieux, celui qui faisait instantanément rougir Ari.

 

— Eh bien… Parce que je me suis très mal comporté avec toi. Que je n’ai pas obéi. Que j’ai été un très très vilain garçon.

 

Ses doigts glissaient lentement sur le ventre d’Ari, y dessinant des serpents s’enroulant autour de son nombril. Le jeune homme entrouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Ses yeux brillaient et Louis y reconnut un désir brûlant.

 

Ils se jetèrent l’un sur l’autre. C’était brouillon, désordonné. Ari fit glisser la tunique de Louis par terre, la déchirant presque sur le coté et ils se frottèrent l’un contre l’autre, debout, le dos d’Ari toujours appuyé au mur. Louis enroula ses doigts dans ses boucles, les tirant doucement, lui murmurant à l’oreille toutes les manières dont il pourrait lui désobéir.

 

Et Ari avait l’air d’ _adorer_ ça. Louis était presque surpris de voir à quel point de simples mots pouvaient lui faire perdre ses moyens. Il s’accrochait à lui, serrant sa taille pour l’inviter à se frotter plus fort contre sa cuisse, haletait dès que Louis lui mordillait le lobe de l’oreille.

 

Et puis soudain, Ari attrapa Louis par l’arrière de ses cuisses et le porta jusqu’au lit, en trébuchant un peu. Ils se mirent à rire à s’écrasant sur le matelas, et leurs caresses se firent plus lentes, plus douces, et pourtant toujours aussi intenses.

 

Ari se mit entre les jambes de Louis, entreprenant de caresser lentement la peau de son ventre, de son torse, léchant le contour de ses tétons. Louis ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se tordre légèrement, le visage rouge et le souffle court.

 

— Pourquoi, pourquoi tu fais ça, haleta t-il, les paupières à moitié closes.

 

Ari releva la tête, ses cheveux caressant toujours la peau brûlante de Louis.

 

— Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?

— C’est à moi de faire ça normalement…

 

Louis se mordillait la lèvre, subitement mal à l’aise. C’est vrai. C’était son travail, et en tant qu’esclave il n’avait rien à recevoir d’Ari. Il devait tout donner.

 

— Lou…

 

Ari planta ses mains autour de son visage, et l’embrassa lentement avant de murmurer :

 

— Louis, j’ai envie de faire ça. J’ai envie de te faire plaisir. Ça ne te plaît pas ?

— Si, si bien sûr… Mais… Normalement.

— On s’en fout ! On s’en fout de ce qu’il faut faire normalement !

 

Il se redressa. Son ombre dans le noir semblait immense. Louis tendit la main. Ari semblait briller dans le noir. Ari disait tout ce qu’il avait toujours eu besoin d’entendre. Ari était en train d’envoyer voler toutes les règles régissant leur monde, Ari était sublime.

 

— Je m’en fous que tu sois un esclave, je m’en fous que tu te prostitues, je m’en fous que tu ai peut-être fait des choses illégales par le passé, et que tu en fasses encore, je m’en fous que tu vives dans un immeuble minuscule et branlant, avec des murs qui sentent la pisse et des voisins louches, je m’en fous que tu ne saches pas parfaitement lire et écrire, que tu ne sois pas un savant, un philosophe, une jeune fille riche avec des tas de bijoux, qui sache jouer de la musique et danser, je m’en fous de tout ça, depuis la première fois, à la rivière, la seule chose qui importe c’est ton sourire, ton rire, ta façon de te moquer de tout, ton courage, tes yeux si bleus, c’est ça, merde Louis, c’est ça qui importe et c’est pour ça que je veux t’embrasser, te caresser, te rendre tout ce que tu m’offres parce que tu me rends tellement tellement heureux et moi aussi je veux te rendre heureux, j’veux qu’on soit heureux ensemble, si tu veux bien, si ça te dis, j’veux qu’on regarde les étoiles tous les deux en se tenant la main, qu’on passe des heures au bord du lac, qu’on se promène dans les rues de la ville en faisant les cons, qu’on se lise des histoires, qu’on aille au théâtre pour rire ensemble et puis qu’on rentre le soir et qu’on se couche dans le même lit et qu’on fasse l’amour jusqu’au petit matin, tout ça parce que, je t’aime, je t’aime tellement, tellement…

 

Louis tremblait sous lui, les yeux écarquillés. Il se redressa, le prit dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Ari continuait de lui murmurer des je t’aime en pagaille, des mots d’amour dont il ne savait que faire. Il n’était pas capable de faire d’aussi jolis discours, il ne savait même pas quoi répondre.

 

Il savait que ça arriverait un jour, parce que Ari avait tout cet amour qui débordait, tout le temps, mais là, maintenant, si vite ? Louis se mit à pleurer, parce que c’était trop, qu’il n’y comprenait rien, que ça ne pouvait pas être à lui qu’on venait de dire tout ça. Il voulait bien être fort, tenir tête à un maître qui le fouettait sans arrêt, fuir en pleine nuit, passer des mois à traîner dans les rues de Rome, à manger ce qu’il trouvait dans les égouts et à voler dans des maisons quitte à passer deux semaines en prison, il voulait bien errer sur les rues d’Italie, se cacher dans des bosquets la nuit, se battre contre des voleurs, être récupéré et à nouveau vendu sur un marché d’esclaves, il voulait bien vendre son corps, se laisser griffer par des gros porcs, ouvrir les cuisses à la demande, il voulait bien tout ça, mais accepter que quelqu’un en ce monde n’est d’amour que pour lui, c’était un peu trop.

 

La seule chose qu’il finit par trouver à dire entre deux reniflements ce fut :

 

— Alors, si tu m’offres des cadeaux… C’est pas pour m’acheter ? C’est bien parce que tu m’aimes ?

 

Ari enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

 

— Idiot, mais oui, bien sur que oui. Tu n’as quand même pas cru… ?

 

Louis haussa les épaules. Il se recula pour pouvoir essuyer ses larmes, et Ari lui prit à nouveau doucement les poignets, embrassant ses mains. Louis ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça mais c’était agréable.

 

— Non, marmonna t-il.

 

Ari secoua la tête.

 

— Louis. Je t’aime de toute mon âme. Si tu me le demandais je te couvrirais d’or, tu sais.

— Je ne veux pas.

— Je sais. C’était seulement pour te dire que ce que je fais pour toi c’est parce que… Parce que je veux te rendre heureux. Même si on ne couchait pas ensemble, je continuerais à te faire des cadeaux. Tu n’es pas une marchandise à mes yeux tu es… t’es une étoile.

— Une étoile ?

 

Louis émit un petit rire encore mouillé de larmes et Ari le renversa en arrière sur le matelas, couvrant son visage de baisers en lui donnant mille et un surnoms niais.

Et c’était bon. C’était doux.

Louis n’aurait échangé sa place contre rien au monde. Il aimait ce garçon au corps immense, aux jambes maladroites qui ne cessaient de se prendre dans les marches du trottoir, il aimait ce garçon à la peau claire et aux doigts longs, il aimait ce garçon aux cheveux bouclés, aux yeux verts et aux fossettes.

Il ne dit pas tout ça, mais il savait que Ari pouvait le lire dans ses yeux, pendant qu’ils firent l’amour. Le corps d’Ari doucement penché au-dessus du sien, la sueur de son torse roulant vers son nombril. Pour la première fois, Louis offrait son corps à quelqu’un qu’il aimait, et qui surtout le respectait. Pour la première fois, Louis se laissa aller, ferma les yeux. Pour la première fois, il laissa les mains d’un homme glisser sur sa peau, en affronter les aspérités, les douceurs, les rondeurs, les creux. Pour la première fois, il ne retint pas ses gémissements, ne les étouffa pas dans le creux de sa main. Pour la première fois, il ne ressentit pas de vague dégoût en ouvrant les yeux et en voyant un corps contre le sien. Parce que le corps entre ses jambes, c’était celui d’Harry. C’était ses hanches qui se mouvaient contre les siennes, c’était son sexe figé en lui, c’était ses épaules qui roulaient au rythme de ses mouvements, c’était son visage qui se crispait de plaisir, ses yeux qui ne le quittaient pas, sa bouche qui lui murmurait sans cesse, je t’aime, je t’aime Louis, je t’aime tellement, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, tu peux pas savoir comme tu es partout autour de moi, tu peux pas savoir, je crois que je pourrais donner ma vie pour toi.

Pour la première fois, Louis jouit en premier, vraiment, le corps tendu, les mains liées dans celle d’Ari, le regard plongé dans le sien, pour la première fois il jouit un prénom, sans se retenir, jusqu’à sentir sa gorge le brûler, pour la première il sentit une vague gigantesque, chaude et lente déferler sur son corps, le remplir tout entier. Pour la première fois, il se sentit heureux de voir Ari se redresser, le dos cambré à son tour, et avoir un orgasme. Pour la première fois, il admira un visage humain au sommet de l’amour, et il se sentit fier d’y avoir participé.

 

Et pour la première fois ensuite, quelqu’un le prit dans ses bras, embrassa chaque infime partie de son corps, et lui dit :

 

— Louis, je suis bien avec toi.

 

Et pour la première fois, il put dire la même chose.

Parce que c’était vrai, il était si bien avec Ari.

 

A présent, même si le futur restait vague, il savait qu’il ne désirerait rien d’autre que ça :

 

Etre avec lui, jusque dans l’éternité.

 

 

 

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

Le lendemain soir, Ari rejoignit Nilla et Lima dans un thermopolium du centre de la ville. La nuit était chaude, et les rues étaient encore très animées, d’autant plus qu’une pièce venait d’être jouée dans le grand théâtre et que les gens rentraient chez eux en riant, ou s’arrêtaient pour manger et boire. Ari se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, guidé par le son de la voix de Nilla, qui criait toujours plus fort que tout le monde.

 

Il se glissa entre ses deux amis, qui lui tapèrent dans le dos en riant.

 

— Ari ! Enfin ! On a cru que tu avais disparu !

 

Ils avaient déjà beaucoup bu, vu les rougeurs s’étalent sur leurs peaux.

 

— Roh vous exagérez, ça ne fait pas si longtemps quand même…

— Tu rigoles ?!

 

Nilla reposa son verre de vin, se tournant vers lui.

 

— Depuis que je t’ai récupéré à poil derrière un bosquet je ne t’ai pas revu. Et Lima pareil. On pensait que tu ne voulais plus de nous.

 

Ari pouffa de rire. Nilla prenait un ton si dramatique… En même temps, il n’avait pas tort. Les journées d’Ari étaient rythmées par _LouisLouisLouis._ Et il ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’il avait délaissé ses amis.

Lima lui enfonça gentiment son coude dans les côtes :

 

— Tu as trouvé quelqu’un pour nous remplacer, hein ?

— J’ai pas vraiment envie d’en parler ici, souffla t-il entre ses dents.

 

Ses amis n’insistèrent pas, se lançant un regard de connivence qui en disait long : Ari savait qu’ils ne le laisseraient pas tranquilles.

 

*

*

*

 

Ce même soir, Louis décida de passer à l’action. Ce n’était pas compliqué, il l’avait fait des milliards de fois avant, dans ce qui lui semblait être une autre vie. Il avait choisi une maison un peu excentrée, qui ne semblait ni trop riche ni trop pauvre, et qui surtout avait l’avantage d’être située juste à coté d’une rue passante : dès qu’il aurait terminé ce qu’il avait à faire, il pourrait se fondre dans la foule et disparaitre.

 

Il était resté toute l’après-midi à mendier dans la rue, assis près des ordures d’une auberge. Il n’avait presque rien récolté au long de cette activité, mais au moins il avait pu étudier les allées et venues des gens de la maison, et avait été ravi de comprendre que le maître, sa femme et ses enfants étaient partis au théâtre. Louis y serait bien allé avec Ari d’ailleurs mais… Bref. C’était pour eux qu’il s’apprêtait à faire ça. Pour faire taire Athis. Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber sur la rue et qu’elle se fut vidée, il se releva, resserra la hanse de la besace qui pendait contre sa cuisse et vérifia qu’il avait bien un couteau tranchant. C’était plus sûr.

 

Il n’avait jamais eu à s’en servir dans ses autres excursions nocturnes mais là… C’était un peu plus risqué, car vu l’heure il était presque certain qu’il restait des esclaves dans la maison. Mais il préférait agir maintenant, étant donné que presque toute la ville s’était rendue au théâtre et que tout le monde avait la tête ailleurs.

 

Au départ, cela se révéla être une bonne idée puisque Louis comprit vite que les gens dans la rue ne faisait absolument pas attention à lui. Il contourna la maison, se faufilant entre un interstice, et se retrouva contre le jardin. Il y avait une vigne énorme qui surplombait un petit banc de pierre et un bassin où nageait deux poissons obèses. Tout respirait le calme et la tranquillité. Lentement, il longea le mur jusqu’à la fenêtre de ce qui paraissait être une remise : plusieurs amphores étaient posés contre le mur, ainsi que des épices et des légumes dans des paniers. Ce n’était pas ça qu’il était venu chercher, mais il se faufila par le trou de la fenêtre.

 

Il n’avait pas perdu son agilité — il avait déjà pu le constater entre les bras d’Ari, à vrai dire — et fut plutôt content de constater qu’il était encore capable de retomber sur le sol avec la souplesse et la légèreté d’un chat.

 

Une fois dans la pièce, il ouvrit la porte et passa un coup d’oeil à l’intérieur. Il n’y avait qu’un couloir sombre, qui s’ouvrait sur la pièce principale : un atrium, centre de toute la maison, et autour plusieurs pièces qui se faisaient face. Il repéra très vite un escalier dans le fond. Les chambres devaient être en haut, et c’est ce qui l’intéressait.

 

Il n’hésita pas une seconde. Dans le noir et le silence, il venait de retrouver cette adrénaline ancienne qui avait tant de fois fait battre son coeur, et accéléré le flux du sang coulant dans ses veines.

 

Il ne pensa pas à Ari, et à sa déception s’il apprenait ce qu’il était en train de faire.

 

En quelque sorte, il se sentit revenir en arrière, deux ans avant, quand il n’était qu’un miséreux pillant les caves des riches maisons pour pouvoir manger, et volant les bijoux des femmes pour se payer de quoi se racheter — il n’avait pas réussi.

 

Aujourd’hui, il voulait réussir.

Même si au fond, il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça : par amour pour Ari ou parce que le goût du danger lui avait manqué ?

 

Il respira profondément, et s’élança dans la maison.

 

*

*

*

 

Ari était passablement bourré. Il avait avalé au moins cinq verres de vin épicé, et sa bouche le brulait littéralement. Nilla et Lima n’étaient pas tellement mieux, et ils dansaient au milieu de la rue en beuglant des chansons d’ivrognes. Ari n’avait même plus la présence d’esprit d’avoir honte d’eux, et pire, il éclata de rire lorsque une femme apparut à la fenêtre de sa maison et balança sur ses amis un pot de chambre entier.

 

Heureusement, les trois-quarts du liquide se retrouvèrent à coté mais Lima en avait un peu sur sa tunique et ils décidèrent de la laver à une fontaine. Ce ne fut pas très facile, parce que Nilla faillit tomber dans le bac et que Ari n’arrivait plus à s’arrêter de rire, partant dans des aigus qui le surprenait lui-même. En plus, il avait l’impression d’avoir oublié comment tenir sur ses jambes. Ils s’aspergèrent tous les trois d’eau froide, organisant une bataille dans la rue, et quand ils eurent suffisamment réveillés tout le monde et qu’un homme fut sorti de chez lui pour leur beugler de partir et de laisser les honnêtes gens dormir, ils finirent par se traîner jusqu’au quartier de Nilla, et se laisser tomber dans l’herbe odorante d’un champ attenant.

 

Ils se calmèrent enfin, reprenant leurs respirations, allongées sur le dos, sans parler.

Ari ouvrit grand les yeux, observant les milliers d’étoiles qui faisaient briller le ciel. Il aurait voulu être un poète pour pouvoir en décrire la beauté, mais il avait de toute façon un peu trop bu pour exprimer une pensée cohérente, alors il s’abstint de tout commentaire. Il pensa juste qu’il aurait aimé que Louis soit là pour pouvoir admirer ce ciel avec lui.

 

Est-ce que c’était ça, être amoureux ? Vouloir tout partager avec quelqu’un d’autre ? Ari n’y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Il se racla la gorge, et demanda :

 

— C’est quoi pour vous, être amoureux ?

 

Ça ressemblait fortement à une discussion entre jeunes gens de 15 ans mais Ari s’en foutait un peu. Et Nilla et Lima aussi apparemment, puisqu’ils répondirent tour à tour très sérieusement :

 

— Moi j’sais pas trop, mais j’imagine que ça doit être quelque chose qui te donne envie de soulever des montagnes pour quelqu’un d’autre.

— Moi je pense que c’est un sentiment qui te donne l’impression que t’as trouvé un sens à ta vie… Enfin, la vie peut avoir d’autres sens et l’amour n’est qu’un sens possible mais pour moi ce serait le plus important.

 

Leurs voix traînaient un peu, ralenties par l’alcool, mais Ari hocha la tête. Les odeurs de fleurs et de foin séché l’enrobait, et il ferma un instant les yeux. Puis il se mit à parler, parce que soudain, il en avait envie :

 

— J’ai rencontré quelqu’un dont je suis amoureux. C’est la plus belle personne de cet univers. Et moi je crois que c’est vrai, j’serais capable de renverser le monde pour qu’il soit merveilleux pour lui. Tiens. Regardez, j’voudrais lui offrir ce ciel-là entier, prendre toutes les étoiles dans mes mains, les mettre dans un bocal et puis ensuite les disperser dans ses yeux pour qu’ils soient toujours les plus brillants.

 

Il sentit Nilla se redresser un peu à côté de lui, le fixant dans le noir.

 

— T’es amoureux de qui ?

— Louis.

 

La réponse fut suivit d’un silence. Ari les laissa digérer l’information, jusqu’à ce que Lima répète, un peu bêtement :

 

— Louis… ?

— Celui du lupanar ?

 

Cette fois, c’était une question de Nilla qui semblait avoir totalement retrouvé ses esprits. Ari sourit dans le noir. Il continuait de regarder le ciel, un peu ailleurs :

 

— Oui. Ce Louis là.

— Mais… Ari… C’est un homme et un esclave ? Tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais l’épouser ? Etre avec lui… officiellement ?

— Il peut toujours le racheter et le garder près de lui tant qu’il le voudra, proposa Lima. Ça ne gênera personne.

 

Ari savait ça. Il n’avait pas besoin qu’on le lui rappelle.

 

— Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça se passera de toute façon, souffla t-il un peu énervé.

 

Nilla roula près de lui, arrachant des herbes sèches pour les lui glisser dans les cheveux.

 

— Ah oui ? Comment alors ?

— J’sais pas. Mais je ne compte même pas vivre avec quelqu’un d’autre que Louis alors me marier…

— Ari, Ari. Ne dis pas n’importe quoi. Si tu tiens à lui tu pourras… tu pourras le garder près de toi comme l’a dit Lima. Mais tu vas être obligé de te résoudre à épouser une femme. C’est comme ça pour tout le monde. 

— Et alors ? Je ne veux pas être tout le monde et Louis non plus. On partira d’ici, on voyagera. Je sais pas… Mais en tout cas on restera ensemble, toujours. Juste lui et moi.

 

C’était peut-être l’alcool. Ari se rendait bien compte en prononçant ces mots qu’ils étaient irréalistes et remplis de l’espoir animant tous les êtres qui s’aiment. Mais en fixant les étoiles au-dessus de lui, il eut envie d’y croire. Un jour, dans ce monde ou un autre, il pourra vivre avec Louis, lui tenir la main, l’embrasser, partager son lit et sa maison.

 

Il s’en fit la promesse.

 

 

*

*

*

 

Louis n’eut aucun problème à monter jusque dans une des chambres. Il tomba immédiatement sur celle qu’il voulait : une chambre de femme. Il avait une vision assez bonne pour se diriger dans le noir, et trouva rapidement une caissette cachée sous une armoire, remplie de bijoux. La plupart était d’assez mauvaise qualité, mais il y avait une jolie broche en or avec une pierre aux reflets bleues au centre et il l’empocha, certain qu’elle lui rapporterait un bon prix. Il prit également un collier de perles multicolores et un bracelet doré. Il referma la boîte, rangeant son butin dans sa besace et se releva. Sortir de la maison serait un jeu d’enfant à présent. Il n’y avait avait pas un chat dans les couloirs.

 

Il se glissa donc tranquillement à l’extérieure de la pièce et hésita un instant à reprendre le même chemin qu’à l’aller. Il pourrait peut-être passer dans les cuisines pour prendre de quoi manger… ? Ce n’était pas très raisonnable, mais maintenant qu’il avait cette idée en tête il bifurqua à droite, descendit l’escalier et partit à la recherche de la cuisine. La maison n’était pas grande et il suivit les odeurs de nourriture, restes d’un repas vite avalé avant d’aller au théâtre. La pièce était vide, tout comme les autres. Etrange comme cette maison semblait morte. Peut-être qu’ils n’avaient pas d’esclaves ? C’était étonnant, mais soit. Louis n’allait pas s’en plaindre.

 

Il fouilla dans un placard, prit du pain, des fruits et une galette de légumes encore tiède. Il hésita un instant à emporter une petite amphore de vin mais l’objet était trop lourd et il se dit que si Ari trouvait ça chez lui, il lui poserait des questions malvenues. Il jeta un coup d’oeil par la petite fenêtre de la cuisine. Il faisait nuit noire et il y avait bien une demi-heure qu’il arpentait cette maison. Il était temps de partir.

 

Il se glissa hors de la cuisine, et traversa à nouveau tous les couloirs, sans faire un bruit. Les murs étaient vraiment jolis. (Pas autant que ceux de la maison d’Ari, mais quand même). Il y avait pleins de motifs de fruits, et une longue fresque où l’on voyait des canards nageant dans un lac paisible. Louis s’arrêta un instant pour admirer les détails, oubliant totalement où il se trouvait.

 

Il n’entendit même pas la jeune fille qui arrivait, un seau rempli d’eau qu’elle était allée chercher au puits dans une main.

 

— Silvus ? C’est toi ?

 

Sa voix fit sursauter Louis. Il se retourna, se sentant dans la même position inconfortable que celle du lapin pris au piège par un chasseur. La jeune fille lâcha son seau en découvrant son visage, et porta ses mains à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri. Louis ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il se précipita vers elle avant qu’elle ne parte en courant pour ameuter d’éventuelles autres personnes et la coinça contre le mur. Son couteau fut entre ses mains en une seconde et il posa la lame sur le cou de la jeune fille qui se mit à pleurer silencieusement, terrifiée.

 

Louis se sentait monstrueux.

Mais il devait sauver sa peau.

Ce n’était pas comme si il comptait lui faire du mal de toute façon, juste l’effrayer suffisamment pour qu’elle se taise.

 

— Ecoute moi bien : tu ne m’as pas vu ici, tu ne pourras jamais me reconnaitre dans la rue, et personne n’a pénétré cette maison pendant la nuit. Tu ne sais _rien_.

 

Elle hocha la tête. Louis sentit une larme lui rouler entre les doigts. Quel âge avait cette gamine ? A peine 14 ans ? Merde, il était vraiment horrible. Il la relâcha, lui jeta un dernier coup d’oeil qui se voulait menaçant, et s’enfuit en courant. Cette fois il ne s’attarda pas sur des détails inutiles et reprit le même chemin qu’à l’aller. Il sauta par la fenêtre, atterrit dans le jardin, se faufila entre les plantes odorantes et se retrouva dans la rue, au milieu d’une foule qui revenait du théâtre en riant bruyamment. Il se mêla aux gens, baissant à peine la tête, les mains resserrées autour de sa besace.

 

Son rythme cardiaque peinait à redescendre, et il sentait encore l’adrénaline pulser dans ses veines. Il se revoyait sans cesse appuyer la lame froide de son couteau sur le cou de la jeune fille. Il revoyait sans cesse ses yeux écarquillés. Il respira longuement, tentant de calmer les tremblements de ses mains. C’était bon. Il avait de quoi payer Athis, pour qu’elle aussi se taise. Il avait de quoi faire cesser les rumeurs sur la relation qu’il entretenait avec Ari, et qui n’était certainement pas celle d’un maître avec son esclave.

 

En tournant au coin d’une rue très empruntée, il aperçut justement la silhouette de ce dernier, accoudée au bar d’un thermopolium. Il s’arrêta un instant. Les gens continuaient de marcher autour de lui. Il se vit, rocher brisant la foule. Il se vit, regard fixé sur le garçon qu’il aimait et vers qui, ce soir, il était incapable d’aller. Peut-être parce qu’il avait trop honte. Peut-être parce qu’il avait peur que Ari sache, rien qu’en le voyant, ce qu’il venait de faire. Peut-être aussi parce que Ari était entouré de ses amis et qu’il ne voulait pas briser leur cercle.

 

Et peut-être surtout parce que malgré tout, une voix dans sa tête lui rappelait qu’il n’était qu’un esclave, et qu’il n’avait pas le droit de frayer avec des hommes libres de cette façon.

 

Quoi qu’en dise Ari, Louis pensa que c’était quelque chose dont il aurait du mal à se défaire. Il n’avait peur de rien, sauf du regard d’une société qu’il haïssait.

 

 

*

*

*

 

Louis paya Athis avec l’argent qu’il avait gagné en revendant les bijoux volés. Plus que ce à quoi il s’était attendu, si bien qu’il avait pu en garder un peu pour lui.

La jeune fille le remercia avec son sourire perfide et promit de ne rien dire à Julia. Mais lui ne la croyait pas. Il avait eu trop souvent affaire à ce genre de personnes pour avoir le coeur tranquille. Il savait que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’elle ne le trahisse ou qu’elle ne revienne vers lui pour lui réclamer davantage d’argent et le faire tomber dans un cercle vicieux.

Pour le moment, Louis s’en fichait.

 

*

*

*

 

Ari venait chez lui presque tous les soirs, parce que c’était plus facile que le contraire. Il l’attendait, lisant ou écrivant sur sa tablette. Louis ne demandait jamais à lire ses poèmes. Il se doutait qu’ils parlaient tous de lui. Ari avait une âme de fleur bleue.

 

Ils mangeaient tous les deux. Ari allait souvent au marché et ramenait de la nourriture que Louis n’aurait jamais pu se payer tout seul. Au début il avait protesté, mais Ari était une telle tête de mule qu’il avait fini par le laisser faire. A vrai dire, il adorait rentrer harassé par une journée de travail et retrouver son amoureux penché sur son brasero en train de faire cuire des légumes pour leur repas du soir. C’était comme vivre un rêve qui semblait ne jamais pouvoir s’arrêter.

 

Après manger, Ari avait pris l’habitude de masser Louis. C’était arrivé un soir par hasard, où il était rentré avec des douleurs de dos affreuses. Ari était descendu acheter une huile de massage et depuis il s’occupait de Louis tous les soirs, passant lentement ses mains sur les muscles endoloris de ses épaules, de ses cuisses ou de ses hanches.

 

Invariablement, ils finissaient nus tous les deux et l’huile de massage se mettait à servir à autre chose (si bien qu’ils avaient du en racheter une au bout de trois jours). Louis ne vivait que pour ces moments là, passés entre les bras d’Ari. Il aimait plus que tout passer ses mains entre les boucles brunes de ses cheveux, admirer le vert pétillant de ses yeux, et l’embrasser en y mettant toute son âme. Il voulait lui offrir les plus belles nuits, les plus beaux soupirs, les plus beaux baisers. Il savait que pour Ari, c’était la même chose. Il y avait une sorte de communion entre eux, que Louis ne s’expliquait pas vraiment. Elle avait lieu lorsque leurs deux corps parallèles transpiraient de la même façon, que Ari liait ses mains aux siennes et que ses hanches bougeaient de cette manière si particulière qui les transportaient tous les deux au milieu des nuages.

 

Louis l’aimait terriblement.

 

 

*

*

*

 

Le soleil du petit matin se reflétait entre les omoplates de Louis, formant un lac de poussière d’or sur sa peau. Ari voulait le dire, mais il était incapable d’articuler le moindre mot.

Louis était grimpé au-dessus de ses hanches, ses cuisses entourant fermement son bassin et il… il bougeait d’une façon terriblement excitante. Ari adorait cette position, parce qu’il avait en quelque sorte l’impression que Louis le dominait. Ce n’était pas tellement le cas puisque Louis avait toujours le rôle de passif dans leurs relations.

 

(Ari aurait bien voulu lui proposer le contraire, mais ç’aurait été franchir un interdit supplémentaire et il n’était pas certain que Louis soit prêt pour ça, même si, bon, il mettait _beaucoup_ d’ardeur à le chevaucher. Il n’avait pas la tête à chercher un mot plus lyrique.)

 

Il se doutait que Louis aimait bien être au-dessus. Il le voyait dans ses yeux. Lorsque Ari s’étendait, et qu’il pouvait se glisser sur lui, encadrant son corps, passant ses mains sur le haut de son torse jusqu’à son nombril, il le sentait frissonner d’une façon différente. Ari mourrait d’envie de le supplier de le prendre à son tour, qu’il s’en foutait lui, que personne ne saurait que Louis s’était retrouvé dans la position du dominant et Ari dans celle du passif, mais il n’osait pas.

 

— _Han,_ Ari… Az’… C’est t-trop bon, haletait Louis au-dessus de lui.

 

Ari sentit son sang se réchauffer à l’entente de ce surnom qui traversait quelque fois les lèvres de Louis. Ari ne savait pas d’où il venait mais il l’adorait.

 

— Plus fort Lou, souffla t-il.

 

Il posa fermement ses mains sur les cuisses du jeune homme. Il sentait ses muscles se contracter sous sa paume. Louis hocha la tête. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, et deux gouttes de sueur glissait le long de ses tempes. Ari trouvait ça furieusement érotique. Louis était si beau. Il avait souvent du mal à réaliser qu’il faisait l’amour avec un être aussi magnifique.

 

Louis posa sa main sur le torse d’Ari pour se maintenir, et ses mouvements se firent plus rapides. Ari n’en pouvait plus. Il avait du mal à maintenir le regard du jeune homme, mais ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à baisser les yeux. Il savait très bien que la vision de son propre sexe disparaissant entre les fesses de Louis était quelque chose de _trop_.

 

Il se cambra un peu, mais la main de Louis se fit plus ferme, l’obligeant à rester sur le sol.

 

— Chut, Az, tiens- tiens encore un peu.

 

Sa voix était si rauque. Ari allait craquer. Il sentit ses joues rosir lorsque Louis ralentit un peu la cadence, ses mouvements se faisant plus profonds.

 

— J’vais pas tenir Lou… J’peux pas, t’es-t’es tellement beau…

— Touche moi un peu, s’il-te-plaît, le coupa lui Louis en rougissant.

 

Ari déglutit.

 

— Tu veux ma mort en fait, c’est ça ?

 

Louis rit un peu. Il se pencha pour embrasser Ari. C’était si rare qu’il demande ça… Ari essayait toujours de le mettre à l’aise mais Louis semblait sans cesse s’en vouloir de faire passer son plaisir avant celui de Ari. (Qui lui avait pourtant expliqué par A+B qu’il aimait tout autant — voir peut-être plus — le faire jouir que le contraire).

 

Le soleil choisit ce moment précis pour se déverser dans la pièce, vague étincelante de jaune et d’orange. Louis cligna des yeux, un peu ébloui, et se rapprocha d’Ari jusqu’à l’enlacer, membres entremêlés. C’était doux. Ari aimait lorsqu’ils finissaient de faire l’amour de cette manière. Après le sexe plus sauvage, il retrouvait toujours la douceur et la tendresse qu’il aimait par-dessus tout en Louis (même s’il _adorait_ aussi son côté déchaîné).

 

Il se touchèrent lentement. Ari glissa du matelas, plongea sa tête entre les cuisses de Louis. Le soleil caressa leurs peaux qui se mouillèrent. Leurs soupirs de plaisir se firent plus lents. Leurs mains s’emmêlèrent. Louis gémissait lentement tandis que les doigts d’Ari passaient et repassaient sur la peau tendre et fine de son sexe. C’était follement doux. Il jouit en premier, les cuisses écartés, la joue d’Ari appuyé sur son genou. Il souriait, son visage éclairé par le soleil. Il murmura :

 

— Merci.

 

Et Ari secoua la tête parce qu’il n’avait pas besoin de le remercier. Il ferait tout pour lui, toujours. A son tour, Louis s’allongea sous Ari agenouillé au-dessus de lui et glissa sa langue sur sa peau brûlante. Ce ne fut pas long. Ari ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, murmurant le prénom de celui qu’il aimait.

 

Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, le soleil projetait leurs ombres enlacées sur le mur d’en face. Ari pensa qu’il s’agissait de la plus belle des peintures du monde.

 

 

*

*

*

 

Ari rentra chez lui plus tard que d’habitude ce matin-là. Louis ne le retenait jamais très longtemps d’habitude, et il était donc près de 11 heures lorsqu’il poussa la porte de la _villa._ Presque immédiatement, Sami vint le chercher, l’air un peu embarrassée.

 

— Votre père veut vous voir.

 

Ari fronça les sourcils. Depuis quelques semaines, son père le laissait relativement tranquille. Que lui voulait-il ?

 

— Je vais y aller.

 

Il passa rapidement dans sa chambre pour se laver rapidement et changer de tenue, conscient qu’il sentait… hum, le sexe, à trois kilomètres.

Lorsqu’il entra dans le bureau de son père, celui-ci se tenait debout derrière son bureau, les mains posées à plat sur la surface en bois.

 

— Ari, prononça t-il brièvement.

— Bonjour papa. Tu as besoin de moi ?

— Ta soeur m’a parlé d’un esclave que tu aurais acheté. C’est vrai ?

 

Ah. Ari se doutait bien que le silence de Lucia à ce sujet était anormal. Il aurait du aller lui parler. Il se rappela brièvement des mots de Louis et dit :

 

— Oui, mais je l’ai renvoyé très rapidement. Il n’était pas très… euh, doué.

 

Il se sentit rougir.

(Louis était tellement doué).

 

Son père ne releva pas, mais il garda ses sourcils froncés et Ari se douta que cela annonçait que la conversation n’était pas terminée.

 

— Bien. Combien de temps est-il resté ici ?

— Oh, à peine une journée. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

— Un vase égaré. J’ai interrogé nos esclaves et aucun ne semble savoir où il est… Ta mère pense à un vol et lorsque Lucia m’a parlé de cet esclave, j’ai pensé…

— Louis n’aurait pas fait ça, le coupa Ari très vite.

 

Trop vite même, car son père releva la tête, surpris.

 

— Louis ?

— Euh. C’était son nom. 

— D’accord…

 

Pendant quelques secondes, il analysa le visage de son fils puis haussa les épaules.

 

— Bon très bien. Tant pis. De toute façon ce vase ne va pas réapparaître. Et ce Louis non plus, j’ose espérer.

— Evidement, murmura Ari.

 

Il quitta la pièce. Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette histoire ? Et pourquoi Lucia était-elle aller parler de Louis à son père, juste pour ce vase ?

Il y pensa quelques minutes puis décida que cela n’en valait pas la peine.

Ce n’était pas comme si Louis pouvait être le coupable de toute façon. 

 

*

*

*

 

Dans la nuit, Ari se réveilla en sursaut à cause d’un cauchemar. Il avait rêvé de Louis en voleur intrépide, sautant de toit en toit jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe au sol et ne se relève pas, les membres disloqués, le corps nu.

Ces images lui glacèrent le sang pendant de longues minutes, puis il se rendormit.

 

Au plus profond de son sommeil, il n’entendit pas le Vésuve qui grogna sourdement dans la vallée, avant de se taire à nouveau, ombre menaçante.

 

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

Pompéi bruissait d’animation en cette chaude journée du 4 juillet. Ari se faufilait entre les gens sur le forum, tentant de retrouver Nilla au milieu des citoyens en toge qui s’étaient donnés rendez-vous. Lui même avait revêtu sa plus belle tunique pour l’occasion. Aujourd’hui débutaient les Jeux d’Apollon, qui ne se finiraient que le lendemain. Ari adorait cette ambiance festive qui semblait prendre possession de toute la ville, et ce chaque année. Les Jeux attiraient beaucoup de gens de Campanie, et les rues allaient donc être bondés pendant deux jours.

 

Il finit enfin par trouver Nilla qui était adossé à une colonne, discutant avec un jeune homme aux cheveux très sombres. Ari ne l’avait jamais vu mais le salua poliment.

 

— Ari, je te présente Marcus ! Et Marcus, voilà un homme sur qui tu pourras toujours compter, Ari.

 

Ari sourit au compliment. Marcus avait l’air gentil. Nilla lui apprit qu’il l’avait rencontré par hasard pendant un repas chez des voisins. Il étudiait la philosophie. Très vite, Ari se rendit en effet compte que le jeune homme était très intelligent. Il avait une façon de parler et de voir le monde qui le fascina immédiatement, et ils se mirent à bavarder sur le chemin menant à l’amphithéâtre, où allait se dérouler un combat de gladiateurs. Lima les rejoignit en route, lui aussi accompagné par deux amis, mais Ari n’y fit pas vraiment attention, trop occupé à écouter Marcus lui raconter ce qu’il avait appris de la philosophie grecque lors d’un voyage de un mois dans cette contrée.

 

Il ne s’arracha qu’à leur conversation lorsqu’ils passèrent près du quartier où travaillait Louis, et qu’il se rappela soudainement qu’il devait aller le chercher.

Il s’arrêta net et Marcus le regarda étrangement :

 

— Un problème ?

— Euh, non. Je dois juste aller chercher…

 

_Un ami ? Mon amoureux ? Louis ?_

 

— … Quelqu’un.

— Oh. D’accord ! Tu veux que je t’accompagne ?

— Non ! Non. Rejoins les autres. On finira notre conversation tout à l’heure si tu veux ?

— Avec plaisir Ari. C’est agréable de parler avec toi.

 

Il lui adressa un sourire éclatant puis se détourna pour rejoindre le petit groupe qui s’éloignait. Ari l’observa partir et se mordilla la lèvre. Il se mit à son tour en marche, s’enfonçant dans le quartier populaire du lupanar. Pendant un instant, il pensa que le sourire de Marcus ne l’aurait auparavant pas laissé indifférent. Il aurait même eu envie de flirter avec lui, parce qu’il était d’une compagnie agréable et qu’il était très beau, avec ses yeux verts olives. Mais maintenant il y avait Louis, et Louis éclipsait tous les autres êtres humains.

 

Il pénétra dans le lupanar. L’odeur d’encens le prit à la gorge et il toussa légèrement avant de s’avancer dans le couloir, jusqu’à l’entrée. Julia était là, comme à son habitude, sa poitrine énorme mise en avant par une tunique au tissu fluide et presque transparent. Ari détestait la vulgarité qui émanait de cette femme. Tout dans son attitude transpirait la méchanceté.

 

— Bonjour. Je viens pour une séance. Longue.

 

Julia l’avait reconnu, bien entendu. Elle sourit, sarcastique :

 

— Ah, vous êtes un peu plus endurant maintenant ?

 

Ari ne répondit pas à la pique lui rappelant sa première visite au lupanar, où il n’était resté qu’un quart d’heure, troublé par la présence de Louis. Cette fois-ci il sortit sa bourse et la posa entièrement sur le comptoir.

 

— La journée entière.

 

Julia leva un sourcil.

 

— Je ne peux pas privatiser mes esclaves pour la journée.

— Je m’en fiche.

 

Elle lorgna à nouveau la bourse, la prit dans ses mains pour la soupeser puis la glissa vite derrière le comptoir.

 

— Bon. Pour Louis j’imagine ?

— Oui.

— En haut du couloir, dernière porte à-

 

Mais Ari était déjà parti, grimpant l’escalier à toute vitesse. Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper en arrivant devant la pièce réservée à Louis, partant du principe que le jeune homme était libre. Peut-être qu’il aurait dû.

Celui-ci était allongé sur le lit, et à ses cotés un homme d’une cinquantaine d’année au crâne chauve se rhabillait. Ari rougit, et eut un mouvement de recul mais Louis leva la main en l’air comme pour l’arrêter.

 

— C’est bon, entre. On a fini.

 

L’autre se dépêcha de récupérer ses affaires et passa devant Ari en grommelant qu’ _on ne pouvait jamais être tranquille dans ces putains d’établissement_. Ari lui aurait bien fait un croche-pied, mais il se retint.

 

— Ça va ? souffla t-il en se retrouvant seul face à Louis.

— Oui. Et toi ?

— Oui.

— Tu ne viens jamais ici. Il y a un problème ?

 

Louis s’était relevé pour se rendre jusqu’à la petite cuvette qui était posée dans un coin de la pièce. Il se déshabilla entièrement et se rinça à l’eau. Ari le regarda faire. C’était des gestes si anodins et pourtant Ari se sentit heureux d’être là, en sa présence, à le regarder frotter ses cuisses avec une éponge.

 

— Aucun problème non. On passe la journée ensemble, ça te dis ?

— Hein ?

 

Louis le fixa comme s’il venait de la lune et secoua la tête avant de laisser échapper un petit rire :

 

— Désolé Az mais j’ai du travail. Je n’ai pas très envie que Julia me revende à je ne sais qui parce que je déserte mon poste.

— J’ai payé pour la journée.

— Hein ?!

 

Cette fois, il écarquilla les yeux et se tourna carrément vers Ari. Son corps dégoulinait d’eau, exactement comme la fois où ils s’étaient baignés ensemble dans la rivière.

 

— Tu veux quand même pas qu’on baise toute la journée ? souffla t-il.

 

Ari faillit éclater de rire mais se mordit les joues avant de répondre le plus sérieusement possible :

 

— Pourquoi ? Tu ne t’en sens pas capable ?

 

Louis laissa retomber son éponge dans le seau et hésita un peu, laissant traîner son regard sur le corps d’Ari. Le jeune homme eut l’impression d’être nu sous la chaleur de ses pupilles.

 

— Avec toi… Si, je crois. Enfin, ce serait un plaisir.

 

Ari secoua la tête en souriant.

 

— Une prochaine fois alors, parce que là je t’emmène dehors.

— Dehors ? Tu veux dire…

— Oui ! Aux Jeux. Tu as déjà vu un combat de gladiateurs ?

— Non, mais…

— J’ai pensé qu’on pourrait passer par la fenêtre. Julia n’en saura rien et de toute façon, j’ai payé.

— T’es fou.

— Tu veux pas ?

 

Ari s’approcha. Louis le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

 

— Si.

 

Ils s’embrassèrent lentement, un peu paresseusement. La chaleur dans la pièce semblait ralentir tous leurs gestes. Ari pensa brièvement à toutes les fois où ils s’étaient embrassés de cette manière, cachés dans des recoins sombres.

 

À la bibliothèque, ce jour où Louis était si cruellement beau dans la lumière du soir tombant. Il se souvenait parfaitement de leurs deux corps se glissant entre des piles de manuscrits, à la langue chaude de Louis sur la sienne et à la façon dont il avait mordillé ses lèvres. Il se souvenait très bien de sa main passant sous sa tunique, de sa paume froide sur son entrejambe brûlante. Il se souvenait lui avoir fait un suçon dans le creux du cou, suçon qui était resté toute une semaine et qui remplissait Ari de joie dès qu’il le voyait.

 

Aux thermes, un jour où il avait payé l’entrée à Louis après avoir bataillé pendant des heures pour qu’il accepte. Ils s’étaient retrouvés seuls dans le bassin brûlant, et au milieu des volutes de vapeur qui faisaient friser les cheveux de Louis sur ses tempes, ils s’étaient embrassés jusqu’à en avoir la tête qui tournait à cause de la chaleur.

 

A une après-midi au bord de la mer, à marcher sur le sable brûlant, à se courir après en riant comme des gamins et à essayer de se faire tomber dans l’eau transparente, jusqu’à se cacher derrière la coque d’un bateau de pêcheur, laissé là le temps de la sieste, pour se frotter l’un contre l’autre en gémissant. Deux yeux bleus se reflétant dans l’océan et sur la toile d’un ciel sans nuages.

 

Aujourd’hui c’était dans cette pièce qui accueillait tous les amours de Louis, un endroit que Ari détestait et qui l’excitait en même temps, un peu honteusement. Il n’aimait pas penser à Louis avec d’autres mais il aimait penser à Louis juste pour lui. Et dans cette pièce tout était possible, elle était faite pour ça.

 

Il caressa son corps nu, passant ses doigts entre ses cuisses. Louis avait les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, et se laissait faire. Ari mordilla son cou, à l’endroit où sa barbe le piquait un peu. Il aimait bien. Puis il descendit lentement sa bouche le long de son torse, et mordilla son téton droit jusqu’à le rendre rouge. Louis se mordit la lèvre, la bouche tremblante.

 

— Az…

— Mon ange, murmura Ari en passant lentement sa main sur son sexe durci par le désir.

 

Louis eut un frisson et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Ari sourit. Depuis quelques temps, Louis ne protestait plus lorsqu’il le touchait en premier. Il semblait même y réagir de plus en plus naturellement.

 

— Est-ce que c’était bien, avec l’autre ?, demanda t-il un peu timidement.

 

Louis ouvrit les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient plus sombres, ses joues légèrement rosies.

 

— Tu es sérieux ?

— Oui… Enfin, je ne sais pas…, murmura Ari.

 

Louis prit son visage entre ses doigts, passant doucement ses pouces le long de sa mâchoire. Ari avait l’air si jeune, à cet instant, fragile. Il le fixait, attendant une réponse, et ses yeux verts semblaient n’avait jamais été aussi immenses et limpides.

 

— Ça ne compte pas, avec les autres. Je ne peux même pas dire si c’est bien, c’est juste… Comme ça. Du sexe. Ça n’a rien à voir avec ce qu’il y a… entre nous.

 

Un sourire se dessina sur la bouche d’Ari, qui avança doucement ses lèvres de celles de Louis pour l’embrasser. Ses mains se glissèrent autour de sa taille nu, et le jeune esclave poussa un petit soupir de plaisir en sentant le ventre d’Ari frôler le sien, qui se creusa.

 

— Az…

— Oui ?

 

Ari se décala légèrement, son front collé à celui de Louis, le souffle entrecoupé par leur baiser.

 

— Fais-moi oublier tous ces gens. Aime-moi s’il-te-plaît, aime moi le plus fort possible.

— Maintenant ?

— Oui. Oui. _S’il-te-plaît_.

 

Ari se lécha la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage de Louis. Il hocha soudain la tête, rapidement, et attrapa les cuisses du jeune homme pour le porter. Louis enroula ses mains autour de sa nuque, étouffant un rire dans ses cheveux et ne le lâcha que lorsque Ari le déposa en douceur sur le matelas trop fin.

 

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?, demanda t-il, les yeux bien plus brillants que quelques minutes auparavant.

 

Louis passa une main sur son front où perlait déjà de fines gouttes de sueur et attrapa les doigts d’Ari pour les entrelacer aux siens et le rapprocher.

 

— Ta… Ta langue. Ce serait… Je veux ça.

 

Ari hocha à nouveau la tête, presque fébrilement. Il avait l’air _vraiment_ excité à l’idée de renverser les rôles de cet étrange façon, d’être au service de Louis et de lui donner juste ce qu’il voulait, et peut-être bien plus encore.

 

— Tes désirs sont des ordres, souffla t-il.

 

Louis renversa la tête en arrière lorsque Ari plongea la sienne entre ses jambes et se mit à embrasser le contour de ses cuisses. À tâtons, il passa sa main dans les boucles brunes de son amoureux, tirant légèrement dessus pour l’inciter à le prendre dans sa bouche. Il frissonna lorsqu’il sentit la langue d’Ari approcher de son sexe, et ne put s’empêcher d’émettre un petit glapissement lorsque le jeune homme l’avala entièrement.

 

C’était.

 

Il n’y avait pas de mots pour le dire.

 

Ari avait déjà sucé Louis, mais pas de cette façon. Pas en faisant buter son sexe jusqu’au fond de sa gorge. Pas en le fixant de cette manière-là, ses yeux verts n’ayant jamais été aussi brûlants, à moitié dissimulés par les mèches plus longues de ses cheveux. Louis s’appuya sur ses coudes pour pouvoir le regarder, les jambes repliées autour du visage d’Ari qui semblait coincé — et, et cela n’aurait pas dû envoyer de telles étincelles dans le ventre de Louis, de le voir ainsi allongé pour lui, juste _pour lui._

 

Il sentait son sang battre contre ses tempes de plus en plus rapidement, et la pulsation devint totalement endiablé lorsque Ari se redressa un cours instant pour reprendre son souffle, un filet de salive liant sa lèvre inférieure au sexe durci de Louis, les joues rouges.

 

— _Ari…_ Si tu te voyais, murmura t-il d’une voix étranglée.

 

Le jeune homme appuya sa joue contre la cuisse de Louis, un sourire sur les lèvres.

 

— Je crois que vous perdez vos moyens, _maître._

 

Louis étouffa un rire, parce que Ari était tout sauf crédible mais que, malgré tout, il ne pouvait nier que la situation était terriblement excitante. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et avança son visage pour pouvoir l’embrasser longuement, ravi de pouvoir déjà sentir son goût sur ses lèvres. Puis il lui mordilla gentiment sa bouche déjà rougie et souffla :

 

— Je vous trouve un peu présomptueux, jeune homme. Il me semble que vous n’avez pas satisfait _entièrement_ votre maître.

 

Les yeux d’Ari brillèrent. Louis n’eut que le temps d’inspirer qu’il l’avait déjà repris dans sa bouche. Il gémit en voyant le « o » parfait que formaient les lèvres du jeune homme autour de lui, et se laissa retomber en arrière, le dos arqué. La langue d’Ari glissait autour de lui, brûlante, et Louis sentait qu’il allait venir bien plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Il ouvrit les yeux vers le plafond, haletant. La dernière fois qu’il s’était retrouvé dans cette position, c’était il y a à peine vingt minutes, parce qu’un inconnu qui le répugnait était en train de s’enfoncer en lui. Et maintenant… Maintenant, il était celui dont on prenait soin. Dont Ari prenait soin. Il était celui qui allait avoir un orgasme, et ce serait la première fois que cela lui arriverait, dans cette petite pièce. Il n’était pas un client, et pourtant, Ari lui offrait tout.

 

Parce qu’il l’aimait.

 

Louis ferma les yeux, et n’eut même pas le temps de prévenir Ari qu’il allait venir. Il sentit une explosion dans son bas ventre, une chaleur immense se répandre entre ses cuisses. Les lèvres d’Ari se resserrent autour de lui, et il avala.

 

Louis mit du temps à redescendre, le coeur battant. Il laissa Ari le nettoyer à nouveau, lui souriant lorsqu’il posa doucement ses lèvres sur ses genoux et les embrassa. Il se sentait bien. Terriblement bien. Juste… Heureux.

 

Lorsque Ari lui tendit sa main pour qu’il se redresse, il resta un moment à le fixer puis il murmura :

 

— Tu es parfait.

 

Ari émit un petit rire, et secoua la tête, les yeux pétillants encore de malice :

 

— Je suis toujours parfait pour vous, maître.

 

Louis lui donna une petite tape sur la tempe et soupira :

 

— Tu es surtout vraiment trop vantard. Tu me passes ma tunique ?

 

Ari hocha la tête. Mais il ne bougea pas, un peu hésitant. Louis leva un sourcil :

 

— Il y a un problème ?

— Euh… Tu n’en aurais pas une à me prêter par hasard ? Pour moi ?

— Si, j’en ai toujours une de rechange dans le coffre là-bas mais… Pourquoi ? Tu- _oh._

 

Ari hocha la tête et se décala. Sa tunique avait beau être blanche, il était clair que la tâche qui s’étendait sur le tissu se trouvait à un endroit stratégique qui ne laissait pas vraiment de doute sur l’activité qu’il venait de pratiquer. Louis se mit à rire :

 

— Mais je ne comprends pas, je ne t’ai même pas vu te toucher.

 

Ari se détourna, un peu gêné, et bougonna :

 

— Peut-être parce qu’il m’a suffit de vous voir prendre du plaisir pour venir tout seul, maître.

 

Louis s’étouffa avec sa salive.

 

 

*

*

*

 

— T’es en retard, s’exclama Nilla en agitant la main par-dessus l’épaule de Lima.

 

Ils lui avaient gardé une place sur les gradins les plus bas, là où le spectacle était le plus spectaculaire.

 

— Pardon, je suis passé chercher Louis, expliqua Ari en se décalant légèrement pour leur montrer le jeune homme qui le suivait.

 

Nilla s’apprêtait visiblement à répliquer quelque chose mais sa bouche dessina seulement un sourire amusé en voyant l’accoutrement d’Ari :

 

— Ah oui… Et c’est pour te fondre dans le décor que tu as décidé de porter une tunique trop courte pour toi ?

 

Ari le fusilla gentiment du regard.

 

— Ne fais _aucun_ commentaire, s’il-te-plaît.

 

Il présenta Louis à ses amis, fièrement. Au début, ce dernier parut un peu mal à l’aise en saluant Nilla et Lima mais ils se comportèrent tout à fait normalement et ne firent aucune allusion au fait qu’il n’avait normalement rien à faire là. Ils s’assirent côté à côté, se serrant un peu, mais c’était absolument parfait. Ari n’aurait pas pu être plus heureux.

 

Le spectacle les déchaîna. Les gladiateurs se battirent pendant deux heures, aspergeant le sol d’un sang noir et brûlant. Il n’y eut pas de morts (Ari ne s’en plaignit pas, il détestait ça) mais un Thrace avec son bouclier rond dut être transporté hors de l’arène, s’étant apparemment cassé une jambe. Louis hurlait avec les autres, blaguait avec Nilla et Lima et prit même la main d’Ari à un moment, la serrant brièvement dans la sienne en lui souriant.

Lorsqu’ils sortirent de l’amphithéâtre, il se lança dans une vive discussion avec Lima qui aurait voulu voir le secutor gagner le dernier combat alors que lui prétendait que le mirmillon s’était beaucoup mieux battu et méritait sa victoire. Ari ne prit pas parti lorsque Louis se retourna vers lui pour lui demander son avis, ne voulant pas perdre l’amour de sa vie ou son meilleur ami dans le débat. (Cela dit, le visage échauffé de Louis lui plut beaucoup, ainsi que la détermination sauvage qu’il lisait dans ses pupilles alors qu’il voulait absolument avoir raison).

 

Ils finirent par retourner dans un thermopolium et commandèrent à manger et à boire. Ari paya pourtout le monde, annonçant joyeusement que c’était sa tournée, même s’il le faisait davantage pour que Louis ne soit pas mal à l’aise en ne pouvant pas payer sa part.

 

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit Marcus pour arriver et se glisser entre Nilla et Ari.

 

— J’ai cru que je n’allais jamais vous retrouver !

 

Ari était sincèrement heureux de le revoir et il entama immédiatement la discussion avec lui. Marcus lui apprit qu’il n’avait pas été placé au même endroit qu’eux dans l’amphithéâtre et les avait ensuite perdu de vue dans la foule.

 

— Heureusement que tu es passé par là, commenta t-il avec un sourire chaleureux qui s’effaça bien vite lorsque Louis lui planta son coude dans les côtes.

 

Il se retourna, fronçant les sourcils.

 

—Quoi ?

 

Louis avait un air qu’il ne lui connaissait pas sur le visage et qu’il ne sut pas interpréter.

 

— Tu ne m’a pas présenté, grommela t-il.

— Oh oui ! Marcus, je te présente Louis c’est…

— Un ami _proche,_ le coupa ce dernier.

 

La façon dont Louis appuya sur le « proche » était si suggestive qu’il y eut un silence embarrassant pendant lequel Marcus fit passer son regard de Louis à Ari avec un petit sourire.

 

— Oh je vois. Moi c’est Marcus. Et je suis un ami de Ari depuis quelques heures. Mais j’espère qu’on sera bientôt _proches_ nous aussi.

 

Louis le fusilla littéralement du regard avant de se détourner. Ari eut envie d’éclater de rire mais n’en fit rien. La situation lui plaisait bien à vrai dire.

Louis était jaloux.

Si Louis était jaloux, c’est qu’il tenait beaucoup à lui, non ?

 

Il passa le reste du repas à jongler entre une conversation avec Marcus — malgré tout toujours aussi passionnante — et Louis qui ne cessait pas des les interrompre pour donner son point de vue sur telles ou telles choses. Ari trouvait toujours les idées de Louis plus amusantes que celles de Marcus mais il n’en dit rien, parce qu’il aimait bien le petit air irrité de son amoureux qui semblait mener une véritable bataille contre celui qu’il considérait comme un ennemi.

 

Peu à peu, les rues se vidèrent. L’aubergiste annonça la fermeture de son établissement, et les petits groupes se séparèrent. Nilla, Lima, Ari, Marcus et Louis marchèrent un peu dans le quartier des Jeux, traînant comme pour faire durer la conversation qui s’était fait plus lente entre eux. Seul Louis ne parlait pas beaucoup (Ari mettait ça sur le compte d’une certaine timidité), les yeux rivés vers l’horizon sans lueur, seulement perlé par de minuscules étoiles blanches. À droite, le mont Vésuve semblait surplomber la ville. Louis le trouva un peu inquiétant au milieu de la nuit. Il s’attarda à le regarder, laissant les quatre garçons continuer leur chemin. Il avait une étrange impression… Quelque chose qui serrait le coeur. Il secoua la tête. La fatigue commençait à le rendre triste. C’était souvent comme ça, les insomnies au milieu de la nuit et la tristesse implacable, collée aux murs, asphyxiante. Il avait souvent du mal à s’en débarrasser. Mais Ari était là. Revenu vers lui en le voyant en retrait. Il lui prit doucement la main, et l’enlaça. Comme s’il avait compris que quelque chose n’allait pas. Louis leva le visage vers le sien. Ari lui sourit, tendrement. Ses mains contre son dos étaient chaudes et enveloppantes.

 

Louis ne dit rien. Il n’y avait rien à dire.

Il savait que Ari comprenait, parce que Ari avait cette intuition, cette sensibilité face à toutes les choses. Louis l’avait déjà remarqué.

 

Il se laissa entraîner dans une rue, à droite. Ari marchait lentement au début. Puis il se mit à courir. Alors Louis le suivit en courant. Et en riant. La ville était à eux, la ville était nue, comme morte, silencieuse, vidée de toute présence humaine. La ville noire et la nuit noire se confondaient. Louis tenait la main d’Ari, et il se dit que courir comme cela sur les pavés glissants, courir à en perdre le souffle, courir en s’aimant, cela ressemblait à la liberté. Entre les étoiles et l’océan, il y avait Ari et Ari était la liberté de Louis. Une liberté infinie, aux yeux verts et aux grandes mains blanches.

 

Ils coururent jusqu’aux champs qui entouraient la ville. Les herbes fouettaient leurs chevilles nues. Leurs pieds foulaient l’herbe menue. Toutes les fleurs semblaient avoir réunies leurs odeurs pour leur venue, et Louis ne percevait plus que ça, la rumeur douce et entêtante des pétales sauvages. Il voulait s’y rouler, disparaître dans le foin abandonné quelques mètres plus loin par un fermier, grimper dans un pommier, croquer les fruits les plus mûrs puis redescendre, s’abîmer les pieds contre les écorces, aller se jeter dans l’océan, se laisser emporter par ses vagues bouillonnantes, loin, loin, jusqu’à l’endroit où l’eau finissait en cascade et se déversait dans le ciel, au milieu des étoiles, des comètes, des planètes.

 

Mais Ari tenait toujours sa main, mais Ari courrait encore. Jusqu’à la forêt, jusqu’à la rivière. Ils s’arrêtèrent, le souffle court, les joues crispées d’avoir trop ri, des larmes sur les joues, de joie, de peine, peu importe, elles étaient là et lentement Ari appuya ses doigts contre la peau de Louis pour les effacer et Louis fit de même. Ils embrassèrent l’eau salée qui roulait jusqu’à la commissure de leurs lèvres.

 

S’effondrèrent entre les hautes herbes bordant la rivière, les pieds dans l’eau froide. Le silence n’était pas pesant entre eux. Ari l’aimait, ce silence. Il savait qu’il voulait dire que Louis se sentait bien, car Louis parlait toujours autrement, pour combler les trous béants. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, caressa les jointures de ses doigts, lentement. C’était peut-être l’adrénaline de la course, ou simplement le sourire sublime de Louis qu’il entrevoyait dans l’ombre, qui lui firent murmurer :

 

— Tu m’aimes ?

 

La question résonna entre eux, écho léger. Ari n’avait jamais pensé à la façon dont il le demanderait à Louis. Il avait juste l’impression que le moment était venu, que c’était ce soir qu’il devait le savoir. Il n’y avait aucune tension entre eux, juste cette immense tendresse qui flottait jusque dans leurs iris illuminés d’étoiles. Louis se redressa doucement, s’appuyant sur ses coudes, et il posa sa main sur la poitrine d’Ari, tirant un peu sur le tissu de sa tunique pour pouvoir effleurer sa peau.

 

— Tu n’as pas peur que je dise non ?

— Pas vraiment. J’ai juste envie que tu le dises.

— Pourquoi ?

— J’en ai besoin.

— Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

— Si.

— Alors tu sais.

 

Ari avança sa main à son tour. Doucement, il passa ses doigts sur la bouche de Louis. Sur le bout de la langue de Louis. Et ses dents.

 

— Je sais oui. Mais j’aime les mots. J’ai besoin des mots.

 

Louis cligna doucement des paupières. Ari lui sourit. Sa main caressait toujours sa bouche, lentement, son pouce passant et repassant sur ses lèvres. Louis le fixa longuement, puis il chuchota, parce que les mots étaient difficiles à prononcer, parce qu’il n’avait pas l’habitude de s’épancher de cette façon, parce qu’il voulait que seul Ari entende ce qu’il avait à prononcer.

 

— Depuis que je suis né… Je suis toujours tout seul. Je veux dire, j’avais mes parents bien sûr, mais ils étaient esclaves et… Enfin je vivais avec plein d’autres enfants et je n’avais pas vraiment de maison à moi. Je n’ai jamais eu l’impression d’être comme les autres, et en plus il y a… ça…

 

Il fit un vague mouvement de poignet entre lui et Ari, ne sachant visiblement pas comment dire la chose.

 

— _Ça_ quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas. Le fait que je ne sois jamais tombé amoureux d’une fille. Je ne sais pas comment c’est. Les autres garçons de mon âge avaient tous des aventures avec des filles… Enfin parfois on se faisait des trucs entre nous, pour _savoir_ , mais eux parlaient de relations sérieuses avec des filles et moi non. J’aimais juste quand ils posaient leurs mains sur moi. Je me sentais… Vivre ?

 

Il prit une petite inspiration, s’humidifiant la lèvre inférieure.

 

— Pour toi c’est plus facile. Tout le monde s’en fiche qu’un riche citoyen s’amuse un peu avec un esclave. Les gens ne diront jamais rien, tant que tu finis par te marier. Mais moi… Je me suis toujours senti différent et à l’écart. Quand je t’ai vu la première fois… Quand on a commencé notre… relation, j’ai pensé que ce serait encore pareil. Que tu faisais juste ça pour me jeter ensuite, parce que nous n’avons rien à voir l’un avec l’autre. J’ai pensé que tu voulais juste mon corps et toi… Toi tu m’as proposé de m’apprendre le latin. Et tu ne m’a jamais touché, tu m’as laissé faire le premier pas. Et je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire, je ne comprenais pas ce que tu voulais et…

 

Le doigt d’Ari remonta lentement pour essuyer une larme qui venait de rouler sur la joue du jeune homme.

 

— … Et plus je passais du temps avec toi, et plus j’aimais ton sourire. Je veux dire, quand tu me souris, j’ai l’impression d’être chez moi. D’être quelqu’un. D’exister. Et quand tu me regardes… Je ne sais pas si tu t’en rends compte mais tu me donnes de l’importance et ça ne m’étais jamais arrivé avant. Même quand on est au milieu d’une foule entière, quand tu tournes tes yeux vers moi, c’est comme si j’étais le seul être humain sur terre et que toi aussi tu étais le seul, parce que je n’arrive plus à voir les autres tant tu illumines tout.

 

Ari renifla. Peut-être que lui aussi pleurait. Louis avait du mal à voir dans l’obscurité, mais ses joues semblaient perlées de minuscules tâches blanches, translucides.

 

— Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu’est aimer. Tout ce que je connais ce sont des hommes qui me disent que je suis beau, que je leur fait envie. Mais si aimer est tout ce que tu me fais ressentir, alors je pense que je t’aime plus que n’importe qui peut aimer, je pense que je t’aime de tout mon être et de toute mon âme, et je pense que je t’aimerais toujours, que je n’arrêterais jamais, que ce sera au-delà de la mort et bien plus encore.

 

La main d’Ari se glissa contre sa nuque. Leurs bouches s’entrechoquèrent. Louis ferma les yeux lorsque les lèvres d’Ari s’entrouvrirent et qu’il sentit le goût de sa langue sur la sienne. Il frémit, et ses doigts passèrent un peu plus sous la tunique du jeune homme pour chercher son téton durci. Le corps d’Ari s’arqua doucement, comme traversé d’un éclair éphémère, et il gémit contre sa bouche.

 

— Louis, je t’aime, je suis-je suis tellement amoureux de toi.

 

Louis sentit son souffle s’emballer dans sa poitrine. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Ari lui témoignait son amour, mais il lui sembla qu’il comprenait enfin à quel point celui-ci était _immense._ Et qu’il ressentait la même chose. Sans en avoir peur.

 

Il roula sur le côté, enjamba le corps d’Ari, ses mains remontant vers ses joues pour amplifier leur baiser. Il avait totalement oublié où il se trouvait, qu’il faisait nuit noire et que le garçon qu’il embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait ne pourrait jamais _vraiment_ lui appartenir, aux yeux du monde. Rien n’avait plus d’importance, parce qu’ils s’aimaient, que c’était là, entre eux, ne pouvant plus jamais disparaître.

 

Il frissonna lorsque les mains froides du jeune homme passèrent sous sa tunique et vinrent caresser ses hanches nues. Il se redressa un peu, le baiser les ayant laissés haletant. Le regard d’Ari le brûla. Ses yeux étaient immenses, éclatants de lumière et de feu. Sa peau sous la lumière de la lune semblait particulièrement douce et laiteuse, et Louis voulait le dévorer. Tout de suite. Mais Ari arrêta son mouvement, posant doucement mais fermement sa main sur son avant-bras.

 

— Lou… Je voudrais, enfin, tu peux dire non, bien sûr, mais je voudrais vraiment…

— Dis-moi, souffla Louis en avançant doucement ses mains pour repousser une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux. 

 

Ari hésita encore un instant mais sa voix était assurée lorsqu’il murmura :

 

— Je voudrais qu’on inverse les rôles. J’ai vraiment envie de te sentir en moi. D’être à toi. De, d’être en-dessous.

 

Louis se figea.

 

L’idée seule d’être le dominant lui envoya une vague de chaleur dans son bas ventre. Et pourtant… Il retira ses doigts de la joue de Ari, s’affaissant légèrement :

 

— Tu es sûr… Tu veux vraiment ça ?

— Oui. Oui, vraiment. _Tellement._

 

Son ton était clair. Louis sentait qu’il y avait déjà réfléchi, qu’il savait ce qu’il faisait. Comme s’il sentait son trouble, Ari chercha ses doigts et les entremêla aux siens.

 

— Je veux que tu en aies envie aussi mais… Mais moi c’est le cas en tout cas. Je me fous des règlesidiotes selon lesquelles nous ne pourrions pas faire ça. Je me fous d’être soi-disant en position de soumission par rapport à toi. Je me fous que tu me domines, parce que ce ne sont que des mots. Je sais que ce ne sera pas comme ça. Que nous sommes sur un plan d’égalité depuis le début et… et je te fais confiance. J’ai envie de faire ça avec toi.

 

Il se tut. Louis ouvrit la bouche, les lèvres tremblantes, puis il hocha la tête plusieurs fois avant de souffler :

 

—Oui. D’accord, j’ai envie moi aussi de- _putain._ De t’avoir en moi. Mais, enfin, je n’ai jamais fait ça. Je ne sais pas comment faire dans l’autre sens. J’ai peur de te faire mal ou d’être mauvais ou-

 

Ari le tira en avant et l’embrassa longuement avant de murmurer contre sa bouche :

 

— Idiot. Tu ne vas pas être mauvais, j’en suis certain. Et je vais te guider, on va aller doucement.

 

Louis acquiesça.

Ils s’enlacèrent à nouveau, et s’embrassèrent un long moment. Les baisers étaient doux et tendres. Louis aimait le goût de la salive d’Ari, la façon qu’il avait de respirer en exhalant doucement contre ses lèvres. Il sentait son sexe se durcir contre la hanche de Ari, à mesure que celui-ci avançait ses doigts le long de sa peau nue, sous sa tunique. Il ferma un instant les yeux, puis fit à son tour glisser sa main contre les jambes légèrement remontés du jeune homme. Il effleura la peau de ses cuisses, et le sentit remuer.

 

— On reste ici ?, demanda t-il, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Louis.

— Tu veux ?

— Je ne sais pas si j’ai le courage de remonter jusque chez toi… Je suis bien ici.

— Je ne veux pas que tu sois dans une position inconfortable.

 

Ari sourit contre sa bouche.

 

— Je suis _très bien_. Fais moi l’amour.

 

Louis laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé, et enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Ari. L’odeur de sa peau était enivrante et il se mit à sucer le bord de sa mâchoire avec un peu plus de conviction tout en frottant ses hanches contre celles d’Ari, ce qui termina de les exciter totalement, réchauffant leurs peaux.

 

Ils se déshabillèrent à la lumière de la lune, Ari passant ses mains sur les hanches de Louis qui s’était mis à genoux, englobant ses fesses, embrassant lentement ses tétons, son ventre, son aine, creusant des baisers le long de ses côtes, entourant ses cuisses de ses doigts.

 

Louis fit passer la tunique d’Ari par-dessus sa tête, dévoilant le corps finement musclé de son amant, passant ses doigts sur la courbe de ses reins, déposant des baisers légers le long de son cou.

 

— Dans ma besace, il y a de l’huile, souffla t-il soudain contre la bouche d’Ari.

— Tu te promènes toujours avec notre flacon ?, demanda ce dernier en souriant.

 

Louis haussa les épaules, le lâchant pour le laisser aller récupérer l’ustensile.

 

— Je suis prévoyant. Je veux pouvoir faire face à toutes les situations de crise.

 

Ari leva un sourcil, debout devant lui, éblouissant dans sa nudité.

 

— Tu me considères comme une situation de crise ?

— Je considère que ton corps aussi peu habillé _loin de moi_ en est une, oui.

 

Ari pouffa et se laissa retomber dans l’herbe. Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau, un peu plus sauvagement que tout à l’heure, Louis tira sur les mèches de cheveux d’Ari comme celui-ci adorait qu’il fasse, et lorsqu’ils commencèrent à sentir la tension dans leurs ventres devenir un peu trop préoccupantes, Ari tendit la main vers le flacon et l’ouvrit.

 

Ce fut à ce moment là que Louis se rappela qu’ils ne s’apprêtaient pas à avoir le même sexe que d’habitude et qu’il s’écarta du jeune homme, un accent un peu paniqué dans la voix :

 

— Tu veux, tu veux que je le fasse ?

 

Ari lui sourit, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres dans l’espoir de le détendre.

 

— Je vais le faire, si tu préfères. Ça ne me dérange pas je… Enfin, je l’ai déjà fait, avoua t-il les joues un peu plus sombres.

 

Louis avala lentement sa salive.

 

— Vraiment ?

— Oui. Pas toi ?

— Si… Mais, je ne pensais pas que toi…

 

Il se tut, Ari lui décochant un sourire malicieux. _Par tous les Dieux_. Pendant une seconde, Louis eut l’image de Ari nu sur le lit de sa chambre, s’ouvrant avec ses propres doigts et jouissant, la bouche entrouverte, ses boucles en désordre, terrassé par le plaisir. C’était… une information qui lui permettrait sans doute d’avoir assez de fantasmes pour toutes ses occupations solitaires pendant le restant de ses jours.

 

— Je ne suis pas une nymphe vierge, Lou, ironisa gentiment Ari.

 

Louis grommela dans sa barbe, parce que, ça oui, il savait que Ari n’avait _rien_ du garçon innocent qu’on pouvait imaginer au premier abord. (Et ça lui plaisait beaucoup.)

 

Cela ne l’empêcha pas de déglutir en voyant Ari se préparer pour lui. C’était déjà beaucoup de l’imaginer, mais _le voir…_ Ari s’était agenouillé, écartant suffisamment les cuisses pour pouvoir passer sa main entre ses jambes, derrière son dos. Louis ne s’approcha pas, d’abord. Il le regardait, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, le souffle coincé quelque part dans sa gorge, dans l’impossibilité d’émettre un seul son. Ari était juste… Magnifique. Le haut de son torse et son visage s’étaient colorés de roses, ses yeux immenses semblaient briller d’une sorte de fièvre brûlante, sa mâchoire se contractait sous l’effort, tout comme les muscles de ses cuisses.

 

Lorsqu’il tendit la main vers Louis pour lui demander d’approcher, celui-ci réalisa qu’il avait oublié de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Il vint se coller contre lui, passant ses mains autour de ses hanches. Ari haletait contre son oreille, visiblement lui aussi incapable d’émettre une pensée cohérente. Ce fut lorsqu’il fut traversé d’un frisson un peu plus fort et qu’il gémit que Louis sursauta et sortit de son état second. Il embrassa la tempe d’Ari, et murmura :

 

— Est-ce que je peux, aussi ?

 

Ari hocha la tête :

 

— Oui, _putain oui_ … Louis…

 

Il ferma les yeux, sa main cessant de bouger tandis que Louis tâtonnait pour récupérer le flacon et enduire à son tour ses doigts d’huile.

 

— Dis-moi si je te fais mal, souffla t-il en enfonçant doucement son doigt en lui, à son tour.

 

Ari acquiesça, mais il avait plutôt l’air de ressentir du plaisir que de la souffrance. Son corps fut traversé d’un frisson intense, le forçant à se cambrer légèrement. Louis appuya son front contre son torse, embrassant sa peau qui se couvrait peu à peu de sueur.

 

— Tu es si beau comme ça, si beau…, murmura t-il d’une voix étranglé.

 

Il sentit Ari se resserrer légèrement contre son doigt, et l’entendit haleter :

 

— C’est-c’est vrai ?

 

Il hocha la tête, et effleura doucement ses fesses de sa main libre.

 

— Oui… Magnifique pour moi… Je te veux tellement, je t’aime.

 

Son ton semblait étrangement solennel au milieu des halètements passionnés de Ari, mais ce dernier sembla y réagir particulièrement puisqu’il gémit un peu plus fort, bougeant ses hanches pour que Louis continue les mouvements qu’il faisait avec son doigt.

 

— Merde, _Lou,_ je peux plus attendre… Je suis prêt, je te veux toi…

— Tu es sûr ?

— Oui, viens.

 

Il s’allongea dans l’herbe, et Louis se glissa entre ses jambes. Il n’eut pas le temps d’angoisser de lui faire mal, parce que Ari l’attira dans un baiser fiévreux et que l’instant d’après, il était en lui.

 

Louis ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi _bon_. Ari était étroit, et chaud, et doux et son corps se soulevait contre le sien, et c’était absolument parfait. Lorsque Louis lui demanda s’il avait mal, la seule chose qu’il put répondre fut :

 

— _Plus fort._

 

Et Louis pouvait définitivement lui offrir ça.

 

Il s’enfonça en Ari, plusieurs fois, prenant peu à peu un rythme qui les fit trembler de la même manière. Ari plia ses jambes, et Louis s’accrocha à son épaule et c’était juste terriblement intense. Ils ne pouvaient même pas s’embrasser, leurs lèvres ouvertes, aspirant le souffle de l’autre, gémissant ensemble. À un moment, Ari enfonça ses doigts dans la chair des fesses de Louis, le poussant plus profondément en lui, et il arqua le dos en soufflant :

 

— Je suis à toi, je suis à toi…

 

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Louis sut qu’il ne parviendrait pas à durer très longtemps.

 

Il jouit avant Ari, se déversant dans un dernier coup de hanche qui le fit vibrer des pieds à la tête, mais celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à venir à son tour, en se masturbant au-dessus de la cuisse de Louis qui semblait trop terrassé pour pouvoir faire un geste.

 

Ari s’écroula dans l’herbe, le souffle court.

 

Ils mirent quelques secondes à redescendre totalement, puis Ari roula doucement contre Louis, entremêlant leurs doigts.

 

— Maintenant, nos corps sont liés pour l’éternité.

 

Louis sourit et l’embrassa doucement sous l’oreille. Il ne répondit rien, mais son coeur battait très vite dans sa poitrine.

 

*

*

*

 

Pendant un jour ou deux, Ari ne vit pas Louis, qui avait beaucoup de travail à cause des Jeux qui mettaient toute la ville dans une sorte de transe et d’ardeur collective, et il passa presque tout son temps avec ses amis à aller de tavernes en tavernes, à rire à des spectacles de rues et à hurler devant d’autres combats de gladiateurs. Il s’efforça de ne pas penser à Louis, à la façon dont leurs corps s’étaient emboîtés, parfaitement — merveilleusement parfaitement. Il s’efforçait de fermer les yeux sur ses souvenirs qui affluaient sans cesse — les yeux de Louis à demi-clos, la sueur perlant le long de son front, la chaleur de son sexe en lui, l’explosion lente dans le bas de son ventre, ses genoux pliés contre les épaules de Louis, la façon dont ce dernier le regardait, avec un air halluciné, fou de désir et de plaisir. Louis n’avait pas tenu longtemps, mais Harry avait eut l’impression de vivre le meilleur sexe de toute sa vie. Et puis, ça avait été leur première fois à tous les deux, en quelque sorte. Ils partageaient ça, ce souvenir solitaire d’avoir fait volé en éclats les codes de leur société, cette absurde domination hiérarchique. Harry ne se sentait pas supérieur à Louis, en rien. Harry avait aimé être sous Louis, être à sa merci, le laisser faire de lui ce qu’il voulait. Il avait aimé la lueur brûlante dans les pupilles de Louis lorsqu’il s’était retrouvé allongé sous son ventre. Il avait aimé se sentir tout entier _ouvert_ pour Louis. Il avait tellement, tellement aimé ça. Est-ce qu’il devait en avoir honte ?

 

Il attendit le bon moment pour suggérer la question à ses amis, par des moyens détournés. Marcus était avec eux. Ils étaient assis sur les marches du forum, le corps lasse d’avoir trop marché, les cheveux encore mouillés d’une matinée aux thermes. Le débat avait lentement dévié — sûrement guidé par la morsure du soleil et le voile brûlant qu’il laissait sur la peau — sur leurs aventures amoureuses.

 

Nilla était en train de raconter son amour avec une jeune femme, Ania. Marcus l’écoutait, entendant manifestement cette histoire pour la première fois. Ania avait été — sans doute — la première véritable aventure amoureuse de Nilla, jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne quitte Pompéi avec ses parents pour partir à Rome. Nilla avait été inconsolable pendant plusieurs mois, Ari se rappelait parfaitement de cette période.

 

Il étendit paresseusement ses jambes, scrutant le visage de son ami qui s’animait sous le souvenir. Lima se mit ensuite à son tour à raconter son coup de foudre pour sa voisine, qu’il ne pourrait sans doute jamais épouser puisqu’elle était bien plus riche que lui.

 

Ari sentit son coeur se contracter doucement. Il ne voulait pas y voir la même chose que ce qu’il vivait avec Louis, mais quand même. Non… Il refusait de croire que son avenir avec le jeune homme n’était que fumée. Il allait se battre pour qu’ils soient heureux, juste tous les deux. Il était certain que Louis était prêt pour la même chose, qu’un jour ils s’enfuiraient, qu’ils prendraient un bateau vers ailleurs, un ailleurs où on les laisseraient s’aimer tranquillement.

 

(Est-ce qu’un tel endroit existait ?)

 

Marcus finit par prendre doucement la parole, soufflant qu’il était tombé amoureux d’un homme, un jour. Un jeune esclave égyptien, aux yeux verts de serpent. Ari s’accrocha à ses paroles, soudainement très intéressé.

 

— Ah oui ?, souffla t-il en prenant un air détaché, et comment était-ce, d’aimer un esclave ? Vous ne deviez pas pouvoir faire… Tout ce que vous vouliez, si ?

 

Il capta le regard de Nilla au-dessus de l’épaule de Marcus, et le sourire amusé de Lima mais heureusement son interlocuteur, lui, ne se rendit compte de rien. Marcus haussa vaguement les épaules.

 

— C’est vrai que ce n’est pas très pratique…Dès le début de notre relation il savait que nous n’étions pas sur un pied d’égalité.

 

Ari tiqua. Comment Marcus pouvait-il dire avoir aimé quelqu’un s’il considérait cette personne comme étant inférieure à lui ?

 

— Je ne pourrais jamais rabaisser quelqu’un que j’aime, personnellement, fit-il.

 

Marcus leva un sourcil et lui adressa un sourire :

 

— C’est parce que tu n’as jamais été dans ce cas. Il restait un esclave malgré tout, je n’y pouvais rien moi. Nous savions tous les deux dès le début que nous ne finirions pas notre vie ensemble, c’est comme ça.

— Ce n’était pas de l’amour alors.

 

Cette fois, Marcus parut le prendre mal :

 

— Ce n’est pas parce que j’avais conscience, et lui aussi, de nos différences sociales indépassables que je n’étais pas amoureux de lui.

— Si tu l’étais tu aurais voulu les dépasser.

 

Ari sentait ses joues s’échauffer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela le mettait tant en colère. Peut-être parce qu’il pensait que Marcus pourrait être un allié pour lui. En réalité, absolument pas. Marcus était comme tous les autres. Il ne put pas s’empêcher de lâcher ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des heures :

 

— J’imagine que tu as couché avec ce garçon, n’est-ce pas ?

— Oui, évidemment.

— Alors tu es en train de me dire que tu étais amoureux de lui, et que vous n’avez jamais, même en faisant l’amour, renversés vos positions ? Que tu n’as jamais, jamais été en-dessous ?

 

Marcus écarquilla les yeux. Ari se tut. Lima et Nilla affichaient le même air choqué, et il pensait savoir pourquoi. Pourtant ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de se jeter un petit regard de connivence alors que Marcus répondait à Ari en riant :

 

— Mais tu es fou ! Je t’ai dit que c’était un esclave… Que je l’aime ou non, j’aurais été déshonoré qu’il… Qu’il soit dominant dans nos relations. Ç’aurait été lui faire croire qu’il avait le contrôle sur moi. Comment aurais-tu voulu que je me fasse respecter par la suite ?

 

Ari émit un petit sifflement entre ses dents et serra les poings sur sa tunique.

 

— Je pense que lorsqu’on aime quelqu’un, alors on se trouve dans une situation de respect et la hiérarchie sociale n’existe plus.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu n’as jamais été dans ce cas de figure, le coupa à nouveau Marcus.

 

Ari avait vraiment l’impression qu’il le prenait pour un idiot. Il bouillait intérieurement. Il se leva, pris d’un vertige à cause du soleil qui avait tapé trop longtemps sur son crâne et lâcha :

 

— Et bien si, je _suis_ dans ce cas de figure.

 

Il tourna les talons et dévala les marches du forum, pour descendre la rue principale. Très vite, il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui. Il n’eut pas à se retourner pour savoir que c’était Nilla. Le jeune homme lui attrapa le bras et le tira dans une rue adjacente, le collant à un mur.

 

— Est-ce qu’on a bien compris ce que tu viens de dire Ari ?

 

Il tourna la tête, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en faisant la moue.

 

— Ari ?, répéta son ami d’une voix ferme.

— Je suppose que oui, finit-il par grommeler.

 

Nilla avait toujours l’air aussi choqué, et cela suffit d’énerver Ari un peu plus :

 

— Mais arrête de me fixer avec tes yeux comme ça, merde ! Qu’est-ce que c’est le problème ?

— Le problème Ari c’est que tu fais n’importe quoi ces derniers temps. On a rien dit quand on a remarqué que tu passais tout ton temps avec cet esclave parce qu’on pensait que tu voulais simplement t’amuser un peu mais… Mais là j’ai l’impression que tu t’emballes ! Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as vraiment… ?

 

Ari leva les yeux au ciel. Ils avaient tous décidé d’être débiles aujourd’hui ?

 

— Oui je me suis fait pénétré par Louis, si c’est ce que tu veux savoir. 

 

Nilla rougit brusquement.

 

— T’es pas obligé de le dire de cette manière.

— Je vois bien que c’est ce qui te déranges. Pourtant c’est ce qui c’est passé. On a fait l’amour et j’étais en-dessous.

 

Son ami recula légèrement, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait l’air quelque peu dépassé, et lorsqu’il releva les yeux vers Ari, celui-ci comprit qu’il était aussi effrayé.

 

— Ari. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que ce Louis t’as volé tes vêtements en te laissant à poil en pleine nuit ?

— Oui, il y a au moins trois mois. On ne connaissait presque pas.

— Justement. Je trouve que comme première approche, c’était assez maladroit non ?

 

Nilla avait pris un ton ironique qui ne plut pas du tout à Ari.

 

— Tu ne sais rien de Louis et tu oses parler de lui de cette façon ?

— Peut-être que c’est toi qui est aveuglé par… par ton amour Ari.

 

Ari lâcha un petit rire désabusé.

 

— Je sais ce que je ressens Nilla. Et je ne veux pas perdre ça. Je suis heureux avec Louis plus que je ne l’ai jamais été et je pensais que tu comprendrais ça. Je pensais que tu l’avais apprécié l’autre jour,Mais visiblement je me suis trompé.

— Ce n’est pas méchant Ari. J’ai juste peur que tu te fasses avoir. Il se prostitue quand même…

— Et ? Ça ne fait pas de lui un pestiféré ?

— Non… Mais, vous n’avez rien à voir… Je veux dire, tu es riche et-

— Nilla. Arrête.

 

Ari le poussa doucement mais fermement, se dégageant un passage. Il fixa longuement son ami qui resta les bras le long du corps, le visage défait :

 

— Je suis amoureux de Louis, et lui aussi. J’espérais que vous alliez me soutenir dans cette histoire mais puisque ce n’est pas le cas alors je suis désolé mais je crois que je ne vais plus être capable de passer du temps avec des gens qui n’acceptent pas la personne que j’aime à sa juste valeur, et qui ne la respectent pas.

— Donc c’est nous ou lui ?

 

Ari haussa les épaules. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais l’air dégoûté de Nilla lorsqu’il avait appris qu’il s’était laissé dominer par Louis, en dépit de sa condition, fit à nouveau gronder une colère sourde dans son estomac.

 

— Oui, prononça t-il d’une voix cinglante.

 

Nilla eut l’air blessé. Il pinça la bouche d’une drôle de façon et lâcha, froidement :

 

— Je ne fais pas confiance à Louis et je pense que tu ne te rends pas compte que tu te dégrades toi-même. J’espère que tu réussiras à ouvrir les yeux tout seul.

 

Ari ne voulait pas en entendre davantage. Il tourna une nouvelle fois les talons, définitivement.

 

 

*

*

*

 

 

Il ne le cacha pas à Louis. Il passa une heure ce soir-là, à pleurer dans ses bras, mouillant son torse nu de ses larmes salées. Louis le berça longtemps, embrassant ses cheveux. Ils parlèrent jusqu’au milieu de la nuit, et Louis lui avoua qu’il s’en voulait un peu, que Ari ne parle plus à ses amis à cause de lui. Ari releva la tête, les yeux brillants :

 

— Ce n’est pas à cause de toi, mais d’eux.

 

Louis ne répondit rien. Il entremêla ses doigts dans ceux d’Ari, et les porta à sa bouche pour les embrasser. Ari n’arrivait plus à pleurer mais il émit un petit bruit étranglé qui le fit se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

 

Il tomba dans un sommeil profond, où il rêva être perdu dans un labyrinthe de murs hérissés d’épines. Le cauchemar le laissa tremblant, mais lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux au petit matin Louis était toujours là, enroulé autour de lui, et il sentait son souffle paisible tomber dans le creux de son oreille. Il souffla doucement, fixa le ciel d’un bleu très pâle.

 

Il n’avait pas besoin des autres.

 

Ils n’avaient pas besoin des autres.

 

 

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

 

Non, il n’avait pas besoin des autres quand Louis était devenu tout pour lui.

 

Il avait eu un peu peur, d’abord, que Louis ne s’éloigne comme pour se sacrifier, afin de le laisser retrouver ses amis. Il s’était préparé à des regards fuyants, une forme de froideur. Il avait compris depuis bien longtemps que Louis, sous ses airs de mauvais garçon avait en réalité un coeur aussi tendre que le sien, et qu’il était doté d’une confiance en lui assez basse. Dans ses mots, Ari avait toujours deviné que Louis ne pensait pas _vraiment_ qu'il pouvait l’aimer lui et seulement lui, pour la personne qu’il était, malgré ses nombreuses déclarations fiévreuses.

 

Mais à sa grande surprise, Louis adopta le comportement contraire. Il avait l’air décidé à ne pas lâcher Ari d’une semelle, et à lui prouver qu’il avait fait le bon choix en le choisissant.

 

(En réalité, Ari aurait préféré ne jamais à avoir à faire de choix entre ses meilleurs amis et son amoureux mais du toute façon, il ne regrettait pas la décision qu’il avait prise. Louis n’était pas toxique pour lui, il le savait.)

 

Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble. Lorsque Louis était libéré par Julia dans ses obligations professionnelles, ils allaient à la bibliothèque pour étudier. Ari savait que son père le tuerait s’il comprenait qu’il était en train d’abandonner ses études et Louis appréciait de toute façon améliorer son latin. Ils avaient même commencé à faire un peu de géographie et d’histoire, et Louis s’était découvert un intérêt tout particulier pour l’astronomie. À chaque fois qu’ils en parlaient, Ari avait l’impression de faire naître un océan d’étoiles dans ses yeux, ce qui était assez merveilleux. Un jour, il lui annonça qu’il avait un cadeau pour lui. Ils étaient seuls à l’étage supérieur de la bibliothèque, installés à la table la plus reculée de la grande pièce, dissimulés par une grande étagère de papyrus. Louis eut l’air surpris :

 

— Un cadeau ?

— Oui.

 

Ari se baissa pour fouiller dans son sac, et en sortit un petit sachet en soie rouge. Il le tendit à Louis, ses joues légèrement colorées.

 

— Ouvre.

 

Louis soupesa d’abord prudemment le paquet puis en délaça le noeud. Il resta immobile un long moment, tellement long que Ari eut l’impression que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il remua sur sa chaise, s’éclaircissant la gorge :

 

— Lou ?

 

Le jeune homme releva la tête. Ses paupières étaient bordées de larmes.

 

— C’est si beau Az…

 

Il sortit doucement le pendentif du petit sachet. Une minuscule étoile se balançait au bout d’une chaine en or, très fine. Le bijou était délicat, et d’une étrange couleur bleue aux reflets verts.

 

(Honnêtement, Ari devait avouer que cela lui plaisait beaucoup de savoir que le vert de ses propres yeux et le bleu de ceux de Louis étaient réunis en une seule pierre.)

 

Ari se leva pour aider Louis à accrocher le bijou autour de son cou. Il le lui passa délicatement, et admira pendant de longues secondes la pierre déposée contre la peau du garçon. Le mélange était absolument parfait. Louis toucha la pierre du bout de ses doigts, ayant du mal à croire qu’un tel objet lui appartenait. Il n’avait jamais rien possédé d’aussi beau.

 

Louis le remercia un nombre incalculable de fois, visiblement vraiment ému, et le soir, lorsqu’ils furent rentrés dans sa chambre, il allongea Ari sur son lit et lui fit l’amour avec une vigueur étonnante. (Ari avait adoré voir le pendentif briller contre la poitrine nue de son petit-ami pendant qu’il s’enfonçait en lui de plus en plus vite.)

 

Quand ils n’étaient pas à la bibliothèque en train de travailler, ils arpentaient la ville. Ari emmenait Louis partout, le faisant passer pour son esclave personnel (il détestait dire ça, mais au moins ils avaient accès au gymnase, aux thermes et aux théâtres). Ils usaient de milles et un stratagèmes pour pouvoir rester ensemble, ce qui s’avérait souvent difficile. Ari n’avait jamais pris vraiment conscience de tous les privilèges qui étaient les siens, mais maintenant qu’il voyait Louis se faire refuser des massages aux thermes avec un air offusqué venant de la part des autres esclaves qui ne voulaient pas toucher l’un des leurs, cela lui donnait mal au ventre. Il avait presque honte de sa richesse et de sa condition d’homme libre. Heureusement, Louis n’arrêtait pas de lui répéter que ce n’était pas de sa faute, que c’était la société qui était comme ça. Ari faisait tout son possible pour ne pas mettre de barrières entre lui et son amoureux (mais peut-être qu’elles étaient déjà toutes tombées lorsqu’il s’était allongé sous lui, le nez dans l’herbe, et qu’il l’avait laissé prendre possession de son corps). Louis savait qu’ils étaient sur un plan d’égalité, et c’était assez rafraîchissant pour l’un comme pour l’autre. Louis rabrouait Ari comme il l’aurait fait d’un autre esclave (Ari lui avait déjà avoué qu’il aimait beaucoup son petit côté autoritaire et son air têtu), et de la même façon, Ari ne faisait jamais allusion à une éventuelle différence entre eux. Il parlait du travail de Louis de façon naturelle, lui disait sans arrêt qu’il était fier de lui et qu’il admirait son courage, et lorsque, parfois, ils rencontraient des jeunes gens à la bibliothèque, il présentait Louis comme un étudiant. 

 

*

*

*

 

Le problème, c’était que le comportement d’Ari avait aussi changé chez lui. Il ne parlait plus avec leurs esclaves de la même façon qu’avant, et ses parents et sa soeur finirent pas s’en apercevoir, lui jetant des regards curieux lorsqu’il se levait pour débarrasser la table, afin d’éviter à Sami de le faire, ou lorsqu’il proposait de donner un coup de main aux taches ménagères.Un jour sa soeur le surprit en train d’aider leurs ouvriers agricoles à porter des paniers de raisins. Ari était en train de plier sous les poids des fruits, peu habitués à des charges aussi lourdes, et il avait le visage cramoisi par l’effort.

 

— Ari ?! Mais qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ?, s’exclama Lucia.

 

Elle passait dans la cour, magnifique dans une robe de lin rose, ses longs cheveux noirs retombant derrière son dos. Ari lâcha son panier, s’épongea le front avec le dos de sa main. Il avait conscience d’être plein de poussière, de coups de soleils et de tâches de raisin.

 

— Rien, j’aide nos esclaves.

— Mais… Pourquoi ? Ce n’est pas ton rôle !

 

Ari haussa les épaules.

 

— Je m’ennuyais.

 

(C’était vrai, Louis travaillait et sans lui, ses journées étaient assez insipides.)

 

— Si tu t’ennuies alors tu ferais mieux d’aller rejoindre papa dans son bureau pour l’aider à faire les comptes, le reprit Lucia en pinçant ses lèvres.

— Si je dois reprendre les affaires de papa, alors il faut que je sache ce qu’est travailler, grommela Ari en reprenant son panier.

 

Il n’avait pas l’intention d’abandonner ce qu’il venait d’entreprendre. Lucia resta plantée à l’observer pendant un moment, puis elle finit par battre en retraite.

Bien sûr, l’histoire n’en resta pas là. Ari fut confronté à son père le soir même. Il se rendit compte en entrant dans son bureau que cela ne lui faisait plus si peur. Il gardait la tête haute, le menton droit. Peut-être qu’à force de côtoyer Louis, il était en train de devenir aussi insolent que lui.

 

— Lucia m’a dit que tu travailles aux côtés de nos esclaves, Ari, commença son père d’une voix claire.

— J’ai aidé à la récolte, oui.

— Ce n’est pas ta place, tu le sais ?

— Non.

 

Son père leva un sourcil. Il n’était pas habitué à ce que son fils lui réponde.

 

— Ari. Tu n’as pas _besoin_ de participer aux travaux des champs. Tu es un intellectuel. Ta tâche dans ce monde c’est celle qui est la mienne : gérer, compter, marchander… Tu n’as pas à avoir les mains dans la terre, tu n’as pas à porter des paniers lourds et à t’abîmer les mains.

— Je voulais savoir ce qu’était travailler.

 

Son père afficha un sourire sarcastique.

 

— Et alors ? Qu’est- ce que c’est ?

— Difficile.

— Ce n’est pas comme si tu étais fait pour ça…

— Non, je veux dire, c’est _très_ difficile. Et fatigant. Tous nos esclaves ont mal au dos. Ils ont tous des blessures et certaines ne sont pas soignées. J’ai parlé avec plusieurs hommes et beaucoup n’ont même pas de quoi manger à leur faim tous les soirs ! Pourtant, ce qu’ils font est beaucoup plus-

 

Son père se leva et tapa du poing sur la table. Le coup fit trembler la surface de bois, et un crayon roula et se brisa sur le sol. Ari se tut d’un seul coup et baissa la tête comme un enfant. Peut-être qu’il n’avait pas le courage de Louis finalement.

 

— Mais tu es fou ? Est-ce que tu veux déclencher une révolte ?! Nos esclaves sont très bien traités, et tu le sais Ari. Ils ne reçoivent que rarement le fouet, ils sont suffisamment payés pour ce qu’ils font et ils sont nombreux. Bien sur que leur travail est fatiguant, mais ce sont des esclaves ! Ils sont nés pour faire ça. Pas toi. J’aimerais que tu te le mettes dans le crâne et que tu cesses d’agir comme un enfant. Il va falloir que tu rentres dans le moule Ari, et que tu arrêtes tes excentricités !

 

Ari gardait la tête basse, les yeux remplis de larmes. Son père lui lançait souvent des piques et lui adressait des remarques acides mais il ne lui avait jamais crié dessus de cette façon.

 

— Je n’ai rien dit lorsque j’ai appris que tu avais défendu un esclave qui avait volé un pain chez Proculus. Je n’ai rien dit en te voyant passer tout ton temps hors de la maison et dormir je ne sais où. Je n’ai rien dit lorsque ta soeur m’a appris que tu avais fait rentrer un esclave chez nous, esclave qui nous a certainement volé.

 

(Ari avait envie de le couper pour lui rappeler qu’objectivement, si, il avait dit quelque chose, mais il avait l’impression que ce n’était pas le moment.)

 

— Je n’ai rien dit parce que tu es adulte et que j’estime que tu sais ce que tu fais. Mais ces derniers temps j’ai l’impression que tu oublies la place qui est la tienne ! Tu es mon fils Ari, tu es amené à reprendre notre commerce et ce n’est pas en te liant d’amitié avec tous nos esclaves que tu y arriveras ! Je ne veux pas apprendre que tu as recommencé. C’est clair ?

— Oui, souffla Ari d’une voix blanche.

— Bien.

 

Son père se rassit, tapota encore quelques secondes sur la surface du bureau puis lâcha, d’une voix sourde :

 

— Dans une semaine nous avons un dîner avec de riches commerçants de Rome. Leur fille sera là. Je compte sur toi pour faire particulièrement bonne figure. 

 

Le message était clair. Ari se leva, le visage exsangue. Il quitta le bureau en tremblant.

 

*

*

*

 

— C’est pas de ta faute…, murmura doucement Louis.

 

La nuit était tombée, recouvrant leurs caresses d’un voile éphémère. Dans le silence de la nuit, les doigts de Louis passaient et repassaient sur le ventre d’Ari. Le jeune homme était allongé contre lui, les yeux fermés.

 

— Je sais. Mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire que je ne veux pas. Faire un beau mariage est important pour mes parents, ils veulent que j’ai une femme pour tenir ma maison pendant que… que je ferais des affaires.

— C’est normal. La société le veut.

 

Ari grogna, repoussant la main de Louis.

 

— Arrête avec ce que la société veut ou pas, je m’en fous moi. J’ai envie d’être avec toi et… c’est tout.

 

Louis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

 

— C’est ce que je voudrais aussi, mais qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’on fasse Az ?

— Je sais pas… Partir ?

— Pour aller où ? C’est bien beau les rêves de gamin, mais je ne connais aucun endroit dans ce monde qui nous accueillerait les bras ouverts. Nos différences sociales resteront quoi qu’on fasse. Et puis, qu’est-ce qu’on ferait, ailleurs ? Si tu t’enfuis tu perdras toute ta fortune. On ne peut pas arriver dans un endroit inconnu et se retrouver sans argent.

 

Ari se tut. Louis était plus pragmatique que lui, il le savait. Peut-être parce qu’il connaissait la misère, la dureté de la vie. Ari se rendait souvent compte en l’entendant parler que lui n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’était souffrir de la faim, des coups et de la peur d’être revendu à un maître violent. Il se tut parce qu’il comprit que si Louis ne voulait pas partir, c’est parce qu’il était terrifié, sûrement, de plonger à nouveau dans le cercle d’une pauvreté sans fin. Ici, à Pompéi, il était en quelque sorte protégé. Certes il avait l’air de détester son métier, mais il gagnait assez sa vie pour avoir un logement individuel et Julia n’était pas si terrible. Ari ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça sans savoir ce qu’ils trouveraient ailleurs.

 

— Alors qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?, demanda t-il.

 

Il avait l’air si lasse soudain, dépassé par l’étendu de son amour pour Louis, et de tout ce qu’il signifiait.

Louis ne répondit pas, parce que lui non plus, n’en savait rien.

Ils se prirent à nouveau la main, cherchant le regard de l’autre dans la nuit.

 

— Je t’aime, murmura Louis.

 

Les yeux d’Ari papillonnèrent. Il sourit. Louis le lui disait rarement, mais quand il le faisait, il avait l’impression qu’une lumière s’allumait dans son coeur, et le réchauffait.

 

— Je t’aime aussi

— Alors on y arrivera.

 

La formule était vague. Mais Ari sut que c’était vrai. Tant qu’ils s’aimeraient, tout serait possible. Ils survivraient.

 

*

*

*

 

Ils eurent des disputes, pourtant. Un peu toujours sur le même sujet. L’avenir les angoissait au plus haut point. Louis était de plus en plus fatigué, Louis avait de moins en moins envie de travailler au lupanar de Julia. Il avait souvent un air triste que Ari ne savait plus lui enlever.

Ari lui, était coincé entre son père — qui le surveillait bien plus qu’avant — et son envie de liberté. Il n’avait jamais eu autant conscience qu’il ne voulait pas rester à Pompéi. Bien sûr, il aimait la cité. Il savait que la vie y était agréable, et il n’avait pas envie de vivre au milieu du capharnaüm de Rome mais il avait envie… De voyager. De voir d’autres pays, d’autres visages. Il rêvait d’emmener Louis avec lui, de l’embarquer dans un tour du monde.

 

Forcément il en parlait régulièrement, et toujours Louis se braquait, détournait le regard, serrait les dents. C’était pire lorsque Ari osait évoquer son travail.

 

Louis explosa le jour précédent le repas d’Ari avec des commerçant romains — et leur fille.

 

Ils étaient assis sur un mur de pierre, face à la mer, éloignés de la ville. Ils étaient entièrement seuls, et s’embrassaient depuis un moment, confortablement installés. Ari, les mains posées sur les cuisses de Louis (il avait depuis longtemps relevé sa tunique pour caresser sa peau nue et brune de soleil), déposait des baisers au creux de son cou. Il ne sut pas trop pourquoi il dit ça à ce moment précis — peut être que le soleil, justement, lui tapait sur le crâne. Dans tous les cas, tout en mordillant la peau de son amoureux, il crut bon de souffler :

 

— Tu ne crois pas que ce serait fantastique si je te rachetais ?

 

Il sentit Louis se tendre sous lui mais il n’y fait pas vraiment attention, occupé à lui dessiner un suçon dans le cou. Il lécha doucement le carré maintenant rougi de sa peau et reprit :

 

— Tu serai mon esclave personnel et on pourrait faire tout ce qu’on veut, même-

— T’es sérieux ?

 

La voix de Louis n’avait jamais été aussi coupante.

 

Ari se redressa, bredouillant :

 

— Euh, oui. Enfin, ce n’était pas-

 

Il comprit qu’il avait fait une erreur. Les yeux de Louis étaient noirs de colère — et d’autre chose qu’il ne sut pas interpréter sur le moment.

 

— Je ne suis pas un objet qu’on peut se refiler. Je n’ai pas envie de t’appartenir, d’être, d’être ta _propriété privée._

 

Ari se rendit compte que l’idée de posséder Louis de cette façon était horrible.

 

— Lou… Je, tu sais très bien que ce n’est pas ce qu’ai voulu dire. Si je te rachetais je… enfin je ne traiterais pas comme mon esclave. Je ne te considèrerais même pas comme tel c’est… impensable.

 

Mais Louis s’était fermé. Il repoussa Ari d’une main ferme, et sauta du muret, repartant vers la ville.

Ari en descendit à son tour, et tenta de le rattraper. Le poignet du jeune homme glissa dans sa main.

 

— Louis, Lou… Ecoute moi, ne sois pas fâché je ne voulais pas…

 

Louis s’arrêta. Jeta un regard lasse vers Ari :

 

— Je sais. C’est bon. J’ai juste… J’ai juste besoin d’être un peu seul. D’accord ?

 

Ari recula.

 

— … D’accord. Tu… On se voit demain ?

 

Il haussa les épaules et se retourna à nouveau. Cette fois, Ari le laissa lui échapper.

 

Il venait de comprendre que ce qu’il avait lu dans ses yeux était une déception brûlante. Il avait blessé Louis. Il lui avait dit quelque chose qu’il avait ressenti comme une humiliation. Est-ce qu’on pouvait faire pire ?

 

Il resta longtemps, assis seul sur le petit muret, la gorge nouée et pourtant incapable de pleurer.

 

 

*

*

*

 

 

Le repas était long à en mourir.

Les plats défilaient sur des assiettes d’or, le vin était le meilleur de la cave de son père, fin, parfaitement épicé. Il y avait (description du repas).

 

Lucia, la soeur d’Ari, avait revêtu sa plus belle robe, drapée dans des tissus roses et translucides qui laissaient apercevoir l’ombre de sa peau blanche, suffisamment pour que les regards s’attardent sur elle un peu plus qu’il ne l’aurait fallu. Ari, lui, avait fait bien peu d’effort. Il avait juste enfilé sa tunique la plus belle, ornée de fils d’ors à peine visible. Il s’était coiffé correctement, ses cheveux bruns brillaient sous la lumière douce des bougies allumées un peu partout dans la pièce.

 

Les conversations étaient agréables mais Ari n’arrivait même pas à se concentrer. Il savait que son père l’observait pourtant. Il était censé faire bonne mesure, s’intéresser aux propos sur les affaires et le commerce maritime, mais il en était simplement incapable. Il hasardait quelque fois quelques remarques, mais c’était tout.

 

La fille des commerçants était allongée juste à côté de lui. Elle était encore moins bavarde que lui, et se contentait de picorer dans les plats qu’on lui tendait. Au bout d’un moment, Ari se rendit compte qu’elle était surement mal à l’aise. Elle était plus jeune que lui, et ses parents avaient du lui annoncer que Ari était son éventuel futur mari. Il se décida donc à se tourner vers elle et lui sourit, voulant être gentil :

 

— Est-ce que la vie à Rome est agréable ?

 

La jeune fille — elle s’appelait Olivia — parut surprise qu’il lui adresse la parole et rougit légèrement.

 

— Elle l’est dans notre quartier en tout cas… Mais c’est beaucoup plus bruyant qu’ici.

— Vraiment ? s’exclama Lucia qui en entendant le mot « Rome » avait immédiatement rejeté toute son attention sur eux.

 

Olivia hocha la tête, ses joues s’empourprant davantage.

 

— Oui vraiment. Il y a beaucoup de monde qui vit à Rome et les rues sont tellement empruntées la journée que l’empereur a fait voter un décret pour que les charrettes roulent la nuit, si bien qu’il n’y a jamais véritablement de calme.

 

Ari grimaça. Il aimait trop le silence doux des jardins de Pompéi pour avoir envie d’habiter dans la plus grande des Cité, mais Lucia, elle, paraissait enchantée :

 

— Ça doit être passionnant… Ici il ne se passe jamais rien ! Vous devez souvent aller au théâtre et aux Jeux ?

— Régulièrement oui… Mais je ne suis jamais allée au Colisée par contre.

 

Ari avait entendu parler du Colisée. C’était un endroit qu’il aurait aimé visiter avec Louis. (L’idée le fit soupirer.)

 

À partir de ce moment, Lucia et Olivia se mirent à discuter des modes à Rome et Ari perdit le fil de la discussion. Il resta les yeux vagues, à observer les bouches qui s’animaient et les visages qui s’échauffaient. Des bribes de mots lui parvenaient dans le brouillard de son esprit, mais lui ne pensait qu’à Louis, Louis fâché contre lui, Louis qui n’allait peut-être plus jamais lui parler. Il avait envie de pleurer.

 

Il ne supporterait jamais un monde où Louis ne l’aimerait plus, il préférait mourir.

 

— Ari ?

 

Il leva les yeux et se rendit compte que sa vision était brouillée. Sa mère le fixait de l’autre côté de la table, l’air légèrement inquiète.

 

— Tu te sens mal ?

 

Le bruit de la conversation lui semblait assourdissant alors que la voix de sa mère n’était qu’un murmure se faufilant jusqu’à lui. Il se redressa un peu, secoua la tête.

 

— Ça va… Juste, j’ai eu mal à la tête.

 

Sa mère fronça les sourcils mais n’ajouta rien.

Ari se força à ne plus penser à Louis.

 

*

*

*

 

Le repas mit encore deux heures avant de se terminer. À la fin, Ari proposa à Olivia de lui montrer les jardins. Vu le regard que son père lui adressa, il sut qu’il venait de gagner un point.

Il prit donc le bras de la jeune fille et la guida à travers la maison. Le vin avait délié sa parole, et elle n’était plus aussi timide qu’en début de soirée, ne cessant de babiller. Ari avait un peu le tournis.

 

(Il aurait dû avoir l’habitude pourtant, avec Louis qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de donner son avis sur tout et n’importe quoi, mais la voix d’Olivia était bien moins agréable à écouter.)

 

Ils sortirent dehors. Il faisait chaud, et le bruit de milles et un insectes bruissaient dans l’herbe. La jeune fille se tut, levant les yeux vers les étoiles avec un sourire.

 

— Comme c’est beau. J’ai l’impression que le ciel est bien plus grand ici qu’à Rome.

— Ah oui ? C’est peut-être parce qu’il n’y a aucune lumière, constata amèrement Ari.

 

Lui avait l’impression ce soir que le ciel était bien noir. Mais Olivia ne parut pas se rendre compte de la mélancolie dans sa voix. Elle avança vers le fond du jardin, et Ari la suivit sous les ramifications d’une vigne. La jeune femme s’arrêta soudain, et se tourna vers lui.

 

— Je crois que je serai heureuse d’être votre femme.

 

Ari ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il ne s’attendait pas à une déclaration aussi brutale. Devant son mutisme, Olivia reprit :

 

— Je veux dire… Vous êtes intelligent… Beau et votre soeur est très gentille. Et Pompéi me plaît beaucoup.

— Ah, euh, ce serait très bien alors, bégaya Ari sans réfléchir. 

 

Le visage de la jeune fille s’éclaira, et elle tendit les mains pour prendre les siennes. Ari eut envie de la repousser, mais il était comme cloué au sol.

 

— Je trouve aussi.

 

Elle dit autre chose, mais Ari n’écoutait plus.

Au fond du jardin, il venait d’apercevoir la silhouette familière de Louis, appuyé contre le tronc d’un arbre. Membres déliés et regard perçant, ses cheveux en bataille au-dessus de sa tête. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

 

Olivia se tut. Elle leva les yeux vers Ari, se rendit compte qu’il ne la regardait plus mais que ses yeux étaient comme perdus au-dessus d’elle, et que le bord de sa bouche tremblait légèrement. Elle se retourna lentement, et aperçut à son tour le garçon qui attendait, à quelques mètres de là.

 

Ari lui lâcha les mains. Elle ne dit rien, ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. Elle le fixa, éberluée, alors qu’il s’avançait vers l’autre garçon comme un automate. Elle ne dit absolument rien en les voyant s’enlacer lentement. La scène était irréelle de beauté et de silence.

 

Elle vit les mains qui se frôlent, la bouche qui murmure « pardon ». Elle vit leurs deux corps si différents et pourtant parfaitement assemblés, elle vit les doigts d’Ari se poser lentement sur la hanche de Louis. Elle vit leurs visages s’approcher, leurs lèvres se chercher dans le noir. Elle vit le baiser, la lenteur la passion la tendresse immense, infinie. Elle vit ensuite, les fronts qui se touchent, les cils qui tremblent sur le haut des joues, la main qui caresse la joue, qui s’excuse encore, vingt fois, dix fois, qui dit, douloureusement : « je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste, pardonne-moi mon amour ». Elle vit tout ça, le souffle coupé, et lorsqu’Ari se retourna vers elle, semblant se souvenir de sa présence, elle baissa la tête et battit en retraite, le coeur battant.

 

Ari la rattrapa, dans un couloir aux murs bleus. Olivia lui sourit avant qu’il n’ait dit quoi que ce soit. Elle n’arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux — par pudeur sûrement. Mais elle souriait vraiment, et lorsqu’elle murmura, Ari sentit qu’elle ne lui en voulait pas :

 

— Je vais dire à mon père que je ne veux pas de ce mariage avec vous. Je suis désolée, j’en serai incapable après… ça.

 

Ari fronça les sourcils :

 

— Vous êtes dégoutée ?

— Non.

 

Elle sourit encore une fois. Ari eut l’impression qu’elle allait pleurer, sans savoir pourquoi :

 

— Non, ce n’est pas ça. Mais vous, vous êtes amoureux. Et je ne veux pas me mettre entre cet amour.

 

Ari lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne.

 

— Merci, souffla t-il.

 

Olivia détourna le regard, les joues légèrement roses.

 

— J’espère que vous serez heureux.

 

*

*

*

 

 

Ce soir-là, Louis passa la nuit avec Ari, dans sa chambre. Ils observèrent longtemps les ombres des arbres au-dehors, se déshabillèrent et firent courir leurs mains sur le corps de l’autre. Ari lut les poèmes qu’il écrivait pour Louis et Louis pleura un peu, parce que c’était niais et cruellement beau.

 

Ils firent l’amour ensuite, s’épuisèrent dans les draps blanc du lit. Louis entre les cuisses d’Ari, Ari le corps tordu par le désir, leurs sueurs mélangées, ventres creusés sous la caresse des langues. Mains coulant dans les cheveux emmêlés, bouches ouvertes, humides, tremblantes, gémissantes, paupières closes, crispées, gémissement étouffés dans les replis des peaux.

 

Louis ensuite, contre le mur, pris dans l’étau du corps d’Ari. Leurs murmures assoiffés l’un de l’autre, les dents qui mordent, les ongles enfoncés dans la chair. Encore encore. Des mots d’amour au milieu des mots crus. Baisers tendres, mèches tirés, gémis plus fort pour moi fais-le prends-moi encore et ne me laisse plus tomber mords tout mon ange ma bouche mes cuisses mon sexe mes fesses je t’offre tout et ne reprendrais rien je t’aime je t’aime encore plus fort ce sera comme ça toute la vie, ce sera comme ça, promis.

 

Corps effondrés, terrassés par le désir, les peaux froides de sueurs qui tremblent encore, muscles lasses, doigts enlacés sur l’oreiller, sourires fatigués dans la lumière tendre de l’aube, toutes les plaies sont réparés, l’amour intact, plus fort, à jamais.

 

 

*

*

*

 

 

— L’eau de la rivière est tarie.

 

Ari releva la tête de l’ouvrage qu’il consultait, jetant un regard curieux vers Louis.

 

— Ah oui ?

— Oui… C’est étrange à cette saison.

 

C’est vrai que l’été touchait à sa fin, et qu’il y avait de plus en plus d’orages. Il était étrange que le lit de la rivière soit asséché. Ari planta son menton dans le creux de sa main, réfléchissant un instant avant de dire :

 

— Peut-être qu’il y a eu un éboulement quelque part, et que l’eau ne plus passer ?

— Sûrement, fit Louis en haussant les épaules.

 

Il était en train de regarder une carte de l’univers, et ses yeux paraissaient plus absorbés par la courbe des étoiles que par les explications pseudo-scientifiques d’Ari. Celui-ci ne put donc pas s’empêcher de demander en riant :

 

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ça si tu n’es absolument pas intéressé par la discussion ?

 

Louis releva la tête, ses yeux brillants :

 

— Parce que j’aurai aimé pouvoir aller me baigner ce soir. Avec toi. Nu.

 

Ari déglutit. Louis se replongea dans son analyse du ciel et il expira lentement, histoire de faire baisser la température de son corps qui avait augmenté beaucoup trop vite. Il s’apprêtait à dire à Louis qu’ils n’avaient pas besoin d’aller se baigner pour pratiquer une activité incluant leur nudité lorsqu’une voix vaguement familière l’appela. Il releva la tête, et fronça les sourcils en voyant Marcus s’approcher. Visiblement, il était seul.

 

(Ari eut un petit pincement au coeur en réalisant qu’il y avait déjà plusieurs semaines que Nilla et Lima n’avaient pas cherché à le voir. S’il avait cru au début que ses amis réaliseraient leur erreur et reviendraient s’excuser, il avait visiblement eu tort.)

 

Marcus prit une chaise et vint s’installer avec eux comme s’ils l’avaient invité, ce qui n’était absolument pas le cas. Ari croisa le regard furieux de Louis, et soupira intérieurement. Que voulait l’étudiant en philosophie ?

 

— Bonjour Marcus, articula t-il assez peu amicalement.

 

Le jeune homme lui décocha un large sourire.

 

— Ari ! Je suis heureux de te voir. Tu viens souvent ici ?

— Assez, oui, dit-il prudemment.

 

Il n’avait vraiment pas envie que Marcus le rejoigne à la bibliothèque tous les jours.

 

— Tu aurais du me le dire ! Il y a des cours de philosophie en bas… Je peux te recommander à mes professeurs pour que tu y assistes !

 

Ari hésita un instant. Il adorait _vraiment_ la philosophie, et il était certain que son père serait très content de savoir qu’il s’adonnait à cette activité, qui élevait l’âme. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser Louis.

 

— C’est gentil, mais je ne suis pas tout seul, répondit-il simplement.

 

Marcus se tourna alors vers Louis, qu’il avait ignoré depuis le début de la conversation. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement puis il sembla réaliser qui se trouvait devant lui (et le fusillait du regard).

 

— Oh ! Tu es Louis, c’est ça ? Tu étais là le jour des Jeux ?

— Oui, siffla l’intéressé.

 

Ari se tendit imperceptiblement en voyant le regard de Marcus passer de l’un à l’autre. Un regard qui semblait avoir compris quelque chose.

 

— Tu es… L’ami _proche_ de Ari.

 

Il y eut un petit silence, puis il tourna toute son attention vers Louis et demanda :

 

— Tu n’es pas un citoyen libre, n’est-ce pas Louis ?

 

La question était si directe qu’Ari lui-même s’en trouva décontenancé. Mais Marcus ne les laissa de toute façon pas répondre, et se releva, un sourire vague sur les lèvres :

 

— C’est donc toi… L’esclave avec qui Ari brave toutes les hiérarchies. Étonnant… Tu n’as pourtant rien de très intéressant, visiblement.

 

Il pouffa, pointant du doigt le document que consultait Louis et qui était normalement conçu pour les jeunes élèves maîtrisant encore assez mal le latin. Ari vit le visage de Louis se blanchir, et son sang ne fit qu’un tour. Il se dressa, sa chaise grinçant derrière lui, attirant les regards des quelques étudiants autour d’eux. Tout son corps vibrait de colère. Marcus ne réagit pas assez vite, ne s’attendant visiblement pas à ce que Ari l’attrape par le col de sa tunique, et le tire à lui.

 

— Excuses-toi.

 

La voix d’Ari était glaciale. Marcus eut un rire mauvais. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Louis qui dévisageait son petit-ami d’un air tout aussi choqué qu’honteusement fier, et il cracha :

 

— M’excuser envers _ça_ ? Un esclave ? Une _pute_? Jamais. Je préfèrerais le faire à un chien.

 

Ari n’était pas violent. Il ne l’avait jamais été. Mais le coup partit tout seul, s’abattit sur la tempe de Marcus qui tituba en arrière. Ari avait frappé son arcade qui se mit à saigner abondamment, des gouttes noires tombant sur le parquet. Un homme se leva, courut vers le blessé. Ari resta tremblant, les yeux écarquillés, ne comprenant pas lui-même ce qui lui avait pris.

 

On fit évacuer Louis et Ari de la bibliothèque, les priant de ne pas y revenir. La porte se referma sur eux, et Ari tremblait encore : de peur, de colère, de honte, ils ne savaient pas lui-même.

 

Ils marchèrent en silence dans les rues, leurs pas trouvant seuls le chemin de l’ _insula_ où vivait Louis. Lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent assis sur son lit, ils se jetèrent enfin un regard et Louis fut le premier à se mettre à rire. C’était nerveux, mais Ari se mit à rire aussi, et bientôt ils étaient écroulés sur le lit, l’un contre l’autre, les épaules secouées, à se repasser sans cesse la tête qu’avait fait Marcus en se redressant, sa main ensanglantée sur son sourcil.

 

Quand ils se furent enfin calmés, Louis roula sur le côté et grimpa sur les hanches de Ari, passant doucement son pouce sur sa joue :

 

— Je ne savais pas que tu avais une telle force… Ni que tu pouvais t’énerver. C’était…

— Excitant ?, proposa Ari en bougeant légèrement les hanches.

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel, se mordillant la lèvre.

 

— Un peu. J’avoue. Mais j’ai surtout trouvé ça mignon, que tu me défendes.

 

Les yeux d’Ari se réchauffèrent, et il attira doucement le jeune homme contre lui, pour lui échanger un long baiser. Contre sa bouche, il murmura :

 

— Je te protègerais toujours. Même si je dois y laisser ma vie.

 

Louis le repoussa du plat de la main, riant un peu.

 

— Idiot. C’est moi qui pourrait mourir pour toi.

 

Ari entrelaça leurs doigts.

 

— Alors on mourra ensemble, si j’ai bien compris.

 

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé, parce que les mots, à cet instant, n’avaient rien de bien sérieux.

 

 

*

*

*

 

 

Louis allait quitter le lupanar lorsque Athis se matérialisa devant lui, dans une robe particulièrement transparente qui laissait peu de place à l’imagination. Ses yeux étaient fardés de noir et ses lèvres étaient très rouges. Louis se demanda si elle avait pu se payer du maquillage grâce à l’argent qu’il lui avait donné, il y avait presque un mois maintenant.

 

Il soupira en voyant qu’elle tenait manifestement à lui barrer le passage :

 

— Je suis pressé, Athis. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

 

Il ne l’aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais l’angoisse lui serrait un peu l’estomac. Il savait que Ari et lui n’étaient pas _particulièrement_ discrets. Mais Louis n’avait pas envie de l’être, de toute façon. Quand il se baladait en ville avec le jeune homme, ils n’avaient aucun gestes l’un envers l’autre qui puissent révéler qu’ils étaient ensemble. Peut-être que leurs regards — et ce qu’ils se disaient — pouvaient les trahir, mais il était certain que les gens les voyant tous les deux pensaient à un esclave et son maître. Il était donc certain qu’Athis ne pourrait pas clamer une nouvelle fois les avoir vu s’embrasser.

 

Pourtant, en la voyant sourire de façon particulièrement perfide, il ne put s’empêcher de se demander : _et si elles nous avaient vu, ce soir là, dans l’herbe près de la rivière ?_ L’idée même que quelqu’un comme elle ait pu être témoin de ce moment le fit frissonner. (Non pas parce qu’il avait honte, mais parce que cet instant, c’était le leur, pour toujours, et il le chérissait comme un secret.)

 

Mais Athis le détrompa très vite, avançant sa main vers sa poitrine, et tirant légèrement sur la chaîne du collier que portait Louis.

 

— Jolie pierre, commenta t-elle. 

 

Louis repoussa sa main d’un geste ferme et s’empressa de cacher le collier dans le pli de sa tunique. Il le faisait toujours normalement, ne voulant pas quelqu’un remarque qu’il portait un tel objet, et il se maudit intérieurement pour avoir été aussi imprudent.

 

— Merci, grommela t-il vaguement, ne sachant pas où Athis voulait en venir.

 

La jeune femme s’appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, battant des paupières.

 

— Quelqu’un te l’a offert ? Ou tu l’as _volé_?

— Je l’ai trouvé, répondit prudemment Louis.

 

(Il savait que c’était assez peu crédible, mais il n’allait certainement pas avouer à Athis que l’étoile bleue et verte au creux de sa poitrine était un cadeau d’Ari.)

La jeune femme pouffa, et secoua la tête.

 

— Oh, Louis. Tu peux me le dire que tu te fais _entretenir._ Je pensais que ce Ari allait finir par se lasser de toi, mais visiblement, tu lui plais, non ?

 

Ses mâchoires se crispèrent et il ne répondit pas. Il voulait sortir mais Athis lui barrait le passage et il savait que Julia se trouvait dans la pièce d’à côté. Il n’avait pas envie de se faire remarquer.

 

— Combien est-ce que tu veux cette fois ?, finit-il par souffler.

 

Mais Athis ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son regard passa et repassa sur le corps de Louis, et elle semblait rêveuse lorsqu’elle murmura :

 

— Je peux le comprendre… Tu es attirant. Si tu avais été un homme libre, je pense que j’aurai fait tout mon possible pour que tu me remarques et me rachètes.

 

Louis grimaça :

 

— Ce qui ne serait jamais arrivé.

 

Athis sourit légèrement, puis secoua la tête.

 

— Je pense que tu sous-estimes mes talents de persuasion.

— Je pense que tu sous-estimes le dégoût que j’éprouve pour toi. 

 

Une lueur mauvaise brilla dans les yeux de la jeune fille mais elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de tendre à Louis un petit morceau de papyrus plié qu’elle avait caché dans le repli de sa robe, au niveau du sein droit.

Louis le prit avec méfiance, mais les doigts d’Athis se replièrent sur les siens, l’empêchant de l’ouvrir.

 

— Il paraît que tu sais lire maintenant, alors regarde-le quand tu seras chez toi.

 

Louis allait protester mais Athis attrapa soudain sa nuque avec ses doigts et se pencha pour l’embrasser. Ses lèvres s’écrasèrent contre les siennes, collantes.

Elle éclata de rire lorsqu’il la repoussa violemment, s’essuyant la bouche avec le dos de sa main :

 

— Mais tu es folle ?!

— Oh ça va, ne fais pas ta prude.

 

Cette fois-ci, il la dégagea du passage et courut jusque dans la rue, ne voulant pas rester une minute de plus dans la même pièce qu’elle.

 

*

*

*

 

_«  Mardi, quand le soleil sera couché, derrière l’amphithéâtre. »_


	4. PARTIE 3 + EPILOGUE.

 

 

 

— Je me sens un peu mal, quand même, souffla Nilla en trempant son morceau de pain dans son ragoût de légumes secs.

 

Lima lui coula un regard compréhensif, soupirant :

 

— On a fait ce qu’il fallait… Tu as entendu ce que nous a dit cette fille.

— Oui, évidemment…

 

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Nilla mâcha lentement sa nourriture, puis il reprit :

 

— J’ai l’impression d’avoir trahi Ari, d’une certaine manière.

— On ne fait que l’aider, murmura Lima comme s’il voulait se convaincre lui-même.

 

Nilla hocha la tête.

 

— Bien sûr. Je le pense aussi. Mais… Enfin, je me dis qu’on aurait peut-être pas dû s’immiscer dans ce pan de sa vie privée. Ses relations amoureuses ne nous regardent pas, après tout. 

 

Liam se tourna vers lui, posant une main rassurante sur son avant-bras.

 

— « Relation amoureuse » ? Tu as entendu ce que nous a dit cette Athis… Louis est avec Ari seulement pour pouvoir le dépouiller. Ce n’est pas ce que j’appelle de l’amour. C’est juste… C’est du vol. Il abuse de sa confiance, et tu sais tout comme moi que Ari est du genre à offrir sa confiance à tout le monde. « Traite les gens avec gentillesse », tout ça.

 

Nilla eut un petit rire. Ari n’arrêtait pas de leur répéter cette phrase dès qu’ils médisaient sur quelqu’un lorsqu’ils étaient encore adolescents.

 

— C’est vrai… Je lui ai toujours dit qu’il faisait une erreur de toute façon, à traîner avec cet esclave.

— On aurait dû s’interposer plus tôt, ajouta Lima.

— Hm… Mais il avait l’air si… _heureux_. Je ne l’avais jamais vu comme ça auparavant. On aurait dit une autre personne.

— C’est vrai qu’il était vraiment épanoui… Je suppose qu’il le sera à nouveau lorsqu’il aura rencontré l’Amour, le Vrai. Et pas les sentiments factices que lui offre ce Louis.

 

Nilla hocha la tête. Ils finirent de manger en silence, incapable pourtant de se sentir pleinement légers.

 

 

*

*

*

 

 

Ari descendit le petit fossé, et se pencha, attrapant une pierre entre ses doigts. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, puis la lança quelques mètres plus loin. La terre était sèche sous ses pieds, striée de minuscules petites fissures dû à la chaleur.

 

— Tu avais raison… Il n’y a plus d’eau.

 

Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches, plissant les yeux pour tenter de voir la rivière au-delà du petit pont de pierre. Comme s’il avait compris ce qu’il cherchait à faire, Louis s’approcha et descendit à son tour dans le fossé maintenant vide.

 

— La rivière est trop longue… Je pense que l’éboulement a eu lieu plus loin.Jusqu’où est-ce qu’elle va ?

— Hm… Jusqu’au mont Vésuve, je crois.

— Peut-être que des pierres sont tombées de la montagne, alors, proposa Louis.

 

Ari haussa les épaules.

 

— Sûrement… En attendant, on ne peut plus se baigner.

— On pourrait aller aux thermes ?

 

Ari fit une petite grimace.

 

— Je suis un peu trop connu aux Thermes de Stables et à ceux du Forum…

 

Depuis l’incident de la bibliothèque, Ari préférait se faire petit et se montrer avec Louis était devenu difficile. Son père avait été mis au courant qu’il avait frappé Marcus et qu’il n’avait plus le droit de venir étudier à la bibliothèque, et Ari avait dû lui servir un mensonge assez vaseux, marmonnant que Marcus l’avait insulté et qu’il n’avait rien pu faire d’autre que se défendre. Son père avait été vraiment énervé.

 

— Je comprends, souffla Louis en liant doucement ses doigts aux siens. Et ceux du Centre ? Ils sont plus populaires, non ? Il y aurait moins de chances que quelqu’un connaissant ton père y soit.

— Pas possible. Tu n’as pas entendu les gens en parler ? Une partie de l’aqueduc acheminant l’eau vers les Thermes s’est effondré. Ils sont fermés pour le moment.

 

Louis fronça légèrement les sourcils.

 

— On a pas de chance…

 

Ari ne répondit pas. Ils remontèrent lentement vers la berge, et décidèrent de retourner à l’ _insula_ de Louis, même s’il y faisait une chaleur terrible. Sur le chemin, ils s’arrêtèrent au marché et Ari leur acheta un panier rempli de fruits gorgés de soleil. Pendant qu’il payait la vendeuse, Louis s’attarda devant un étal de bijoux. Il y avait plusieurs anneaux, à des prix plutôt abordables.

 

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

 

Louis sursauta, se retournant vers Ari qui lui souriait. Sa peau était bien plus bronzée qu’il y avait quelques mois, lors de leur première rencontre. Ses yeux aussi, semblaient avoir volés au soleil quelques uns de ses rayons les plus lumineux. Il était sublime. Louis cligna des paupières, et se rendit compte qu’il avait cessé de respirer pendant quelques courtes secondes.

 

— Euh… Rien.

 

Ils reprirent leur chemin. Louis mourrait d’envie de prendre la main de Ari dans la sienne, d’entremêler leurs doigts. Il mourrait d’envie de le plaquer là, tout de suite, contre un mur et de l’embrasser jusqu’à ne plus avoir de souffle. Mais à la place, il dit :

 

— Est-ce que tu envisages vraiment un jour d’être commerçant comme ton père ?

 

Ari ne parut pas surpris par la question — peut-être qu’il y avait longtemps qu’il s’était habitué au fait que Louis disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

 

— Je crois que je n’ai pas vraiment le choix ? Ce n’est pas comme si j’étais doué pour quelque chose.

— Mais tu écris bien, répondit Louis en haussant les épaules.

— Tu dis ça parce que je t’ai écrit des poèmes.

 

Il leva la main vers Louis, et la passa doucement contre sa nuque. Ils étaient en pleine rue, mais personne ne faisait vraiment attention à eux. Louis sourit au contact, mais secoua la tête.

 

— Un peu. Je n’ai pas une grande culture littéraire mais pourtant je t’assure que ce que tu écris… J’aime beaucoup. C’est beau. C’est lumineux. C’est différent de tous les textes que nous avons étudié ensemble.

 

Ari pinça légèrement les lèvres. Il resta silencieux un moment, les sourcils froncés, et Louis comprit qu’il avait sans doute touché une corde sensible.

Ils tournèrent au coin d’une rue plus tranquille, et Ari s’arrêta soudain, attrapant la main de Louis entre la sienne pour le rapprocher un peu de lui.

 

— Je n’ai pas envie de devenir commerçant, tu as raison. Ça ne m’intéresse pas.

— Tu l’as déjà dit à ton père ?

— Non !

 

Les yeux d’Ari s’écarquillèrent légèrement, comme si l’idée même de lui en parler était incongru. Devant l’air un peu perdu de Louis, il souffla :

 

— Il ne comprendrait _vraiment_ pas. Il n’aime pas l’art, la littérature et… Enfin, bref. Il serait très en colère. Et je pense que ce n’est pas en ce moment qu’il faut que je lui dise que je n’ai pas envie de suivre la même voie que lui.

 

Louis hocha la tête. Il avait déjà cru comprendre, à travers ce que lui racontait Ari, que le père de ce dernier n’était pas très attentif au bonheur de son fils.

 

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu’à l’insula, leurs doigts se frôlant tandis qu’ils marchaient sans vraiment oser se prendre la main.

 

Mais c’était suffisant.

 

Et Louis savait, dans le silence d’Ari, que celui-ci était soulagé d’avoir pu parler de ça avec lui. Quand ils seraient seulement tous les deux, dans l’obscurité rassurante de la nuit, Louis se promit de lui dire que peu importe le futur qu’il envisageait, il le soutiendrait. _Toujours._

 

 

*

*

*

 

 

Ce ne fut que le lendemain que Louis décida de retourner au marché. Ari était rentré chez lui tôt dans la matinée et avait prévu d’y rester toute la journée, ne voulant pas s’attirer un peu plus les foudres de son père. Le jeune esclave avait pris presque tout son pécule avec lui, et les pièces teintaient contre sa jambe. Il se sentait heureux.

 

Cet argent, il avait d’abord envisagé de l’utiliser pour racheter sa liberté… Mais c’était de l’argent volé. De l’argent gagné malhonnêtement. Si un jour il parvenait à se libérer de ses chaînes, il voulait en être fier.

 

Cet argent, il allait donc s’en débarrasser et acheter un joli anneau à Ari. Ce n’était peut-être pas mieux symboliquement, mais Louis n’aurait jamais l’opportunité de faire plaisir à Ari sans ces quelques sesterces. Et il _voulait_ lui faire plaisir.

 

(Peut-être aussi voulait-il que Ari puisse porter quelque chose de lui lorsqu’ils n’étaient pas ensemble, mais ça, il ne l’avouerait pas.)

 

Il s’approcha de l’étal du commerçant qu’il avait repéré la veille et déposa toutes ses pièces sur la table.

 

— Il me faudrait un joli anneau. À faire graver.

 

L’homme lui sourit.

 

— Un anneau plutôt féminin ?

 

Louis haussa les épaules. Depuis quand les anneaux avaient un genre ? Il se pencha sur les bagues que lui présentait le commerçant, une petite moue sur le visage. Ce n’était pas vraiment à son goût. Le métal brillait trop, ou alors il y avait un détail qu’il trouvait déplaisant. Finalement, l’homme sortit d’un petit sachet une bague assez fine avec une petite pierre noire au centre. Louis la pris entre ses doigts. Celle-ci était très belle. La pierre n’était certainement pas d’une très grande valeur maiselle étincelait suffisamment. C’était _tellement_ ce qu’aimait porter Ari : discrètement resplendissant.

 

Louis l’acheta.

 

Il rangea soigneusement la bague dans sa sacoche. Il n’allait pas l’offrir à Ari tout de suite, non. Il allait attendre un peu, mercredi peut-être. Ils avaient prévu de manger tous les deux près de la rivière, bien qu’elle soit tarie.

 

Il sourit.

Il était certain que Ari allait l’adorer.

 

 

*

*

*

 

 

Ari était grimpé sur les hanches nues de Louis, la paume de sa main appuyée contre son torse, ses genoux enfoncés dans le matelas, et il était définitivement trop proche de l’orgasme lorsque le premier tremblement de terre eut lieu.

 

D’abord, ils n’y firent pas attention.

 

Ari, entre les limbes brûlantes du plaisir, ne sentait que la façon dont il se contractait autour du sexe de Louis — cette pression extraordinaire dont il avait l’impression qu’il ne pourrait jamais plus se passer. Il ne vit même pas les braises froides du braseiro se renverser sur le sol à cause de la secousse, bien trop occupé à se noyer dans les yeux de Louis, noircis par le désir, immenses et tremblants. Il n’entendit pas non plus la rumeur sourde d’un muret s’écroulant dans un jardin attenant. Il n’y avait que _Louis,_ la façon dont il gémissait son prénom sans aucun retenue, le bruit de leurs peaux s’entrechoquant.

 

La deuxième secousse fut plus forte. Ari s’arrêta un instant de bouger, mais Louis releva les hanches comme pour l’inviter à continuer, apparement inconscient du danger, et râla :

 

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

 

Ari se lécha la lèvre inférieure, secouant vaguement la tête. Il n’arrivait plus vraiment à réfléchir, quand Louis le regardait de cette façon là, ses joues roses de plaisir. Alors il reprit ses mouvements.

 

Ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts, et Ari se pencha pour embrasser Louis avant de dévier dans son cou qu’il se mit à mordiller. Le rythme rapide de ses coups de bassins avaient été brisé, et il se fit plus lent, roulant ses hanches contre celles de Louis qui se mit à haleter de plus en plus rapidement.

 

Ari adorait le fait que Louis soit particulièrement _bruyant_ au lit. Il adorait aussi la façon dont sa voix était légèrement plus écorchée lorsqu’il parvenait à l’orgasme. Il adorait sentir les mains de Louis s’agripper à ses fesses pour qu’il reste en lui, qu’il ne bouge pas, surtout pas, pendant que son corps s’arquait brusquement.

 

Mais cette fois, ceci n’eut pas lieu.

 

Le troisième tremblement de terre les arrêta net.

 

Il y eut un long craquement, et une fissure se dessina sur le mur face à eux, le lézardant presque jusqu’au plafond.

 

— Merde, putain… Merde, Az.

 

Louis se redressa, posant sa main sur le torse humide de Ari pour le repousser légèrement. Celui-ci fixait le mur d’un air totalement paniqué, ne sachant absolument pas ce qu’il était censé faire. Il n’y avait pas eu de tremblement de terre depuis qu’il était enfant. Il se souvenait vaguement de la peur qui l’avait étreint, à cette époque. Il devait avoir une dizaine d’années, c’était pendant l’après-midi, à l’heure où il prenait des cours de géographie. Son professeur avait totalement paniqué et avait abandonné Ari dans la pièce où ils étudiaient en sentant le sol bouger. Ari était resté tout seul, caché sous une table, et il avait pleuré jusqu’à ce qu’un esclave le retrouve et l’emmène dehors. Quelques minutes après, tout le toit de la pièce s’était effondré. Ari avait fait des cauchemars pendant des mois après cette épisode.

 

Louis, lui, semblait conscient qu’il fallait bouger, _et vite._ Il fit rouler Ari sur le côté, et se précipita vers leurs vêtements, lui lançant sa tunique.

 

— Enfile ça. Dépêche toi.

— Lou, on… Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?

 

Louis se retourna. Ari s’était à moitié recroquevillé sur lui même, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait les cheveux totalement emmêlés, son corps était moite de transpiration, et ses mains tremblaient sur ses cuisses. Pour la première fois, Louis prit conscience qu’il était plus jeune que lui, plus fragile.Comment allaient-ils faire, s’ils devaient vraiment s’enfuir et vivre comme des vagabonds ? Il n’était pas certain que Ari soit prêt à réagir de la bonne façon en cas de danger.

 

Il s’avança donc à nouveau vers lui, s’agenouilla et posa brièvement ses mains sur ses joues pour l’embrasser. Puis, contre sa bouche, les yeux plongés dans les siens, il souffla :

 

— Habille toi tout de suite, et descends l’escalier. Ne t’arrête pas, je te suis. Et dans la rue, prends immédiatement à droite pour t’éloigner des insula à cause des éboulements.

 

Il le lâcha et se détourna, courant à nouveau vers sa tunique pour l’enfiler. Puis il alla ouvrir son coffre et pris sa sacoche où se trouvait toutes ses affaires précieuses — c’est-à-dire, la bague qu’il devait offrir à Ari dans trois jours.

Quand il se releva, Ari était habillé à peu près correctement, la main sur la porte, et le regardait avec hésitation. Une quatrième secousse sembla lui répondre et il ouvrit enfin, avant de courir dans l’escalier. Louis le suivit, et lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant lorsque Ari jeta rapidement un coup d’oeil par-dessus son épaule. Ils dévalèrent l’escalier à toute vitesse, et constatèrent que l’insula était déjà vide. Dehors, une petite foule s’était amassée autour du puits, fixant les murs des maisons. Pourtant, ils ne semblaient pas inquiets plus que ça. Louis ralentit le pas et Ari s’arrêta en même temps que lui.

 

— Ça ne sert à rien de se mettre à l’abri, leur cria une femme entourée de ses deux enfants, c’est fini.

 

Le tremblement de terre n’avait pas du être très violent car aucune maison ne s’était effondrée dans le quartier. Il n’y avait que des murs fissurés, et des hommes promirent de réparer du mieux qu’il le pouvait. Un vieil homme assis sur une pierre d’un trottoir secoua la tête en grognant :

 

— Si vous aviez connu le tremblement de terre d’il y a dix ans… Tout était démoli ! Pas de quoi paniquer pour celui là…

 

Louis se détourna. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n’avait pas senti les secousses tout de suite… Il s’apprêta à se tourner vers Ari pour blaguer à propos du fait qu’ils avaient du interrompre leur activité pour un simple petit tremblement de terre de rien du tout mais celui-ci était un peu en retrait, et continuait de fixer la fissure qui s’étendait le long du mur de l’insula, blême. Il avait l’air vraiment secoué par ce qu’il venait de se passer, et Louis s’avança vers lui.

 

— Az ? Tu veux qu’on marche un peu ? 

Ari hocha silencieusement la tête.

 

Ils s’éloignèrent. Les gens s’étaient tous rassemblés sur les places, et les jardins aux alentours de la ville étaient vides. Ils finirent donc par se laisser tomber dans l’herbe d’un petit champ, contre un arbre fruitier aux feuilles jaunies par le soleil.

 

Louis prit doucement la main d’Ari entre la sienne, et la porta à sa bouche pour embrasser ses phalanges.

 

Et.

Ari fondit en larmes.

 

C’était tellement soudain que Louis mit quelques secondes à réagir et à l’attirer contre lui, enlaçant ses épaules, serrant son visage contre son torse. Il embrassa le haut de son crâne et de son front, passa de nombreuses fois ses doigts le long de ses joues. Ari hoquetait contre son cou, incapable de se calmer.

 

— J-J’ai eu, tellement peur que-que ça tremble encore et que-que tu disparaisses derrière m-moi…

 

Louis prit fermement son visage entre ses mains, et chercha son regard humide.

 

— Az, enfin… Mais non… Ce n’était qu’un petit tremblement de terre. Il fallait partir vite au cas-où mais… Mon amour, je suis là. C’est fini maintenant, d’accord ? Il n’y a rien eu de grave. Je suis toujours là, toujours.

 

Ari hocha la tête, même si les sanglots continuaient de lui secouer les épaules.

 

Ils s’allongèrent dans l’herbe l’un contre l’autre, se fichant que quelqu’un les surprenne dans cette position, et Ari enlaça Louis de toutes ses forces, respirant l’odeur de son cou. Louis lui frottait doucement le dos, cherchant à l’apaiser. Quand Ari eut repris une respiration plus régulière, il s’excusa du bout des lèvres, la voix lente.

 

— Ne t’excuse pas, répondit Louis. Ce n’est pas grave. Tu as le droit d’avoir peur, et de pleurer.

 

L’obscurité était en train de tomber entre eux et ils roulèrent sur le côté pour admirer le soleil qui se couchait derrière le mont Vésuve. Louis s’était rassis, et Ari avait posé sa tête contre ses cuisses, laissant le jeune homme lui caresser doucement le nez, les joues, les paupières. C’était doux. C’était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin après cette avalanche d’émotions.

 

— Tu n’avais jamais vécu de tremblement de terre ?, finit par demander Louis, la voix légère.

— Si.

 

Louis baissa les yeux vers lui. La bouche de Ari était un peu pincé, ses yeux fermés. Il comprit qu’il ne lui disait pas tout, mais il n’insista pas. Si Ari n’avait pas envie de se confier sur ce qui avait peut-être été un moment traumatisant de sa vie, il respectait cela. Il reprit donc, la voix douce :

 

— J’ai l’impression qu’il va y en avoir beaucoup cet été… Tu vas avoir le temps de t’habituer.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

— Je ne sais pas… Mais il y a déjà eu la rivière qui est sûrement bouché par un éboulement de pierres, l’aqueduc qui s’est écroulé, et puis maintenant ça. En Grèce, les tremblements de terre étaient réguliers. Il ne faut pas s’inquiéter.

 

Ari resta un moment silencieux, le regard fixé vers le Vésuve baigné dans les dernières lueurs orangées que le soleil déversait sur son sommet.

 

— Est-ce que tu crois que les Dieux nous en veulent ?

 

Louis sourit.

 

— Avons-nous fait quelque chose de mal ?

 

Ari pouffa, un peu tristement :

 

—J’espère que non.

 

Louis se pencha et l’embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de souffler :

 

— Tu sais, je ne pense pas que Vénus nous en veuille. Je suis sûr qu’elle nous protège. Au même titre qu’elle protège tous les gens qui s’aiment.

— J’en suis certain aussi, Lou.

 

Ils se sourirent.

Le soleil disparu totalement.

 

Le Vésuve fut plongé dans le noir,

Et leurs lèvres qui s’aimèrent, aussi.

 

 

*

*

*

*

 

 

Louis avait toujours apprécié la vie à Pompéi, parce qu’elle semblait légère et douce. Certes, il y avait de la pauvreté, des gens à la rue, des mendiants, des affamés, mais dans l’ensemble, il régnait toujours dans la ville une sorte de liesse générale. Il avait détesté la vie à Rome, par exemple. La Cité était trop grande, il y avait trop de monde. Les meurtres étaient courants de nuit comme de jour, les matrones jetaient leurs pots de chambre par les fenêtres sans même faire attention à regarder si la rue en bas était vide, une sorte de puanteur stagnait en permanence, il y avait des vols, du bruit, l’air était épais.

 

Louis respirait à Pompéi.

 

Il avait appris à aimer ses allées plus tranquilles, la couleur du soleil se reflétant sur l’océan au loin, l’odeur des jardins bien entretenus, la façon de parler des habitants, le ciel d’un bleu si pur, la chaleur sans tendresse de son été.

 

Peut-être qu’il aimait Pompéi à cause d’Ari, aussi. La ville était pour lui cernée par la présence du garçon qu’il aimait. Marcher près des thermes lui rappelait la façon dont les cheveux d’Ari bouclaient après un bain. Se promener le long de l’amphithéâtre, c’était sentir à nouveau la douceur des doigts d’Ari se liant aux siens pour l’entraîner derrière les hauts murs, et l’embrasser en riant comme un enfant. Dévaler la petite descente menant à la rivière c’était revoir ce premier soir, celui où Ari lui était apparu, évanescent dans sa tunique blanche, les yeux brillants, miraculeux.

 

Souvent, lorsque Louis était seul, il pensait à Ari et son coeur se serrait — mais pas de tristesse de colère ou de peine, non, son coeur se serrait d’amour, un amour immense, dévorant, un amour qui le dépassait lui-même tant il occultait tout le reste.

 

Louis savait que si Ari venait à le rejeter pour une raison ou pour une autre, il en mourrait. La vie sans lui n’aurait plus de sens. Il était _tout._

 

Peut-être que c’était imprudent, d’aimer autant. Louis avait toujours été habitué à conserver une forme de liberté. Ne pas s’attacher, c’était la ligne de conduite qui avait guidé sa vie jusqu’à présent. Le premier déchirement qu’il avait ressenti en quittant la Grèce de son enfance, il s’était juré de ne plus jamais le ressentir. Il était passé au-dessus des êtres en fermant les yeux, il avait repoussé d’éventuels amis, il avait dispersé des sourires sans y croire, il avait dit des mots qui n’avaient aucun sens.

 

Il avait survécu, parce que c’était ce qu’il fallait.

Mais il n’avait jamais _vécu._

Jamais comme maintenant il le faisait, sans réfléchir, prenant tout, ne refusant rien.

 

Louis s’affamait pour mieux dévorer toute cette vie que Ari lui offrait sans concession.

 

Et il savait qu’il était bien trop tard, maintenant, pour revenir en arrière. Avait-il même seulement tenté de repousser Ari ? Quand il y réfléchissait bien, la réponse lui apparaissait clairement : Ari avait toujours été là, sous ses paupières, il avait brûlé la peau de Louis, ses yeux étaient la seule lumière qui existait pour lui. Louis était prisonnier de cet amour, il s’était enchaîné lui-même, dès le début.

 

Mais était-ce quelque chose de négatif ? 

Quand il observait Ari rire, quand son visage se renversait légèrement, quand ses yeux brillaient et que ses fossettes se creusaient au coin de sa joue, alors Louis se sentait si heureux qu’il savait, évidemment, que Ari était la meilleure chose qu’il lui soit arrivé.

 

Peu importe ce que leur réservait l’avenir, Louis avait aimé un homme au-delà de sa propre vie, il avait touché du bout des doigts l’éclat incandescent d’un Soleil, il avait rempli tous les vides de son existence, il n’était plus seulement Louis, il était _Louis &Ari_, et cela, rien ni personne ne pourrait le lui enlever.

 

 

*

*

*

 

Ari était assis dans le jardin de sa maison, le dos appuyé contre un mur de pierres, le visage tendu vers le ciel, les yeux fermés. Il écoutait l’écho léger de la harpe dont sa soeur jouait dans un pièce de la maison. Dans un arbre face à lui, un petit oiseau rouge chantait un air doux et lancinant.

 

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par un bruissement de feuilles, juste derrière lui. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et sourit à sa mère qui arrivait, un bouquet de fleurs entre les mains.

 

— Ari, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? 

La voix de sa mère était si douce. Elle avait l’air un peu ailleurs, les yeux flous. Elle avait toujours l’aspect d’une muse particulièrement évaporée, et aujourd’hui plus encore, légère dans sa robe de lin blanc.

 

— Rien, souffla Ari, je réfléchis.

 

À sa surprise, sa mère s’assit à coté de lui, repliant ses jambes de façon à coincer sa robe sous ses genoux. Le vent léger qui soufflait aurait suffit à dévoiler sa peau blanche. Elle déposa le bouquet de fleurs près d’Ari et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

 

Comme d’habitude, Ari voulut détourner le regard, mal à l’aise, mais sa mère attrapa son menton entre ses doigts pour l’empêcher de s’échapper, et le dévisagea un long moment avant de murmurer :

 

— Toi, tu aimes.

 

Ari sentit ses joues rosir bien malgré lui. Il se dégagea de l’étreinte maternelle, et passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux.

 

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

 

Un petit rire s’échappa des lèvres de sa mère.

 

— Ton père dit toujours que je suis presque folle, je le sais. C’est peut-être le cas…

 

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Pour la première fois, Ari se demanda si sa mère souffrait de ce qu’on disait d’elle. Il n’y avait jamais pensé… Il avait toujours eu tellement l’impression qu’elle n’entendait rien, que son esprit était constamment ailleurs. Aujourd’hui, dans l’éclat si fragile de ses yeux, il perçut la douleur, terrible et brutale. Elle cligna lentement des paupières, et avança à nouveau la main vers Ari, pour lui caresser la joue.

 

— Je sens certaines choses. Depuis toujours. Tu me crois ?

— Oui, souffla t-il.

 

Il avait à peine hésité. Parce que oui, il l’a croyait. Il savait que sa mère était différente. Qu’elle avait quelque chose _en plus_ de tous les autres. C’était ce qui le mettait mal à l’aise. Il avait conscience qu’elle était capable de _lire en lui._

 

— Je crois que toi aussi, Ari. Tu es plus sensible que ta soeur.

 

Sa main glissa et se posa sur la poitrine du jeune homme, à l’endroit où son coeur battait.

 

— Tu l’étais avant mais tu l’es encore plus maintenant. La lumière autour de toi a changé. Je sais que c’est parce que tu aimes.

 

Ari resta silencieux. Que pouvait-il dire face aux yeux immenses de sa mère qui semblaient tout savoir de lui, avoir conscience de l’étendu immense de son amour pour Louis ? Il ne pouvait pas acquiescer. Il ne voulait pas que sa mère l’interroge davantage.

Le silence s’étira autour d’eux. Ari se demanda depuis combien de temps il n’avait pas été proche de sa mère, depuis combien de temps est-ce qu’ils s’étaient assis de cette façon, ensemble, à observer le jardin qui frémissait sous la caresse du soleil. Il avait le souvenir d’avoir été cet enfant suivant sa mère un peu partout, accroché au pan de sa robe si longue. Il avait le souvenir de ses doigts doux dans ses cheveux, d’une chanson qu’elle lui chantait lorsqu’ils se promenaient le long de l’océan, de l’odeur du parfum dans le creux de son cou.

 

Et puis, il avait grandi, et sa mère avait changé. Elle était devenue plus sombre, absente. Ses yeux avaient cessé de s’intéresser à Ari, elle n’avait rien dit lorsqu’un jour, il avait coupé les boucles brunes et souples de ses cheveux avec la dague de son père. Elle s’était muée en un élément du décor de la maison, élément discret et qui pourtant semblait tout percevoir, élément qui mettait Ari mal à l’aise, auquel il cherchait constamment à échapper.

 

Il avait eu tort, sans doute. Dans le silence de sa mère, enfin, il se rendait compte qu’elle était sans doute la seule personne à pouvoir le comprendre, sans le juger. Il avait envie de lui parler de Louis, de lui décrire ses yeux, la façon dont il riait en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Il avait envie de lui raconter la façon dont son coeur s’emballait lorsqu’il lui prenait la main. Il voulait lui raconter leurs sorties, les après-midis passés à apprendre par coeur la peau, l’âme, les pensées de l’autre. Il voulait lui demander si elle trouvait ça grave, elle, d’inverser les rôles.

 

Il voulait l’entendre dire : « Aime, Ari, de toute tes forces. Aime car il n’y a rien de plus beau au monde. Aime car c’est sans doute la seule chose qui compte. Aime jusqu’à en devenir fou. »

 

Mais il ne dit rien. Car en tournant à nouveau les yeux vers sa mère, il devina dans son sourire qu’elle avait déjà tout compris. Elle n’avait pas besoin des mots. Le silence lui suffisait.

 

Elle se releva lentement. Sa robe ondula autour de sa taille fine, ses cheveux sentaient l’eau parfumée qu’elle se vaporisait tous les matins. Ari lui tendit son bouquet de fleurs, mais elle secoua la tête.

 

— Je l’ai cueilli pour toi.

 

Sa mère tourna légèrement la tête. Ses yeux se perdirent sur l’océan qui s’étalait à perte de vue, à l’horizon. Puis elle murmura :

 

— Ari… Connais-tu ces vers de Properce : « Solus amant novit quando periturus » ?

— « Seul l’amant sait quand il mourra » ?, traduit Ari, un peu perdu.

— Oui. Souviens-toi de cette phrase, s’il-te-plaît.

— Pourquoi ?, murmura t-il.

Sa mère se tourna une dernière fois vers lui. Ari avait envie de se lever, de se jeter contre elle, d’entourer son corps frêle de ses bras. Le regard de sa mère avait la douceur vaporeuse du ciel et de l’océan aux vagues lentes. Il lui faisait mal au ventre. Il lui hurlait ce qu’il ne voulait pas entendre, surtout pas. Alors il ferma les yeux lorsqu’elle chuchota :

 

— Pour te sauver la vie, au moment où le monde se déchirera. 

 

Il resta assis, les fleurs entre ses doigts, jusqu’à la tombée de la nuit.

Les yeux rivés sur la silhouette du Vésuve.

 

Une peur étrange flottant dans son ventre.

 

 

*

*

*

 

Il se réveilla très tôt le lendemain. Il avait mal dormi, rêvant, comme il le faisait depuis quelque jours maintenant, que la terre s’était ouverte sur Louis et l’avait englouti.

Il se leva et alla se passer de l’eau sur le visage.

 

Il avait vraiment _besoin_ de voir Louis. De le prendre dans ses bras, de respirer son odeur familière, d’embrasser ses lèvres et d’avoir le goût de sa langue sur la sienne. C’était terrible, à quel point Louis lui manquait lorsqu’ils étaient séparés plus d’un jour.

 

Il soupira. Le problème, c’est qu’il avait promis à son père de l’accompagner sur le forum. Ils devaient discuter avec ils ne savaient plus quel homme politique qui avait promis à son père des avantages commerciaux. Une histoire ennuyeuse.

 

Il enfila une tunique propre et coiffa un moment ses cheveux. Il savait à quel point Louis adorait ses boucles brunes, mais parfois il avait seulement envie de les couper un peu. Ils lui arrivaient presque aux épaules à présent, et lui tenaient bien trop chaud.

 

Il allait se mettre à son bureau pour écrire un peu lorsqu’un mouvement au fond du jardin attira son attention. C’était Sami, occupée à éteindre des draps. Ari hésita une seconde mais finit par sortir de sa chambre pour aller la rejoindre.

 

L’aube était à peine en train d’étaler ses doigts de rose sur le ciel. Il s’arrêta un moment, levant les yeux pour observer le mouvement lent des nuages, encore entourés d’un voile sombre, celui de la nuit qui se déchirait. L’air était frais autour de lui, les herbes humides.

 

Sami se retourna en l’entendant arriver, et lui sourit.

 

— Ari. Vous êtes bien matinal !

— Je n’ai pas très bien dormi, avoua t-il. Et, tutoies-moi Sami, s’il te plaît.

 

La jeune femme haussa vaguement les épaules. Ari lui répétait cela sans cesse, mais elle avait vraiment du mal à s’y faire.

 

— Est-ce que c’est pour ton père, que tu restes ici ?, finit-elle par demander d’une petite voix.

 

Ari l’observa, un peu surpris de la question. C’était… Direct. Mais c’était aussi ce qu’il appréciait chez elle. Alors, il répondit honnêtement :

 

— Oui. Je ne veux pas qu’il trouve encore plus de raisons de me détester.

— Tu pourrais partir le soir et rentrer tôt le matin, non ?

 

Ari émit un petit rire :

 

— Je n’ai plus quinze ans Sami… Je n’ai pas envie de faire le mur pour rejoindre mon- Enfin. Mes amis. 

 

Cette fois, ce fut Sami qui pouffa.

 

— Je pense que tu peux prononcer ce mot devant moi. Je sais très bien que c’est chez Louis que tu passes le plus clair de ton temps… Ce qui ne me regarde pas, évidemment !

 

Ari s’appuya contre un mur, l’observant éteindre le reste de linge. Il resta un moment silencieux avant de demander :

 

— J’aimerais bien ton avis, au contraire. Mes amis trouvent que je suis inconscient parce que je suis avec Louis. Pour eux, ce n’est pas une personne que l’on peut aimer.

 

Sami s’arrêta dans son travail.

 

— Je pense que tes amis ont tort.

— Pourquoi ?

 

La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre, cherchant ses mots avant de murmurer, très vite :

 

— J’ai rencontré Louis plusieurs fois, je lui ai parlé. Je sais qu’il tient vraiment à toi. Je crois aussi que c’est une bonne personne. Je… Je pense que c’est quelqu’un à qui je pourrais faire confiance, s’il travaillait ici par exemple.

 

Ari ne put pas s’empêcher de sourire.

 

— Je savais que Louis t’avais charmé…

 

Les joues de Sami s’empourprèrent légèrement :

 

— Q-Quoi ? Mais non ! Pas du tout !

 

Ari éclata de rire. La jeune fille décrocha alors un morceau de tissu du fil à linge et lui jeta à la tête pour se venger, et iels finirent par se courir après dans le jardin en riant comme des gamins.

 

Plus tard, de retour dans sa chambre pour se changer car sa tunique était tâché d’herbe, Ari pensa que si son père l’avait surpris en train de s’amuser avec Sami, il l’aurait sûrement renié à tout jamais. Mais l’idée ne le dérangeait pas tellement. Il savait qu’il allait devoir discuter avec son père, un jour ou l’autre, et lui annoncer qu’il ne voulait pas prendre le même chemin que lui. Il savait que cela ne lui plairait pas. Mais il s’en fichait.

 

Il sortit dehors pour regarder le lever du soleil sur l’océan. La journée allait être brûlante. La journée allait être belle, comme toutes les autres depuis maintenant des mois, depuis Louis.

 

Il ne se sentait plus vide.

Tout avait un sens.

 

Les odeurs, les couleurs, les bruits.

 

Tout avait maintenant un relief.

 

Et lui se sentait si libre.

Rien ne pourrait jamais l’empêcher d’être heureux.

 

Rien.

 

Il se détourna, plongeant à nouveau dans la maison, laissant la silhouette du Vésuve derrière lui.

 

 

*

*

*

 

 

Louis aurait bien aimé pouvoir voir Ari au moins une fois dans cette journée. Mais elle s’était déroulée dans une lenteur impitoyable, sans qu’une seule fois le garçon qu’il aimait ne passe la porte du lupanar. Il faisait une chaleur affreuse, et Julia était exécrable car une partie du bâtiment s’était effondré — heureusement, ce n’était pas la pièce réservée à Louis. Il s’y était donc retranché toute la journée, avait accueilli les hommes qui venaient le voir avec le même sourire égal, avait posé ses lèvres sur des peaux transpirantes, avait fait semblé de prendre du plaisir aux coups de bassins trop forts d’un cinquantenaire, n’avait rien dit lorsqu’un jeune homme lui avait mordu l’épaule en grognant de plaisir.

 

Il s’était senti tellement dégoûtant qu’à la fin de la journée il s’était mis à pleurer, recroquevillé contre le pot rempli d’eau qui lui servait à se laver. Ça n’avait pas duré longtemps, seulement des sanglots coincés dans sa gorge qu’il n’avait plus réussi à réprimer, mais cela avait suffi à lui faire comprendre qu’il n’était pas _bien._ Et qu’il avait besoin de Ari. Un besoin terrible.

 

Il quitta le lupanar, ne cherchant même pas à savoir si Athis y était encore. Il devait la rejoindre dans deux heures derrière l’amphithéâtre, et rien que l’idée lui donnait envie de vomir. Il prit directement le chemin menant à la villa de Ari. Il se foutait que quelqu’un puisse l’apercevoir, que le père de son amoureux le surprenne dans son jardin, il voulait juste : le voir.

 

La maison était silencieuse lorsqu’il arriva à son abord. Il n’y avait personne dans le grand jardin, mais en plissant les yeux il pouvait voir des hommes travaillant dans un champ de vignes un peu en retrait. Il se faufila entre les colonnes de la villa, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir jeter un oeil par une fenêtre.

 

La pièce qu’il contemplait donnait sur un petit bassin intérieur, où nageait deux gros poissons aux écailles dorées. Mais là encore, il n’y avait personne.

 

Il fit le tour de la bâtisse, et finit par trouver une porte qui donnait sur un couloir. Il y avait du bruit, sûrement venant d’une cuisine. Louis hésita un peu. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de l’endroit où était placé la chambre de Ari. Il était à chaque fois venu en pleine nuit après tout.

 

Pourtant, il finit par s’aventurer dans la maison, se perdant dans un dédale de couloirs, ne voulant absolument pas se retrouver dans une pièce de vie commune.

 

C’était imprudent, bien sûr, mais il se décida à ouvrir des portes au hasard. Il tomba sur deux chambres vides, et ce fut lorsqu’il entrouvrit la troisième qu’il tomba nez à nez avec une femme d’une cinquantaine d’années.

 

Il fallait vraiment qu’il arrête de jouer à l’apprenti voleur.

 

Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la femme ne sembla pas du tout surprise de le voir. Elle lui sourit vaguement, ses yeux le dévisageant d’une drôle de manière, qui mit Louis mal à l’aise, puis elle souffla :

 

— Ari n’est pas encore rentré. Mais je peux te conduire dans sa chambre si tu veux l’attendre.

 

Louis recula. Il ne savait même pas quoi répondre. Qui était cette femme ? La soeur de Ari ? Non, elle ne ressemblait pas à ça dans son souvenir. Alors sa mère ? Mais pourquoi lui parlerait-elle de cette façon ?

 

Dans tous les cas, il se laissa docilement guider à travers la maison, trop hébété pour demander quoi que ce soit. Lorsque la femme s’arrêta devant une porte de bois sombre, il reconnut le couloir où était la chambre de Ari. 

 

— Merci, souffla t-il.

— C’était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Louis, répondit-elle avec le même sourire doux qu’avant.

 

Louis la regarda s’éloigner, totalement éberlué. Il ne lui avait pas dit son prénom. Comment le connaissait-elle ? Il finit par rentrer dans la chambre, ne voulant pas rester dans le couloir plus longtemps, et oublia bien vite l’étrange inconnue en se retrouvant au milieu des affaires de Ari. Il sourit en voyant tous les papiers éparpillés sur son bureau. Certains étaient froissés, d’autres mis les uns sur les autres. Il avait laissé un petit pot d’encre noire ouvert, et Louis s’avança pour le refermer. Il ne fallait pas que l’encre sèche.

 

Puis, il se laissa tomber sur le lit du jeune homme et attrapa une tunique tâchée d’herbe qui était roulé en boule près de son oreiller. Il enfouit un instant son visage dans le tissu, inspirant lentement l’odeur de Ari.

 

C’était stupide, mais il se sentit mieux une fois qu’il eut fait cela.

 

Alors, seulement, il s’allongea totalement sur le lit, la tunique serrée contre sa poitrine, et il fixa le plafond.

 

Il avait perdu beaucoup de temps en venant ici. Ari n’était pas là. Mais c’était peut-être mieux, non ? Louis ne voulait pas lui avouer qu’il avait quelque chose à faire à l’autre bout de la ville. C’était une mauvaise idée de venir ici. Il ferma les yeux.

 

Il avait peur.

Bien sûr qu’il avait peur.

 

Mais c’était de sa faute. Il n’aurait pas du vouloir affronter ses problèmes tout seul. Il n’aurait pas du se laisser prendre au jeu de Athis. Quel idiot. Maintenait il était coincé. Il allait devoir la retrouver derrière ce fichu amphithéâtre.

 

Lentement, il se releva du lit de Ari.

 

Il s’arrêta devant le bureau, hésitant à lui écrire quelque chose pour signaler qu’il était venu. Il savait que Ari serait heureux d’apprendre ça. Mais… Mais Louis avait peur d’écrire mal. Et il ne savait même pas quoi dire. Il y avait trop de choses qu’il avait besoin d’exprimer.

 

_Tu me manques. J’ai besoin de toi. Ton odeur me manque. Tes bras aussi. Ça fait seulement un jour. Je crois que je suis fou amoureux de toi. Je crois que tu le sais déjà. Emmène moi loin de ce monde, restons juste tous les deux, mon amour. Je te promets qu’un jour, nous nous tiendrons la main et que le monde entier sera notre maison. Je te promets qu’il n’y aura que nous deux, même dans l’éternité._

 

Alors, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il sortit de sa sacoche la bague qu’il voulait lui offrir le lendemain.

 

Il la déposa au milieu du lit.

 

Un rayon de soleil l’éclaira, et le métal se mit à briller.

 

 

*

*

*

 

Peut-être qu’il avait eu le pressentiment que quelque chose n’irait pas.

Dans tous les cas, il avait bien fait d’abandonner la bague.

 

Derrière l’amphithéâtre, Athis n’était pas seule. Elle se tenait bien droite, son air terriblement moqueur et perfide sur le visage. Louis ne recula pas en voyant qu’elle était entourée par quatre personnes : deux gardes, un homme au ventre légèrement rebondi, et une jeune femme dont le visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Ses deux derniers avaient l’air riches, et Louis comprit bien vite qu’ils étaient de la famille de Ari. Sûrement son père et sa soeur.

 

Il arriva vers eux, le coeur battant un peu trop fort, et il ne cilla pas lorsque le père de Ari prononça d’une voix forte :

 

— C’est lui ! Je le reconnais.

 

Immédiatement, les deux gardes l’attrapèrent et l’immobilisèrent. Comme si Louis pouvait tenter quoi que ce soit… Il savait qu’il devait garder son calme. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux du père de Ari, et dit calmement :

 

— Je pense qu’il y a erreur. Je ne vous connaît pas monsieur.

 

Il détourna les yeux, ne lui répondant pas. La soeur de Ari fit alors un mouvement de tête vers Athis, et celle-ci s’approcha de Louis, la voix chantante :

 

— Ce n’est pas la peine de mentir Louis. Tout le monde ici sait pour le _vol._

 

Le vol ? Louis fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas nier ce vol… Mais pourquoi est-ce que le père de Ari et sa soeur étaient là ? Ils n’avaient rien à voir avec cette histoire. Ce n’était pas chez eux qu’il avait pris les bijoux. Pourtant, il sentit une goutte de sueur froide couler le long de son dos lorsque Athis continua :

 

— J’ai mis au courant la fille de l’honorable Lucius Petronius Mercator de tes agissements avec son fils. J’ai aussi tout dit de ce que tu m’avais raconté l’autre jour, tu sais, à propos du vol des bijoux. Or, il se trouva que la femme de Lucius a justement perdu des bijoux…

 

Louis secoua la tête. Qu’est-ce que c’était que ce délire ?

 

— Je n’ai rien volé chez Ari !

— C’est ce qu’on va voir, grogna un des gardes.

 

Ils lui faisaient mal aux poignets, à force de serrer. Il bougea légèrement, tentant de se dégager de leurs étreintes mais les deux colosses l’encadrèrent un peu plus et le père de Ari finit par reprendre la parole, visiblement un peu las :

 

— Conduis-nous à l’endroit où vit cet esclave, Athis.

 

Putain. Louis serra les dents, se retenant d’insulter la jeune femme de tous les noms. Il se laissa traîner dans la rue, baissant la tête pour ne pas en plus subir l’humiliation des regards des gens de son quartier. Il n’arrivait pas à croire que Athis ait pu lui faire un coup pareil… Elle avait donc discuté avec la soeur de Ari. Comment avait-elle fait pour l’approcher ?

 

De toute façon, il savait que son plan n’allait pas marcher. Les bijoux du vol, il les avaient tous revendus et il n’avait même plus l’argent du butin, puisqu’il avait acheté la bague de Ari avec ce qu’il restait. Athis allait bien être obligée d’avouer sa défaite en arrivant chez lui.

 

Il dut monter les escaliers exigus de l’insula, serré entre les deux gardes, et fut soudain pris d’un vent de panique en pensant que si ça se trouve, Ari l’attendait à l’intérieur… C’était courant qu’il rentre chez lui et que le jeune homme soit là, totalement nu sur sa paillasse, un sourire félin sur le visage. Et. Ce serait plutôt très malvenu, cette fois.

 

Mais heureusement, il n’y avait personne dans la petite pièce qu’il occupait. Les gardes le poussèrent jusqu’au coffre et Athis le souleva lentement.

 

Il laissa échapper un cri.

 

Il y avait des bijoux dans le coffre. Des bijoux qu’il n’avait jamais vu de sa vie.

 

— Je n’ai pas volé ça !, hurla t-il.

 

Athis le fixait avec un sourire vainqueur, apparement terriblement amusée de la situation.

 

— Leur présence dans ton coffre va être difficile à expliquer, alors…

 

Le père de Ari se pencha vers l’avant, et confirma que les bijoux étaient bien ceux de sa femme.

 

— Mais je ne les ai pas mis là !, continua Louis, s’écorchant inutilement la voix.

 

Les gardes ne l’écoutèrent même pas, et permirent au père de Ari de reprendre les bijoux. Ils lièrent les mains de Louis avec une corde, lui serrant si fort les poignets qu’il sentit sa peau le brûler, puis il lui enlevèrent sa sacoche et en jetèrent le contenu à terre.

 

Il n’y avait presque rien, mis à part une pomme volé sur le marché quelques heures auparavant, son couteau et deux pièces. Toute sa misérable vie étalée sur le sol de bois.

 

Athis ricana.

 

Louis fut tiré hors de l’insula, et cette fois il ne put échapper aux sifflements de ses voisin.e.s. Une femme lui jeta même un seau d’eau sale sur le dos, et il courba l’échine, ravalant ses larmes. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu’il se passait, et comment il pourrait s’en sortir. C’était juste…

 

Il releva les yeux, juste à temps pour voir Athis s’attarder avec le père de Ari et sa soeur, certainement pour recevoir de l’argent de leur part.

 

Louis la détestait.

Il la détestait plus que n’importe qui au monde.

 

Alors il hurla, jusqu’à ce qu’un des deux gardes lui assène un coup sur la mâchoire, et que le sang dans sa bouche l’empêche de parler. Il lui hurla qu’il la maudissait, qu’elle ne méritait pas de vivre. Il lui hurla qu’il espérait que les Dieux la punisse de la plus horrible des façons. Et il hurla que Ari ne le laisserait pas croupir dans une prison, qu’il viendrait le sauver, qu’elle ne gagnerait pas, jamais.

 

Il se débattit ensuite, alors que les gardes le traînaient sur les trottoirs poussiéreux, s’attirant les regards vaguement effrayés des passants. Celui qui lui avait déjà abîmé la mâchoire lui envoya un coup dans les mollets il se plia en deux à cause de la douleur.

 

Lorsqu’ils le jetèrent dans une des cellules de la prison de la ville, il attendit d’être plongé dans le noir pour se mettre à pleurer. Ses larmes avaient le goût du sang dans sa bouche, et ses poignets le faisaient atrocement souffrir, boursouflés à cause de la pression de la corde rêche.

 

Il n’y avait aucun bruit autour de lui. Il n’entendait même plus la rumeur habituelle de la ville. Comment Ari allait-il le retrouver ? Allait-il même chercher à le faire ? Et si quelque chose l’en empêchait ? S’il ne revoyait jamais Louis ? S’il disparaissait, sans lui ? Si tout se terminait comme ça, dans l’obscurité humide d’une prison ?

 

Louis se pencha en avant et se mit à vomir.

 

*

*

*

 

À l’autre bout de la ville, Ari était allongé sur son lit, le coeur battant, sourire aux lèvres. Il serrait contre lui la bague de Louis, caressant doucement les mots qu’il avait fait gravé autour de l’anneau.

 

_« Je sais que je vivrai le temps que tu vivras. »_

 

 

 

 

 ****.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

Ari avait toujours cru — un peu idéalement — que s’il arrivait quelque chose à Louis, il le _sentirait_. Il avait imaginé son coeur se serrer, ses membres se mettre à trembler sans aucune raison, sa vue se brouiller, peut-être. Oui, il avait cru… Qu’il y aurait quelque chose. La prescience d’un malheur.

 

Louis était son âme-soeur, non ? Il avait lu Platon et sa théorie selon laquelle l’humain serait incomplet et qu’il lui faudrait trouver sa moitié, perdue quelque part dans l’immensité du monde. Louis _était_ sa moitié. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Et c’est parce qu’ils étaient liés de cette façon, qu’ils étaient un _tout_ à eux deux, que Ari avait toujours pensé qu’il _saurait._

 

Mais bien sûr, ça n’arriva pas.

 

La matinée s’était déroulée sans encombre, identique à toutes ses autres matinées. Il s’était levé avec la marque de la bague de Louis inscrite dans sa paume, parce qu’il l’avait serré dans son poing toute la nuit. Il avait déjeuné avec sa soeur, qui ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, et avait même pris soin d’éviter son regard pendant tout le repas. Mais Ari ne s’en était pas formalisé… Ce n’était pas comme s’il était proche de sa soeur. Ce n’était pas comme s’iels avaient quelque chose à se dire. Après le repas, il s’était promené dans le jardin et avait discuté un peu avec Sami qui était allée nourrir les poissons de son père, dans le grand bassin. Puis il l’avait accompagné jusqu’à la buanderie, pour l’aider à plier des grands draps. Il avait ensuite décidé de se rendre aux Thermes — prenant soin d’aller dans ceux où il savait que Nilla et Lima n’avaient pas leurs habitudes. L’eau fraîche lui avait fait un bien fou, mais il n’était pas resté trop longtemps dans la vapeur, préférant aller faire un peu de gymnastique sur la pelouse. Il y avait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas pratiqué d’activité sportive — autre que dans le lit de Louis, bien sûr — et il apprécia s’entraîner au lancer de disques. Il croisa même quelques jeunes gens avec qui il avait l’habitude de parler auparavant, et il fut heureux de constater que ceux-ci ne l’avait pas oublié. Après sa séance sportive, il erra un peu dans les rues de Pompéi, s’attarda sur le forum pour écouter le discours politique d’un homme en toge, descendit la Via Marina et marcha jusqu’au port pour regarder les bateaux partir vers l’horizon.

 

Lorsqu’il rentra, un peu affamé par sa longue promenade, l’après-midi était déjà bien entamé et le soleil brûlait la terre sèche sous ses sandales de cuir. Pourtant, Ari était heureux. Il se sentait le coeur léger. Il avait hâte de retrouver Louis à l’ombre des arbres, près de la rivière, dans la soirée. Il allait demander à la cuisinière de la maison de lui préparer un panier plein de victuailles. Dans quelques heures, il en était certain, il serait entre les bras de Louis, à respirer l’odeur de sa peau au creux de son cou.

 

Lorsqu’il rentra dans la maison, Sami lui sauta pourtant presque immédiatement dessus. La jeune esclave avait les traits tirés, et Ari fronça les sourcils.

 

— Que se passe t-il ?

 

Pendant un court instant, il pensa à sa mère, qui était si fragile. Elle faisait régulièrement des malaises à cause de la chaleur, et restait parfois des jours enfermée dans le noir de sa chambre, des compresses d’eau humide sur le front, à divaguer et parler toute seule.

 

Mais Sami ne lui parla pas de sa mère.

Elle l’entraîna dans un couloir un peu plus éloigné du centre de la maison, et se pencha vers lui, chuchotant à son oreille :

 

— J’ai entendu quelque chose… Au marché.

 

Ari recula légèrement.

 

— Qu’est-ce que tu as entendu ?

 

Sami baissa les yeux, et Ari remarqua qu’elle était en train de triturer le tissu de sa tunique entre ses doigts. Visiblement, elle hésitait à lui répondre, comme si elle avait peur de le blesser. Doucement, Ari sentit son coeur s’emballer.

 

— Sami ? Dis-moi ?

— C’est… Je ne veux pas vous- enfin, t’affoler inutilement. Mais il y avait cette femme… Elle parlait d’un garçon de son quartier qui a été arrêté hier soir, par deux gardes.

— Quel quartier ?, souffla Ari, la voix légèrement tremblante malgré lui.

— Le quartier près du lupanar. Et… Elle a décrit le garçon. Je crois, je crois que c’était Louis.

— Louis ?, répéta Ari, mais… Pourquoi ? Enfin, Louis… Il n’a jamais rien fait de mal…

— J’ai cru comprendre qu’il s’agissait d’un vol.

 

Ari la fixa pendant un moment, totalement hagard. Il avait l’impression que le sol venait de se dérober sous ses pieds, le laissant chuter au fond d’un précipice sans fin. Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette histoire ? Louis, _son Louis_ , arrêté pour vol ? Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

 

Sami dut sentir qu’il se sentait mal parce qu’elle se rapprocha de lui et posa une main rafraichissante sur son bras.

 

— J’ai pu me tromper… Il y a sûrement d’autres garçons comme Louis dans cette ville.

— Oui, c’est vrai, murmura Ari doucement, la voix un peu étranglée.

 

Il y eut un silence puis il ajouta :

 

— Je vais aller au lupanar. Je vais voir s’il est là-bas.

 

Sami acquiesça.

 

— C’est une bonne idée. Il y est sûrement.

 

La voix de Sami était réconfortante, et pourtant, Ari sentit malgré lui que, non, Louis n’y serait pas. Et que ce qu’elle avait entendu au marché était vrai.

 

 

*

*

*

 

Louis n’avait pas dormi depuis des heures. Il se doutait que la nuit était sûrement passée, mais dans le noir complet de sa cellule, il avait déjà perdu le fil du temps. Depuis quand était-il assis par terre dans la boue humide ? Quelques heures ? Un jour ? Trois ? Une semaine ? Il avait l’impression de devenir fou et sursautait à chaque infime bruit qu’il entendait et qui semblait venir de l’extérieur.

 

Un garde était venu pour lui enlever les liens qui serraient ses poignets. Louis avait un peu pleuré quand la corde s’était détachée, parce que sa chair était à vif à certains endroits, totalement brûlée. Le garde l’avait laissé là, ne se préoccupant pas plus de lui, ne lui apportant même pas à manger.

 

Bien sûr, il avait fini par se calmer. Après s’être traîné jusqu’à la grille de sa cellule pour hurler dans le vide, il avait compris que personne ne viendrait plus le voir. Il était inutile de s’écorcher la voix. Il avait donc fini par se recroqueviller sur lui-même dans un coin, le dos appuyé contre les pierres humides de la minuscule pièce. Le seul objet que le garde avait apporté était une écuelle d’eau, dans laquelle il but un peu avant d’y laisser tremper ses poignets blessés. L’eau ne fit qu’attiser la douleur, mais il eut au moins l’impression d’être un peu désinfecté.

 

Son genou le faisait toujours souffrir, et il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche qui ne partait pas. Il sentait sa mâchoire gonfler au fil des heures, et il était certain qu’il allait se retrouver avec un hématome. Mais peu importe de toute façon… Personne ne pouvait le voir. Il était seul.

 

C’était même inquiétant, à ce point là. Il n’y avait donc personne dans les prisons de Pompéi ? Peut-être que les gardes l’avaient mis dans une cellule un peu éloignée… Après tout, il n’avait pas encore été jugé. Qu’allait-on lui faire, d’ailleurs ?

 

La dernière fois qu’il avait reçu une punition, c’était par son ancien maître, à Rome. Louis avait défendu une jeune esclave de douze ans, en s’accusant à sa place d’avoir mangé les fruits confis ramenés par leur maître d’un voyage en Égypte. Il se rappelait très bien de la honte qu’il avait ressenti lorsque celui-ci l’avait fait se déshabiller devant tous les autres esclaves de la maison, et l’avait fouetté jusqu’à ce qu’il le supplie d’arrêter, le dos et les fesses ensanglantés. C’était peu après qu’il s’était enfui.

 

Il n’avait vraiment pas envie de revivre ça. Les lanières de cuir qui s’étaient abattues sur sa peau y étaient encore imprimées, et même si Ari ne cessait de lui dire que cela ne changeait rien, qu’il était magnifique avec toutes ces cicatrices, Louis détestait son corps qui portait la brûlure de cette douleur encore bien trop vive dans son esprit.

 

Il laissa légèrement tomber sa tête en arrière. Ses paupières le piquaient, mais il refusait de s’endormir, de peur de s’évanouir.

 

Il serra les dents, ravala les larmes qui menaçaient encore de couler au coin de ses yeux et murmura, pour entendre sa propre voix dans le silence de la pièce :

 

— Ari, je t’en supplie… Viens…

 

 

*

*

*

 

Ari poussa la porte du lupanar avec fracas, et courut presque dans le petit couloir qui menait à la pièce principale. Evidemment, Julia n’était pas là.

 

Il tapa du poing sur le bois sombre du comptoir, et attendit qu’elle apparaisse entre les rideaux veloutés qui menaient à ce que Louis lui avait appris être des sortes de vestiaires.

 

Lorsqu’elle apparut, Ari comprit tout de suite qu’elle était de mauvaise humeur. Ses traits étaient tirés, et elle n’avait même pas pris la peine de recouvrir le sommet de ses paupières de peinture, comme elle le faisait si bien d’habitude.

 

— Ah, vous !, le salua t-elle sans ménagement,

 

Ari rentra légèrement les épaules, comme un petit garçon pris en faute. Ce qui était… Stupide. Il n’avait rien fait. Et c’était lui qui venait demander quelque chose, normalement, pas le contraire. Mais Julia ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, se mettant à tempêter derrière le comptoir qui la séparait d’Ari.

 

— Je suis sûre que c’est vous qui l’avait poussé à faire n’importe quoi ! Ce gamin était insupportable et insolent, mais au moins il rapportait… Qu’est-ce que je vais dire à ses clients maintenant ? Et quelle réputation pour mon établissement ! Plus personne ne va vouloir venir, de peur de se faire voler par mes esclaves !

 

Ari sentit son coeur dégringoler une nouvelle fois dans sa poitrine. Tout ce qu’il ne voulait pas entendre… Julia était en train de le lui cracher au visage.

 

Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, et balbutia :

 

— Vous voulez dire… C’est, _Louis_ ?

 

Il avait prononcé son prénom dans un souffle étranglé, et étrangement, cela sembla calmer Julia. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, contourna le comptoir et s’approcha d’Ari.

 

— C’est Louis, oui ! … Il ne vous a rien volé à vous, j’espère ?

— Je, non… Bien sûr que non.

 

_À part mon coeur, mais ça, je le lui laisse._

 

Ari allait s’écrouler.

 

Il fit quelques pas en arrière, et Julia dû le sentir chanceler car elle l’attrapa avec une poigne solide et le força à s’asseoir sur un des petits bancs disposés dans la pièce. Ari prit son visage entre ses mains. Il fallait qu’il respire… Il allait… Il allait faire une crise de panique, si ça continuait.

 

Louis.

 

Louis avait été arrêté. Comment… Comment cela était-il possible ?

 

Il releva la tête, les yeux brillants, se fichant totalement que Julia le voit dans cet état :

 

— Qu’est-ce que vous savez ?

 

La question parut la décontenancer un peu car il y eut un silence avant qu’elle n’avoue :

 

— Pas grand chose… C’est Athis qui m’a raconté les détails. Elle a vu l’arrestation.

— Qui est Athis ?

— Une de mes esclaves.

— Je peux lui parler ?

 

Julia soupira, mais devant l’air suppliant de Ari, elle finit par acquiescer.

 

— C’est bon… La pièce VI. Mais pas trop longtemps, elle a du travail… Déjà qu’il va falloir que je trouve comment remplacer Louis…, bougonna t-elle.

 

Mais Ari ne l’écoutait déjà plus. Il s’était levé d’un bond et s’était immédiatement engouffré dans le petit couloir. Il y avait plusieurs portes, et il frappa à la VI puis entra, sans même attendre de réponse.

 

Il n’avait jamais vu Athis avant, mais lorsqu’elle releva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit étrangement, il eut la vague impression qu’il se trouvait devant celle que Louis nommait parfois « La Vipère », en serrant les dents. Pourtant, il ne savait pas pourquoi Louis semblait la détester, il ne le lui avait jamais expliqué, et Ari n’était pas du genre à le forcer à lui raconter tous les secrets de sa vie.

 

Aujourd’hui, pourtant, il aurait vraiment aimé savoir s’il pouvait faire confiance ou non à Athis.

 

Elle s’approcha de lui, resserrant légèrement les plis légers de sa robe blanche, et Ari remarqua qu’elle était pieds nus, et qu’à sa cheville droite brillait une jolie chaine dorée. Elle avait l’air… Sûre d’elle. La tête haute, les yeux perçants, une petite moue adorable sur les lèvres, et ses cheveux lâchés derrière son dos.

 

_La Vipère._

 

Pourtant, elle était manifestement la seule qui avait vu l’arrestation de Louis. Alors Ari se jeta à l’eau :

 

— Je ne suis pas venu pour une séance, je…

— Oui, je sais, le coupa immédiatement la jeune femme.

 

Elle avait une voix piquante et mielleuse à la fois. Mélange étrange qui déconcerta un instant Ari. Et puis… C’était la façon qu’elle avait de le fixer. Il se sentait mal à l’aise, et à la fois irrémédiablement _attiré_ par elle.

 

— Heu, ah…, bégaya t-il. Tu, enfin, je suis venu pour Louis.

— Évidemment…

 

Elle soupira, puis fit un mouvement lasse de sa main :

 

— Vous n’avez que le prénom de l’autre à la bouche, vous deux. Malheureusement pour toi, _chéri_ , je crois que tu ne reverras pas ton Louis de sitôt.

 

Le coeur d’Ari s’emballa à nouveau, mais il secoua la tête, comme pour repousser les mots qu’elle venait de prononcer.

 

— Comment ça ?

 

Athis lui offrit à nouveau un sourire mielleux, avant d’expliquer lentement ce qu’elle avait vu :

 

— J’habite dans le même quartier que Louis. Je l’ai vu se faire emmener par deux gardes. Je pense qu’il est en prison à l’heure actuelle…

— Mais… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l’ont-ils emmenés ? Il n’a rien fait !

— Ça, je n’en suis pas si sûre ! D’après ce que j’ai compris, il a été accusé de vol. Il y avait un riche patricien et sa fille qui étaient là. Ils ont récupéré les bijoux que Louis leur avait pris.

 

Ari recula et se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le premier siège venu, tentant de comprendre la situation. Elle était claire pourtant. Tout le monde lui servait la même version. Louis avait volé, et il avait été arrêté. Simple.

 

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas croire à une chose pareille.

Pas _Louis._

 

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu’une petite voix lui soufflait à l’oreille qu’il avait déjà vu Louis piocher fruits et légumes sur le marché et partir sans payer ? Il le faisait en riant. Et Ari riait aussi. Parce que c’était stupide, parce que ça semblait tellement… tellement sans importance. Une pomme, des raisins, trois tomates. Ari s’en fichait. C’était drôle. Et lorsque Louis faisait ça, il ne le voyait pas _vraiment_ comme un voleur. C’était plus un jeu pour eux. Mais peut-être que pour Louis, ça ne l’était pas ? Ils ne venaient pas du même monde après tout. Ari n’avait aucune idée de ce que Louis avait pu faire par le passé. Il avait vaguement compris qu’il s’était enfui de chez son ancien maître, mais la raison lui échappait. Louis ne s’était jamais attardé sur ce détail… Et si… Et si Louis était coupable ?

 

Est-ce que ça changeait quelque chose ?

 

Ari n’en savait rien.

 

Au fond de lui, il sentait qu’il aimerait toujours Louis, peu importe qu’il soit un criminel en fuite ou le pire des voleurs. Mais c’était tellement… décevant. Il avait eu confiance en Louis. Plus qu’en n’importe qui d’autre. Et Louis venait juste de tout gâcher, par un appât égoïste du gain, appât qu’il ne s’expliquait pas. Est-ce que Louis avait manqué de quelque chose et qu’il n’avait pas voulu en parler à Ari, par fierté ? C’était peut-être ça… Il avait préféré voler plutôt que de quémander un peu d’argent à Ari, qui se serait fait une joie de l’aider.

 

Ari avait envie de croire à cette version.

Il avait envie d’expliquer le comportement de Louis, de l’excuser.

 

Lorsque Athis s’agenouilla près de lui, il se rendit compte qu’il avait été silencieux très longtemps. Il croisa le regard de la jeune femme, et celle-ci ne souriait plus. Il soupira. Il avait besoin d’une alliée. Il avait besoin que quelqu’un lui confirme que Louis était innocent. Alors il murmura :

 

— Ils vont l’innocenter, pas vrai ?

 

Il avait envie de pleurer. Sa voix tremblait comme celle d’un gamin de cinq ans. Pourtant, Athis ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle se contenta de grimacer légèrement, et de baisser les yeux. Une larme roula sur la joue de Ari, solitaire. Et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il se laissa tomber par terre et attira la jeune femme contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. C’était peut-être une sorte de crise de panique. Dans tous les cas, il se retrouva à respirer bien trop fort, tremblant comme une feuille contre Athis qui restait sans bouger, décontenancée pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle finit par lui tapoter le dos, dans l’espoir de le calmer.

 

— Ari, s’il vous-plaît… Peut-être que oui, enfin… Je ne sais pas. Il a tout de même volé à une famille riche, ce n’est pas rien.

 

Ari se détacha lentement de son étreinte, les yeux écarquillés par la terreur qui ne le quittait plus.

 

— Une famille riche ? Dis-moi qui… Je peux, mon père, il doit les connaître… Je vais, aller leur parler. Et sortir Louis de là.

 

Alors, Athis se remit à sourire. Et Ari comprit. Il comprit ce que Louis voulait dire en parlant de « la vipère ». Et il eut honte de s’être abandonné contre elle, d’avoir recherché l’étreinte faussement rassurante de ses bras. Parce que dans ce sourire là, ne brillait qu’une méchanceté satisfaite. Ari savait que les mots qui suivaient aller lui broyer le coeur, et il savait que Athis en avait conscience, et qu’elle était _ravie._

 

 _—_ Il me semble que c’était ton père et ta soeur, Ari.

 

Il resta un long moment à la dévisager, incapable de prononcer un mot. Le sourire éclatant de Athis lui brûlait la peau. Il n’avait plus envie de pleurer. Il se sentait juste… Vide.

 

Alors c’était ça ?

Louis avait été arrêté à cause de son père et de sa soeur.

Louis était en prison à cause de _sa_ famille.

 

Son père. Avait fait arrêter. La personne qu’il aimait plus que tout au monde.

 

Il se redressa lentement, et il vit le sourire d’Athis s’effacer. Peut-être parce qu’il était en train de serrer les poings et la mâchoire, des larmes de rage perlant au coin de ses yeux.

 

La jeune femme tendit un main vers lui, effleurant sa peau, comme pour le calmer :

 

— Ari… Tu peux rester avec moi si tu veux, je peux te réconforter. Ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans cet état… Je ne pense pas que Louis mérite ça. Ce n’est qu’un sale voleur après tout.

 

Il la repoussa d’un geste sec, et attrapa son poignet. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais malgré lui, il sentit qu’il serrait un peu trop sa peau fine. La jeune femme ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer avec ce qui lui sembla être un dégoût profond. En serrant les dents, il articula :

 

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre Louis, mais je te promets que si tu l’insultes une nouvelle fois, c’est toi qui ira croupir en prison.

 

Athis lui rit au visage :

 

— Pauvre idiot. Crois-tu vraiment que tu vas pouvoir faire sortir ce minable de son trou ? Il est condamné Ari. Il a merdé, c’est son problème.

 

Ari sentit ses doigts trembler autour du poignet de l’esclave. Il ne voulait pas se laisser envahir par la colère, comme ça avait été le cas avec Marcus. Il ne voulait pas.

 

Alors il la lâcha, recula vers la porte, et sans la quitter des yeux, il cracha :

 

— Je me fous de ce que je dois traverser pour sortir Louis de l’endroit où il est enfermé. Je m’en fous, si tu savais.

 

Athis le fixait, atterrée. Et Ari savait, il savait qu’elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

 

— Je m’en fous, répéta t-il alors plus doucement. Je m’en fous, parce que tout ce qui compte c’est lui. Et je pourrais donner ma vie pour sauver la sienne.

 

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Athis de répliquer. Il referma la porte derrière lui, et la jeune esclave l’entendit courir dans le couloir, et crier quelque chose à Julia.

 

Elle resta un moment immobile, puis elle secoua la tête et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle ferma les yeux. Son coeur battait trop fort.

 

— _Et je pourrais donner ma vie pour sauver la sienne_ … Idiot. Idiot… Idiots.

 

Elle se recroquevilla sur lui-même, et murmura, la voix un peu étranglée.

 

— Idiots… Je crois que je vous envie.

 

 

*

*

*

 

Ari ne venait pas.

 

Louis était allongé sur le sol de terre battue, et il fixait le minuscule puits de lumière que lui offrait la porte de sa cellule.

 

Et Ari ne venait pas.

 

Peut-être que Louis allait pourrir ici. C’était probable, après tout. Il avait déjà entendu des tas d’histoires sur des gens oubliés dans le souterrain d’une prison, et qu’on retrouvait des mois après, trop tard. Il se doutait que le père d’Ari n’avait pas très envie de lui faire un procès. Il allait sans doute se contenter d’étouffer l’affaire, bien content que le garçon avec qui son fils se compromettait soit derrière les barreaux.

 

Est-ce que Ari allait même être mis au courant ? Peut-être que tout le monde allait réussir à lui cacher la vérité ? Peut-être qu’il allait croire que Louis s’était enfui, avait choisi de disparaitre ?

 

Il ravala ses larmes qui revenaient — décidément, il aurait pu remplir à lui tout seul la rivière, à force de pleurer — et se redressa légèrement. Il fallait qu’il se reprenne. Ari n’allait jamais croire une chose pareille, parce que… Et bien parce qu’il l’aimait. Et il savait que Louis aussi, était fou de lui. Alors Ari allait sans doute faire tout son possible pour retrouver sa trace, ce n’était pas possible autrement.

 

Du moins, si le contraire était arrivé, c’est ce que Louis n’aurait pas hésité à faire.

 

Il imagina Ari à sa place, recroquevillé dans le noir d’une cellule silencieuse, et cela le remplit de colère. Il en était certain, il aurait été prêt à _tuer_ pour pouvoir retrouver le garçon qu’il aimait.

 

Et il avait confiance en Ari pour remuer ciel et terre.

Ce n’était qu’une question de temps.

 

Rien ne pourrait les empêcher de se retrouver.

 

*

*

*

 

La terre dansait sous les pieds de Ari. Il courait au milieu des nuages de poussière, incapable de s’arrêter. Il y avait dans l’air une odeur étrange de souffre. Il leva un instant les yeux vers le ciel, un ciel bleu, immense, et qui pourtant semblait inquiétant sous la morsure du soleil. Ari ne savait pas si c’était parce qu’il courrait et que son sang battait trop fort contre ses tempes, mais il avait l’impression qu’un orage se préparait. Un orage ou… autre chose. Une tempête peut-être ? Dans tous les cas, l’air était lourd et saturé.

 

Il dévala le petit chemin qui menait à sa maison et ouvrit la porte principale avec fracas, s’attirant les regards étonnés d’un esclave qui nettoyait le sol. Mais pour une fois, il ne s’arrêta pas pour le saluer, préférant se diriger immédiatement vers le bureau de son père. 

 

Celui-ci était plongé dans une douce lumière. La fenêtre avait été ouverte sur le spectacle reposant des quelques vagues qui venaient s’échouer sur le rivage, au loin, et un oiseau, qui était posé sur un arbuste dans le jardin, s’envola à tire d’aile lorsque Ari entra, faisant claquer le plat de sa main sur le bois de la porte.

 

Lucius sursauta. Il était assis derrière son bureau, et il avait l’air grave qui faisait si peur à Ari, depuis son enfance. Devant lui s’étalaient de nombreux papiers, et une grande carte maritime jaunie par le temps. Ari connaissait cette carte pour l’avoir apprise par coeur durant ses cours avec son précepteur.

 

Le jeune homme s’avança d’un pas assuré.

Aujourd’hui, il n’allait pas baisser les yeux.

 

Son père dût sentir que Ari n’était pas dans son état d’esprit habituel, car il se racla la gorge, visiblement mal à l’aise, et lui proposa de s’asseoir s’il avait quelque chose à dire. Mais Ari secoua la tête lentement, ne le quittant pas des yeux. 

 

La colère était en train de revenir, terrible. Il sentit ses membres se mettre à trembler alors qu’il tentait de contrôler les soubresauts de sa respiration. C’était… Le visage de son père. Ce visage qui criait la culpabilité. Ses yeux délavés par son âge, sa peau légèrement transpirante, les cheveux rares le long de ses tempes, son ventre bedonnant, les rides au coin de ses joues, ses lèvres un peu humides. Ari n’avait jamais remarqué comme son père avait l’air vieux, finalement.

 

— Je te déteste, murmura t-il.

 

Les yeux de Lucius se voilèrent un instant. Il pinça les lèvres.

 

— Assieds-toi, Ari.

— Non.

 

Ari prit une longue respiration. Il ne voulait pas s’asseoir. Il ne voulait pas s’abaisser. Peut-être que c’était méchant, de dire à son père qu’il le détestait. Au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment qu’il ne le pensait pas. Son père avait sûrement ses raisons d’avoir agi comme il l’avait fait… Son père avait toujours cru vouloir le bonheur de son fils, en le forçant à vouloir devenir comme lui. Et Ari n’avait jamais rien dit, parce qu’il avait préféré être lâche.

 

Et puis, il avait trouvé Louis. Et Louis était devenu son monde entier.

Lucius n’avait pas le droit de le lui retirer.

 

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?, demanda t-il finalement, la voix froide.

 

Son père secoua la tête, un peu agacé.

 

— _Fait_ quoi Ari ? Assieds-toi s’il-te-plaît, et sois plus clair.

— Je ne veux pas m’asseoir. Et tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

 

La voix d’Ari était cinglante. Il ne voulait pas hausser le ton, de peur d’inquiéter sa mère qui devait sûrement se trouver dans une pièce attenante, mais son père ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il détestait sa condescendance, la lassitude dans ses gestes. Comme si ce qu’il avait fait n’était rien, comme si faire jeter Louis en prison n’était qu’une chose anodine qu’il avait déjà oublié.

 

Devant le silence de son père qui le toisait du regard, il finit par cracher :

 

— Je te parle de l’esclave que tu as fait arrêter hier.

— Ah, ça…, soupira Lucius. Il nous a volé, c’est tout.

— Louis n’a _rien_ volé. Tu le sais très bien.

 

Ce fut son père qui se releva. Le geste fit sursauter Ari, qui ne s’attendait pas à un mouvement de colère de sa part. Pourtant, Lucius frappa sur le bois sombre de son bureau, et lui cracha au visage :

 

— C’est _toi_ qui ne sais rien ! Je pensais t’avoir mis en garde contre ce garçon. Je sais très bien que tu as continué à le… À avoir une relation avec lui ! Et voilà où ça nous a mené ! Il s’est introduit chez nous pour voler des bijoux appartenant à ta mère !

— C’est FAUX ! Je suis sûr que c’est faux et… Et arrête de parler de Louis comme ça !

 

Ari sentait poindre au coin de ses yeux des larmes de rage mais il ne s’arrêta pas, le visage rouge de colère.

 

— J’en ai plus qu’assez que tu me dictes tout ce que je dois faire dans ma vie ! J’en ai plus qu’assez de t’obéir la tête baissée, de te suivre pour rencontrer d’autres commerçants, de faire semblant d’avoir envie de mener la même vie que toi ! Ce n’est pas ce que JE veux ! Je n’ai jamais voulu faire ça, jamais, et tu n’as pas le droit de m’imposer TA vision des choses !

 

Il reprit son souffle, haletant légèrement. Son père s’était tu, la mâchoire serrée par la colère et Ari continua, parce qu’il ne pouvait plus s’arrêter, parce qu’il avait besoin de vider son sac.

 

— Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça, les comptes, les mathématiques, les relations de pouvoir… Tu sais très bien que ce n’est pas fait pour moi, d’être commerçant ! Je ne suis pas comme ça, j’aime l’art et la littérature, la musique, l’astronomie, la philosophie. Je me fiche des bénéfices que tu peux faire en allant jusqu’en Égypte, si tu savais comme je m’en fiche ! Et… Et j’en ai marre que tu agisses comme si tu savais ce qui est bon pour moi alors que tu n’as jamais, JAMAIS, écouté mon avis. Tu t’en fous de ce que j’aime faire. Tu t’en fous de mes rêves, des choses que j’apprécie…

 

Son père se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, lasse. Ari ravala sa salive, la bouche sèche, et le regarda balayer ce qu’il venait de dire d’un mouvement de poignet :

 

— Ari, ce n’est pas ça… Tu sais très bien que je veux ton bien. Tu es trop jeune pour savoir que la vie que je veux pour toi est la meilleure.

— Et toi tu es visiblement trop buté pour m’écouter.

— J’ai une expérience que tu n’as pas, siffla son père comme pour mettre fin à la conversation.

 

Mais Ari n’en avait pas fini.

 

— Et ton expérience t’a soufflé qu’accuser injustement un garçon que tu ne connais même pas était la meilleure chose à faire ?

— Ari. Je ne l’ai PAS accusé injustement. Il avait vraiment les bijoux de ta mère dans le coffre de chez lui.

— Je ne te crois pas…

 

Son père eut un rictus mauvais.

 

— C’est pourtant la vérité mon fils… Écoute, je comprends que tu te sois attaché à cet esclave. À ton âge moi aussi, j’appréciais les relations avec les hommes. Mais ça te passera, crois-moi. Tu vas vite oublier ce gamin… En retrouver un autre peut-être et puis épouser une femme. C’est la vie.

 

Ari secoua lentement la tête. Est-ce quelqu’un dans ce monde pouvait cesser d’être aveugle et COMPRENDRE qu’il n’avait pas envie de laisser Louis, tout simplement parce que Louis était…

 

— C’est l’amour de ma vie.

— … Quoi ?

 

Son père fronça légèrement les sourcils.

 

Ari se redressa. Au loin, il entendait le doux chant d’un oiseau, et le roulement lent des vagues léchant les coques des bateaux. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Lucius, et répéta, en prenant soin d’apprécier tous les mots :

 

— Louis, c’est l’amour de ma vie.

— Mais… Qu’est-ce que tu racontes Ari ?

— La vérité. Je l’aime, papa.

 

Cette fois, son père se tue. Peut-être parce que Ari ne l’avait jamais appelé « papa » avant. Peut-être parce qu’il n’y avait plus aucune trace de colère dans sa voix, juste une affection débordante, une douceur dévorante.

 

— Je l’aime plus que tout au monde. Et… Ce que tu as fait. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner.

— Ari… Tu n’es pas sérieux ? C’est un esclave et il se prostitue.

— Non. C’est Louis. Avant tout le reste, c’est Louis. Alors peut-être que oui, nous ne sommes pas de la même condition. Peut-être que oui, il a un travail qui offusque les citoyens libres et riches que nous sommes. Peut-être que oui, il habite dans une insula minable. Peut-être que oui, il a dû vivre comme un vagabond pendant des mois, à crever de faim sur les routes, à se laisser voler, frapper, abuser… Mais c’est la personne que j’aime. Entièrement. Tu comprends ? Je n’ai pas honte de lui, de nous. Je n’ai pas honte de lui tenir la main lorsque nous sommes en public. Je n’ai pas honte de dire que je fais l’amour à un garçon qui se prostitue, et je n’ai pas honte de dire qu’il me fait l’amour aussi. Je n’ai pas honte, parce que je l’aime. Infiniment. Et lui aussi, m’aime. Alors pardon papa, pardon si je te déçois. Mais je vais aller jusqu’à cette foutue prison, je vais y aller maintenant, et je vais le récupérer, peu importe par quel moyen. Et ensuite, tous les deux, on partira. Parce que je ne veux pas du futur que tu dessines pour moi. Je veux juste lui, je veux juste sa main contre la mienne, je veux juste sa bouche chaque matin de ma vie, je veux juste sa peau, ses rires, tout, absolument tout. Et peu importe si je suis riche ou pas. Tant que je suis avec Louis, je sais que ça ira.

 

La colère avait disparu. Les yeux de Lucius brillaient. Il ne dit absolument rien lorsque Ari fit un pas en arrière.

 

Son fils lui sourit, mais c’était un sourire triste, déjà si lointain. Un sourire qui disait « Tu n’as pas été le meilleur père pour moi, tu as commis l’irréparable, mais tu sais, je pense que je t’aime quand même. »

 

Ari se retourna. Sa mère et sa soeur étaient debout dans l’entrée du bureau. Il se demanda si elles avaient tout entendu. Sûrement… Sa mère lui prit doucement la main quand il passa près d’elle. Ses yeux lui souriaient. Ils n’avaient jamais été si clairs et lumineux. Ari l’embrassa doucement sur la tempe. Il jeta un regard à sa soeur qui baissa les yeux. Peut-être qu’elle avait honte. Tant mieux, si c’était le cas.

 

Il ne s’attarda pas. Il quitta la maison, remonta le chemin vers la ville.

Il traversa la foule comme un fantôme, ne croisant aucun regards, ses pas le guidant vers la prison. Lorsqu’il arriva devant le petit bâtiment, il s’arrêta un instant, et baissa les yeux vers la bague que Louis lui avait offert.

 

Il la serra contre son coeur.

Leva les yeux vers le mont Vésuve.

 

Ce mont, pour lui, était un peu l’Olympe grec. Enfant, il avait toujours imaginé que les Dieux vivaient à son sommet. Aujourd’hui, la montagne était plongée dans une sorte de brume étrange. Silencieuse, immense, protectrice.

 

Il pénétra dans la prison.

 

*

*

*

 

Ari se présenta. C’était assez simple, vu son nom de famille. Un garde accepta de le mener jusqu’à Louis, précisant que leur entrevue ne pourrait pas durer plus de dix minutes. Il faisait froid, entre les murs froids et suintants de l’endroit. C’était étrange. Peut-être que le bâtiment avait été construit sur une ancienne source d’eau. Le garde n’arrêtait pas de parler, mais Ari répondait par monosyllabe, si bien qu’il finit par renoncer.

 

Il s’arrêta devant une cellule, et sortit une clé. Ari avait envie de se précipiter à l’intérieur, immédiatement, mais il attendit patiemment, juste comme il le lui avait demandé,en tenant la lampe à huile qui allait lui servir à voir quelque chose dans l’obscurité de la cellule. Son coeur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine. Louis était à seulement quelques mètres. Louis était là. 

 

Il entendit d’abord sa voix dans le silence, répondant au garde. Voix qui n’était pas la même qu’il y avait deux jours, beaucoup plus rauque et éraillée. Il se demanda si Louis avait maigri, si on lui donnait à manger dans cet endroit. Il se demanda s’il était attaché, ou s’il pouvait se lever et bouger.

 

Il allait _mourir_ s’il ne pouvait pas le serrer dans ses bras.

 

Quand il entra et que le garde eut refermé derrière lui, il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que Louis était la forme recroquevillée contre le mur, au fond de la cellule. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. C’était pire que ce qu’il avait imaginé.

 

Louis était… Il avait l’air d’un animal blessé et apeuré.

 

Ari se pencha doucement, posa la lampe à huile sur le sol humide. Puis il s’approcha en tendant la main. Les yeux de Louis étaient écarquillés, lui mangeant son visage déjà beaucoup trop émacié.

 

— Ari, souffla t-il ?

 

Et Ari sentit les larmes dévaler sur ses joues. Parce que. Louis était tellement faible et petit.

Il se jeta prêt de lui, et prit son visage entre ses mains. La barbe du jeune homme avait poussée, et ses joues piquaient sous ses paumes. Mais surtout, Louis recula avec une grimace. C’est à ce moment là que Ari se rendit compte qu’il avait un bleu énorme sur la joue, et une méchante coupure le long de sa lèvre. Son oeil était plus sombre aussi, comme si on l’avait frappé au visage.

 

— Lou, mais… T’es blessé ? Qui t’as fait ça ?

 

Louis ne répondit pas, se contentant de prendre les mains d’Ari dans les siennes et de les serrer. Il sourit, un peu effacé, comme s’il était au bord de l’évanouissement. Ce n’était pas normal, pas normal du tout. Louis était toujours si… Si alerte. Vif. Même lorsque Ari l’avait soigné pendant sa fièvre, il n’avait pas le regard aussi trouble.

 

Ari dégagea doucement ses mains et tenta de le redresser, faisant dévaler son regard sur le corps du jeune homme.

 

Il fut pris d’un haut-de-coeur en découvrant ses poignets. Lentement, il les prit le plus délicatement possible et les approcha de la lumière.

 

— Putain, souffla t-il.

 

La peau de Louis était totalement boursoufflée, rougie et suintante.

 

— Louis, mon amour… Qui t’as fait ça ?

 

Maintenant, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de pleurer, ne tentant même pas de retenir les sanglots qui prenaient toute la place dans sa gorge. Louis haussa doucement les épaules.

 

— La corde, murmura t-il.

— La corde ?

— Hm. Quand ils m’ont traîné dans la rue. Ça m’a arraché la peau.

 

Ari émit un petit gémissement douloureux. Louis disait ça avec tellement de résignation comme si… comme si tout était normal. Ça ne l’était pas. Du tout. Il devait voir un médecin maintenant, avant que ça s’infecte. Ou alors… Ou alors… Ari ne préférait vraiment pas y penser.

 

Il prit une petite inspiration et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Louis — qui n’avaient pas leur souplesse habituelle — avant de demander :

 

— Tu as mal autre part Lou ?

— À mon genou. Mais ça va mieux là.

 

Ari prit la lampe et l’approcha du genou en question. Il avait un bout de peau arraché et un bleu autour de l’os, mais rien qui semblait aussi alarmant que l’état de ses poignets.

 

— D’accord. C’est tout ?

— Hm. C’est tout… Tu vas rester avec moi Az ? Tu me manquais. J’avais peur sans toi…

 

Ari lui sourit à nouveau, au milieu des larmes qui brulaient ses joues.

 

— Je vais être obligé de partir mon amour, mais je vais revenir très très vite. Je te le promets. Demain. Demain je viens te chercher et te sortir d’ici.

 

L’idée sembla faire réagir Louis. Il cligna légèrement des paupières, et fixa son regard sur Louis. Puis il avança ses doigts vers sa bouche, comme il le faisait si souvent, et caressa ses lèvres.

 

— Je savais que tu viendrais. Je leur avait dit, à ces connards.

— De qui tu parles ?

— Les gardes, Athis et… Euh, ton père et ta soeur.

 

Ari fronça les sourcils. Athis ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle venait faire là-dedans ? Elle n’était pas censé avoir seulement vu l’arrestation de loin ?

Devant son air perdu, Louis expliqua doucement, sa voix toujours aussi lente qu’avant : 

 

— Je n’ai jamais voulu te le dire mais… Athis qui travaille avec moi me faisait du chantage. Elle m’a tendu un piège et lorsque je l’ai rejoint derrière l’amphithéâtre, elle m’attendait avec deux gardes et ton père et ta soeur. Ils m’ont accusés d’avoir volé des bijoux de ta mère.

 

Soudain, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et il ajouta, la voix un peu altérée par l’angoisse :

 

— Ce que je n’ai pas fait, je te jure ! Pas… Pas les bijoux de ta mère. Je n’ai pas fait ça. Je ne sais pas comment mais… Ils étaient pourtant dans le coffre de ma chambre. Alors les gardes m’ont emmené ici.

 

Ari ferma un instant les yeux. Il s’en voulait tellement… S’il avait été là au moment de l’arrestation, il aurait pu défendre Louis. Et il ne serait pas dans cet état à l’heure actuelle. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose dans l’explication de Louis qui le troublait.

 

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire de chantage Lou ?

 

Louis baissa un instant les yeux, mal à l’aise.

 

— Athis… Elle nous avait vu nous embrasser dans la rue. Elle pensait que tu me payais pour être ton esclave attitré, sans que Julia le sache. Alors elle m’a demandé de lui verser de l’argent et en échange de quoi elle promettait de ne pas parler à Julia de notre soi-disant accord.

— Tu l’as fait ?, demanda Ari, atterré de découvrir ce que Athis avait fait.

— Oui… Je l’ai fait.

— Mais… Comment ? Tu as donné tes économies ?

— Non.

 

Il y eut un silence. Louis se mordilla la lèvre. Et Ari savait très bien qu’il faisait ça lorsqu’il ne voulait pas dire quelque chose, ou qu’il avait honte. Alors il prit son menton entre ses doigts, le forçant gentiment à relever les yeux vers lui.

 

— Dis-moi, Lou.

— … J’ai volé dans une maison. Des bijoux. Mais. Mais pas la tienne, je te jure. C’était une maison du centre, des gens que je ne connais pas.

 

Ari laissa retomber sa main. Il contempla un instant le visage de Louis, ses yeux qui lui hurlaient de ne pas lui en vouloir, ses yeux brûlants de fièvre et de douleur, ses yeux éclairés par la seule lumière faible d’une lampe à huile.

 

— Tu as fait ça… Pourquoi ?

— Je ne voulais pas t’en parler ! J’avais honte de, de me faire avoir comme ça !

 

La voix de Louis était étranglée, et Ari comprit qu’il allait se mettre à pleurer à son tour. Il secoua lentement la tête, repoussa la main du jeune homme qui s’avançait vers lui.

 

— Tu sais très bien que je ne t’aurai pas jugé Lou. J’aurai pu te donner de l’argent pour que tu n’aies pas à aller voler.

— Je sais, je sais…

 

Cette fois, il pleurait vraiment, les yeux grands ouverts vers Ari, tremblants à cause des larmes.

 

— Az, ne m’en veux pas, je t’en supplie. J’ai fait ça pour qu’elle nous laisse tranquille, je voulais pas… Je voulais pas faire quelque chose de mal… C’était pas ça…

— Je sais.

 

Ari soupira. Il se frotta l’arrière de la nuque, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

 

Louis avait donc vraiment volé. Mais pas chez lui. Était-ce pour autant pardonnable ?

Il se releva, marcha jusqu’à la porte de la cellule et appela le garde qui avança vers lui en grommelant.

 

— Il n’a pas d’eau et aucune nourriture. Apportez-lui en s’il-vous-plaît. 

— C’est pas une auberge ici.

— Apportez-lui en. Je peux vous payer.

 

Le garde grogna pendant un moment puis il finit par obtempérer, et son pas s’éloigna dans le couloir.

 

Ari s’avança à nouveau vers Louis, qui ne le quittait pas du regard, semblant épuisé par les larmes qui le faisaient hoqueter.

Il s’agenouilla près de lui, et brusquement, il l’enlaça. Louis émit un petit bruit de surprise, mais très vite, il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et le frotta contre le haut de sa nuque. C’était doux. Et tellement eux.

 

Ari promena ses mains le long du dos de Louis, cherchant sa chaleur, celle de sa peau et de son âme. Ils restèrent l’un contre l’autre un long moment, silencieux, et puis Ari approcha sa bouche de l’oreille de Louis et murmura :

 

— J’ai eu si peur de t’avoir perdu.

 

La main de Louis se resserra sur les pans de sa tunique et il souffla :

 

— Moi aussi, tellement. J’étais en train de devenir fou dans le noir. 

— Je… Je ne t’en veux pas, tu sais, ajouta Ari d’une petite voix.

 

Louis renifla.

 

Ils s’embrassèrent lentement. La bouche de Louis était sèche, mais Ari apprécia la chaleur de sa langue contre la sienne. Ils se touchèrent les joues, les paupières, le menton, le cou, avec une tendresse insupportable.

 

— J’ai l’impression de ne pas t’avoir vu depuis des années, murmura Louis.

 

Ari eut un rire humide.

 

— Est-ce que j’ai vieilli.

— Non…

 

Louis se recula légèrement. Ses yeux brillaient dans l’obscurité.

 

— Tu es toujours aussi beau… Tu es toujours la seule lumière dans la nuit sans étoiles qu’est ma vie. 

 

Ari laissa échapper un petit rire, et se pencha pour embrasser son nez.

 

 

— Si tu penses me séduire avec ce genre de phrases… Tu as raison.

 

Louis laissa traîner sa main sur sa joue, caressant sa peau.

 

— Je sais. Je sais…

 

Ils se séparèrent à contre-coeur en entendant le garde entrer. Celui-ci déposa dans un coin une gamelle pour lui et un pichet d’eau propre. Puis il annonça à Ari qu’il allait bientôt devoir sortir.

 

Louis se jeta sur la nourriture. Ari, pendant ce temps, arracha deux morceaux de tissus à sa propre tunique et les trempa dans l’eau claire. Puis il prit les poignets de Louis et lui dit deux bandages de fortune, espérant que cela empêche au moins sa chair à vif d’être à l’air libre.

 

— L’idéal, ce serait que tu les changes dans quelques heures, d’accord ?

 

Louis hocha la tête, et sourit lorsque Ari arracha deux autres morceaux de sa tunique pour les lui laisser.

 

— Tu es mon médecin préféré, souffla t-il.

 

Ari lui déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres, puis s’assit une dernière fois près de lui, cherchant sa main dans le noir.

 

— Redemande à manger si tu as faim tout à l’heure… Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’ils t’ont laissé dans cet état sans rien faire…

— Je suis prisonnier, Ari. Ce n’est pas très étonnant.

— Hm… Tu ne vas le rester très longtemps.

 

Louis baissa la voix, fronçant les sourcils :

 

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Je veux dire que demain, je reviens te chercher, et cette fois, tu sors d’ici.

— Comment ?

— Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais réfléchir. Mais je te le promets.

 

Ils se sourirent. Louis jeta un coup d’oeil vers la porte, puis il se pencha une dernière fois vers Ari et l’embrassa longuement.

 

— Je t’aime.

— Je t’aime aussi.

 

Ari se releva. Le garde ouvrit la porte, il lui donna un peu d’argent et lui demanda de rapporter à manger à Louis dans la soirée.

 

Puis, Ari se retourna une dernière fois, jetant un regard vers l’intérieur de la cellule. Louis était recroquevillé comme à son arrivée, mais il n’avait plus l’air aussi apeuré. Ses yeux étaient calmes. Il entrouvrit la bouche, et ses lèvres formèrent des mots qu’il ne comprit qu’en sortant du bâtiment.

 

_J’ai confiance en toi._

 

Ari s’arrêta au milieu de la rue, et regarda le ciel. Bleu, immense, limpide.

 

Demain, Louis retrouverait la lumière.

Demain, ils retrouveraient la lumière.

 

 

*

*

*

 

Au loin, dans un champ, deux hommes relevèrent la tête vers le mont Vésuve. Cette odeur de souffre étrange… Ils s’appuyèrent sur leurs pioches, se demandant si ça ne venait pas de la fumée qui semblait sortir de la montagne.

 

Mais il n’y avait aucun bruit, autour d’eux.

Seulement le chant léger des oiseaux dans les arbres.

Alors, ils reprirent leur travail.

 

Ignorant le calme avant la tempête.

 

La dernière tempête.

Celle qui allait plonger le monde dans une nuit sans fin,

Dans quelques heures.

 

 

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

Le matin se levait à peine sur Pompéi. Paresseusement, la ville commençait à s’éveiller sous le ciel bleu de la fin de l’été, un bleu clair et sans nuages, limpide. Une nuée d’oiseaux s’envola depuis la cime d’un cyprès, chantant en passant au-dessus du forum. Ils disparurent derrière une colonne, passèrent sous l’arche symbolisant l’entrée de la ville et se dispersèrent vers le port, où ils fondirent comme un seul être vers un bac rempli de poissons venant juste d’être pêchés.

 

Dans les rues, les marchés se mettaient lentement en place. Des esclaves disposaient au sol des paniers débordants de fruits et de légumes. Un homme tentait de se frayer un passage au milieu de l’agitation, manoeuvrant difficilement sa charrette pleine de tapis bariolés, pestant après ses ânes qui ne voulaient rien écouter, trop occupés à tenter d’attraper les asperges qu’une jeune femme était en train de disposer sur son étal. Trois jeunes hommes, assis au bord de la fontaine observaient la scène en riant jusqu’à ce qu’une dispute éclate à cause des deux animaux récalcitrants qui avaient fini par renverser un panier entier de tomates qui roulèrent sur le trottoir sale. Les garçons partirentalors en courant, entrèrent dans les thermes qui n’étaient pas encore bondés, se glissèrent avec joie dans l’eau fraîche des bassins.

 

Un peu plus loin dans une rue, un homme était en train de graver sur un mur qu’il aimerait pour toujours la belle Maria, avec qui il venait de passer la nuit. Il s’arrêta lorsqu’un miséreux vint lui tourner autour en le suppliant de lui donner une pièce, et finit par déguerpir afin d’échapper à l’importun, se rendant dans un thermopolium afin d’y prendre son petit-déjeuner.

 

La ville transpirait à présent des odeurs de nourritures : pains chauds sortant des fours, huiles grasses, ragoûts, olives, raisins, épices… Tout se mêlait dans une harmonie indistincte.

 

Les gens riaient en s’interpellant dans la rue. Des enfants couraient le long des trottoirs, suivant leurs précepteurs qui les emmenaient à leur première leçon de la journée. Sur les marches du forum, un groupe d’adolescents jouaient aux osselets en parlant bruyamment, s’attirant les regards irrités des hommes politiques et des philosophes, venus refaire le monde à la faveur de la brise matinale. À l’ombre des maisons, on s’habillait pour la journée, on finissait de manger en écoutant le son calme d’une harpe résonnant entre les murs d’un péristyle. Une femme dans une chambre se fardait les yeux, puis se penchait vers une caissette pour choisir le collier qui lui irait le mieux. Un homme s’asseyait derrière son bureau, commençant à trier les lettres auxquelles il voulait répondre. Une enfant habillée de guenilles toussait dans son lit, n’allant pas mieux malgré les soins de sa mère qui la regardait tristement, assise sur la seule chaise que contenait leur modeste demeure. Dans l’amphithéâtre, un groupe d’artistes répétaient la pièce de Plaute qui allait être joué dans la journée. Dans son jardin, Julia Felix suivait son jardinier, lui donnant des instructions concernant l’endroit où elle voulait faire planter de nouvelles roses. Assise sur son lit, une jeune femme tirait la langue en écrivant un poème, rêvant de l’offrir à sa professeure de piano, dont les regards doux la faisaittant frémir. Allongée dans l’entrée d’une maison, un chien dormait sur la mosaïque _cave canem_ que son maître avait fait faire. Grimpé sur des échafaudages de fortune, des hommes réparaient le toit d’une maison, tandis qu’un peintre, dans une autre demeure, redonnait de l’éclat à une grande peinture murale représentant une pompéienne de dos, cueillant des fleurs dans un jardin verdoyant.

 

Pompéi rayonnait, riait, vivait, comme tous les matins.

Il était 9 heures.

Et rien ne semblait pouvoir bouleverser le cours paisible de la journée.

 

 

_*_

_*_

_*_

 

 

Ari n’avait presque pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait passé son temps à se tourner et se retourner entre ses draps, fixant la lune rousse qu’il apercevait entre les barreaux entrecroisés de sa fenêtre. Dès qu’il fermait les paupières, il revoyait le corps recroquevillé de Louis, le bleu beaucoup trop éteint de ses yeux, ses poignets gonflés et rouges. L’angoisse l’empêchait de se reposer, et il accueillit le lever du soleil avec un soupir de soulagement. Ses paupières le piquaient, et il savait qu’il allait ressentir le manque de sommeil pendant la journée, mais peu lui importait. Il devait se dépêcher. Louis ne pouvait pas rester vingt-quatre heures de plus dans une cellule plongée dans le noir, privé de nourriture par des gardes qui ne venaient même pas le voir pour s’assurer qu’il allait bien.

 

Il se leva de son lit, trébucha en se prenant les pieds dans une tunique qui traînait en boule sur le sol, et prit à peine le temps de se laver et de se coiffer. Il se fichait éperdument d’avoir l’air d’un fou.

 

La maison était encore relativement silencieuse. Il croisa un esclave sur le chemin qui menait à la salle à manger, qui le salua respectueusement, un seau d’eau à la main. Ari alla s’asseoir sur une banquette, et piocha rapidement dans un plat de fruit qui était posé sur la table. Presque immédiatement, Sami entra dans la pièce et se précipita vers lui :

 

— Ari ? Tu aurais du venir en cuisine, le petit-déjeuner n’est pas tout à fait prêt.

— Je n’ai pas vraiment le temps Sami, murmura t-il.

 

La jeune femme hésita avant de souffler :

 

— Louis… ?

 

Ari hocha brièvement la tête. Puis il ajouta :

 

— Il faut que je me dépêche. Et je t’avoue que je n’avais pas non plus tellement envie de déjeuner en compagnie de ma soeur et de mon père.

 

La jeune femme lui sourit. Lorsque Ari se releva, elle le suivit jusqu’à la sortie de la maison et posa sa main sur son épaule, pressant doucement sa paume contre sa peau. 

 

— Bon courage Ari. J’espère que tu vas réussir à le sortir de là.

 

Les yeux du jeune homme se mirent à briller.

 

— Ce sera le cas. Il m’attend.

 

Il laissa Sami derrière-lui, et remonta rapidement le chemin qui menait vers la ville. La route était encore déserte. Le soleil étalait lentement ses doigts saupoudrés d’or sur l’horizon, se mêlait au bleu pâle de l’océan, dont les vagues lentes semblaient encore endormies. Ari traversa la ville qui s’éveillait. Il se faufila entre les étals des marchés, croisa un homme qui arrivait avec sa charrette, pestant contre ses ânes qui avançaient trop lentement à son goût. Il s’arrêta seulement pour donner une pièce à un vieux mendiant, qui, en échange, posa sa main veineuse sur son bras et lui souffla qu’il aurait de la chance en amour. La prédiction fit vaguement sourire Ari, qui sentit son coeur s’alléger dans sa poitrine. Il remercia le vieil homme et reprit rapidement son chemin.

 

Le soleil à présent dépassait le toit des maisons. Les gens se penchaient à leur fenêtre, des femmes descendaient jusqu’aux puits pour remplir leurs seaux. Ari traversait l’agitation sans vraiment la voir, ses pieds le guidant vers le seul but qu’il s’était fixé : la maison de Nilla.

 

Il y était allé de nombreuses fois, évidemment. Il avait passé des heures dans la chambre de Nilla, allongé sur son lit à fixer le plafond en parlant avec lui de tout et de rien. Il avait même mangé avec ses parents et avait passé une journée à aider son père à faire du pain. Il se souvenait avoir beaucoup ri en pétrissant la pâte et en se mettant de la farine partout dans les cheveux. Ce jour-là, il avait dit à Nilla qu’il deviendrait boulanger, et lorsqu’il avait fait part à son propre père de cette idée, celui-ci lui avait ri au nez.

 

Mais il n’était jamais allé chez Nilla alors qu’il était fâché avec lui, et que cela faisait un mois ou presque qu’il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Il se sentit donc un peu mal à l’aise en frappant, et ne sut pas trop quoi dire à l’esclave qui lui ouvrit la porte, l’air un peu surpris.

 

— Bonjour, hasarda t-il, est-ce que Nilla est réveillé ? C’est urgent.

 

L’esclave parut hésiter. Peut-être que son maître dormait encore. Pourtant, il fit entrer Ari et après lui avoir demandé son nom, il disparut dans un couloir.

 

Ari resta debout, se contentant de marcher autour de l’impluvium, ce petit bassin placé au centre de la maison, observant les reflets doux des rayons du soleil matinal dans l’eau transparente. Il y avait deux gros poissons jaunes qui tournaient dans le bassin, semblant faire une course. Ari s’appuya contre une colonne, et ferma un instant les yeux. Il n’avait pas peur de revoir Nilla après tout ce temps, mais était angoissé à la simple idée que son ami ne veuille pas lui adresser la parole.

 

Pourtant, il fut vite détrompé. Il entendit Nilla avant de le voir arriver. Sa démarche ne le trompait pas. Il se retourna, et tomba nez-à-nez avec le jeune homme, qui se tenait un peu en retrait, drapé dans une tunique qu’il avait du enfiler à la va-vite. Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence, puis Ari s’avança, et souffla :

 

— Je suis désolé de te déranger si tôt. Je sais que… que nous ne sommes plus vraiment en de bons termes, mais j’ai _besoin_ de toi.

 

Cette phrase sonnait d’une façon très dramatique. Ari avait l’impression de supplier un ancien amant de le reprendre, ce qui était assez drôle, au fond. Mais Nilla parut bouleversé par ses paroles. Ses yeux étaient légèrement écarquillés, et sa bouche tremblait. Il baissa la tête, se retourna, et avant que Ari ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il lui demanda d’une voix blanche de le suivre.

 

Ils allèrent dans sa chambre. Nilla referma soigneusement la porte derrière eux, puis fit face à Ari qui ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son ami était aussi silencieux. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes… Bien sûr, la situation était un peu étrange parce qu’ils étaient brouillés et que Ari avait conscience de ne pas agir avec la familiarité dont ils faisaient preuve l’un envers l’autre auparavant mais… Quand même. C’était suffisamment étrange pour qu’il s’approche du jeune homme et qu’il demande :

 

— Nilla ? Est-ce que ça va ?

 

Enfin, Nilla ouvrit la bouche :

 

— Oui… Je. Je suis content que tu sois revenu vers moi.

 

Ari eut un mouvement de recul. Il détourna légèrement la tête, sa voix se faisant moins douce :

 

— Ce n’est pas parce que je t’ai pardonné. Je n’accepte toujours pas la façon dont tu parles de Louis, Ni.

 

Le surnom lui était revenu tout seul. Il regretta qu’il ait passé ses lèvres, car Nilla releva la tête et le regarda étrangement, avant de murmurer :

 

— Mais… Louis n’est pas en prison ?

— Si justem- Attends. Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

 

Les joues de Nilla s’empourprèrent légèrement.

 

— Euh, comme ça. J’ai entendu des gens en parler.

 

Ari fronça les sourcils.

 

— Je ne te crois pas. Je te connais, Nilla. Dis-moi ce que tu caches.

— Réponds à ma question d’abord : tu es toujours… amoureux de Louis ?

 

Ari sourit légèrement, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir :

 

— Évidemment. Nilla… Je t’ai déjà dit que je suis _fou amoureux_ de Louis. Ce n’est pas un sentiment qui disparaît en un mois. Je ne reviens pas vers toi parce que je ne suis plus avec lui mais parce que…

 

Mais Nilla qui se laissa tomber sur son lit le coupa dans son discours. Il se tut, regardant avec incompréhension le jeune homme qui le fixait sans un mot, l’air totalement atterré.

 

— Nilla ?

— Je comprends pas Ari… Tu _sais_ que Louis a volé les bijoux de ta mère et tu continues pourtant de l’aimer ? Ce garçon est un profiteur, il est avec toi seulement parce qu’il pense pouvoir te dépouiller !

— Tu comptes encore me faire la morale en utilisant ces arguments ? Je pensais avoir été clair sur ce sujet.

— Et moi je pensais que notre plan allait marcher et te faire ouvrir les yeux !

 

Il y eut un long silence. Ari recula, les yeux écarquillés, refusant de croire ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

 

— Votre… plan ?, finit-il par souffler lentement.

— Oui…

 

La voix de Nilla dérapa un peu mais il se leva soudain et tout en faisant les cent pas, il expliqua :

 

— Lima et moi, nous avons voulu aller au lupanar un soir, pour parler à Louis et lui dire de te laisser en paix. Mais il n’y était pas. À la place, nous avons parlé avec une esclave qui y travaille aussi.

— Athis ?

— Oui, elle. Athis. Elle nous a raconté que Louis lui disait qu’il était avec toi par profit ! Que lorsque tu n’étais pas là, il ricanait bien avec tous les autres esclaves du lupanar, à dire que tu n’étais qu’un idiot, et qu’il allait profiter de ton amour aveugle pour lui pour tout te prendre ! Athis était écoeurée par le comportement de Louis, elle voulait faire virer de l’établissement. Alors Lima et moi avons décidé de l’aider pour… pour t’être utile. Pour éloigner Louis de toi.

— Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait ?

 

La voix de Ari était blanche, mais il n’interrompit pas Nilla qui finit par avouer piteusement :

 

— On lui a donné l’adresse de ta maison, et nous lui avons organisé un rendez-vous avec ta soeur. Je… Je ne sais pas ce qu’elles se sont dit ensuite, mais quand j’ai appris que Louis avait été arrêté pour vol, j’ai pensé qu’elles avaient réussi à le prendre sur le fait et que… Enfin, que tu étais enfin débarrassé de lui.

 

Ari ferma un instant les yeux. Il n’arrivait pas à y croire… Tout ça était à cause de ses amis, qui avaient cru ce que leur disait cette vipère d’Athis. Est-ce qu’il leur en voulait ? Oui. Terriblement. Et pourtant, il se sentait bien trop lasse pour exploser de rage comme il l’avait fait la veille, face à son père. Il n’avait pas le temps pour ça, pas l’envie non plus… Alors il se contenta de soupirer longuement.

 

— Nilla… Je n’arrive pas à comprendre comment vous avez pu croire un seul instant que je serai _heureux_ que vous ayez fait ça.

— Non ! On savait que tu allais être… mal. Au début. Mais on se disait que ensuite, tu ouvrirais les yeux sur ta relation toxique avec Louis.

 

Ari plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami. Il n’en pouvait plus de l’entendre dire une chose pareille.

 

— Ma relation avec Louis n’est _pas_ toxique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous continuez à croire ça. Écoute, Nilla. Louis me respecte. Il est sûrement la personne qui me respecte le plus sur cette terre. Il me tire vers le haut… Il est, il est une lumière pour moi. Et ce que vous avez fait… C’est impardonnable. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que vous avez jeté un innocent en prison ? Louis est un _être humain_ avant d’être le garçon que j’aime.

— Un innocent ?

 

La voix de Nilla tremblait un peu. Et Ari savait, évidemment, il savait que Nilla avait honte, qu’il regrettait. Alors, il expliqua un peu plus doucement :

 

— Je ne peux pas te dire tout en détails, ce serait trop long. Mais Athis s’est jouée de toi et de Lima. Elle faisait aussi du chantage à Louis. Elle le jalousait du plus profond de son âme, pour une raison que je ne m’explique pas. Le vol dont Louis a été accusé, il ne l’avait pas accompli. Athis a tout organisé… Et maintenant, il est en prison. Alors, évidemment, Louis ne s’est pas toujours comporté de la meilleure des façons. Il a commis des choses illégales. Je le _sais._ Mais ce pourquoi il est enfermé, c’est totalement faux. Il est innocent. Tu me crois ?

— Je…

 

Nilla semblait un peu perdu, n’arrêtant pas de se passer la main sur l’arrière de sa nuque. Finalement, il finit par acquiescer.

 

— Je te crois… Je suis… Enfin, je suis désolé. Pour ne pas t’avoir écouté. Pour avoir continué à dire que Louis était malhonnête envers toi. Je ne connais rien de votre histoire et j’ai… J’ai préféré croire à la version d’une inconnue plutôt qu’à la tienne.

 

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Ils se regardèrent, un peu embarrassés. Toutes les barrières qui s’étaient dressées entre eux venaient d’être abaissées une par une, et il ne restait plus qu’un large fossé, que Ari fut le premier à traverser. Ils s’enlacèrent brièvement, et Ari eut l’impression de retrouver un frère dont il aurait été séparé bien trop longtemps. Pourtant, lorsqu’ils se détachèrent, il souffla, un peu penaud :

 

— Je veux qu’on retrouve notre amitié… Mais je t’avoue que je vais sûrement mettre un peu de temps avant de te faire confiance à nouveau. Tu m’as fait beaucoup de mal.

 

Nilla baissa les yeux.

 

— Je comprends Ari. Je ne t’en veux pas. J’ai été idiot et… Je pense que Lima sera du même avis que moi. Tu nous manques.

 

Ari eut un petit rire. Nilla lui sourit :

 

— Et je suis aussi certain qu’il sera heureux de rencontrer Louis une nouvelle fois. Pour de vrai. En essayant d’apprendre à le connaître.

 

Une ombre passa devant les yeux d’Ari.

_Louis._

Ils avaient passé bien trop de temps à s’expliquer. Quelle heure était-il à présent ? Neuf heures ? Vu la rumeur sourde du bruit dans la rue qui parvenait jusqu’à eux, Ari était prêt à parier que l’heure du petit-déjeuner était bien passée.

 

Il se mordilla la lèvre, et changeant de ton, il expliqua rapidement :

 

— Ni, si je suis venu ici ce matin c’est justement parce que j’ai besoin de toi, concernant Louis.

— C’est-à-dire ?

— Il faut que je le fasse échapper de la prison. Il ne peut pas y rester et puis… Enfin, on a prévu de s’enfuir. Je me suis brouillé avec mon père de toute façon.

— Quoi ?! Vraiment ?   
— Oui… Lui aussi, il a un peu de mal à accepter mes choix de vie, grommela le jeune homme.

 

Nilla fit une moue désolée, mais Ari ne s’attarda pas à lui en dire davantage. Il reprit l’explication de son plan :

 

— C’est bien ton oncle, qui est serrurier ?

— Oui… Enfin, il ne travaille plus beaucoup depuis deux ans maintenant parce qu’il est beaucoup trop vieux mais c’est lui… Ne me dis pas que tu veux… ?

— Si ! J’ai réfléchi cette nuit. La prison est assez vieille. Et ton oncle s’est occupé de faire les serrures de nombreux bâtiments de la ville, je me trompe ?

— Non, tu as raison. Il a fait les thermes, la bibliothèque…

— Voilà. Alors, il a sûrement dû faire la prison aussi. Et il a peut-être encore des moulages des clés ou je ne sais quoi dans son atelier. Je veux aller le lui demander.

— Mais Ari, c’est… Enfin c’est totalement illégal. Je ne pense pas qu’il nous aide pour ça.

— Nilla. Il _faut_ que je sorte Louis de sa cellule. Il a besoin de soins, ses poignets sont totalement éraflés. J’ai peur qu’il ne développe une infection s’il ne voit pas un médecin.

— Vraiment ?

 

Ari hocha la tête, le visage sombre.

 

 _—_ Oui, vraiment. Le temps presse.

 

 

*

*

*

 

 

Dans sa chambre, la mère d’Ari était assise sur son lit, les mains jointes. La fenêtre face à elle était ouverte, les rideaux légers qu’elle avaient fait placer devant flottaient au gré du vent. Elle fixait le ciel bleu pâle du petit matin, laissait courir son regard sur les nuages blancs qui parsemaient l’horizon, suivait des yeux le vol des oiseaux qui passaient et repassaient entre les fleurs blanches du jardin.

 

Tout était calme et doux. Il n’y avait presque aucun bruit dans la maison, si ce n’était la rumeur rassurante des voix des esclaves dans la cuisine.

 

Et pourtant, elle sentait que quelque chose dans cette harmonie allait être brisé.

 

Elle se leva, fit le tour de sa chambre, ouvrit la boîte contenant ses bijoux. Elle en caressa un moment la surface brillante, prit entre ses doigts une pierre très bleue, représentant un scarabée. Elle referma finalement le couvercle, et se détourna.

 

Il n’y avait rien qu’elle désirait sauver… Rien. Si ce n’était une seule chose.

 

Elle sortit de sa chambre, traversa le couloir et sortit dans le jardin. L’air avait encore la fraîcheur de l’aube, et l’herbe sous ses pieds nus étaient humides. Elle s’avança entre les buissons, alla se perdre sous les branches ondulées d’une glycine. Les fleurs étaient mauves et éclatantes, mais, contrairement à d’habitude, il n’y avait aucune abeille pour les butiner.

 

Elle continua son chemin, coupa une rose blanche qu’elle garda entre ses doigts, puis alla s’asseoir sur un petit banc de pierre qu’elle avait fait installer là il y a quelques années.

 

Face au mont Vésuve.

 

Elle ferma un moment les paupières, laissant son esprit divaguer au milieu du bruit doux des oiseaux et du souffle du vent. C’était là. Quelque part. Dans les vibrations de la terre et du ciel. Ce qu’elle pressentait depuis des jours… Ce qui lui écrasait si régulièrement la poitrine, la laissait incapable de faire un geste, lui coupait la respiration. C’était en train d’arriver. Et étrangement, elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi vivante qu’aujourd’hui, aussi sereine aussi.

 

Peut-être était ce parce qu’elle n’avait pas peur.

Le moment qu’elle attendait tant allait enfin arriver.

Celui qui lui fermerait les yeux pour l’éternité.

 

Elle caressa les pétales de la rose, et posa son pouce sur une de ses épines, appuyant légèrement jusqu’à voir une goutte de sang perler autour de sa peau blanche.

 

Puis elle releva les yeux vers le Vésuve, et lui sourit. Qu’il était beau, dans la lumière douce du soleil matinal. Qu’il était beau, avec ses pans recouverts de végétations. Qu’il était beau, ce sommet auréolé par le ciel bleu. Elle l’avait toujours aimé.

 

— Le temps presse, n’est-ce pas…, souffla t-elle doucement.

 

Ses paupières se plissèrent légèrement. Ses iris brillaient.

 

— Le temps presse… Il arrive pour moi comme une délivrance. Mais je t’en prie, laisse à mon fils le temps d’arriver jusqu’à lui.

 

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, posant la fleur contre sa poitrine. Les épines lui éraflèrent la peau du cou.

 

— Laisse les amants s’enlacer une dernière fois. Laisse les vaincre l’éternité.

 

Sa voix s’envola dans le souffle léger du vent, et alla se disperser très loin, jusque sur les monts du Vésuve, qui frémit.

 

 

_*_

_*_

_*_

 

 _—_ La serrure des cellules de la prison ?, répéta l’oncle de Nilla en tendant l’oreille.

 

Ari hocha doucement la tête.

 

Nilla n’avait pas menti en disant que son oncle était très vieux. Il habitait une jolie demeure pas très loin de la villa d’Ari, décorée avec goût. Il y avait un petit jardin entouré de murs, dans lequel il les avaient reçus. Ari était donc assis sur un banc, et tentait depuis dix minutes de faire comprendre au vieil oncle ce pourquoi il était venu. Ce qui était un peu délicat… Puisqu’il ne voulait pas dévoiler qu’il allait se livrer à quelque chose d’illégale.

 

— Oui, les serrures. Je travaille pour la prison, et nous avons perdu une clé, si bien que nous voudrions savoir s’il vous reste de quoi nous en refaire une. Je sais que vous ne travaillez plus depuis quelques années, mais votre travail était si admirable…

 

Il avait conscience qu’il bafouillait un peu, et que la rougeur qui s’étendait le long de son cou ne tromperait pas une personne qui le connaissait bien. Il était en train de mentir, et ce plutôt lamentablement. Mais l’oncle de Nilla eut l’air de le croire, puisqu’il finit par acquiescer.

 

— Je vais voir ça dans mon atelier, jeune homme… Venez. Aidez-moi.

 

Ari se leva immédiatement, prenant le vieillard par le bras pour l’aider à se déplacer plus facilement. Celui-ci se retourna alors vers Nilla, et tendit un main un peu tremblante vers l’intérieur de la maison.

 

— Toi, va donc rendre une petite visite à ta tante. Tu ne viens jamais nous voir.

 

Nilla s’en alla un peu piteusement, jetant un coup d’oeil désolé à Ari qui se retrouva seul avec le vieil oncle.

 

Il le guida jusqu’à une pièce un peu annexe de la maison, et qui se révéla être un atelier. À la surprise de Ari, il n’était pas vide comme ce à quoi il s’attendait mais regorgeait d’objets plus ou moins étranges, d’outils et de mottes d’argiles. Il y avait des clés pendues aux murs, de formes diverses et variées, et des moulages de serrures qu’il avait accroché à des planches de bois vermoulues.

 

Le vieil homme lâcha Ari et alla prendre une canne qui était posée contre un mur, se déplaçant avec plus d’agilité que tout à l’heure.

 

— Voyons, voyons, marmonnait-il dans sa barbe mal taillée, la prison… C’est vieux. Mais je garde toujours des modèles dans mon coffre.

 

Il récupéra une clé cachée sous un pot, ne prenant même pas la précaution de vérifier si Ari l’avait vu faire et alla ouvrir un gros coffre qui avait été glissé sous un établi.

 

— Jeune homme, venez m’aider à le tirer de là. 

 

Ari se précipita, aidant le vieil oncle à pousser le coffre jusqu’au milieu de la pièce, ce qui souleva un nuage de poussière autour d’eux.

 

— Il y a longtemps que je n’ai pas passé un coup de balai ici…

 

Ari leva un sourcil, un peu étonné.

 

— Vous faites le ménage dans cette pièce ? Tout seul ?

— Oui. Les esclaves de la maison n’ont pas le droit d’y entrer. D’ailleurs, je suis le seul à en avoir le droit.

— Mais…

 

Ari le regarda ouvrir le coffre qui contenait plusieurs sachets annotés qui devaient certainement protéger des clés.

 

— … Vous m’avez fait entrer, moi.

 

Le vieil homme eut un petit rire rocailleux et tout en farfouillant dans le coffre, il dit :

 

— Je sais reconnaître les bonnes personnes.

 

C’était assez énigmatique. Ari jeta un oeil vers l’extérieur. Le jardin était silencieux, Nilla toujours à l’intérieur de la maison, avec sa tante, sans doute. Il hasarda :

 

— Est-ce que Nilla est déjà venu ici ?

— Jamais.

— Vous pensez qu’il n’est pas une bonne personne ?

— Mais si… Simplement, il a toujours voulu entrer par _curiosité._ Les gens curieux n’ont rien à faire dans mon atelier.

 

Ari eut un sourire. Le vieil homme poussa soudain une petite exclamation de joie, et attrapa un sachet où était inscrit le numéro XVII. Il l’entrouvrit, et hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait.

 

— C’est celle-ci. La clé des cellules de la prison.

 

Il la tendit à Ari qui la prit entre ses doigts, le coeur battant.

 

— Vous êtes certain qu’elle ouvre toutes les cellules ?

 

Le vieillard haussa les épaules, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

 

— Si vous travaillez à la prison, vous devez être au courant de ça aussi bien que moi, non ?

 

Ari ravala sa salive, et sentit ses joues s’enflammer à nouveau.

 

— Euh, oui, enfin, oui, évidemment. C’était… Une simple question. Par précaution.

 

Le vieil homme se releva à l’aide de sa canne et posa gentiment sa main sur le bras de Ari, le serrant légèrement.

 

— Écoutez. Je sais que vous n’êtes pas qui vous voulez me faire croire. Mais je l’ai dit, je sais reconnaître les bonnes personnes. Et ce qui vous anime, je trouve ça beau. Alors faites, mon garçon, faites. Allez sortir de sa cellule la personne pour qui vous vous démenez ainsi. J’espère que les Dieux vous accompagnerons.

 

Ari resta muet de surprise, et eut à peine le temps de bafouiller un remerciement avant que le vieil homme ne quitte l’atelier, le laissant derrière-lui, immobile au milieu de la pièce, serrant la clé contre son coeur.

 

 

_*_

_*_

_*_

 

 

Le marché était bondé. Les gens se frayaient un chemin entre les étals, s’arrêtaient pour acheter fruits et légumes, restaient immobiles devant le vendeur de poissons, hésitants sur leur choix. Debout sur une estrade, un marchand d’esclaves tentait de retenir l’attention des citoyens, vantant les mérites d’une jeune égyptienne qui fixait sur la foule un regard vide, le corps enduit de graisse qui faisait luire sa peau sous le soleil de plus en plus brûlant.

 

Il y avait des cris, des rires, des exclamations joyeuses lorsque l’on reconnaissait un visage au milieu de la foule. On parlait surtout avec entrain de la pièce de Plaute qui allait être jouée dans la journée. Les plus sérieux devisaient à l’ombre d’une colonne, parlant de l’aqueduc en ruines qui avait coupé de ressource en eau une partie de la ville. Mais le ton restait léger. On savait que les réparations allaient bon train, et que Pompéi se relèverait du tremblement de terre.

 

La cité était florissante, après tout. Et il y faisait bon vivre. Alors même que l’été touchait à sa fin et que l’on récoltait le raisin gorgé de jus rouge dans les champs, le soleil restait tout aussi chaud que quelques mois auparavant, les nuits conservaient une douceur toute campanienne.

 

— Les Dieux sont bien cléments, ces temps-ci, disait deux amis qui discutaient au milieu de la route.

 

Une femme qui passait près d’eux les bouscula légèrement, son panier étant posé en équilibre sur sa tête. Elle avait fait une réserve de victuailles pour sa maîtresse, qui donnait un grand souper ce soir, en compagnie de gens d’Herculanum, une cité voisine. La soirée allait s’annoncer joyeuse et festive. Le vin coulerait à flots, et la musique résonnerait longtemps entre les murs de la villa.

 

Soudain, le bruit familier du marché fut interrompu par un grondement assourdissant, qui semblait monter de la terre. Les conversations se rompirent, et, instinctivement, les gens se jetèrent des coups d’oeil inquiets.

 

Au port, les hommes s’étaient arrêtés de travailler, fixant la mer qui semblait, elle aussi, avoir laissé échapper un râle de colère. Les vagues étaient d’ailleurs venues se briser un peu plus fort contre les coques mousseuses des bateaux. 

 

Il y eut un deuxième craquement, un peu plus fort que le premier. Mais la terre ne se fendit pas. Le ciel resta bleu. Seuls quelques oiseaux quittèrent les toits des maisons pour s’envoler en piaillant vers l’horizon.

 

Le calme revint. Les conversations reprirent, un peu plus lente. Tout le monde était habitué aux secousses, surtout à cette époque de l’année. Il se passa plusieurs minutes, et comme le sol semblait ne pas vouloir trembler, les gens oublièrent très vite l’avertissement funèbre qui était monté des tréfonds de la terre.

 

On se remit à parler de la représentation de Plaute.

On avait hâte d’y être.

 

*

*

*

 

 

Ari venait de quitter la maison de vieil oncle de Nilla — qui y était d’ailleurs resté, invité à un repas par sa tante visiblement ravie de le voir — lorsque le grondement se fit entendre. Comme tous les autres, il s’arrêta au milieu du trottoir, le coeur battant, et leva les yeux vers le ciel, qui était d’un bleu sans nuages.

 

Peut-être était-ce un orage qui se préparait ? Pourtant, le bruit lui avait semblé venir du sol. Il se rappela ce que Louis lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant, à propos des tremblements de terre qui allaient sans doute se montrer récurrents tout au long de la saison. Il n’avait vraiment pas envie que cela en soit un. Il n’était pas sûr de réussir à surmonter la panique qui l’étreignait lorsque la terre tremblait si Louis n’était pas là pour le serrer contre lui.

 

Il se remit en marche, ignorant le second grondement. Il croisa plusieurs personnes qui ne semblaient pas très inquiètes, et comme le calme revint vite, il préféra croire que ce n’était qu’un caprice des Dieux qui s’amusaient un peu à leur faire peur. Rien de grave.

 

De toute façon, il avait d’autres choses à penser.

 

Il était un peu plus de dix heures, et il devait rentrer chez lui pour préparer ses affaires, prendre de l’argent, afin de pouvoir quitter la ville à bord du premier bateau venu une fois qu’il aurait délivré son amoureux — ou, si Louis ne voulait pas partir trop loin, en empruntant n’importe quel chemin qui les emmènerait vers une ville des alentours. Il ne laisserait pas son père l’empêcher de vivre. Il leur avait fait déjà bien trop de mal comme ça.

 

 

*

*

*

 

Sami n’était pas là lorsque Ari entra dans la maison. Il passa par la salle à manger, où trois esclaves étaient en train de nettoyer les restes d’un petit-déjeuner tardif — sûrement celui de sa soeur — et remplaçaient des fleurs fanées dans un vase. Ari leur sourit mais ne s’attarda pas.

 

Il entra dans sa chambre. Le silence qui y régnait lui serra le coeur. Pour la première fois depuis ce matin, il se retrouvait à nouveau seul avec ses pensées qui semblaient se mélanger à l’intérieur de son crâne, pour mieux en heurter les parois. Il ferma les yeux, posant une main sur son front. Il y avait cette image de Louis qui ne le quittait pas… Louis peut-être encore plus faible que la veille, Louis dont le poignet avait peut-être déjà commencé à s’infecter.

 

Il serra les dents. 

Il fallait _vraiment_ qu’il se dépêche.

 

Il prit un sac dans son coffre, y fourra trois tuniques propres, quelques objets qu’il gardait depuis son enfance et qu’il ne voulait pas perdre et alla ensuite fouiller dans ses économies. Il n’avait pas grand chose… Il s’était montré plutôt dépensier, tout au long de son adolescence, conscient que la fortune de son père serait un jour à lui et qu’il n’avait pas de raison de s’inquiéter pour son avenir. Il le regrettait à présent. Combien de temps tiendraient-ils avec le petit pécule qu’il avait ? Un mois ? Deux ? Ari ne savait même pas travailler… Il n’avait jamais rien fait de sa vie. Il pourrait peut-être donner des cours à des enfants, mais il n’était pas sûr d’en avoir les capacités. Et Louis…Il était impensable que Louis aille chez un nouveau maître. Ils seraient encore une fois séparés, si c’était le cas.

 

Il resta debout un long moment, serrant son sac entre ses doigts, puis il finit par se décider à aller trouver sa mère. Il savait qu’elle pourrait être sa seule alliée dans cette histoire, qu’elle ne le jugerait pas, qu’elle l’encouragerait même, sûrement.

 

Il l’a trouva dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit, une rose un peu flétrie dans sa main. Elle avait l’air ailleurs, le visage fixé vers l’extérieur, les traits détendus malgré une certaine rigidité dans sa posture. Ari se racla la gorge pour manifester sa présence, et sa mère se tourna vers lui, fronçant presque immédiatement les sourcils.

 

— Ari ? Que fais-tu là ?

 

Ari ne perçut pas l’angoisse latente dans sa voix. Il haussa vaguement les épaules, et souffla :

 

— Je vais bientôt partir maman.

— Partir ?, répéta sa mère en clignant des paupières.

— Oui, je… Je ne peux pas rester ici alors que papa me déteste. Je préfère prendre le large et, et nous permettre de réfléchir. Je reviendrais sûrement, j’espère mais…

— Ou est Louis ?

 

La question le laissa muet. Il ouvrit bêtement la bouche, incapable de réagir lorsque sa mère se leva, marchant jusqu’à lui d’un air irrité.

 

— Ari. Ou est Louis ?

— Mais, Louis… Je, je vais le chercher, ensuite. À la prison.

— Tu as perdu trop de temps…

 

Elle baissa la tête, serrant les dents. Ari ne comprenait pas ce qu’elle racontait, ni pourquoi elle se mettait dans un tel état.

 

— Perdu du temps ? Pourquoi ?

— Ça arrive…

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?, bafouilla le jeune homme, l’angoisse commençant à lui enserrer le coeur.

— Les vibrations dans le sol. Ça ne trompe pas.

— Maman… Je ne comprends pas. Tu te sens mal ?

 

Il s’approcha d’elle, lui prenant doucement la main, mais elle le repoussa, et se mit soudain à crier, les yeux noirs de colère et… et de peur :

 

— Le temps presse Ari ! Le temps presse ! Que fais-tu encore ici à parler alors que chaque seconde est précieuse ?! Tu ne sens donc pas ?

 

Ari secoua lentement la tête, incapable de détacher ses yeux du visage de sa mère, qui se colorait plus qu’il ne l’avait jamais été.

 

— Non, maman… Tu es malade encore une fois ? Je crois que tu devrais te reposer. J’étais juste venu pour te demander un peu d’argent, mais je vais repartir. Je vais chercher Louis, d’accord ?

— Louis… Oui. C’est ça.

 

Sa mère lui attrapa le poignet, le tirant vers elle.

 

— Je vais te donner de l’argent Ari. Et ensuite il faudra que tu te dépêches. Que tu cours.

— Est-ce que tu sens un… un danger ?, demanda Ari à mi-voix, peinant lui-même à croire qu’il était en train de donner un crédit à ce que sa mère prétendait « sentir ».

— Oui, répondit-elle pourtant, catégorique. Mais ce n’est pas un danger. C’est plus que ça.

 

Elle ne dit rien de plus. Ari attendit, immobile, le temps qu’elle sorte son propre pécule et le lui donne. Il écarquilla les yeux en soupesant la poche, et secoua la tête.

 

— Maman, je ne peux pas prendre tout ça. Tu en as besoin aussi. 

— Non. Je n’aurai plus besoin de rien après aujourd’hui. 

 

Elle lui sourit. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé la sérénité dans laquelle il l’avait trouvé en entrant dans la pièce. Ses yeux était clairs, son sourire doux. Et soudain, Ari comprit ce qui avait changé en elle : sa mère n’était plus torturée comme avant. Son regard n’était plus vague. Il semblait au contraire brûlant, brûlant de quelque chose que Ari ne comprenait pas. Ses yeux _savaient._

 

Il se détacha doucement de l’étreinte de sa mère, lâchant ses doigts si fins. Puis il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Sa peau sentait l’odeur d’une fleur. Sa peau avait la douceur d’un pétale humide de rosé.

 

— Merci pour tout, maman, murmura t-il.

 

Sa mère lui sourit. Ari se détourna définitivement en voyant que ses yeux étaient en train de se remplir de larmes. Il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer.

Il sortit dans le couloir inondé de soleil, et commença à marcher vers la sortie de la maison, espérant croiser Sami pour lui dire au-revoir.

 

Mais il n’en eut pas le temps.

 

Il était un peu plus de dix heures, et soudain, au loin, se fit entendre un immense craquement, aussi terrible que si les montagnes étaient en train de s’écrouler, aussi terrible que si elles allaient emporter le reste du monde avec elles, et le plonger dans le noir pour l’éternité.

 

Le Vésuve venait de se réveiller. 

 

 

*

*

*

 

D’abord, il y eut des cris de panique. Les gens sortirent de chez eux, croyant à un nouveau tremblement de terre. Pourtant, la terre ne bougea pas. Ce fut le ciel, qui sembla s’abattre sur la ville.

 

Le volcan en se réveillant se mit à cracher des dizaines de morceaux de roches, qui commencèrent à tomber en une pluie violente sur le toit des maisons, dans les rues, sur les colonnes du forum. Sur le marché, il y eut une bousculade lorsqu’une pierre noire, énorme et brûlante s’abattit sur l’étal du marchand d’épices, qui prit presque immédiatement feu. Les gens se mirent à hurler, à se pousser pour tenter de sortir de la foule. La poussière se soulevait autour d’eux, et soudain, au milieu du chaos, quelqu’un hurla :

 

— C’est la montagne ! Regardez la montagne !

 

Tout le monde fut saisi d’effroi en levant les yeux vers le mont Vésuve, qui était maintenant surplombé par un épais nuage de fumée noire, qui s’étalait autour de ses pans, prenant l’allure d’un pain parasol épais et terrifiant.

 

Alors, le mouvement de panique se transforma en véritable terreur.

Les gens s’écrasaient en voulant partir, les gens hurlaient, les gens pleuraient, les gens tremblaient d’effroi.

 

Car tous ne voulaient qu’une seule chose : fuir.

Et tous savaient qu’ils seraient sûrement très peu à sauver leur vie.

 

*

*

*

 

Ari ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu’il venait de se passer. Il avait entendu le craquement, bien sûr, et la rumeur étrange du bruit des roches s’abattant sur la terre tout autour de sa maison, mais il n’avait pas _compris_. Il s’arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, le coeur battant la chamade, comme incapable de faire un geste, de décider s’il devait aller dehors ou rester ici, à l’abri des murs de la villa.

 

Ce fut une cavalcade dans les hauteurs de la maison qui le fit enfin sortir de sa torpeur. Trois esclaves passèrent devant lui, et une jeune femme s’arrêta à sa hauteur. Il la reconnut vaguement : c’était celle qui s’occupait de sa soeur. Elle avait l’air totalement paniqué, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, sa bouche tremblante lorsqu’elle s’adressa à lui :

 

— Il faut partir maître, il faut partir.

 

Voyant qu’il ne réagissait pas vraiment, elle lui attrapa la main et le tira vers l’entrée de la maison. Ari se laissa faire, serrant son sac contre lui.

 

Ce fut en sortant dehors qu’il comprit enfin.

Il n’eut qu’à lever les yeux vers le Vésuve pour s’apercevoir de l’ampleur de la catastrophe qui allait s’abattre sur leurs têtes. Ce n’était _pas_ un tremblement de terre habituel. C’était… C’était terrifiant.

 

Le nuage noir et épais lui semblait monstrueux, prêt à les engloutir un par un, sans même prendre la peine de leur laisser le temps de fuir. Mais ce n’était pas tout. Il y avait toutes ces roches qui s’abattaient sur la terre, et qui sortaient de la bouche même du géant, qui les crachait, les vomissait dans un fracas horrible.

 

La fin du monde.

 

Ari se mit à trembler comme une feuille, sentant tout son corps se liquéfier. Soudain, Sami fut devant lui. Elle lui attrapa les épaules, le secouant un peu, cherchant à retrouver son regard qui s’était totalement vidé :

 

— Ari ! Ari ! S’il-te-plaît, Ari ! Regarde-moi.

 

Sa voix partait dans les aiguës à cause de la panique. Ari fixa difficilement son regard sur elle. Il lui semblait que le monde autour de lui était devenu trouble.

 

— Ari, relève toi, il faut partir !

 

 _Relève toi ?_ Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, et se rendit compte qu’il était tombé par terre, les genoux enfoncés dans l’herbe haute.

 

Il attrapa la main de Sami, s’appuya sur elle pour se relever.

 

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?, bégaya t-il, la voix blanche.

— Je ne sais pas, je crois, je crois que c’est un volcan, je crois qu’il se réveille…

— Un… volcan ?

 

Ari jeta un nouveau regard vers le Vésuve et se sentit défaillir. La masse de fumée noire était encoreplus grosse que tout à l’heure, et elle descendait vers la ville à une vitesse hallucinante. Il avait déjà l’impression de sentir l’odeur de souffre qui s’échappait de l’éruption.

 

Sami l’entraîna vers l’avant de la maison. Tout le monde s’y était réuni, autour du père d’Ari qui, le visage blanc, donnait des directives. Ari resta accroché à Sami, sentant que s’il la lâchait, il risquait de tomber au sol et de ne plus jamais se relever.

Il n’entendait pas ce que disait son père, mais lorsque leur petit groupe s’ébranla et se mit à courir vers le rivage, vers les bateaux, il comprit.

 

Fuir.

Ils étaient en train de fuir, de quitter la ville, de tout laisser derrière-eux.

Et.

Ce n’était pas possible.

Pas pour lui tout du moins.

 

Il eut alors l’impression de retrouver tout son esprit et la force de ses muscles. Il tira sur le bras de Sami, ralentissant le pas.

 

— Sami !

 

Il hurla, espérant couvrir le bruit des roches qui s’abattaient sur le sol, couvrir le grondement du volcan, et surtout couvrir les hurlements de terreur des gens autour de lui.

 

— Sami ! Lâche moi !

 

La jeune femme se retourna. Ari se rendit alors compte qu’elle tremblait de tout son corps, et que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux écarquillés par la peur.

 

— Ari, avance ! Il faut partir avant qu’il soit trop tard !

— Non ! Je reste là ! Lâche-moi, je reste là !

— Tu vas mourir !

 

La voix de la jeune femme était écorchée, brûlée par la panique qui coulait dans ses veines. Mais Ari secoua la tête, déterminé malgré l’effroi qui faisait trembler ses membres.

 

— Louis est en prison. Je vais le chercher. Je vais chercher Louis. 

— Ari… Non…

 

Sami s’était totalement arrêtée, et elle pleurait vraiment à présent, les larmes roulant jusque dans sa bouche entrouverte. Ari s’avança et la serra contre lui, fort.

 

— Pars, toi. Pars. Prends ma place dans le bateau.

— Ari, je t’en supplie, viens… Tu vas mourir.

— Non, je vais sauver Louis, je ne vais pas mourir. On se reverra, d’accord ? On se reverra. 

 

Sami leva vers lui un regard tremblant :

 

— Tu ne crois pas les mots que tu dis.

 

Ari lui fit un sourire pâle, incapable de la contredire. Parce que oui, il avait du mal à y croire. Retourner vers la ville, c’était du suicide. Mais c’était aussi la seule chose qu’il devait faire.

 

— Merci pour tout Sami.

 

Il lui embrassa le front, et se détourna immédiatement, courant en arrière, vers la maison, vers Pompéi. Il ne voulait pas voir Sami s’éloigner. Il ne voulait plus voir ses larmes. Il ne voulait plus voir ses yeux qui disaient : _tu viens de choisir de mourir, en préférant Louis à la fuite._

 

Il remonta le chemin menant à sa maison, les jambes tremblantes, le souffle déjà bien trop court. Il n’était pas très endurant, mais la terreur semblait lui donner des ailes. Il ne ralentit qu’en apercevant une forme humaine dans le jardin. Son coeur se mit à battre un peu plus fort. C’était sa mère. Il reconnaissait sa démarche légère, sa façon de laisser trainer ses mains sur les pétales des fleurs qu’elle croisait. Sa mère dans sa tunique la plus blanche, le visage serein, levé vers le Vésuve.

 

Il ne l’appela pas.

Il savait qu’elle n’aurait pas aimé ça.

 

Alors il tourna le dos au jardin, et laissa sa mère se faire happer par un nuage de fumée, mourir au milieu des hautes herbes et des roses blanches. Le sourire aux lèvres. Pour la première fois, il la comprenait. Elle venait sûrement de trouver la paix qu’elle recherchait depuis si longtemps.

 

Il ravala ses larmes en remontant la route menant à la ville, se forçant à penser à Louis, et pas aux gens qu’il venait de laisser derrière-lui. Il fallait qu’il soit fort. Il fallait qu’il leur sauve la vie, à tous les deux.

 

Il le fallait.

 

 

_*_

_*_

_*_

 

 

Louis était plongé dans le noir, et il n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu’il se passait dehors. Il entendait depuis quelques minutes des hurlements paniqués, des craquements et des bruits de courses. Il y en avait eu dans la prison, à l’étage au-dessus du sien. Sûrement l’endroit où étaient les gardes. Il les avait distinctement entendu faire tomber des chaises, s’époumoner, emprunter un escalier, claquer des portes.

 

Puis, plus rien.

 

Le silence, dans lequel il avait l’impression d’agoniser, terrifié.

 

Était-ce un tremblement de terre ? Ou quelque chose de plus grave ? Quelque chose qui ne le laisserait jamais plus revoir la lumière du soleil ?

 

Il s’allongea sur le sol, le corps replié, incapable de retenir les larmes qui secouaient son corps. Il ferma les yeux très fort, et appela, aussi misérable qu’un enfant au milieu d’un cauchemar :

 

— Ari, mon amour, viens me chercher, je t’en supplie, Ari… Ne me laisse pas tout seul… J’ai tellement peur…

 

 

*

*

*

 

Ari était paniqué. Autour de lui, tout semblait s’écrouler. Les roches qui s’abattaient sur la terre sans discontinuer mettaient le feu aux herbes sèches, s’éventraient sur les statues des Dieux, se fracassaient sur les pavés de la route, les retournaient. Il ne cessait de croiser des gens qui courraient en hurlant, un enfant sous le bras, un chien, ou des affaires. Tous se dirigeaient vers le port.

 

Les oiseaux au-dessus de sa tête quittaient la ville en piaillant. Il retint son souffle lorsqu’un troupeau de rats lui passa entre les jambes, totalement terrifié. Pourtant, il continua d’avancer, le coeur au bord des lèvres. La terreur lui écrasait l’estomac, et il avait du mal à voir où il allait. Heureusement que ses pieds semblaient connaître le chemin tout seul.

 

Mais c’était pire à l’intérieur de la ville.

 

Les rues étaient bondées. Les gens hurlaient, pleuraient, les gens ne savaient pas comment faire pour sortir sans encombre, alors ils se poussaient, n’hésitaient pas à se marcher dessus, écrasant les plus faibles qui s’étaient retrouvés au milieu de la route. Ari s’arrêta contre un mur, et vomit en voyant un homme à la tunique enflammée passer devant lui le visage tordu par la douleur, aller s’échouer quelques mètres plus loin sur les marches d’une maison, le corps pris de convulsions. Il resta un long moment, plié en deux, son pouls battant jusque dans ses tempes, incapable de reprendre son chemin.

 

Le chaos était total autour de lui.

 

Pourtant, il fut obligé de se reculer lorsque le toit de la maison contre laquelle il se reposait s’écroula dans un fracas terrifiant, à cause d’une pierre brûlante qui venait de s’échouer sur ses tuiles.

 

Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu’il réalisa que la roche aurait très bien l’écraser _lui_ , avant même qu’il n’arrive jusqu’à Louis.

 

_Louis._

 

Il devait le sauver.

Il ne pouvait pas s’attarder ici.

 

Alors, courageusement, il se remit à courir, à contre-courant du mouvement qui poussait les gens vers la Via Marina, et le port. C’était difficile. Il était sans cesse repoussé en arrière, sans cesse bousculé. Il tomba même au sol à un moment, s’étant pris les pieds dans un passage piéton, et resta quelques secondes le corps secoué par des sanglots, incapable de se relever.

 

Ce n’était même pas un épuisement physique, c’était simplement une terreur panique de cette foule qui l’oppressait et ne le laissait plus respirer, terreur des écroulements qui continuaient tout autour de lui, et du nuage de fumée qui commençait à s’abattre lentement sur la ville, et couvrait peu à peu sa peau d’une fine pellicule de cendres.

 

Peut-être qu’il serait resté au sol, en proie à ce commencement de crise de panique, si deux mains vigoureuses ne l’avaient pas relevé.

 

— Ari ?

 

Il connaissait cette voix. Il cligna des paupières, et se retrouva face à Lima, le visage tordu par le même effroi que tous les visages qu’il croisait depuis qu’il était dans la ville.

 

— Tu es blessé ?

 

Son ami baissa les yeux vers lui, et Ari secoua la tête. Lima le tenait trop fermement, mais il devait s’échapper, il devait…

 

— Viens avec moi, il faut aller sur le port.

— Non !

 

Il se dégagea avec violence, et il vit l’incompréhension dans les yeux de Lima. La foule les sépara soudain. Ari tendit la main dans le vide, comme pour rattraper son ami, lui dire, Lima, je te jure, je ne t’en veux pas pour ce que tu as fait, mais je ne peux pas te suivre, je ne peux pas, mais il n’en eut pas le temps. Il y eut un craquement terrible et une colonne tomba en avant, en plein milieu de la route. À un mètre de Ari qui resta pétrifié. La chute de la colonne souleva un nuage de poussière blanche. Il ne voyait plus rien mais entendait les cris, presque inhumains tant ils étaient horribles. Et parmi eux, il crut reconnaître celui de son ami, qui l’appelait. Il se recula, collant son dos contre un mur, les genoux tremblants. Lorsque le nuage se dissipa, il vit le corps énorme de la colonne, et puis, en-dessous, d’autres corps, mais humains cette fois, écrasés, morts.

 

Et les gens ne s’arrêtèrent pas. Les gens enjambèrent la colonne, sans jeter un regard aux visages écrasés contre les pavés. Ari s’avança légèrement. Il y avait du sang qui coulait entre les dalles, épais et noir. Il ferma les yeux.

 

Il allait vomir une nouvelle fois.

S’il regardait. Il allait vomir.

 

Alors, il se détourna. Il reprit sa course effrénée, ne tentant même plus de réprimer les sanglots qui secouaient son corps. Il avait abandonné Lima. Il avait abandonné Lima, sûrement sous cette colonne. Lima était mort. Lima était… Si Ari ne lui avait pas lâché la main, peut-être qu’il serait mort aussi. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être qu’ils seraient vivants tous les deux. Peut-être que.

 

Il trébucha sur un pavé retourné, s’étala sur le sol poussiéreux, le nez dans la terre grise de cendres. Alors, il se mit à tousser, et vomit à nouveau, de la bile mêlée à ce qui lui parut être du sang. Il n’allait jamais arriver jusqu’à Louis, jamais. Il n’allait jamais pouvoir. Il n’en avait pas la force. Il ferma les yeux, toussant encore, à moitié étouffé par ses larmes et la terreur qui lui retournait le ventre.

 

Et soudain, plus rien.

 

Un grondement terrible, et le noir le recouvrit.

 

 

*

*

*

 

Il y eut plusieurs secondes de silence. Puis, elles furent remplacées par un sifflement persistant dans son crâne. Il tenta d’ouvrir les yeux, mais il avait le visage totalement écrasé contre le sol. Il voyait des tâches blanches, comme des étoiles qui dansaient. Et. Quelque chose était en train de l’étouffer. Un poids lourd, mais curieusement moelleux aussi.

 

Réunissant ses dernières forces, il essaya de se relever. Il senti quelque chose craquer, et puis il y eut un éclat de voix, au-dessus de lui. Il poussa à nouveau sur ses bras. Le sifflement dans son oreille était moins fort, et la lumière était en train de revenir, partiellement.

 

Il poussa à nouveau, et soudain, le poids fut enlevé. Il retomba au sol en aspirant une grande goulée d’air, et se mit à tousser. Tout était vicié autour de lui. L’odeur de souffre était insoutenable, elle collait à la peau, faisait piquer les yeux. Il se sentait recouvert d’une épaisse couche de cendres. Ce fut deux bras solides qui l’aidèrent à se relever, le tirant vers le haut. Deux hommes qu’il ne connaissait pas, qui lui tendirent une petite gourde en peau de chèvre. Sans réfléchir, il but. Il y avait un peu d’eau fraîche dedans. Dès qu’il eut fini de boire, un des deux hommes lui plaça un linge blanc devant la bouche. Eux-mêmes en avait, et Ari comprit que c’était pour se protéger de l’air toxique.

 

— Il faut y aller, gamin, cria l’un des deux.

 

Ari tourna la tête. Il était toujours dans la rue de tout à l’heure, mais il y avait un peu moins de monde. Il entendait pourtant encore des gens pleurer à l’intérieur des maisons, des bruits de courses, des hurlements. Mais tout était plus calme. La ville s’était vraiment vidée. Maintenant, c’était les maisons qui prenaient feu, et l’air qui devenait irrespirable.

 

Il jeta un coup d’oeil derrière lui. Il y avait un morceau de mur arraché, et puis un corps. Un corps de femme. Il fut pris d’un haut-de-coeur en découvrant son visage tuméfié, sa tunique coloré à moitié arraché, révélant la rougeur de sa peau.

 

Un des hommes hocha la tête, et expliqua brièvement.

 

— Elle vous a sauvé la vie, en se jetant entre vous et le mur.

 

Ari sentit sa bouche trembler sous le linge. Pourquoi… Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?

— Elle est morte ?, s’entendit-il demander.

— Oui.

 

Puis, il y eut un nouveau grondement et la terre autour d’eux se mit à trembler, comme si elle s’apprêtait à se soulever. Les deux hommes se mirent à courir en criant à Ari de les suivre, mais il ne le fit pas. Il alla dans l’autre sens. Vers Louis.

 

Laissant le corps d’Athis derrière lui.

Comme il l’avait fait pour celui de Lima.

 

 

*

*

*

 

 

Louis avait du mal à respirer. L’air n’était plus aussi pur qu’auparavant, il y avait comme une odeur de souffre qui le rendait toxique et n’arrêtait pas de le faire tousser. Il avait tenté de crier par les grilles de sa cellule, mais personne ne lui avait répondu. Est-ce que tout le monde avait déserté l’endroit ? Est-ce que la ville était vide ?

 

Est-ce que Ari l’avait abandonné, lui aussi ?

 

Il but ce qu’il restait dans son pichet d’eau, un peu difficilement car sa gorge le brûlait, et, pris d’une inspiration soudaine, déchira un morceau de sa tunique afin de le placer devant sa bouche, se faisant un masque de fortune.

 

Pourtant, il sentait que le tissu mince ne suffirait pas à l’empêcher de s’étouffer.

 

 

_*_

_*_

_*_

 

 

Ari était pratiquement arrivé à la prison lorsqu’il entendit une voix l’appeler. Il s’arrêta, se retourna, et ses yeux trouvèrent rapidement d’où venait ces cris étouffés. C’était une femme, assise sur le trottoir, le corps plié en deux par les sanglots, le visage à moitié recouvert par un voile.

 

— Monsieur, s’il vous-plaît…, hoquetait-elle.

 

Ari hésita. Louis… Etait si proche. Et pourtant. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à passer son chemin en ignorant la douleur de cette femme. Il s’avança vaillamment, enjambant le corps d’un homme dont les jambes avaient manifestement été écrasé par une pierre, et s’approcha de la femme qui tendit les mains vers lui.

 

— Mon enfant, mon enfant est à l’intérieur.

 

Ari tourna la tête vers la maison. Il n’arrivait même pas à voir distinctement l’entrée. Tout était rempli d’une épaisse fumée noire. Le mobilier avait sûrement dû prendre feu à l’intérieur.

 

— Vous êtes sûre ?, demanda t-il, la voix blanche.

— Oui, il dormait, il dormait. Tout vient de prendre feu, je vous en supplie, j’ai trop peur, j’ai trop peur. Je veux mon enfant.

 

Ari avala difficilement sa salive. Aller là-dedans… C’était sûrement en mourir. Et si l’enfant était mort ? C’était sans doute le cas. Pourtant… Pourtant, une petite voix lui disait qu’il ne pouvait pas laisser cette femme. Louis aurait fait comme lui. Il serait rentré dans cette maison, et aurait cherché l’enfant. Ignorant le danger. Oui. C’était la bonne chose à faire.

 

Alors, courageusement, il se jeta à l’intérieur.

 

*

*

*

 

Ses yeux se mirent immédiatement à pleurer. La fumée était brûlante, et il sentit l’intérieur de sa bouche s’assécher douloureusement. Il s’arrêta un moment, cherchant l’air frais, mais n’arrivait plus à le trouver. Alors, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, tentant de passer sous l’épais nuage noir, et rampa. La maison semblait saisie de soubresauts à chaque fois qu’une porte tombait, mis en pièce par les flammes. Ari s’arrêtait, les yeux brûlés, le corps plié en deux par des quintes de toux qui semblaient lui arracher la poitrine. Mais il reprenait toujours son chemin.

 

Et il finit par les entendre, les cris d’un enfant. Mû par un espoir qu’il ne pensait pas pouvoir exister,il avança plus vite, ignora la chaleur des flammes qui venaient danser près de son visage, et entra dans une toute petite pièce. Le bébé était là.

 

C’était une petite fille d’environ deux ans, qui pleurait. Elle venait visiblement de sortir d’un panier où elle avait dû se cacher pour échapper aux gaz toxiques, et elle était encore à moitié recouverte par un linge blanc. Ari s’avança, attrapa l’enfant qui le regarda d’un air terrifié et l’enroula entièrement dans le drap pour la protéger de l’odeur de souffre. Il en attrapa un pour lui même qu’il plongea dans une bassine d’eau, et le posa autour de ses épaules. Puis, il se mit debout et courut pour retrouver la sortie. Il serrait l’enfant contre sa poitrine, la sentant pleurer, mouiller sa peau brûlée et sale. Il ferma les yeux en passant entre un rideau de flammes, espérant que le drap trempé ne prenne pas feu, et celui-ci résista, les protégeant suffisamment pour ne pas les brûler vifs.

 

Ari sortit de la maison, et laisse tomber la petite fille dans les bras de sa mère qui se mit à pleurer, ne croyant visiblement pas que son enfant puisse être en vie. Ari resta un moment à tousser, le corps plié, les yeux trempés de larmes, puis il se releva en tanguant un peu et pressa la mère de rejoindre la mer.

 

Il la regarda s’éloigner dans la rue, tenant sa fille contre elle, et sentit son coeur se serrer. Au fond de lui, il savait qu’elles n’y arriveraient sûrement pas. Le port était bien trop loin, et tout s’écroulait autour d’elles. Elles allaient mourir, comme tous.tes les autres. Mais ensemble.

 

Et soudain, il se remit à courir. Encore plus vite qu’avant. Ignorant le souffre qui se déposait sur sa peau. Ignorant la douleur dans ses côtes, ignorant les brûlures sur ses jambes.

 

Parce que lui aussi, s’il fallait mourir, ne voulait pas le faire seul.

Il pouvait encore sauver Louis.

Il pouvait encore.

 

Rien n’était perdu. 

 

 

 

_*_

_*_

_*_

 

 

Louis avait l’impression de cracher du sang quand il toussait, tant la douleur était terrible. Sa gorge n’avait jamais été aussi sèche, totalement irritée par l’odeur qui flottait autour de lui. La fumée était partout, et il n’arrivait plus à trouver de l’air frais au milieu de sa cellule. Sur sa peau était en train de s’amonceler une fine pellicule de cendres.

 

Et Ari, Ari n’était toujours pas là.

 

Louis allait mourir seul et dans le noir, bêtement étouffé à cause de quelque chose qu’il ne comprenait pas.

 

 

*

*

*

 

 

Ari entra dans la prison comme un fou, prêt à se battre contre quiconque l’empêcherait de descendre au sous-sol. Mais il n’y avait personne. Tout était absolument désert. Il sentit son coeur dégringoler dans sa poitrine, en se rendant compte que si ça se trouve, Louis était déjà parti. Peut-être que les gardes avaient libéré tout le monde, peut-être qu’il était au port, peut-être qu’il avait quitté Pompéi.

 

Il s’appuya un moment contre un mur, reprenant son souffle. Il avait l’impression qu’il pouvait s’évanouir à tout instant, tant son corps battait la chamade dans sa poitrine.

 

Ses yeux tombèrent soudain sur la clé qui pendait à sa ceinture, et qu’il avait attaché là en partant. Il ne pouvait pas rebrousser chemin maintenant. Il fallait descendre, et allait voir si Louis était dans sa cellule. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans s’en assurer.

 

Alors, il descendit les marches. Ses jambes étaient mal assurées, flageolantes. Il se tint à la rambarde, et cligna des paupières en arrivant dans le noir. Il y avait une torche presque éteinte accroché à un crochet au plafond, et il l’a prit pour s’éclairer.

 

Évidemment, il ne se souvenait plus où était Louis. Il avança à tâtons, jetant un coup d’oeil dans les cellules. La plupart étaient vides, mais il y avait des corps dans certaines. Des corps asphyxiés. Ari sentit les larmes affluer à nouveau dans ses yeux, tandis que toute sa peau semblait transpirer. Il n’avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Si Louis était mort… Si Louis était mort sans lui…

 

Il se força à respirer plus calmement. D’après ses vagues souvenirs, Louis était dans la partie encore plus souterraine de la prison. L’air y était peut-être moins vicié. Il descendit donc un nouvel escalier, et éclaira le souterrain.

 

Il n’entendait pas un bruit, si ce n’était la rumeur sourde et inquiétante de l’éruption qui continuait de détruire la ville, en haut. 

 

Pourtant, mû par un espoir presque éteint, il se racla la gorge et chuchota :

 

— Louis ?

 

Sa voix n’avait jamais été aussi rauque et éraillée, et le simple fait de parler lui fit mal à la gorge. Mais il recommença. Un peu plus fort, perçant le silence épais des lieux :

 

— Louis ? Lou ?

 

Il y eut comme un frottement, loin dans le couloir. Le bruit d’un corps qui se traînait sur le sol. Ari accéléra le pas, répétant :

 

— Louis ?

 

Et cette fois, quelqu’un lui répondit. C’était un murmure étouffé, mais il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille :

 

— Ari ! Tu es venu…

 

 

*

*

*

 

 

Ari se laissa tomber devant la grille de la cellule de Louis. Elle était au fond du couloir, et il y avait un petit espace qui laissait passer l’air contre le mur, si bien que la minuscule pièce dans laquelle il était enfermée était la plus enfumée de tout le couloir. Mais heureusement, Louis n’était pas encore asphyxié. Son visage était blanc mais il respirait. Ari le voyait dans l’obscurité. La poitrine de Louis se soulevait, malgré sa respiration sifflante. Et il pouvait voir Ari, il pouvait lui parler. Il tendait même les doigts vers lui, avec un sourire pâle et fatigué, le sourire de quelqu’un qui avait lutté longtemps afin de repousser la mort. 

 

Ari se mit à pleurer. Il s’accrocha aux barreaux de la cellule, y posant son visage, tendant sa main dans le vide pour tenter de toucher Louis. Il n’arrivait plus à réfléchir, à penser, tout ce qu’il voulait était devant lui, ce pour quoi il avait couru à travers toute la ville, ce pourquoi il avait laissé des gens mourir sur ses pas, il était là, c’était Louis, et il était vivant, et c’était merveilleux, tout, tout irait bien à présent.

 

Louis pleurait lui aussi. Les larmes coulaient des ses yeux bleus, écarquillés, il tendait ses doigts tremblants vers Ari, n’osant pas toucher sa peau qui était si proche et si loin à la fois. Il répétait :

 

— Tu es venu, tu es venu.

 

Comme une litanie.

 

Lui aussi, avait noué devant sa bouche un morceau de tissu qui étouffait à moitié ses mots. Ari hochait la tête, ne pouvant plus détacher son regard de celui du visage de Louis :

 

— Je suis là, je suis là mon amour.

 

Il voulait le toucher. Le prendre dans ses bras. Respirer l’odeur de sa peau et toucher sa bouche, l’emmener loin, très loin de cette ville, dans un endroit où l’air serait pur et où la mort n’existerait pas.

 

Mais Louis ne s’approcha pas davantage, le corps soudain plié dans une violente quinte de toux. Ce fut à ce moment là que Ari réalisa qu’il avait de quoi le faire sortir de cette prison. Il s’agenouilla, et laissa tomber la torche dans son mouvement. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir. Il y eut un moment de flottement. Ari jura entre ses dents, et il entendit Louis pouffer au milieu de sa toux. Peut-être parce que Ari ne jurait jamais normalement, et qu’il engueulait Louis quand il le faisait.

 

Mais il ne dit rien. Il était trop concentré à tâtonner pour chercher la serrure de la cellule. Lorsqu’il l’a trouva, il détacha la clé de sa ceinture avec son autre main, et la glissa dans le trou.

 

Il retint sa respiration en tournant l’objet.

 

Et il y eut un cliquetis.

 

La grille s’ouvrit, et Ari poussa un soupir de soulagement et pénétrant à l’intérieur de la cellule.

 

Il voyait à peine la silhouette de Louis, mais il sentit son corps se détendre imperceptiblement lorsqu’il l’enlaça. Les quintes de Louis cessèrent comme elles avaient commencé, et il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Ari.

 

Alors, ils s’autorisèrent à pleurer l’un contre l’autre. Leurs corps secoués par les larmes, incapables de faire autre chose que de s’accrocher à l’autre, sans jamais vouloir le lâcher. Ari sentit toute la tension de la dernière heure se relâcher, et ses muscles semblèrent fondre contre ceux de Louis. Il se revoyait, courant dans les rues détruites, enjamber des corps sans vie, laisser Lima derrière lui, Athis, Sami, son père, sa soeur, sa mère, sûrement Nilla aussi, qui avait du fuir à bord d’un bateau comme les autres, ou qui avait laissé sa peau dans l’éruption. Il se revoyait ramper à travers la maison d’une inconnue, sauver son enfant, il se revoyait terrifié en regardant le nuage noir surplombant le sommet du mont Vésuve, qu’il avait toujours considéré comme un protecteur, toujours. Il se revoyait, trébuchant, terrorisé, happé par la foule, il revoyait tout ça, dans une lumière aveuglante.

 

Il revoyait tout ça et ne regrettait rien, car enfin, tout son souffle était en train de revenir. Louis était contre lui. Louis pleurait mais Louis vivait. Ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient ensemble.

 

Rien n’avait plus d’importance.

 

 

*

*

*

 

 

Leurs larmes finirent par se tarir. Dans le noir, Ari posa ses mains sur les joues de Louis caressant sa peau creusée.

 

— Mon amour…

 

Louis eut un rire un peu humide et il s’accrocha à la tunique de Ari, demanda, la voix lui aussi bien trop éraillée :

 

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe là-haut ? 

 

Il y eut un silence, puis Ari souffla :

 

— Je crois que c’est la fin du monde.

— D’où vient cette odeur ?

— Le Vésuve. Il crache un air irrespirable et des roches de feu. J’ai…

 

Le coeur de Ari se serra à nouveau et un sanglot lui déchira la gorge lorsqu’il continua :

 

— J’ai vu tellement de gens mourir… Louis… J’ai si peur… Tellement peur…

 

Louis l’enlaça. Ari sentait son coeur battre au creux de sa poitrine.

 

— Tu es venu pour moi…, souffla t-il.

 

Ari hocha lentement la tête.

 

— Je ne voulais pas fuir sans toi.

— Idiot…

 

Mais Ari entendait toute l’affection que Louis venait de mettre dans ce mot. Il se recula légèrement, renifla, et dit :

 

— Est-ce que tu veux rester là ?

 

Louis resta un moment silencieux. Et Ari comprit à quel point cette question était terrible. Elle sous-entendait : veux-tu que nous mourrions ici, toi et moi ? Parce que Ari n’avait plus d’espoir. Parce que Ari savait, il savait qu’ils allaient mourir. C’était trop tard maintenant, pour tout.

 

Mais Louis secoua la tête. Ari pouvait voir sa silhouette dans l’obscurité. Il secoua la tête, et se releva lentement, aussi lentement que le lui permettait ses jambes tremblantes.

 

— Non, Az. Je veux revoir la lumière du soleil.

 

 

*

*

*

 

 

Mais là-haut, le soleil avait disparu.

 

Aspiré par une nappe épaisse de fumée, qui leur brûla les yeux au moment où ils sortirent de la prison. Tout était recouvert de poussière grise. Le ciel était un épais tableau noir, d’où jaillissait parfois des roches enflammées, qui retombaient sur le sol en le faisant trembler.

 

Ils s’arrêtèrent. Ari tourna la tête vers Louis.

 

Enfin, ils n’étaient plus dans l’obscurité totale. Il pouvait voir les traits nets du visage du garçon qu’il aimait. Il pouvait voir le bleu limpide de ses yeux, ses cils noirs, sa bouche parfaitement tracée. Cet être humain qu’il avait admiré pendant des mois, dont il connaissait la peau par coeur, et le coeur aussi, sûrement.

 

Ils étaient là.

Seuls au milieu du chaos.

Seuls au milieu du silence laissé par la mort.

Dans la ville qui ne serait bientôt plus rien d’autre qu’un vague souvenir.

Dans la ville qui ce matin vivait, riait, dansait, chantait, et qui maintenant agonisait dans un râle poussiéreux.

 

Ils étaient seuls.

 

Louis promenait autour d’eux son regard. Il n’avait pas l’air véritablement choqué ou terrifié juste… Serein. Calme. Presque autant que la mère d’Ari, dans son jardin. Il se tourna vers Ari, et lui prit doucement la main. 

 

— Est-ce que tu veux tenter de rejoindre le port ?

 

Un grondement assourdissant les fit sursauter. Un arbre s’écrasa à quelques mètres d’eux, souleva un nuage de cendres.

 

Instinctivement, Ari hocha la tête. Fuir. Il fallait s’enfuir d’ici. Ils vivaient tous les deux, c’était possible. La ville n’était pas si grande. Ils pouvaient rejoindre le large.

 

Ils se mirent à courir. Les rues étaient désertes, recouvertes de cadavres qui commençaient déjà à disparaitre sous une couche de poussière noire. Ils couraient, mais sûrement pas assez vite. Ils couraient, mais leurs membres étaient trop faibles. Ils couraient, mais sans doute n’y croyaient-ils plus vraiment. Ils couraient, mais ce n’était pas assez pour être sauvés. Le monde tombait en ruines. Le monde autour d’eux n’était déjà plus.

 

Ils étaient à coté de l’amphithéâtre lorsque Louis tira sur la main d’Ari, le forçant à s’arrêter.

 

Ari se retourna, fronçant les sourcils.

 

— Lou ? Il faut continuer !

 

Mais Louis lui sourit. Un sourire vague, effacé, déjà si lointain. Sa respiration était sifflante, son corps trop fragile. Le coeur d’Ari se serra. Il s’approcha de Louis, lui prenant l’autre main, effleurant ses poignets blessés.

 

— Tu ne veux pas ?

— Tu veux, toi ?

 

Ari plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Le regard de Louis était rougi. Le bleu de ses yeux bien plus pâle, comme s’il était en train de disparaître sous des couches de cendres, lui aussi.

 

— Je veux tout ce que tu veux. 

— Alors restons-là… Je n’en peux plus, Ari. Je n’en peux plus.

 

Il toussa. Ari hocha lentement la tête, et détourna légèrement la tête. Il ne voulait pas que Louis voit les larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues. C’était trop douloureux, de l’entendre dire ça. _Je n’en peux plus._ J’abandonne.

 

Ils n’étaient plus que deux, au milieu du chaos. Deux autour desquels la terre se fissurait. Deux autour desquels des murs tombaient, des roches s’écrasaient. Deux. Immobiles. Silencieux.

 

Et Ari comprit que le monde n’avait jamais été aussi juste.

Ce n’était pas un abandon.

 

Il sourit à son tour, doucement. Tout s’effaçait.

C’était lent, et doux.

Mais tout s’effaçait.

 

Au milieu des grondements du Vésuve, au milieu du fracas des éboulements, au milieu des cris étouffés qu’il entendait encore, au loin, quelque part dans la ville.

 

Pour eux, tout s’effaçait lentement.

 

Alors, il laissa tomber son masque de fortune.

Louis détacha le sien à son tour.

 

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, jusqu’à ce que leurs yeux ne se mettent à piquer, comme pour retenir le visage de l’autre dans l’éternité. Puis, quand leurs paupières se fermèrent, ils s’embrassèrent.

 

C’était sans doute comme leur tout premier baiser, au milieu de l’orage. Mais en plus fort, en plus vrai, en plus profond. Ari sentait, il sentait contre la bouche sèche de poussière de Louis, l’amour immense qu’il ressentait pour lui. C’était là, c’était dans les tourbillons de cendres qui tournaient autour d’eux, c’était dans chacune des flammes qui léchaient le toit des maisons, c’était dans chacun des râles du volcan.

 

L’amour au milieu de la mort.

La tendresse au milieu du chaos.

C’était eux.

 

Il serra les hanches de Louis contre les siennes, cherchant la chaleur de sa langue. C’était doux, brûlant, c’était passionné et sincère. C’était tout ce qui avait fait battre son coeur pendant des mois, c’était tout ce qui avait rendu la vie à son corps fatigué, c’était toute cette lumière qui lui avait donné envie d’y croire, de s’imaginer un futur, de s’imaginer heureux. C’était tout ça, d’un seul coup, une vague immense, déferlante. C’était Louis qui haletait contre sa bouche, et qui soufflait :

 

— Le soleil n’a jamais disparu, mon amour. C’est toi, le soleil.

 

Ari se mit à pleurer. Il sentit les larmes tracer un chemin au milieu de sa peau sèche, en même temps que le corps de Louis devenait plus lourd entre ses doigts. Il enfonça ses doigts dans la peau de son dos, sentant le métal froid de sa bague riper contre la douceur des hanches de Louis.

 

C’est alors qu’il se souvint.

 

Il se détacha doucement de Louis, qui cligna des paupières, sans comprendre ce qu’il faisait. Il fit glisser la bague de son doigt, et la posa dans la paume de Louis, la recouvrant ensuite de la sienne. Leurs deux mains liées, et la bague ensemble, au milieu, brûlante. Ils se sourirent.

 

Au-dessus d’eux, le volcan gronda une énième fois. De sa bouche béante sortit un nuage de poussière, qui se mit à rouler au-dessus de la ville, prêt à l’engloutir entièrement.

 

Mais Louis et Ari n’y firent pas attention. À nouveau, leurs bouches s’étaient liées. À nouveau, ils s’embrassaient. Ils n’avaient pas peur. Ils n’avaient plus peur. Car ils savaient. Ils savaient que rien ne disparaîtrait. Que leur baiser était en train de tout sauver. Tout. Ce premier soir à l’ombre des arbres et de la nuit. Ce premier soir et la peau nue de Louis. Le lupanar, sa chaleur moite, les corps imbriqués, la façon dont Louis avait de sourire en plissant les paupières. Les après-midis passés à s’embrasser, se respirer, se sourire dans le silence du soleil. Toutes ces heures où ils faisaient l’amour, le terrassement des corps, leurs odeurs, leurs vibrations. Les doigts glissant sur les manuscrits épais de la bibliothèque, l’éclat des yeux d’Ari, le vert si doux de ses iris, ses pupilles noires quand Louis le renversait sur le sol, et mordait sa gorge. La façon qu’ils avaient de courir dans les rues comme des enfants, les batailles d’eau, leurs balades le long du port et de la mer, à tremper leurs pieds dans l’eau limpide et puis plonger entièrement, en s’arrosant. La lumière de tous les petits matins, le visage de Louis posé contre la poitrine d’Ari. Les mots d’amours, les mots d’espoirs, les aveux, les rires. Les genoux écorchés de Louis, cette soirée où ils avaient trop bu au point de tomber par terre dans la rue, une matinée aux thermes, à se sourire dans le bassin, leurs mains se frôlant sous l’eau, toutes ces heures revenaient, s’emmêlaient, et ne disparaîtraient jamais.

 

Le nuage les enveloppa dans son manteau de cendres, lent. Ari sentit le coeur de Louis ralentir doucement contre le sien, et son corps devenir de plus en plus lourd. Il ne savait plus vraiment s’il l’embrassait. C’était autre chose. Il respirait en lui, pour lui, à travers lui. Il respirait et pleurait en même temps. Il respirait, à peine, juste assez, pour, juste assez, pour murmurer, pour Louis, Louis, juste assez, pour dire :

 

— _Je sais que je vivrai le temps que tu vivras_ …

Et,

tu sais bien,

_seul l’amant sait quand il mourra._

 

Et au milieu des roches enflammées, au milieu de la ville qui s’effondrait lentement, au milieu des grondements sourds du Vésuve, au milieu du chaos,

leurs corps tombèrent doucement sur le sol.

 

Enlacés.

Les mains et les lèvres liées.

 

Au milieu du silence de la nuit qui s’étira pendant quatre jours,

Puis,

Pendant des siècles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**EPILOGUE**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Le ciel était d’un bleu limpide au-dessus de Pompéi. Le soleil, inaltérable, laissait couler sur les murs poussiéreux des maisons les gouttes translucides de sa chaleur. Les arbres aux troncs veineux pliaient doucement sous la morsure de sa brûlure, assoiffés de fraîcheur. La nuit ne suffisait pas, le souffle restait sec, terrible.

 

Pas un nuage dans le ciel pour déployer sur les pavés brûlés une flaque d’ombre. De la poussière, partout, soulevée par le vent léger et tout aussi chaud. La ville, silencieuse, gigantesque, encore dans le manteau sombre de la catastrophe.

 

Le Vésuve, triomphant, la surplombait. Ses pans n’étaient plus verts et luxuriants. Son corps énorme restait lui aussi étouffé par une poussière noire et grise, poussière qui était sortie de sa bouche, poussière qu’il avait toussé pendant des heures, et qui restait là à présent, étalée, intacte, immobile. Souvenir de la tragédie.

 

Les bruits de la ville résonnaient encore malgré tout, fantomatiques. Entre ses rues désertes, le mirage du soleil faisait apparaître un groupe de gamins jouant à l’osselet sur le trottoir. Un chien semblait passer entre les dalles du forum, la langue pendante, cherchant désespérément une fontaine pour désaltérer son corps rachitique. Là, deux femmes riaient, un panier pendu à leur bras. Le marché semblait encore s’étaler devant elles, ses échoppes colorées, ses fruits et légumes odorants, les cris des marchands. Tout au fond encore, là où la rue s’échappe vers le nord, on pouvait entendre le bruit d’une charrette, ses roues de bois frappant les pavés ronds.

 

Partout dans les maisons pourtant silencieuses, terriblement silencieuses, résonnaient des voix, chantantes, frémissantes, larmoyantes, dures, légères, enfantines, vieilles. Sur les murs, malgré les éboulements, malgré la terre retournée, calcinée, étouffée, on percevait toujours la couleur inégale d’une grande peinture, Vénus assise dans une coquille d’huître, le fond bleu de la mer et le rose de sa peau. Une mosaïque sur le pas d’une porte, un chien montrant les crocs « Cave Canem ». Une statue au bras cassé, abandonnée là entre les halles du marché, fixait sans vie des dizaines d’amphores ayant roulé par terre.

 

Corps retournés, immobiles, prostrés, effrayés, surpris, intacts.

Morts.

 

 

*

 

 

Et pourtant, la vie. Toujours. À jamais.

Malgré le regard sombre du Vésuve, malgré la poussière, la dureté du soleil. Malgré les pierres éclatées sur le sol, les pans de murs brisés, les couleurs effacées. Malgré les montagnes de poussière, la toxicité d’un gaz trop vite inhalé. Malgré l’oubli, le passage lent du temps. Malgré la fuite paniquée, et l’espoir vain de survivre, le corps plié, la main sur la bouche, ne pas respirer, ne pas respirer, fermer les yeux et patienter, une bulle d’air se créera entre moi et le monde, une bulle d’air me sauvera. Quelqu’un plongera ses mains dans la terre molle, quelqu’un entendra le battement de mon coeur, quelqu’un tirera mes bras, vers le ciel, vers la vie. J’ai encore tant à voir, tant à aimer, j’ai encore tant d’années pour fouler la terre, mourir maintenant est impossible, c’est pour les autres mais pas pour moi, j’aime trop le bruit des vagues, le murmure de la poésie, j’aime tant la peau des gens, les sourires des enfants, j’aime trop rire, j’aime trop apprendre, courir les rues, j’aime trop la musique les soirs de fêtes, j’aime trop la lumière des étoiles reflétées par les regards, j’aime j’aime j’aime, non, mourir n’est pas pour moi.

 

 

*

 

 

Louis tousse.

 

Le corps légèrement plié en avant, à cause de la poussière que le vent soulève. Il cligne des paupières, lève le poignet pour s’essuyer le front. Il fait chaud, une chaleur écrasante, qui brûle son épiderme. Il est allongé par terre, le nez dans l’odeur grasse d’une herbe étonnamment verte. Il ne se souvient plus de ce qu’il fait là. Il se redresse, lentement, ses coudes pliés lui font mal, son cou est douloureux. Il a l’impression d’être resté là des heures. Autour de lui il n’y a personne. Il se relève plus vite, s’assoit en tailleur, tourne la tête à droite à gauche, souffle « Az ? ». Est-ce qu’il s’est endormi ? Sûrement. Il se souvient de leurs corps emmêlés l’un dans l’autre, de la chaleur du souffle de son amoureux dans son cou, il se souvient lui avoir pris la main pour caresser ses doigts — il aime vraiment beaucoup ses doigts — mais ils ne devaient pas dormir normalement, c’était juste comme ça, pour délasser un instant leurs membres éreintés.

 

Louis se met debout. Il s’étire, se frotte encore les yeux. Son regard glisse lentement sur la forme du Vésuve, au loin. Le volcan lui fait peur malgré le silence. Une peur qu’il ne se remette à cracher, d’un seul coup, une peur de la poussière qui pourrait se déverser à nouveau. Sur lui.

 

— Az ?

 

Son cri se perd dans le souffle du vent, pourtant si léger, presque invisible.

 

Il fronce les sourcils. Où est-il passé ? Il quitte le couvert agréable des arbres, ses yeux retrouvent la dureté des pierres. Il avance jusqu’à l’amphithéâtre, appelle encore. Le silence lui répond, devient oppressant. Pourquoi n’y a t-il plus personne ? Pourquoi l’air semble t-il à ce point vicié ? Pourquoi, partout, la ville semble t-elle si intimidante ?

 

— Y a quelqu’un ?

 

Il pénètre à l’intérieur de l’amphithéâtre. Le couloir est sombre. Il fait plus frais qu’à l’extérieur. Il sent sa peau frissonner légèrement, son coeur se serrer, c’est à cause du silence et de l’obscurité, après l’éclat du soleil et du ciel bleu, une sorte de mélancolie étrange s’empare de lui.

 

Un bruit résonne dans le fond. Il tourne la tête. La lumière extérieure filtre difficilement, mais il aperçoit une ombre mouvante. Il s’approche, les yeux écarquillés comme pour mieux distinguer où il met les pieds.

 

— Az ?

 

C’est lui. Il se retourne en sursautant. Son visage s’éclaire d’un sourire. Louis s’avance encore :

 

— Pourquoi tu me répondais pas ?

— J’avais pas entendu. Je croyais que tu dormais encore, je suis juste venu faire un petit tour ici.

 

Louis fixe son regard sur ce qu’observait Harry. Une grande photographie des fouilles. L’amphithéâtre mis à nu, son corps désossé, toute la ville autour, encore cachée par la terre l’ayant recouverte pendant des centaines d’années.

 

— Il y a pleins de photos comme ça, murmure Harry. Et de l’autre côté, il y a une exposition sur Pink Floyd. Tu savais qu’ils étaient venus faire un concert ici ?

— Ah ? Non.

 

Louis prend la main d’Harry dans le noir. Il pose sa tête contre son épaule.

 

Harry se retourne, le fixe avec un air légèrement inquiet :

 

—Ça va ?

—Je ne sais pas… Je crois… J’ai fait un rêve étrange. Mais je ne m’en souviens plus vraiment. Juste… C’était comme si la ville vivait encore.

— Toutes ces ruines te montent à la tête, rit Harry en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

 

Louis hausse les épaules.

 

— Sûrement… Mais c’est si bien conservé, j’ai l’impression que l’on peut croiser un Romain à chaque coin de rue.

— J’avoue que c’est impressionnant.

 

Leurs voix se font plus légères. Louis retrouve dans la chaleur de la main d’Harry le monde qu’il connaît. C’est étrange, ce sentiment qu’il a eu, d’avoir été comme dédoublé de son propre corps. Une impression d’avoir vieilli énormément en quelques secondes. Et d’avoir connu ce monde, d’avoir été là quand le Vésuve… Il frissonne. Sa gorge se serre.

 

Harry ne remarque pas son trouble, ils ressortent de l’amphithéâtre. L’air n’est plus aussi lourd. Louis s’étire à nouveau, se force à respirer lentement. Il fixe le ciel, si bleu, si bleu. Bleu depuis le début de leur voyage, bleu depuis le ronflement du train, leurs cuisses collées au cuir des sièges, serrés entre un groupe d’Italiens et leurs éclats de voix, musicaux et lumineux. Bleu depuis Rome, les étalages de fruits gorgés de soleil, les petites rues pavées, minuscules, les linges multicolores pendus aux fenêtres, l’incessant ballet des voitures, le bruit des Klaxons — devenu assourdissant à Naples — les musées, le Vatican et son dôme rutilant, les vendeurs à la sauvette leur tendant des paquets de cartes postales, le goût sucré des tomates, la pâte de la pizza, croquante et gonflée, les lacets de la route vers le Sud, toujours le Sud, la mer infinie et ses reflets solaires, les boucles brunes d’Harry, frisottantes à cause de la transpiration, juste sous sa nuque, leurs baisers lents sous la toile de la tente, leurs muscles trop fatigués pour bouger, mais l’amour quand même, peut-être meilleur que jamais, leurs regards fixes, leurs rires, une soirée à danser sur _Paris Latino_ , les hanches d’Harry dans son short en jean, ses Converse et son débardeur trop large, le pschit glacé du Perrier sur la langue, le citron acheté sur le bord de la route, les maisons construites le long des roches, blanches et multicolores, les bateaux longeant la baie, Harry courant sur une route déserte en agitant les bras et en criant « Louis, marions-nous ! », une après-midi à dormir dans un hamac, épuisé de chaleur et de bain de mer, un livre posé sur le front, tombé là dans le mouvement glissant du poignet, encore l’amour, le filet d’eau de la douche glissant entre les cuisses, la bouche d’Harry s’écoulant partout, sur lui, sa peau qui tremble, un autre bus, Naples, folle et bruyante, un mariage à l’église et les fusées lancées en l’honneur des mariés raisonnant dans la baie, c’est jour de fête, les gens rient forts, le minuscule train jusqu’à Pompéi, ville articulée autour des ruines, un Carrefour ouvert 24/24H et Harry achetant dix barres de Kinder Bueno « parce qu’ils sont pas chers », le goût de l’Esta Tea sur la langue, le goût de l’Esta Tea collant la peau d’Harry, en pleine nuit, leurs respirations étouffés dans le drap fin recouvrant leurs peaux brunes, puis le matin qui se lève, la douceur de l’aube, la douche ouverte sur le ciel, et enfin Pompéi, ses murs mangés par les siècles, et pourtant toujours debout, l’ombre des fantômes courant entre ses pierres, les maisons ouvertes, les mosaïques blanches, ses rues comme des veines vidées de sang, une journée entière à arpenter le sable de son corps, à lever les yeux vers le Vésuve et à se dire « ça a eu lieu, un jour, ça a eu lieu, la terreur, la fin du monde, la mort, partout ».

 

Louis serre plus fort la main d’Harry dans la sienne. Ils s’arrêtent pour boire à une fontaine. Ils ont presque fait le tour de la ville, il ne reste plus que que la Villa des Mystères à visiter, c’est son nom sur le papier glacé qu’on leur a distribué à l’entrée.

 

— Il paraît qu’il y a une reconstitution d’une pièce de théâtre, c’est pour ça que les rues se sont beaucoup vidées, explique Harry en s’arrosant abondamment.

 

Louis observe les gerbes d’eau imprégner le tissu de son débardeur, et dévoiler les contours de sa peau. Il l’a connaît par coeur cette peau, son grain, son odeur, sa texture. Il sourit. Harry repousse les boucles de ses cheveux, grogne :

 

— J’aurais du les couper avant de venir.

— Ils ne sont pas encore très long, objecte Louis.

— Justement, je peux même pas les attacher.

— Alors remets ton bandana.

— Je l’ai laissé à la tente.

— C’est malin.

 

Harry lui tire la langue, puis baisse sa tête pour la plonger entièrement sous l’eau. Louis se met à rire quand il se relève et se secoue comme un chien.

 

Ils descendent la route. Leurs yeux ne peuvent pas tout retenir, et pourtant ils aimeraient. Louis se demande qui habitait là avant, qui était cette Julia Felix dont le jardin semblait si beau, à qui appartenait cette maison aux ouvertures minuscules, quels amours avaient lieu entre les murs blancs du seul lupanar retrouvé par les archéologues. Ils s’arrêtent partout, posent leurs mains sur les pierres, se regardent sans rien dire, solennels sans le vouloir. Ils ont l’impression de se reconnaître partout, ils ont l’impression d’avoir déjà touché les peintures sur les murs, d’avoir foulé les trottoirs de la ville. Ils ne le disent pas mais Louis sait que Harry ressent la même chose que lui, il le voit dans la façon dont sa bouche tremble légèrement lorsqu’ils pénètrent dans une demeure.

 

Dans les rues, ils ne sont plus seuls. Les touristes lèvent les yeux vers les toits rares, plissent les paupières pour tenter de comprendre un graffiti laissé sur un mur, rient en découvrant un pénis sculptés dans une pierre du trottoir. Le guide leur explique que cela servait sûrement à trouver le chemin des lupanars. Louis trouve ça amusant, il le prend en photo. Ils s’arrêtent encore devant le four d’une boulangerie, passent la tête dedans et crient n’importe quoi pour entendre l’écho de leur voix. Leur prospectus leur apprend qu’il s’agit de la boulangerie de Proculus. Harry dit :

 

— Son nom est marrant en tout cas.

 

Et ils restent là, à imaginer l’odeur du pain chaud sortant du four, la foule pressée devant la devanture, commandant son pain et ses galettes.

 

Ils quittent le lieu doucement, sortent de la ville. La route vers la Villa des Mystères est bordée par des autels, cimetière à ciel ouvert. Il y a aussi d’autres maisons, assez riches, mais ils ne s’attardent pas.

 

— Je me demande si la chaleur était aussi accablante le jour de la catastrophe, souffle Louis en lâchant la main d’Harry, sa paume étant trempée de sueur.

 

Il l’essuie sur le tissu de son short. Harry lui sourit, et passe son bras autour de ses épaules à la place.

 

— Je suppose que si… C’était en été je crois… Tu es sûr qu’on est pas perdus ? Il n’y a plus personne.

 

Louis s’arrête, déplie rapidement le plan.

 

— Non, c’est ça. Il faut continuer, il y a un petit chemin vers la droite apparemment.

 

Ce n’est pas un chemin, mais des marches descendant vers la villa. Ils s’arrêtent avant d’arriver au bout, contemplent un instant les ruines de ce qui devait être une somptueuse demeure. Malgré tout, Louis reste ébahi de constater qu’elle est magnifiquement bien conservée. Le toit est presque complet, et même si les couleurs des murs se sont un peu effacés, il peut deviner qu’elle était rouge, au temps de sa splendeur.

 

Harry reprend sa main dans la sienne, ignorant la peau transpirante de Louis, et l’entraîne avec lui. Louis ne dit rien, sentant les doigts d’Harry trembler légèrement contre sa paume. Il met ça sur le compte de l’émotion, mais lorsqu’ils arrivent en bas, à quelques pas de l’entrée de la maison, il lit sur le visage de son petit-ami un bouleversement dépassant un simple saisissement.

 

— Az ? Ça va ?

Harry sursaute légèrement, tournant le visage vers Louis. Ses joues sont plus blanches qu’auparavant. Il passe une main sur son front, cligne des paupières.

 

— Oui… Je ne sais pas… J’ai eu un vertige. C’était, étrange.

— Tu veux t’asseoir ?

— Non. On rentre ? Il faut qu’on rentre. Je crois.

 

Louis acquiesce.

 

Ils entrent.

La maison est silencieuse, plongée dans une douce obscurité rendant l’air moins étouffant qu’au dehors. Ils ne se lâchent pas la main, n’osent pas parler. Ils observeraient le même silence à l’intérieur d’un temple.

 

Et pourtant, ce n’est qu’une villa délabrée. Les fresques sur les murs ont pris une couleur délavées, certaines mosaïques au sol ont disparu. Il n’y a plus d’eau dans les bassins, plus personne pour animer les lieux.

 

Louis et Harry y marchent comme des fantômes, serpentent le long des couloirs, s’arrêtent à une fenêtre, pénètrent dans ce qui devait être la pièce de vie principale.

 

— C’est magnifique, souffle Louis.

 

Harry acquiesce. Il avance lentement, observant les peintures sur les murs, toutes très colorées. Comme la vie devait être douce dans cette maison. Est-ce que les gens qui y vivaient étaient heureux ? Sont-ils tous morts dans la catastrophe ? Ou ont-ils réussi à rejoindre la mer avant qu’ils ne soient trop tard ? Harry espère que oui.

 

Quand il se retourne, Louis n’est plus là.

 

La pièce est vide.

 

Il n’y a qu’un couloir aux murs rouges, donnant sur le jardin. Harry s’avance. Sur le côté, il y a des chambres. Les portes ont été enlevé, et Harry s’arrête quelques instants pour regarder à l’intérieur. Evidemment, tout est vide et silencieux, mais la dernière pièce est inondée par le soleil filtrant à travers les barreaux entrecroisés de la fenêtre, et le respiration de Harry s’emballe légèrement. C’est si… beau. Et familier à la fois. Il cligne des yeux, et a l’impression, entre ses paupières closes, d’apercevoir l’agencement de la pièce telle qu’elle était il y a des siècles. Un lit bas, un coffre contre le mur droit, un grand bureau sous la fenêtre, envahi par des papiers plus ou moins bien rangés, une tunique traînant sur le sol.

 

— Ma chambre…, souffle t-il.

— Quoi ?

 

Il sursaute. Louis est juste derrière lui, et pose doucement sa main sur ses reins.

 

— Rien… Je. Je me disais que j’aurai adoré que ce soit ma chambre, celle-ci.

 

Louis jette un coup d’oeil à l’intérieur et sourit.

 

— Il y a une jolie vue sur le jardin en tout cas… Ces gens devaient être très riches ! Tu viens voir de l’autre côté ? C’est magnifique !

 

Harry acquiesce, et se laisse entraîner par Louis, une vague impression de malaise flottant dans son estomac. C’est n’importe quoi, évidemment. Il n’est jamais venu ici avant. Il ne connait pas les lieux. Et pourtant… Pourtant c’est comme si ses pieds savaient où ils allaient. C’est comme si, alors même que le prospectus donné à l’accueil ne leur explique pas à quoi servaient les pièces, lui pouvait dire que tel ou tel endroit avait été une cuisine, un bureau, la chambre d’une femme. Peut-être était-ce son imagination. Sûrement même.

 

Louis ne l’emmène pas dans le jardin, mais il tourne à gauche, empruntant un nouveau couloir. La terre y est un peu gondolé, comme si l’éruption l’avait soulevé. Ils entrent dans une petite pièce. Il y a une fenêtre, qui donne sur ce qui est à présent un parking, et qui auparavant devait être la mer. Le long des murs noirs sont peints des oiseaux dorés qui semblent s’envoler vers l’horizon. La pièce est très belle, et pourtant le ventre de Harry se tord légèrement, et son dos se couvre de frisson. Comme si… Comme s’il avait conscience que cette pièce avait été un lieu angoissant, en 79 après JC. Ridicule.

 

Il secoue la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place, et entraîne Louis vers la suite de la visite.

 

Cette fois, l’endroit est immense.

Il y a une grande ouverture qui donne sur une petite terrasse. Sur les murs s’étale une immense fresque représentant des femmes et le dieu Dionysos, s’adonnant à ce qui a l’air d’être un rituel. Le sol est couvert d’une large mosaïque à carreaux noirs blancs.

 

Mais surtout.

 

Au centre de la pièce, deux corps immobiles dorment dans une petite vitrine de verre.

 

— Les amants de Pompéi…, murmure Louis en s’approchant.

 

Harry a un mouvement de recul. Son coeur bat bien trop fort. C’est l’émotion, sûrement… Ils ont déjà vu des moulages dans la ville. Celui d’un homme, la tête coincée entre ses genoux, comme pour se protéger d’un éboulement. Celui d’un chien aussi, le corps totalement replié, essayant d’arracher la chaîne qui devait l’empêcher de s’enfuir. Celui d’un enfant, allongé, une expression de douleur sur son visage de plâtre. À chaque fois, les moulages ont donné à Harry l’envie de pleurer. Parce que dans cette ville silencieuse et morte, ils semblent être les témoins directs de la catastrophe. Enfermés dans l’éternité dans la posture qu’ils avaient en mourant. Et c’est terrible. Harry n’est pas sûr de vouloir s’approcher de ces deux nouveaux corps.

 

Pourtant, il le fait. Parce que Louis est là, une main posée contre la vitre de verre, le visage crispé. Louis est là, et Louis se blottit contre lui lorsqu’il arrive. Harry le sent tremblant, ému d’une façon qu’ils ne s’expliquent pas.

 

Face à eux, les deux corps sont enlacés, un peu recroquevillés.

Unis.

 

Et Harry se met à pleurer.

Des larmes silencieuses qui roulent jusque dans son cou et ne s’arrêtent pas. Des larmes entre ses lèvres, qui donnent un goût de sel à sa langue. Des larmes parce qu’il ressent, il ressent tout, la vie qui s’arrête lentement au milieu du grondement du Vésuve, les coeurs qui ralentissent et qu’on cherche vainement à retenir en s’agrippant à l’autre, les bouches qui glissent, qui se cherchent une dernière fois, le souffle qui s’échappe dans un dernier soupir, les paupières qui vacillent et se ferment, les doigts enlacés qui se lâchent en tombant, mais les corps qui restent pourtant, l’un sur l’autre, à jamais, même dans cette boîte de verre, ces deux corps qui semblent dire : peu importe le nombre de catastrophes, peu importe le nombre des gens qui mourront, l’amour est la seule chose capable de traverser les siècles.

 

Alors, il serre Louis contre lui, fort.

Parce que face à la mort, il ne s’est jamais senti aussi vivant.

 

 

*

*

*

 

Le soleil décline doucement dans la pièce lorsqu’ils se séparent enfin. La lumière orangée éclaire à peine les corps immobiles des amants. Louis laisse une dernière fois traîner son regard sur leurs visages calcinés. Il sourit. Il a l’impression étrange d’avoir compris quelque chose aujourd’hui, quelque chose en lui, de très lointain, de très profond, de lumineux aussi.

 

Louis se recule, laisse Harry observer à son tour une dernière fois les corps, leur dire au-revoir. Il sait qu’il en a besoin.

 

Il s’avance vers la petite terrasse. L’air est doux. Il entend le bruit des voitures dans la rue en contrebas, le ronronnement rassurant d’un avion dans le ciel. Il baisse un instant les yeux pour voir se faufiler un chat dans une haie, et son regard s’arrête sur un objet brillant, juste à côté de l’entrée de la pièce. Harry est toujours au centre, une main posée sur la vitrine de verre, le visage serein. 

 

Sans faire de bruit, Louis s’avance vers l’objet brillant et se penche.

C’est une jolie bague, un peu poussiéreuse, sertie d’une pierre noire en son centre. Le métal est comme polie, et en passant son pouce dessus, Louis se rend compte qu’elle devait certainement être gravée auparavant. Il l’observe un instant, la faisant rouler dans sa paume lorsque Harry sort de la pièce et s’approche.

 

— Qu’est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

— Une bague, regarde.

 

Louis la lui tend. Harry hausse un sourcil, passe à son tour ses doigts sur la surface légèrement usée de l’objet.

 

— Tu crois qu’elle date de l’éruption ?

 

Les yeux de Louis se mettent à briller, et il laisse échapper un petit rire :

 

— Bien sûr que non Az, soit réaliste… Les archéologues l’auraient trouvé je pense ! Elle devait être à un touriste.

— Hm… Je peux la garder tu crois ? Elle est jolie.

— Vas-y. Je te l’offre.

 

Harry la passe à son doigt, tournant légèrement la main pour faire briller la pierre.

 

— Elle te va très bien murmure Louis.

— Je pourrais la refaire graver…

— Tu veux y mettre nos initiales ?

— Hm… Je pensais plutôt à une phrase dramatiquement poétique disant l’intensité de mon amour pour toi.

— J’ai hâte de voir ça…

 

Ils se sourient un instant, puis Harry glisse sa main dans celle de Louis et il quitte la Villa des Mystères, laissant derrière eux ses murs peints, ses mosaïques pâles, son jardin immense, ses pièces enveloppées de silence, ses amants enlacés.

 

Lentement, ils remontent la route menant à la ville. Il est presque vingt heures, ce soir ils iront manger dans une pizzeria face à la mer, le soleil se couchera en illuminant les yeux de Louis, puis ils feront l’amour dans leur minuscule tente, à quelques pas seulement dans la vieille ville.

 

À quelques pas seulement de Pompéi, de ses rues endormies à jamais, de son temps arrêté.

 

À quelques pas seulement,

De ses deux amants.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire ! :) 
> 
> Si elle vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire et à m'envoyer des kudos, ça me ferait super plaisir ! 
> 
> Juliette. <3


End file.
